Harry Potter and the Score of Vaudeville
by sonofgloin
Summary: Dawn's found out that she has to go away - Where to she's not really sure. She thinks it has something to do with bacon and a skin condition though. She has to run to save her life. The Key and three chosen - Sure to be something to sing about
1. Here Endeth The Lesson

**Disclaimer**

**All names, places and concepts related to**

**Buffy the Vampire Slayer are the property of Joss**

**Whedon.**

**All names, places and concepts related to**

**Harry Potter are the property of JK Rowling.**

**This applies to the entire work.**

**I own none of the songs that appear in this chapter:**

**"Welcome to the Jungle" belongs to Guns N Roses**

**"Lost Without You" belongs to Delta Goodrem**

**"Under Your Spell" belongs to Joss Whedon.**

**I have given a rating of PG due to a few swear words,**

**light adult themes and some violence.**

**This rating may be increased for later chapters.**

* * *

Everything suddenly stopped. The Bringers drew back as a low commanding voice filled the deep cellar. The air had been cut in two. Buffy and the Potentials breathed heavily as a priest walked toward them from a dark corner of the room.

"Well now," said Caleb, his eager drawl mocking the girls before him.

"You girls are just burning with righteousness aren't you?"

His smile became wider as he walked into the light to reveal a tall, pale frame and dark, pitiless eyes.

"Problem is," he continued, not perturbed by the fallen bodies surrounding him "You think you're blazing like suns, when really you're burning like matchsticks in the face of the darkness."

Caleb cast his eyes around the room and his smile deepened at what he saw.

"Having fun?" he said, his eyes dancing at the remaining Potentials and the Slayer before him.

"Now, I hope my boys haven't worn you out too much – I need you fit for when I purify you."

Caleb was now standing right in front of Buffy, his dark form towering over her.

"Save the sermon padre," she said lifting an eyebrow at his own self satisfaction.

"I heard you have something of mine."

"Well, I do now," laughed Caleb "You liked my little message, did you? You know, I ruined a perfectly good knife on that girl." He shook his head in mock sadness, "Got her soiled blood all over the place. I may have to get a new truck."

He swept the room again and came to rest finally on Buffy. He took her in appraisingly, eagerly.

"So you're the Slayer," he said "The Slayer. The strongest, the fastest, the most aflame with the most precious invention of all mankind – The notion of goodness."

Caleb's eyes suddenly lit up.

"The Slayer must indeed be powerful."

Before Buffy could move Caleb had hit her and the Slayer flew the length of the room, falling in an unconscious heap. The priest looked up and his smile was broader then ever.

"So, what else you got?"

Spike charged but was easily thrown aside, smashing into a barrel of wine and spilling its blood coloured liquid over the dusty floor. Caleb looked up taking each of his prey in, which would he choose first?

[Caleb]:

_Welcome to the jungle, we got fun and games_

_We got everything you want, honey we know the names_

_We are the people that can find whatever you may need_

_If you got the money honey we got your disease_

Kennedy stood against him as the Bringers came again in greater force. Caleb struck her down and moved towards Rona who cowered under his gaze.

[Caleb]:

_In the jungle, welcome to the jungle_

_Watch it bring you to your knees, knees_

A sickening crack rent the air as Caleb broke the girls arm and she screamed and fell to the ground in agony

[Caleb]:

_I wanna watch you bleed_

He was about to kill Rona when the cellar door burst from its hinges and Faith and the rearguard spilled into the room. He turned from the broken girl to the newcomers.

[Caleb]:

_Welcome to the jungle, we take it day by day_

_If you want it you're gonna bleed, but that's the price you pay_

_And you're a very sexy girl that's very hard to please_

_You can taste the bright lights but you won't get them for free_

Faith met him eagerly, her chocolate eyes dancing like his as the prospect of battle filled her mind.

"Well, you're the other one, aren't you," said Caleb as he looked at Faith nonplussed.

"Your Cain to her Abel. No offence meant to Cain, of course."

The smallest smile lined Faith's features.

"Never was much for the good book," she said quietly.

"Oh it has its moments," said Caleb thoughtfully "Paul had some good stuff, for instance."

He sniffed the venomous air and looked at the Slayer contemplatively.

"But overall I find it a tad complicated. I like to keep things simple. Good folk, bad folk, clean folk, _dirty folk_."

With his last words he looked at Faith emphasising his meaning. She made to strike but was outmatched and cast to the gritty earth. With Faith gone Caleb set back into the girls. He caught one about the throat and broke her neck. Molly cried behind them and Caleb looked at her with hungry eyes. His firm hand clasped down on her neck and he lifted her from the floor.

[Caleb]:

_In the jungle, welcome to the jungle_

_Feel my, my, serpentine_

_I, I wanna hear you scream_

The silver dagger in the priest's hand glinted in the pale lite for only a moment before it was thrust deep into Molly's stomach. The girl gasped and fell to the floor dead.

Buffy had woken just in time to see Molly hit the floor. A savage anger filled her and she wanted to utterly destroy the perverted man before her. The blonde Slayer sprinted the length of the room and met Caleb in battle. His fury shook the room as Buffy dodged his attacks while every movement she made, made him stumble backward. With all her strength Buffy kicked out and caused Caleb to fly across the room. Their chance had come.

Buffy made to attack again yet Spike held her back. They had to get out of there. Caleb got to his feet, his eyes narrowed in hate. They would not leave so easily.

[Caleb]:

_Welcome to the jungle, it gets worse her everyday_

_You learn to live like an animal in the jungle where we play_

_If you got a hunger for what you see you'll take it eventually_

_You can have anything you want but you better no take it from me_

Xander was helping the potentials out as he was forcibly swung around to meet the face of the priest.

"You're the one who sees everything, aren't you?" he said, his hate in every syllable of his words.

"Well let's see what we can't do about that."

A terrible cry of pain filled the air as Xander's eye was crushed by the fingers of the priest.

[Caleb]:

_You know where you are?_

_You're in the jungle baby, you're gonna die_

_In the jungle, welcome to the jungle_

_Watch it bring you to your knees, knees_

Caleb had spilled Xander's blood yet could do no more as he was hit by Spike and sent skidding the length of the room. Buffy and the vampire helped Xander up and fled the room at the feet of the others.

Caleb rose from the floor but did not follow. A small, slender, blonde form stood beside him looking victoriously at the fallen. Caleb took in The First, his eyes glowing and his strange smile contorting his face.

"Now it's a simple story," he said, beginning to walk among the fallen.

"Stop me if you've heard it. I have found and truly believe that there is nothing so bad it cannot be made better with a story. And this one has a happy ending."

Caleb looked ad The First with loving mirth, seeing in it the prize he would have.

"There once was a woman, and she was foul, like all women, for Adam's rib was dirty – Just like Adam himself – For what was he but human."

He sneered snidely as though he was above the pettiness of mortality.

"But this woman, she was filled with darkness, despair, and why? Because she did not know. She could not see. She didn't know the good news, the glory that was coming. That'd be you."

Caleb paused only to bask in his lord's presence.

"For the kingdom, the power, and the glory are yours, now and forever. You show up, they'll get in line. 'Cause they followed her. And all they have to do is take one more step, and I'll kill them all."

Caleb walked to the fallen form of Molly and looked into her pale, still face.

[Caleb]:

_In the jungle, welcome to the jungle_

_Watch it bring you to your-_

_It's gonna bring you down_

He turned back to The First, and the priest was happy, happier then he had been in a long time.

"See," he said "I told you it had a happy ending."

* * *

Dawn awoke to the silent house surrounding her. The summer sun had risen bright and clear and a sweet scented Northern breeze comforted her as she snuggled beneath the doona. Dawn was away from Sunnydale, safe and content and about to drift back into sleep when a string of loud bangs and scraping furniture swept up through the floor to meet her.

Dawn grumbled loudly but decided she better get up. Andrew had taken to labelling the food and she really felt like an apricot pop-tart. She threw back the coverings and walked bleary-eyed to the door. Her pink bunny pyjamas, much disliked by Anya, were crumpled up around her knees and elbows. Dawn tried to straighten her dishevelled hair and after a vain attempt to look fore her brush – Too many girls in one house – She opened her bedroom door and put a foot into the hallway.

The sleep that still hung over her vanished immediately, even before her toe had touched the wooded hall. The movements beneath her were frantic. Dawn could tell something was wrong.

At the top of the stairs she stopped to see the broken girls filing through the door, those too hurt to walk properly helped along by the others. Dawn took each step slowly as she descended into the crowd.

"What happened?" she asked timidly.

"We got our butts kicked, that's what," said Rona as Amanda and Kennedy settled her onto the couch.

Dawn looked out the open door into the quiet street. Only one form remained out there, Buffy. She walked slowly up the path to the house. Her head was bowed and her arms were crossed as though she was cold.

"Buffy?"

Buffy looked up at her sister and forced a smile. Buffy didn't answer but walked through the door and up the stairs. Dawn closed the front door and went into the lounge to see what she could do.

Everywhere she looked she saw girls in pain, but as she glanced among the waning forms her eyes landed on Xander. His left eyelid was closed and seemed drawn in. It was bruised and red and as Dawn motioned towards him Anya placed an eye patch over it. Xander caught sight of her and put on one of those familiar forced smiles.

"I'm a regular pirate," he said, lifting a hand to adjust the patch.

"Or a Cyclops, yeah, Cyclops sounds less queer."

Anya looked as though she might say she once knew a Cyclops that was gay, but she said nothing. The ex demon stood and went over to Rona, leaving Xander and Dawn alone.

"Does it hurt much?" asked Dawn. She knew it was a stupid question but could not think of anything else to say.

"Only as much as getting Mr Johnson caught in a pants zipper," he said thoughtfully "But I got over that too."

Xander managed a dry laugh but Dawn thought it held none of its usual warmth. He was hurting deeper then he would let on. They sat for a while in silence, Dawn holding Xander's hand and trying to fluff motherly the pillow he was resting against.

"I'll be fine kiddo," he said finally, not sure if he could take much more of being looked after. "Go up and get dressed."

"Okie Dokie," said Dawn, resigning that she could do no more for him.

She leant up and kissed him softly on the cheek before going back up to her room.

The hot sun had filled the room as Dawn scrambled over her messy bed clothes to get to her calendar that was tacked to the side of her wardrobe. As her eyes followed the ascending days she realised that August had come and gone and that today was in fact the first of September. Dawn tore the sheet that was the month past from the board and tossed the crumpled ball into the trash. She cantered off the bed talking to herself happily.

"Pinch and a punch, pinch and a punch," she couldn't wait to get Andrew.

Dawn's respite from sadness was short-lived as she went to her wardrobe and threw open the doors. As she stood in front of the hangers trying to decide what to put on she caught a soft sound coming through the wall. The shower was running in the bathroom but another sound cut over the melodious stream, harsh sobs were strung between the droplets of water. Andrew was downstairs so Dawn knew it must be Buffy. She longed to reach out to her sister, comfort her and shield her from the hurts of the world.

She reached out her right hand and pressed it to the warm, sun faded wallpaper. It was more then a room that separated Dawn from Buffy. The water stopped and Dawn drew away. She dressed quickly and headed back down the stairs. Maybe she would find what she looked for in an apricot pop-tart.

All of the Potentials had moved down into the basement. As the day drew on it was clear there was a lack of parental figures. Faith and Principal Wood stopped by a few times but the girls hadn't seen any of the others for hours.

"Something's going on," said Rona.

The other Potentials looked at her as though this was the most obvious thing in the world.

"But what?" asked Amanda.

She of all of them looked apprehensive.

"I mean, Andrew's gone too... That can't be a good thing."

That seemed to settle the matter. Whatever was going on must be big if Andrew was involved. A general murmur went around the room until suddenly the girls fell silent. Furls of dust and grit were falling from the basement roof and shouting could be heard above them.

"Sod it!"

"No, the head!"

"Bloody hell."

A vase or a plate had smashed and all grew silent again. The potentials were wondering whether they should go upstairs to check on the others when the light of the basement dimmed and Rona, Kennedy and Amanda all sneezed in unison. Dawn was about to say bless you when the door to the room opened. Andrew walked down three stairs then called out to the girls.

"Amanda, Kennedy, Rona, Buffy wants to see you all... Oh, and you too Dawn."

The four girls rose as one, wondering why Buffy would want to speak to just them. Dawn lead the way up the stairs and halted when she reached the kitchen. Black candles covered the table, with sage and lavender draped along the edges. What seemed to be a headless demon lay on the floor and the girls walked in being looked at expectantly.

Dawn had no idea what was going on until three sharp intakes of breath sounded behind her. Dawn looked around and her eyes opened wide in shock and fear. On the far wall, in what appeared to be deep red blood were spelled out the names Rona, Kennedy and Amanda. Dawn was going to ask what was going on but her thought was interrupted.

"We couldn't wait."

For the first time the girls noticed Buffy sitting at the kitchen table, Faith was next to her and each had a bloodied bandage covering their right hand.

"We had to know," said Buffy.

She seemed tired and worn.

"The First was killing each of us one by one; we had to know who was next."

"What are you talking about?" said Dawn "Who is next for what?"

But even as the words left her lips she realised what Buffy had meant. She swung around to look at the three girls behind her. Before anybody could talk again Buffy spoke once more.

"Willow just turned up the juice on the Potential finding spell."

"We provided the juice," cut in Faith rubbing indignantly at the wound across her hand.

Buffy seemed to ignore her, she had to finish, like what she had to say was threatening to burn her from the inside.

"We had no clue; The First was picking us off until there could be no more, destroying the line of Potential Slayers."

She looked at the three girls huddled behind Dawn as though trying to think of how best to tell them.

"We needed to know, and now we do. One of you is the next Slayer."

Rona let out a scared laugh, Amanda looked as though she was going to be sick and Kennedy looked rather impressed. Dawn turned to her sister, eyebrow raised.

"But what does this prove?" she said.

She was confused and for an unknown reason, angry.

"That when The First tortures one of us it will know who to kill next? To end the line for this generation?"

Buffy smiled.

"No," she said as though the answer was blatantly obvious "We did it so we could protect them."

Dawn had seen vampires, Bringers and a freaky priest cut through them as if they were stubborn weeds. Just knowing who was next, how was that meant to protect them?

Footsteps entered to the right of them. The kitchen door swung open and Giles walked in. He wore a smile of great relief. In one hand he held a folded piece of yellow parchment and a beautiful red-golden feather. In the other was the crumpled remains of an envelope that seemed to Dawn to be made of the same parchment as the now obvious letter. Between Giles' fingers Dawn caught the mismatched words of 'Rupert', 'Garden', and 'Sunnydale' written in spidery, emerald-green letters.

Giles looked at the four girls huddled together then at Buffy.

"I've got his answer."

* * *

A still and silent night washed over Sunnydale. Buffy sat at the foot of Dawn's bed where an open duffel bag lay scattered with clothes and shoes and other miscellaneous Dawn-Esk possessions. Buffy kept trying to get Dawn's attention as her sister walked to Draws and her wardrobe, deliberately defiant. Dawn hated Buffy right now.

"It was my only choice-,"

"Don't talk to me about choice!" screamed Dawn.

The words spilled from her and she could not stop them. All the hurt and pain that had been welling up in her for the past few years was threatening to break out.

"Like you chose to help Willow; like you chose to jump instead of me; like you're choosing to save me now."

Dawn was shaking.

"You're choosing the easy way like you always have done, palming off your problems to other people so you don't have to deal with them yourself... The First was right."

Buffy sat up startled. She could take what Dawn had to throw at her, her hut and doubt, but she never knew The First had shown itself to Dawn.

"What?" said Buffy shocked.

"The First," said Dawn.

She was no longer screaming. Her tone was low and bitter.

"It came to me as mom. It said you wouldn't choose me when it came to the last, and it was right."

Buffy jumped off the bed and walked purposefully towards Dawn. She grabbed her sister by the upper arm but Dawn was determined not to look at her. If she looked up, if she looked into Buffy's eyes, she would forgive her. She wouldn't.

Buffy reached her hand to Dawn's face and moved a stray bang back behind her sister's ear. Dawn couldn't hold off any longer. She looked up into Buffy's face, still determined to hate her for what she had done. But as sea met sky Dawn's anger melted away, like the silent tears springing from Buffy's red eyes. Buffy sighed.

[Buffy]:

_I know I can be a little stubborn sometimes_

_A little righteous and too proud_

_I just want to find a way to compromise_

_'Cause I believe that we can work things out_

Buffy wiped the tears away and went and sat back on Dawn's bed. She lowered herself onto the soft mattress and took her little sister in.

[Buffy]:

_I thought I had all the answers, never giving in_

_But baby since you've gone, I admit that I was wrong_

The emotion that the Slayer had been fighting so long to keep inside spilled from her like an unstoppable torrent.

[Buffy]:

_All I know is that I'm lost without you, I'm not gonna lie_

_How am I going to be strong without you, I need you by my side_

_If we say we'll never be together and we ended with goodbye_

_Don't know what I'd do... I'm lost without you_

Dawn started to soften towards her sister; she couldn't believe this was how Buffy truly felt. For so long Dawn thought she was the Slayer's inconvenience, not looked for and unwanted. Buffy covered her face with her hands and rested her elbows on her knees.

[Dawn]:

_How my ever gonna get rid of these blues_

_Baby I'm so lonely all the time_

_Everywhere I go I get so confused_

_You're the only thing that's on my mind_

Dawn broached the short distance between her and her sister. She looked sadly down at Buffy and sat beside her on top of the soft quilt.

[Dawn]:

_Oh my bed's so cold at night and I miss you more each day_

_Only you can make it right, no I'm not too proud to say_

Buffy looked at Dawn wanting to know what she had to so, how to be the sister Dawn needed. Dawn reached out an arm and put it lovingly and comfortingly around Buffy's shoulders.

[Dawn]:

_I keep trying to find my way_

_But all I know is I'm lost without you_

_I keep trying to face the day... I'm lost without you_

_If I could only hold you now and make the pain just go away_

_Can't stop the tears from running down my face_

Dawn rested her chin on Buffy's shoulder, feeling slightly silly with herself that she couldn't have sorted things out sooner, never been able to find resolve with her sister.

[Dawn]:

_All I know is I'm lost without you, I'm not gonna lie_

_How am I going to be strong without you, I need you by my side_

_If we say we'll never be together and we ended with goodbye_

_I don't know what I'd do... I'm lost without you_

Buffy gave a big sniff and a great sigh of composure.

"I love you Dawnie."

These words washed over Dawn like warm water. She could not remember Buffy ever saying that she loved her. Dawn giggled and sniffed back her tears herself.

"If I'm going, I have to finish packing," said Dawn standing back up and going back to her draws.

She scooped out all her underwear and threw it onto Buffy's lap.

"Fold."

The Slayer laughed and began to pack the clothes neatly into the bag.

In that one instant Dawn realised why Buffy was sending her away. She was sending Dawn with Kennedy, Amanda and Rona so that she would be safe from The First.

"So this Grumbly-Whore."

"Dumbledore," corrected Buffy.

"Right," said Dawn "What you said."

The Summers' women were never good with names.

"So he agreed to have us did he?"

"Yeah," said Buffy "I was telling Giles that we had no alternative, that the realisation was that the next Slayer would never be safe. Then he turned to me and said there was an alternative."

Buffy shrugged.

"He sent a letter to Dumbledore and he accepted."

"And he is the headmaster of a magic school?"

"Yeah," said Buffy "Somewhere in Brittan, Scotland, Wales – well no one really knows."

Dawn suddenly smiled.

"I didn't think you liked me doing magic."

Buffy looked very huffy.

"Well," she said looking very put out "The point is Giles has said you will be safe from The First there and that's all that matters."

Dawn caught the pleased confidence in Buffy's voice. Dawn didn't know why the school was so special, or even if she would be safe there, even if it was magic. Buffy stood up and looked around the room.

"Well it looks like you're all packed."

"Yeah," said Dawn, slightly saddened again by the prospect of leaving everything she knew "Nearly."

Buffy pressed a quick kiss to Dawn's forehead then left the room closing the door quietly behind her.

Dawn sat down on her bed and reached for the photo frame on her bedside table. Xander, Joyce, Tara, Willow, Buffy, Giles and herself stared back at her. She smiled faintly at the faces and placed the frame in her bag, smoothing a pink top over it to shield it from the travel.

Dawn looked over at her alarm clock. It was eleven fifty-eight. The day's troubles seemed to wash away and leave heaped mounds of tiredness in their wake. Dawn laid down, pulling the covers over herself. She thought for a while about how they were getting to the school, she couldn't remember the name, she thought it had something to do with bacon and a skin condition though. She supposed they would be flying. Many thoughts came and left her as she lay there, but it was not long before the weariness took her and she fell into deep, untroubled sleep.

* * *

Andrew was making brownies in the microwave while Anya was teaching bunnies to dance on the kitchen table. Xander had one big green eye in the centre of his forehead and kept walking into things, talking about lack of depth perception.

Dawn entered into the room and said good morning and filled a bowl with her favourite cereal – anchovies and microwaved marshmallows. She smiled at the picture of Buffy on the front of the box and poured herself a glass of strawberry milk.

Anya had succeeded in teaching the bunnies to waltz when Dawn pointed out that the ex demon was terrified of them. Anya laughed and asked how she could be terrified of anything so cuddly and sweet, flopping and hopping all over the place.

Willow came into the room wearing a big, black, pointed hat and carrying a broom. It had in bright gold lettering near the tip of the handle the word 'Kennedy' and Willow told the group at large that she had just been riding it.

As Dawn went to put the first spoonful of cereal into her mouth the microwave started beeping and drew her attention. Then the bunnies started beeping. In fact every one and everything started beeping.

Dawn opened one eye and pulled the covers back from her head to reveal the full sound of her alarm clock. She sniggered to herself.

"I am such a weirdo."

It was six o'clock and the morning outside was grey and hazy. Buffy had insisted that they all got up early so that everything would go off without a rush. Dawn reluctantly got out of her soft, warm bed and realised that the house was unfairly still and quiet. She walked to her window which was spattered with a few seldom drops of rain. The street below was completely quiet.

After her routine and habit trek to the calendar, marking off September the first, Dawn made her way to the bathroom to shower and get ready for the day ahead.

As she dried her hair and put on the clothes she had laid out the day before a niggle of doubt began to grow in the pit of her stomach. Dawn passed it off as last minute nerves but found that it grew as the event of leaving drew nearer. Broken from her thoughts by a knock at the door, Dawn called to come in and Amanda and Rona walked in.

"All ready?" asked Rona.

It was obvious that she too was feeling some of the nerves of Dawn.

Dawn took one last look around her room. It was surprisingly empty after she had taken all her things down and packed them for the trip.

"Yeah," said Dawn slightly sadly "I'm good to go."

Amanda seemed to know what Dawn was thinking.

"Cheer up Dawn," she said "Giles said Hogwarts has a lake, you like lakes."

Dawn knew that Amanda was only trying to comfort her but the prospect of a lake in a foreign country, with strange people, and no Buffy, didn't seem to help much. She lifted her bag, which was surprisingly heavy for its size, from her bed and followed the two girls out. On the threshold of the door she cast one farewell look back, gave a small watery smile, and closed it too.

Not three steps from Dawn's room the girls paused.

[Kennedy]:

_I lived my life in shadow, never the sun on my face_

_I didn't seem so sad though, I figured that was my place_

_Now I'm bathed in light some thing just isn't right_

It didn't seem that Kennedy was ready quite yet. Dawn smiled to Rona and Amanda and they walked further down the hall to Willow's room.

[Kennedy]:

_I'm under your spell, how else could it be_

_That anyone would notice me_

_It's magic I can tell, how you set me free_

_Brought me out so easily_

They were outside Willow's room and Dawn pushed herself silently against the wood grained door.

[Kennedy]:

_I saw a world enchanted, spirits and charms in the air_

_I always took for granted I was the only one there_

_But your power shone brighter then any I've known_

Rona looked slightly apprehensive

"They're not getting busy are they?" she asked in a whisper

"They can do that?" asked Amanda a little shocked.

She covered her mouth as though she had said it too loud, but more because she said it _out_ loud. Dawn shook her head smiling.

"Shhh."

[Kennedy]:

_I'm under your spell, nothing I can do_

_Just took my soul with you_

_You worked your charm so well, finally I knew_

_Everything I dreamed was true_

_You made me believe_

Amanda and Rona were pressed now too either side of Dawn.

"I think we should knock," hissed Amanda.

Dawn knocked three times and the door swung open as Rona turned the handle.

[Kennedy]:

_The moon to the tide, I can feel you inside_

_I'm under your spell, surging like the sea_

_Pulled to you so helplessly_

_I break with every swell, lost in ecstasy_

_Spread beneath my Willow tree_

Willow was in a tight hug, resting her head lovingly on the shoulder of Kennedy. She looked at them and smiled.

"You ready?" asked Dawn.

Willow and Kennedy broke apart and the Potential looked into the Witch's eyes.

[Kennedy]:

_You make me complete_

_You make me complete_

_You make me complete_

_You make me complete_

Kennedy pressed her soft lips to the scarlet ones of Willow's. The two stood there for a moment, their essence filling the room. Kennedy drew away and looked back at Dawn with a smile and her cheeks slightly flushed.

"I am now."

The four girls left the room followed by Willow. The headed down into the kitchen where Buffy, Giles and Anya awaited them. Sitting on the table was another sheath of parchment written on in the same spidery emerald-green letters as the last, a scarlet feather, and to their great confusion a mouldy old shoe.

"Where's everyone else?" said Dawn.

Buffy looked sideways at Giles before answering.

"Xander and Spike had to go last night, darkness and all, to find out more about pale priest man."

Dawn was hurt.

"They left without saying goodbye?"

"It's not goodbye," said Giles removing his glasses "Just, see you later until we can find a way to stop The First."

Dawn didn't consider this a very good answer but decided to accept the fact that she wouldn't get to see Xander and Spike again for a long time.

"I'm ready."

A sing-song voice cut through the still air to the chorus of thunder in the deep stone coloured sky above. Andrew skipped into the kitchen and placed down on the floor two huge suitcases. Dawn, Rona, Kennedy and Amanda all looked at each other, then at Buffy, then at Andrew, then back at Buffy as though each was following some terrible tennis match. All four of them spoke at once, and none was impressed.

"What?"

Buffy tried to cover her smirk and Andrew it seemed didn't even register their apparent disapproval.

"Well," said Buffy a little timidly "Andrew and Anya are going with you."

The girls in unison looked at Anya, then to the floor where sat a pink backpack, then back at Buffy.

"What!?"

Giles cut over the Slayer.

"They are simply chaperones for your stay at Hogwarts."

The girls looked at Anya and Andrew and they beamed back, Anya's smile though seemed a little forced and did not extend to her eyes where Dawn thought they looked distant and even fearful.

"They will take up positions as teacher's aids. Professor Dumbledore, as I am sure you know by now is the headmaster of Hogwarts,"

Dawn repeated 'Dumbledore' and 'Hogwarts' three times under her breath.

"Has assured me that they are most welcome and will be valued members of his staff."

Dawn exchanged a significant look with Rona, Kennedy and Amanda as to say 'Yeah right' and looked back at the Watcher.

"So when's our flight?"

"Well, um... yes."

Giles' eyes moved down onto the filth encrusted shoes and he gave a weak smile. The girls followed his gaze and they looked both confused and on the verge of laughter.

"It is called a Portkey," said Giles.

"You're going into the shoe business?" asked Rona with an eyebrow raised.

Giles huffed through his nose but it seemed to Dawn that Buffy was fighting to hold back a string of giggles.

"No," said Giles "A Portkey can be any item. It is enchanted to take a person to a specific destination at a specific time. All you have to do is touch it."

Rona looked horrified.

"We have to touch it? It's filthy."

"Yes," said Giles, his lips pursing a little "They are usually old and insignificant things so that people who do not practice magic don't go picking them up."

The girls nodded, understanding the theory but not wanting to test it, especially on a smelly old sneaker. Giles picked up the piece of parchment and looked at it, then at his watch.

"It's set for seven-thirty, that gives us about three minutes."

The pit in Dawn's stomach opened again. She looked at Buffy an instead of the laughter Dawn had seen her trying to fight back it now seemed to be a stream of tears. Buffy walked around the table and took Dawn up in a tight hug.

"Be safe," she said and kissed Dawn on the cheek.

Buffy then moved onto Rona, Amanda and Kennedy giving them each a quick hug.

"Take care of yourselves."

Her sisterly gaze turned into a motherly stare as she rounded on Andrew.

"Stay out of trouble," she said sternly.

"What?" replied Andrew with genuine hurt "I don't get a hug?"

Buffy took a step back in horror.

"I think, no, is the best for both of us."

She left Andrew and looked at Anya.

"Look after them," she said, placing a friendly hand on Anya's shoulder.

Buffy turned then as suddenly turned back.

"And Anya," she paused. "Try not to say much, especially what's on your mind."

The Slayer lowered her voice to a whisper.

"The British are, well, well they're like Giles."

"I heard that," the Watcher said indignantly.

Giles looked back at his watch.

"One minute."

The girls lifted their bags and Dawn looked once more around the kitchen and gave a sigh. She knew already how much she would miss it. She rounded on the shoe and hesitated. It seemed too that the other girls were reluctant to touch any part of it.

"Oh for goodness sake," said Giles "You don't have to bloody wear it, a finger will be enough."

This heartened Dawn a little as she didn't know how much of her would have to handle it. She finally decided in a shoelace as it seemed to be the least filth encrusted. Anya, Amanda, Kennedy and Rona each stretched out a finger reluctantly, but it was Andrew that made them stutter.

Both his hands were completely full and he didn't know how he could hold onto his heavy bags and still touch the Portkey. He moved towards the shoe and stretched out his tongue, but with a horrified and disgusted look from everyone in the room he reconsidered. His last option was to heave one bag onto the table and lay it sideways so that he could stretch out an elbow onto the heel.

"Fifteen seconds," said Giles.

Willow and Buffy joined Giles on the opposite side of the table and took the travellers in. Willow blew a kiss to Kennedy and Buffy gave them all a warm and loving, yet half stern, smile.

"Love you, have fun," said Willow.

"Behave," said Buffy.

Giles' eyes were locked on his watch.

"Three... two,"

Dawn's heart raced.

"One."

Dawn felt a huge lurch in the pit of her stomach that was more then her nerves. The scene of Giles, Buffy and Willow melted away into flashes of colour. Her feet left the kitchen floor and she was spinning though a void of streaking blues and purples and a rushing of wind. Her finger was stuck to the shoe and she felt the others clattering around her. She tried to scream yet the sound of her voice was eaten by the noise surrounding her. How long would it take to get to Hogwarts? When would it end? It had been five seconds since she left the Summers' house and already she missed Buffy.

* * *

**Hit that reveiw button... You know you want to :)**


	2. Diagon Alley 'Or Not'

**Disclaimer**

****

**All names, places and concepts related to**

**Buffy the Vampire Slayer are the property of Joss**

**Whedon.**

**All names, places and concepts related to**

**Harry Potter are the property of JK Rowling.**

**This applies to the entire work.**

**I own none of the songs that appear in this chapter:**

"**It don't matter" belongs to Alison Kraus**

**I have given a rating of PG due to a few swear words,**

**light adult themes and some violence.**

**This rating may be increased for later chapters.**

* * *

****

The mismatched swirls of colour stopped as abruptly as they had started. Dawn felt solid ground beneath her feet and before she could steady herself she was on the cold ground next to Rona, Amanda and Kennedy. Andrew had found himself – while Dawn thought purposefully – on top of the four of them. Anya it seemed was the only one to have kept her footing, although her hair showed the ferocity of travel.

"How come you stayed on your feet?" asked Kennedy as she and the other girls struggled to push Andrew off them and stand up.

Anya smiled at them.

"A thousand years of mystical travel and you kinda get used to it."

Back on her feet, Dawn finally had a chance to look around. Her stomach plummeted at once. The sky was a grizzled iron and distant thunder brought with it a few flecks of rain. Dawn had thought they would be in some classroom or office at Hogwarts, not in a dingy alley in the back streets of London. She was about to ask where they were when she caught sight of Anya rummaging for something in her jacket pocket. Rona seemed to be thinking much the same as Dawn.

"Ah, I didn't think Hogwarts would be so small," she looked around the dark puddles lining the cracked cement "Or urine smelling."

Andrew clicked his tongue.

"Silly, silly girl," he said as though he, only, knew exactly what was going on.

"This isn't Hogwarts; you're still in the good old US of A."

He smiled blandly at them and admired the broken glass and soaked paper littering the ground. The girls all looked at each other. Andrew had to have a screw loose. Well, in addition to the others.

Anya seemed to have found what she was looking for and pulled her hand back out of her pocket. Dawn looked over her shoulder and saw that the ex demon was holding a small, pyramid-shaped crystal that was glowing very palely. Anya held it out before her and began to walk further into the darkness of the alley.

"Anya?" asked Dawn hesitantly.

"C'mon," she said not taking her eyes off the crystal "Keep close."

Andrew clicked his tongue at the potentials and Dawn.

"We do have a schedule you know."

He didn't seem perturbed by the dingy way and skipped off after Anya carrying his bags.

The girls didn't seem impressed by what lay before them. It did in fact seem earlier to them then when they left Sunnydale. The sky had opened fully now and hazy sheets of cold rain sprinkled down upon them. Anya and Andrew were fuzzy around the edges and nearly out of view.

"Hurry up!" yelled Anya at the end of the bricked walkway, turning back finally to see that Andrew was the only one to have followed her.

The girls all looked scared and cold but there was nothing for it. They hitched their bags a little higher on their shoulders and walked silently into the shadow beyond.

The water was splashing around their feet as they caught back up to Anya and Andrew. Anya still held the gem before her as though it would suddenly start talking of flash large amounts of money at her.

"Where are we?" asked Dawn, looking forlornly at the towering buildings on all sides.

They seemed in some kind of industrial estate or the back roads of a business district.

"LA," Anya replied simply.

Dawn's stomach did a summersault. LA, Angel lived in LA. Before her heart could speed up, or the question form into words and be spoken Anya squashed them right back down.

"And we can't go and see him."

Dawn pouted.

"Why not?"

"Because," added Andrew rolling his eyes "He's busy and we can't go traipsing over the city when we have-,"

He too plunged his hand into his pocket after setting down his bags.

"The schedule."

Dawn saw many instructions written on a piece of paper in what looked like Giles' neat script. She noticed too many annotations in Buffy's untidy scrawl. Andrew folded it back up importantly and after picking his bags back up out of the swelling water continued after Anya with his nose in the air.

It seemed to Dawn they had been walking forever, turning this way and that led by Anya, and strangely her, by the crystal.

Dawn shot a look back at the other girls to see if they looked how she felt. Though summer had melted into a mild couple of days of autumn, the day was uncharacteristically cold. Furls of white vapour spread from their mouths and each clung their jacket to their bodies to keep out the chilly drops of rain. Amanda it seemed was burning to ask a question.

"Hogwarts is in Europe right?"

"Yes," answered Andrew with a quick glance back and another roll of his eyes.

"Well why are we still in America?"

Anya had stopped and the others followed suit. They seemed to be in the dankest, darkest place yet. The buildings were so tall on each side that the clouded sky above was no more then a grey square leaking water atop them. Anya shrugged her shoulders.

"Giles said Dumbledore said he wanted us to go shopping in the US. Something about not drawing attention to ourselves."

Dawn's heart sank. What could they possibly buy here?

The six of them had come to an intersection of drives.

"Left or right?" asked Rona.

Anya still seemed to be lead by the small crystal. She held her arm out to the left and nothing happened. But as she moved it towards the right, the clear stone began to grow steadily brighter, giving off a deeper, more consistent blue sheen.

"Looks like right," said Anya.

Dawn was still looking at it curiously.

"What is that?" she asked.

"It's a locater," said Anya now taking them to the left as the crystal continued to grow steadily brighter again.

"Giles gave it to me before we left. Dumbledore sent it so we could find the place."

"What?" asked Kennedy confused "The Shops?"

"Are they hidden or something?" added Dawn.

She caught from Andrew another click of the tongue accompanied by a small, directed, unknowingly laugh and a slight shake of the head. Dawn felt a small pang of anger but ignored it.

"So?" she prompted again.

"Yeah they're hidden," said Anya, not stopping or turning to talk to them directly "They have to be so muggles don't find them."

Saved from the reproachful clicking of Andrew's tongue again Anya went on.

"Muggle is the name the magic community give to those who don't practice it," she said knowledgeably "Wizards and witches have been persecuted for thousands of years and so they decided to keep their world hidden."

She stopped again at another crossroad and walked straight ahead, following the path that caused the crystal to light the brightest.

"We need the crystal to find the place because it keeps moving. Kinda like Rack's old haunts."

Dawn suddenly didn't like where this was going. The mention of Rack brought back many bad memories.

"The American Ministry of Magic," Anya went on "Put spells and charms on the place so it remains secret. Witches and wizards can find it easily enough but because we're not witches or wizards, we need this."

Anya finally stopped. The crystal had become so bright that it seemed to be a ball of pure radiance. Anya closed her hand about it and stuffed it back into her pocket. They were in a dead end. Before them at the end of the alley was a dirty brown brick wall that had become horribly slimy in the rain.

At one side of the wall was an overflowing skip filled with rubbish and a rotting old lounge. On the other were heaped black garbage bags that had split open and been rummaged through, presumably by cats. Anya walked between the mounds of filth and stepped to the gritty barrier. She turned back to face the others.

"Follow through right after me, okay?"

Dawn thought Anya had taken a leaf out of Andrew's book. How could they possibly follow her through a solid brick wall? The ex demon lifted a hand to the wet rock but as she moved her outstretched fingers toward it, instead of touching the solid structure they disappeared. The wall seemed to be rippling around her forearm. Dawn blinked, but before her eyelids were open again Anya was gone. Her mouth fell open. Andrew smiled excitedly at the girls and turned himself.

Dawn was determined not to blink this time. He stepped up to the wall and without a backwards glance stepped through it, the bricks giving a short eddying convulsion. Dawn looked uncertainly at Rona, Kennedy and Amanda. They had however come to a unanimous decision.

"You first."

Dawn's brow furrowed. It was freezing and wet and only getting worse. There was nothing for it. She hoped perhaps that magic people used dryers and washing machines too. There might even be a Laundromat here, or room service. On the lowly thread of the possibility of having her washing done for her Dawn too stepped up to the bricks. He nose was a few inches from it and she, like Anya, lifted her hand towards the greasy surface. Rona, Kennedy and Amanda shuffled up behind her, looking nervous.

"Touch it," said Rona.

"Yeah," chorused the other two.

Dawn extended a single finger and ran it along the bricks. The tip of it sank a few centimetres behind the stone and Dawn smiled as the wall rippled around her skin. It felt pleasantly warm but realised it only felt that way because she was so cold. On a normal day she expected it would feel like cool water, only less solid.

The other three girls were looking expectant and Dawn turned back to the wall. She took a deep breath, but before her lips had shut in the air the stream rushed out again in a loud scream. A hand had suddenly come through the wall and grabbed her by the shirt at the chest. Before the screech was fully formed she was pulled forward into the wall.

The scream was muffled as Dawn passed through and she thought over her horror that she was walking under water. The scream became loud again and Dawn realised there was a burning light before her closed eyes. Her voice died away slowly and she blinkingly opened her eyes. Anya still had hold of her shirt and was looking at her wonderingly.

"Take long enough?"

Dawn's eyes fell on Andrew where he looked terse and was pointing at the small piece of white paper. Dawn scowled at him.

"Back off camera boy before I tell everyone what I saw you videotaping in the bathroom."

Andrew blanched and hastily tucked the note back into his jacket pocket. Dawn still glared at him but smiled inwardly.

Anya was looking over Dawn's shoulder and shook her head. She pushed Dawn out of the way and stepped up to the wall. Dawn stared at it. Instead of bricks, this side looked like a large pane of glass reaching into the sky. She stopped again. The bright light that had been in front of her eyes was the sun. Dawn looked up at the sky on this side. It was crisp and blue and dotted with a few white, fluffy clouds. As the blue sheen met the glass it melted into the grey, storm pitted sky of the alley on the other side.

"Neato," she said.

Rona, Kennedy and Amanda were each at the wall looking hesitantly at the dark stone. Anya reached through the barrier and grabbed each in turn, the three girls followed by a small yelp of surprise. Andrew's hand twitched towards his pocket but a look from Dawn made it snap back to his side.

The Potentials, as did Dawn, looked around at the world that had opened up before them. The dark, evil looking alley they had all only moments ago been in opened up into a wide, friendly – and spotlessly clean, Dawn thankfully thought – looking one. Either side of the slick, black marble lane was lined with many shops, each with displays out the front and countless customers entering and leaving. Dawn's eyes opened wide.

"Cloaks? They're wearing cloaks?"

She laughed openly as did Rona, Amanda and Kennedy yet Anya and Andrew didn't seem to share the joke. The girl's look of humour turned to horror.

"We don't have to wear cloaks do we?" asked Dawn.

Anya and Andrew shot a quick glance at one another but said nothing and turned quickly on their heel.

"Guys?...Guys!!!"

The four jogged after them and questioned them further.

"I think there is stuff you should be telling us about this school," said Dawn.

"Yeah," added Rona as the troop walked past a shop called 'Sable's Apothecary' displaying a sale of worm bile for three knuts a pint.

"All in good time my fair ladies," said Andrew with a smile of relish "First we must fill our purses," he coughed "Wallets."

Dawn didn't have time to take in much of the street. It all seemed very stylish – despite what the shops were selling – and extremely busy – despite what the shops were selling.

Anya led the way through the street and despite their apparent lack of cloak-age no one was paying them a particular amount of attention. One little lady in deep purple robes covered with silver stars even wished Dawn a hearty "Good morning dearie."

The street suddenly opened up into a huge courtyard. The shops continued around the circle and met at the end at a building called 'Gringotts bank'. All their mouths opened, save Anya's. To say it was beautiful wasn't doing it justice. The black marble road joined seamlessly to its hundred black marble steps leading to great, silver, arched double doors. Lining the ascending stairs on each side were ten, skilfully crafted bronze pillars supporting a gold roof. The whole building in fact was golden, interlaid with countless crystal windows and its walls strung with gleaming silver ivy. Their eyes were drawn to this only due to its size. Their mouths only seemed to open further as they looked around. Four emerald-green patches of grass intersected by a black marble cross lay in the centre of the courtyard. On these were chairs and umbrellas of the surrounding cafés and many people sitting and eating.

In the centre of all was a great model of the solar system, the gigantic sun burning brightly in the centre of all. The girls were unfathomably impressed yet none of the others on the courtyard seemed to pay it much attention. As they circled it walking towards Gringotts they could not remove their eyes.

Without noticing, Anya had stopped and the girls walked into her. They were still transfixed by the glowing solar system and she had to snap her fingers at each to get their attention.

"I just want to warn you now," she said seriously "Don't scream. They don't like that. You will have to be satisfied with staring openly at them."

Dawn on any other occasion would have asked who 'them' were but presently - as seemed Kennedy, Amanda and Rona – was on sensory overload.

By stair forty-eight Andrew was ready to collapse.

"I told you not to bring so much," scowled Anya.

She was about to start another deluge of insults and criticism when a timid old man behind them cleared his voice. He was grey and bent and wore lurid orange robes. He looked at Anya and smiled.

"Excuse me dear," he said, bowing so low his balding head nearly hit the marble stairs "Perhaps I can help."

He pulled from his pocket what Dawn thought was a long, thick stick and pointed it at Andrew's bags.

"Locomotor Trunks!" he yelled hoarsely and Andrew's luggage soared a few feet into the air.

The old man walked a few more steps and offered Anya his arm, the trunks gliding along before him. The girls started to follow when Andrew called out helplessly.

"Girls... Help me?"

Kennedy and Dawn grabbed an arm each and unceremoniously dragged him up the stairs until he complained and decided to walk again for himself. They were falling behind and Dawn sped up to catch what was being said between Anya and the old man. She caught words like "Muggle", "Squib", and "Decree for the restriction of underage wizardry". She understood most of it, or thought she did, but Squib had her stumped.

Without noticing, the stairs levelled out and Dawn found herself at the entrance of the eight story building, as far as she counted by the windows. The old man said goodbye to Dawn, lifting his stick, causing Andrew's bags to fall to the floor with a thump. He mumbled something about a deposit of galleons and shuffled off.

Anya rounded on them again.

"Right," she said "Remember what I told you? No screaming!"

"I'll... Wait... Here..." said Andrew breathlessly.

Anya scowled at him.

"Who would have thought sitting around all day and eating potato chips and playing video games with Xander would make you unfit."

She stormed away into the lantern lit entrance and the girls followed.

The hall inside was floored in the same sleek marble, with deep mahogany benches lining the walls to either side. Dawn noticed above each of these tall desks signs like 'Withdrawals', 'Deposits', 'Information', 'New Accounts' and 'Muggle Money Exchange'. She also felt a hand slip into hers and squeeze it tightly. It was Amanda. She was not screaming but was looking openly, fearfully, at several of the desks and to other points around the room.

Dawn had not noticed the workers until now but when she did there was no mistaking what they were... Goblins. Hours of research for the Scoobies told her this without a second look. These Goblins had distinctive navy-blue skin, characteristic of the region. Dawn also thought there were red, green and Caucasian, but couldn't place them to a country.

Each desk had a line of ten or more people, some being led off through doors, some back towards the entrance, and others to a set of five silver lifts on the wall directly in front of them. Anya joined the withdrawals line.

"So whose shout is it?" asked Rona.

Dawn thought Anya looked as though she was thinking about whether she should answer or not, and what damage the four of them could cause with the information.

"Dumbledore is letting you go to Hogwarts without paying fees. He has also been kind enough to give us a substantial amount of money for your school things."

Dawn noticed a fearful crispness in Anya's voice when she spoke of the Hogwarts headmaster. It unnerved her a little.

"NEXT!"

The Goblin at the withdrawals counter had called them forward. Anya told them to wait in line as she stepped up to the desk. She handed the fat, gruff-voiced Goblin a note in the familiar yellow parchment and whispered a few hurried words.

The Goblin tore open the letter and read it through quickly.

"Very good," he said audibly "Ragnash!"

A tiny, thin Goblin hurried up to Anya.

"Take Miss Jenkins and her companions to vault four hundred and twelve," he growled.

The small Goblin nodded and bustled the girls towards the lifts. He pushed a large purple button on the second lift and the doors opened immediately. The six of them stepped in and Dawn watched as Ragnash keyed in '4', '1', '2' on the keypad. The lift didn't feel to be moving but the numbers above the doors quickly ascended.

400... 410... 411... 412.

The doors chimed open and Dawn was stunned to see a grey stone room filled with gold, silver and bronze coins.

"Vault four-one-two," squeaked the Goblin.

"Convenient," added Kennedy impressed.

Anya stepped out of the lift and began to count out a number of coins of each type. It seemed to Dawn she didn't want to accidentally take more then she was meant to. After five minutes Anya stepped back in smiling nervously.

"You seem to know what you are doing," said Amada arching an eyebrow.

"Well," said Anya "I've had... Dealings, with wizards before."

Dawn had taken that when Anya said "dealings", she meant vengeance.

Not long after they were all out in the bright sun once more. Andrew was waiting happily at the bottom of the stairs.

"He helped me back down again."

Dawn noticed that Andrew said "me" without the addition of "with my bags".

The girls looked around expectantly now that they presumably had a lot of money to spend.

"Where to first?" asked Rona "Back to the worm bile shop?"

"No," said Anya "Uniforms."

Andrew was wining about how heavy his things were. Anya decided to do them all a favour and give Andrew some money to buy himself some lunch while the girls shopped. She took three gold coins out of the bag she had in her backpack and handed them to him.

"Good," added Kennedy with a smile "You can mind our stuff too."

Her, Rona, Amanda and Dawn heaped their bags upon him and set off up the alley road with Anya.

Now they had a chance to look around Dawn saw that there were shops selling many things. Some were selling what looked like cauldrons, others robes and books, and some were selling animals. Anya stopped them outside a shop called 'Occasional Robes'. To Dawn's dislike, the mannequins in the window were moving of their own accord to pose in the different robes they were wearing. The shop door chimed and a plump, red-headed lady rushed over to them.

"Welcome, welcome, how can I help you today?"

She was rather short and had a rather large gap between her front teeth.

"Hi," said Anya "I need to get some school robes for the girls here."

The shop owner frowned.

"A little late for the start of term aren't we?"

It seemed to Dawn that Anya was biting back the urge to tell the lady to mind her own business when she smiled politely and answered.

"Well, they're going on an exchange program see," she told the plump woman "To Hogwarts – international relations and all."

The frown on the shop owner's face turned quickly into a wide toothy grin.

"How lovely, how lovely," she shrieked, pulling a thin, bendy stick from her pocket.

"Accio book," she called in a sweet voice and a large tome flew from a far desk into her arms.

She ran her finger down a page with her tongue between her teeth. She tapped the parchment and smiled.

"Ah yes, Hogwarts," she looked up questioningly at Anya "And what house shall they be in?"

The four girls looked at Anya. She shook her head not to question the assistant and answered again.

"We're not sure; they'll be sorted when they get there."

The common pit of foreboding opened again in Dawn's stomach. Anya REALLY needed to answer some things.

"No trouble, no trouble," chirped the woman. "I can put a charm on them to let them take on the house characteristics once they know."

She bustled off into the back of the shop, taking the book with her to make sure she retrieved all the components of the uniform.

The girls rounded on Anya. She looked at them timidly.

"We can't ask too many questions or show we don't know what we're talking about," she said "This witch seems nice enough but we can't rouse suspicion or awkward questions."

Dawn wondered why but the witch had returned carrying four sets of robes and uniforms.

"Step up here," she asked kindly to Dawn, Rona, Kennedy and Amanda, and each stood upon a low stool.

The witch took out her stick again and gave it a wide slow swish. Dawn closed her eyes as scissors, needles, string and fabric flew around her head. The uniform and robes were being altered by magic.

Dawn thought for a second the witch's stick had looked like a wand, but that was absurd, witches didn't use wands. Willow didn't use a wand.

Dawn only opened her eyes when the assistant called "Finished!" in a singsong voice.

She looked at the mirror before her and her face fell.

"This is the uniform?"

Anya hissed at her as Dawn struggled to undo a tie bearing a coat of arms with a large 'H' in the centre surrounded by a lion, a snake, a raven and a badger.

Dawn turned to the other girls untucking her shirt and hitching up the skirt a little.

"We'll fix them later."

Five minutes later they were back on the ground as the short witch wrapped their school things in brown paper.

"Anything else?"

"Yes," said Anya seeming reluctant to speak her next words "They need dress robes."

"Wonderful!" shrieked the witch "Off you go girls."

The four hesitated. They looked at Anya imploringly for help.

"I'll take them around," Anya smiled.

After an hour and a half of indecision their dress robes were chosen and altered, Anya had payed twenty three galleons, twelve sickles and four knuts for them, and the girls were back on the street.

"So what was she calling that money?" asked Rona "Gallons, prickles and gups?"

Anya's hand dove into her backpack and she pulled out three coins, gold, silver and bronze.

"Its wizard money," she said "Twenty nine knuts to a sickle, seventeen sickles to a galleon."

She pointed at each inturn.

"And what was with that stick?" asked Amanda "That old man outside the bank had one too."

"They're wands," said Anya sighing "And you all need one too."

The five walked back into the courtyard and saw at a distance Andrew stuffing his face and being stared at by several people. Anya shook her head and looked up at the next store. The sign on the front said 'Olivander's – Los Angelus'.

The bell on the door tinkled and the girls were much happier to see the assistant in this shop. A tall, dark and handsome man, with broad shoulders and perfect teeth – or so Dawn thought – stepped out of a back room.

"Hi," said Anya a little too friendly like "I need to get new wands for these girls."

The young man smiled at them and began to take long, narrow boxes down off shelves.

"These wands are of the finest make," he said in a deep, sexy voice – or so Dawn thought – "My grandfather makes them in England and owls them to me."

He handed a wand, a dark sturdy looking one, to Amanda and smiled again.

"Give it a wave," he said happily.

Amanda gave it a small, nervous flick.

BOOM!!!

The entire front of the shop was blown out into the courtyard, the witches and wizards walking on the path thrown onto the deep green grass. Several people screamed, none the least Amanda.

"Oh my," said the wizard shocked.

He took out his own, substantial wand, and muttered "Reparus Maximus".

The pile of smouldering rubble that was the windows and door and roof of the shop repaired itself.

Amanda looked on the verge of tears.

"I didn't mean it," she said hoarsely.

The wizard shook his head and waved a hand to silence her.

"No matter," he mumbled but still he looked highly unsettled.

After an hour which included the complete destruction of the store, Olivander being set on fire no less then seven times, three calls to the accidental magic reversal squad, two conjured hippopotamuses and Anya's near psychological breakdown, Rona, Amanda and Kennedy each had their own wand. The girls had hastened to hand them to Anya for safe keeping. Olivander shook his head.

"I don't understand how witches of this age are doing such powerful magic, quite extraordinary."

Dawn was dreading her turn. Olivander hesitantly handed her the wand and drew away quickly as though he may suddenly catch on fire again or be turned into a pumpkin. Something quite different happened to Dawn though. Her hand began to tingle and suddenly a pulse ran through her that she didn't find all that unpleasant. A green aura was drawn about her and Olivander sighed.

"I think we have a match."

Dawn swore as Olivander turned to wrap the package he muttered the words "Thank Merlin."

After leaving Olivander's to many angry glares, not to mention Olivander's at their retreating backs, they set off to find Andrew. They found him sitting at a table still, the top of which was littered with the finished scraps of a long meal.

"HEY!!!" roared Anya in his ear.

Andrew sat up startled and rubbed his eyes.

"Must have dozed off."

"Dozed off!" shouted Anya, she was at the end of her tether.

"Dozed off with the wand shop being blown up every six seconds and ministry of magic officials swooping down on us."

She threw herself into a chair huffily, pulled the bag of wizard money from her backpack, shoved it into Amanda's hand, a list of items to buy into Dawn's and yelled at them, pointing in the opposite direction

"GO... FIND... BUY."

The four girls turned and shared a hidden smile.

"And nothing for yourselves that's not on the list, except lunch."

Their smiles faded.

The girls crossed the courtyard heading in the general direction of Gringotts.

"This place looks good," said Kennedy pointing to a narrow shop with a bright blue sign out the front naming it 'Mocking Muggle Meals'.

They agreed their safest bet would be to stick to familiar food until they knew exactly what they could be dealing with in the wizarding world. Another quick look around told them that wizarding food didn't span much past confection items anyway.

The shop door opened to a storm of mummers and laughter. All but a few tables were taken up by witches and wizards. A loud crack sounded beside them and Dawn jumped.

"Hi there."

The girl that stood next to them looked not too much older then them. She had pink cheeks and two long, blonde pigtails falling onto her shoulders.

"Can I seat you?"

Before they could answer or Dawn could ask how the waitress suddenly appeared, there was another quick snap and the girl had gone.

"Over here girls!"

Dawn turned to see the waitress standing at a far booth looking expectantly at them. The four were starting to draw attention to themselves and Dawn hurried to lead the way to the seat.

As they sat down Dawn took a good look at the furnishings. It would have seemed like a normal diner except that there were obvious mistakes. On the walls were stuck things like old televisions and blenders, and seats at the tables were oddly mismatched, with corners of each sporting lawn chairs through to comfy recliners.

"Done a good job haven't we?" said the waitress lovingly, taking the shop in.

She clicked her tongue and shook her head.

"Funny people, muggles. But," she sighed "Each too their own."

Rona looked on the brink of laughter but Amanda and Kennedy were managing to smile and nob politely.

A burst of laughter drew Dawn's attention and she saw a group of age worn wizards staring at what seemed to be fluoro yellow, lime green tasselled menus. Some were pointing and sniggering and others were looking warily questioning.

"What will it be?"

The waitress brought back Dawn's focus and she hesitantly picked up her own menu, opening it as though rubber snakes would fly out. To her immense relief there weren't any snakes and the strangest thing that Dawn could find on the extensive menu was beetroot on the hamburgers.

"Chilli cheese fries and cherry soda," said Rona sitting back a little more relaxed and just a little relieved that the list did not include worm bile.

"Peperoni pizza please," said Amanda kindly "And a chocolate milk."

"Large buffalo wings and a root beer," growled Kennedy hungrily.

Rona smirked.

"I bags not sitting next to you for the next few hours."

As with the dress robes Dawn couldn't decide.

"Ummm," she said, drawing out her thought to a wave of indignant sighing from Kennedy.

"Chocolate mud cake, apple pie, lemon pudding, caramel flan and one, no, make it two scoops of honeycomb and almond ice-cream."

The other girls stared, their eyebrows threatening to disappear into their hairlines.

Dawn shrugged.

"Sugar makes Dawn happy," she said.

They had expected to wait a while for the food but the waitress simply took out her springy wand and tapped it four times on the table. In a rush or wind and spinning the four girl's meals were in front of them.

"Enjoy," smiled the witch and disappeared with another loud crack.

Dawn turned to see her at the other side of the shop, point her wand at a dirty table, mutter something under her breath and the table instantly become dazzlingly clean.

The four of them finished their meals surprisingly quickly, their hunger rushing on them after seeing Andrew so satisfied. Dawn looked down at her watch and saw it was three o'clock.

"We better get going guys or Anya will be fuming."

They agreed and Amanda payed the cashier eight galleons, four sickles and a knut.

Back on the street - Anya and Andrew-less - Dawn pulled out the parchment Anya had given her to check what they would need for Hogwarts.

"What do we need?" asked Amanda, a glint of excitement starting to rise in her eyes.

Dawn read down the list.

"Cauldron, potion ingredients, scales, parchment and quills, ink, telescope, dragon-hide gloves and working apron, and a few books."

Dawn paused to read the line following.

"Books and materials for elective study will be purchased in the village of Hogsmead."

"What do you suppose they teach at a wizarding school?" asked Amanda.

"Who knows," shrugged Rona "Card tricks."

The four stepped out of 'Book of Shadows' each holding several heavy texts with names like 'Intermediate Transfiguration', 'The Standard Book of Spells Grade Four', and 'One Thousand and One Magical Herbs and Fungi'.

Dawn sighed. She didn't think she could remember the names of the books letter lone the contents of the countless pages within the hardbound covers.

By habit Dawn looked around to find again the street devoid of Anya and Andrew. She did however see a group of teenagers walking towards them in a tight group. They were wearing robes of navy-blue and on the right chest of each was an eight pointed silver star. Dawn guessed they had to be from an American wizarding school; their robes had the distinctive uniform look of her Hogwarts ones.

The girls were already weighed down by their purchases and Dawn expected the teenage witches and wizards to walk by and even share a small, sympathetic smile. She was wrong. The troop cut through them and one pretty, blonde girl ran hard into Dawn's shoulder causing her to drop all her new books onto the marble pavement. The witch didn't turn back or even acknowledge Dawn was there.

"Cow!" yelled Dawn as she stooped to pick up her books. The girl didn't turn and neither did any of the others.

[Dawn]:

_It doesn't matter what I want_

_It doesn't matter what I need_

_It doesn't matter if I cry_

_It don't matter if I bleed_

Dawn knelt on the road, everyone content to look without help or not to pay the least amount of attention. Robes and cloaks billowed about her as Dawn closed the pages of her transfiguration book where a fat wizard was turning a caterpillar into a cat.

[Dawn]:

_You've been on a road_

_Don't know where it goes or where it leads_

Her mind was on Sunnydale as she got painfully to her feet, rubbing her shoulder. She wouldn't falter though; she wouldn't let Buffy see that she was weak.

[Dawn]:

_It doesn't matter what I want_

_It doesn't matter what I need_

_If you've made up your mind to go_

_I won't beg you to stay_

A ball of pain rose in Dawn's throat but she quickly swallowed it.

[Dawn]:

_You've been in a cage_

_Throw you to the wind and fly away_

Kennedy and the others were looking at Dawn's face, the changes from sadness to defiant chance.

"Are you okay Dawn?" Asked Amanda a little worried.

"What? Oh... Yeah... Fine."

She lied just a little.

Dawn picked up her things again and followed closely behind the other three as they stepped up to a store called 'Star Gazing'. Dawn stopped on the top step and looked out into the courtyard as the door tinkled open.

[Dawn]:

_It doesn't matter what I want_

_It doesn't matter what I need_

_It doesn't matter if I cry_

_Don't matter if I bleed_

"Coming?" asked Rona.

"Yeah," said Dawn not turning and a little distant.

[Dawn]:

_You've been in a cage_

_Throw you to the wind and fly away_

"Yeah," she said again.

Dawn smiled as the orange sun fell at her feet and warmed her face.

"Yeah... I'm good."

She turned and followed Rona, Amanda and Kennedy into the shop.

"Time?" grimaced Dawn lifting her right arm difficultly in Kennedy's direction.

The girls were so heavily laden with things that Dawn couldn't see her watch.

"Hold still," said Kennedy achingly, hitching her head to one side.

"It's five forty."

The sun was beginning to melt into the roof of Gringotts and high, candlelit lamps began to flicker into life along the marble walkway. Dawn stared around them and her stomach gave a horrible jerk. The street that before had been crowded with people was now only dotted with a few seldom witches and wizards. Shops were beginning to close and Anya and Andrew were nowhere to be seen. The sun in the courtyard was glowing brighter in the growing gloom and it spread an eerie radiance over the dark marble and shadowed buildings.

"Where are they?" Dawn asked herself quietly, but the others were calling to her.

"C'mon Dawn, last stop."

Instead of going down their school list in order as Amanda had suggested, the girls searched in the shops that were closest that sold what they needed. This meant that as the haze of evening fully fell the four of them stood outside the dark building of Sable's Apothecary.

Kennedy who least of all of them seemed worried stepped up to the door. This door however did not open with a friendly chime or bell but with a high creak and the smell of mould and damp earth.

Dawn didn't know how it happened, seeing as Kennedy was the first to the door, but she, like at the brick barrier, was shoved forward to enter first.

The floorboards creaked beneath their slow steps and the shop door closed with a horribly locked sound. The shop was dark and cold and damp, and Dawn thought also, strangely silent.

The walls and floor were lined with dark shelves that fell into shadow near the end so that they could not see where they ended or what stood in the darkness. Dawn saw barrels of harmless material like nettles and oak leaves but small, faded labels on outer shelves also revealed things such as wasp venom and adder blood.

"Just in ti-,"

"AAAHHH!!!"

The words of the grizzled old witch hadn't fully left her lips before the four girls screamed and dropped their school supplies which fell to the ground and smashed everywhere.

"Goodness," said the shopkeeper pulling her black shawl tightly around her shoulders "What a start, I apologise."

Dawn giggled nervously and stooped down to pick up her shattered telescope and bent scales.

"Allow me my dear."

The witch took out her wand.

"Reparo."

All their school things reformed and stacked themselves neatly by the door.

"Sorry," muttered Dawn, not looking at the shop keeper.

"No matter," chuckled the witch "It is not the first and by no means the last time people shall scream in this shop."

She returned her wand to her robes and smiled gently at them.

"I am Madam Sable."

She waved her hand and a few more candles dotting the store stuttered into life.

"I was about to say that you girls were just in time, for I was about to close the store. How may I help?"

Amanda, Rona and Kennedy all looked at Dawn. She knew again she was first.

"We-we need to get some things for school."

Madam Sable's eyes narrowed a little, but she didn't question the girls.

The four followed the old witch around the store as she gathered the ingredients at Dawn's request.

Amanda payed again for the supplies and again they picked up their purchases with many grunts and repositioning of cauldrons.

Dawn was feeling quite at ease till Madam Sable called out to them as Rona opened the door and a breeze of cool night air flowed in.

"Be wary my sweets," she smiled "Not all things are friendly in the night."

They stepped back onto the porch and the apothecary door slammed shut behind them, the low light in the store going out at once. The street was completely deserted. It would have been pitch black but for a few lights in store windows and lampposts and a blanket of stars in the sky.

Dawn looked back down the street and saw that it was still raining in the alley in muggle LA and that several stray cats pawed at the rubbish on the ground.

"This is wiggy," said Dawn turning to see three scared faces. "Let's go back to the sun."

They sat on a bench near Saturn, its moons buzzing around their heads.

"Where are they?" asked Amanda worried.

Anya and Andrew hadn't been seen since the early afternoon.

"I don't know," said Dawn slightly whispering.

She didn't feel safe in this new place and she fancied that in the distance, every so often, she caught the swish of a cloak of some dark figure passing.

Dawn seemed to check her watch every fifteen seconds. The hands ticked by slowly in the light of the glowing planets, but an hour passed and there was still no sign of Anya or Andrew.

Amanda sat with her nose in a spell book, Kennedy was checking she had everything against the list, and Rona was handing pens to each of them.

"I'm glad the quill shop had a muggle section," she said "Not too handy with a quill, and besides, these change colour."

Dawn was staring into the distance, her ears sharp for any movement. She looked up at the moon and a dark shape passed over its waxing face. A formless shape swept by again, this time closer.

"Guys," said Dawn, but each was busy with their own thing.

The dark figure was coming straight at her head, swooping silently down.

"Guys!!!" screamed Dawn.

The other three looked up in time to see an owl drop a letter onto Dawn's lap and speed off directly through the sun, its amber structure billowing in the bird's wake. Dawn looked down and read the address:

_Dawn Summers_

_Solar System_

_Morgan Market_

_Los Angelus_

She tore it open and read speedily

_Guys,_

_We had stuff to get done and Andrew didn't help matters. Sorry I haven't got to you before now. They Portkey to Hogwarts is set for nine._

Dawn looked at her watch. It was fifteen minutes to.

_Meet us at 'Hard and Fast Brooms', its right next to Gringotts._

_Anya_

The girls hurriedly piled their things and ran towards the bank. A small shop sat on its right with a wooden sign on the roof in the shape of a broom. Black lettering across it spelled 'Hard and Fast Brooms'.

Anya and Andrew were not there so Kennedy, Rona and Amanda sat down on the stairs. Dawn stood. She was too nervous to sit and her mother had always told her not to sit on cold surfaces or you will get piles.

All over the windows were huge moving pictures displaying the words:

"IRELAND WIN THE QUIDDITCH WORLD CUP"

And in smaller letters below:

"Meet Ireland's sturdy seeker Aidan Lynch here, 4th September."

Dawn didn't know what Quidditch was, or a seeker, but her eye was drawn to the picture below the slogans. It seemed to be a corporate box like what rich people sat in at the football or hockey. She scanned the front row to see what had to be a family with horribly red hair, a girl with bushy brown hair and big front teeth, and a weedy, sickly looking boy with untidy black hair and glasses.

Unimpressed, Dawn looked to the top row and saw a few official looking people and then a boy with sleek blonde hair sitting between his obvious parents. Her approving arched eyebrow was short lived as a throat cleared behind her. Dawn turned and Anya and Andrew had arrived.

"Hurry up Dawn," snapped Anya, throwing her her wand and taking a battered old quill from her bag "We're late!"

Dawn rushed down the stairs and picked up everything once more including her duffel bag which was swung haphazardly over one shoulder. Anya took the wizard money back off Amanda with a disapproving glare.

"I'll be checking what you got ladies."

A bell in the courtyard chimed somewhere; it was a few seconds to nine.

"Quick!" gasped Anya.

With little more then a pinky finger touching, the six of them reached for the quill.

Dawn's arm was now at such an odd angle that she saw her watch clearly. The second hand hit the twelve and before she could close her eyes, her feet left the ground and she was spinning once again through a sea of noise and colour.

* * *

****

**Hey Everyone. Have you all done one nice thing for someone today? I am sure hitting that review button would certainly more then qualify. Each hit helps feed a review starved IT student on the East Coast of Australia. Please give generously.**

**§ - sonofgloin**


	3. A Sorting, Of Sorts

**Disclaimer**

****

**All names, places and concepts related to**

**Buffy the Vampire Slayer are the property of Joss**

**Whedon.**

**All names, places and concepts related to**

**Harry Potter are the property of JK Rowling.**

**This applies to the entire work.**

**I own none of the songs that appear in this chapter:**

"**Estranged" belongs to Guns N Roses**

**I have given a rating of PG due to a few swear words,**

**light adult themes and some violence.**

**This rating may be increased for later chapters.**

* * *

****

**AN:** Hey Guys I just want to send a big thankyou to everyone that has been reading my fics. A special thanks goes out to my reviewers. I felt bad because I forgot to add comments and thanks to my last update, but here they are now

**Anoron:** Thanks for the kindness. Yes it will be interesting to see where I take the characters (thinks really hard then gives up) hopefully we will all find out soon. Glad you are liking Andrew, he is one of my favourites to write.

**Lucky Shamrock:** You are just too clever for me. You are picking all my closely hidden secrets. LOL. It is a possibility Dawn may have a relationship with someone and my guess is that you have guessed who it is by now too. Thanks for the review.

**ChancingFaith:** I am glad you think I am creative. It is a nicer word then horribly different. Hope you like the update. Hmm, I don't think the portkeys were patterns, just ways to end the first two chapters and get everyone where they needed to be for the next chapter. I do have spell-check, I think the problem is that I am Australian and you are maybe American and so we spell different. After reading the chapter you will get all that answers about Anya. Thanks for taking the time to review. I really appreciate it.

**Mars18:** Glad you liked the start. Hope you are liking the rest too.

* * *

Dawn was getting better at portkey travel. This time she hadn't landed flat on her back but instead had landed painfully on her knees on a cold stone floor. The room stopped spinning and she pushed her hair out of her eyes. By chance the three Potentials had gotten some retribution, they this time had landed on top of Andrew. He was struggling under the weight of the girls and his bags when Dawn got to her feet.

She looked around and saw that the six of them were in a large circular room. The walls were covered with countless pictures and small wooden tables dotted the room that carried on them tiny metal instruments that clicked musically and emitted clouds of different coloured smoke.

Dawn looked out a window to see a pale blue sky, just beginning to show the reds and oranges of a late afternoon sunset.

"Is this Hogwarts?" asked Rona.

Dawn thought it had to be but looked at Anya for confirmation.

Dawn's brow furrowed. Anya was staring to a blank spot in the room, her eyes were glazed over and Dawn thought the ex-demon looked nothing short of petrified.

"Anya?"

"Hmm?" she squeaked, though her and her eyes did not move in the slightest.

"Are you okay?" asked Dawn.

Anya turned to look at her.

"Fine, fine," she said, though she sounded highly agitated to Dawn and bordering even on hysteric.

Dawn shook her head and like Amanda, Rona and Kennedy had begun to do, looked inquisitively around the room.

It looked like an office Dawn thought. A large, handsome oak desk sat at a far end of the room on top of a raised step. On one side in a crystal case sat a silver sword with rubies laid in the hilt. On the other was a golden stand which Dawn thought looked like a perch a bird might sit on. Beneath it was a tray of grey ashes. The part of the walls that weren't covered on portraits gave way to high, deep bookcases, each straining under the weight of their yield.

Dawn looked at Anya who wasn't moving an inch, then at Andrew – who was still on the floor – who wasn't moving an inch, and decided there could be no harm in looking but not touching. She stepped slowly across the room to the nearest case and ran her finger over the books in the shelf. A little touching couldn't hurt.

Most had no names on the spine, or else a series of strange runes that Dawn had no hope of understanding. A few also seemed to squirm and giggle as her skin crossed over them. Dawn thought all this was fine until a large, black, leather-bound volume growled at her and she decided that when books could move of their own accord looking would have to do.

"Ooohhh!"

Dawn turned and saw Amanda at a large arched window opposite the one she herself had looked out of.

"Come see guys."

Dawn stepped over the motionless Andrew and past the vacant looking Anya to stop beside Amanda; Rona and Kennedy coming up on the other side.

They were looking at an expanse of grounds; emerald-green grass, distant purple mountains, and the crystal-blue lake Amanda had promised Dawn.

"See, it's the lake Dawn, it's the lake!" said Amanda.

"Yes Amanda, I see it," she replied as though agreeing with a hyperactive three year old.

As Dawn stared out at the fast approaching night she thought she caught the sound of the slow, heavy breathing of many people sleeping. Turning to the left and stepping back Dawn craned her neck to see a huge wall covered in pictures of old people, all of whom had their eyes closed. The portrait directly in front of her however sported a man that could not have been very far into his forties. He had sleek black hair and a pointed black goatee.

Dawn looked at the picture closely. She thought she caught it move, but that was silly, pictures couldn't move. Then she remembered the poster outside "Hard and Fast Brooms". The people in that had been moving. Maybe pictures could move in the wizarding world.

Dawn took a step closer. Was the man in the picture's chest rising and falling? Were his eyes fluttering as though he was in dream? She took another step closer. Dawn swore she could hear the picture breathing but then it stoped altogether, even the movements she thought she had seen.

Dawn was an inch from the frame, she could smell the paint. Her brow was furrowed in thought and concentration, studying the picture's occupant. Her nose was almost touching it.

"BOO!"

"AAAHHH!!!"

Dawn screamed and fell back hard onto the ground to an explosion of harsh male laughter.

"HA, HA, HA, quite a jumpy little thing aren't you my dear?"

The quiet room erupted in a wave of angry voices.

"What's all that yelling?"

"What's happening?"

"Phineaus!"

Dawn looked up to see the occupant of the portrait – the black goateed man – chuckling heartily.

"Why I haven't laughed this much since I suspended two Gryffindors and a Huffelpuff for talking during my inaugural speech at my first start of term feast."

Dawn got to her feet slowly, rubbing her backside.

"You can talk?"

The portrait's smile deepened, but Dawn saw that instead of mirth it held the traits of a loathing sneer.

"We've got a clever one here, real Ravenclaw potential," it said.

"Phineaus!"

Dawn looked up and saw that all the pictures were now awake and moving and looking expectantly at the newcomers. The one that had given the reprimand was an elderly witch with burgundy hair set in tight little ringlets.

"Are you alright?"

A squat, balding wizard with red cheeks, looking highly flustered was eying each of the six in turn.

"Keep your robes on Armando," said the sleek black-haired man again "They are obviously _the Americans_."

Dawn didn't like how he had said _the Americans_. In fact she didn't seem to like this man at all. She stared at him, failing to hide her contempt, but this just made his grin grow wider.

"Allow me to introduce myself," he said, waving his hands dramatically and bowing to Dawn.

"I am Phineaus Nigellus, thirty-second headmaster of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry," he gave another dramatic bow.

"And hold the record for shortest term," called another elderly witch with long silver ringlets falling over her plump friendly face.

"I'm Dilys Derwent dear."

This seemed to take some of the fluff out of Phineaus' robes.

"Hi," stammered Dawn "I'm Dawn Summers."

Dawn felt very silly talking to a painting, yet each of them on the wall beamed down at her, a few giving a quick wink or friendly wave. All that was, except Phineaus. He was lazing against his frame looking very uninterested, picking off a few stray flecks of dust from his silver and green robes. Kennedy, Rona and Amanda had walked over to Dawn after she had screamed. They looked wonderingly up at the wall.

"Are you excited to be here dearies?" asked Dilys Derwent.

Dawn thought the witch looked more excited then Xander at a comic book convention.

"Yes," added Armando with a toothy grin "Hogwarts is a fascinating place, I'm sure you're all bursting."

Dawn managed a weak smile but the other three simply stood there awkwardly.

"I guess so," said Dawn in a whisper.

Phineaus snorted. Dawn scowled.

"Dumbledore has told us all about you and why you are here of course," chirped up a sallow faced wizard with a short black fringe.

Dawn's stomach tightened.

"What's your school like in America? I myself went on an exchange program to Australia once."

Dawn relaxed a little. She thought Dumbledore hadn't told them _everything_.

"Nice enough people, little hard to understand-,"

"Settle down Everard, don't get in a tether. Let the girl speak."

Dawn saw Everard flush and Phineaus' upper lip curl.

"What's your problem?" said Dawn angrily.

Dawn flushed too.

Phineaus turned so quickly that Dawn was surprised he didn't hurt his two-dimensional neck. He looked as though Dawn had slapped him across the face but this quickly changed as though there was something smelly under his long, straight nose.

"Oh ho," screeched Dilys "It looks as though Miss Summers has a bit of the serpent in her Phineaus."

With the same upturned nose Phineaus looked back at Dawn.

"I highly doubt it Dilys," he looked Dawn up and down "I can see the muggle in her. More then half is my guess."

Dawn ignored the comment for what it was and instead voiced her confusion.

"Serpent?"

After Dilys had finished frowning at Phineaus she turned kindly to Dawn.

"I simply meant Slytherin dear, one of the four houses of Hogwarts."

Dawn exchanged a sheepish look with Kennedy, Amanda and Rona. Phineaus was laughing again.

"Please tell me you know of the Hogwarts houses," he looked accusingly shocked and glad to be so "You are soon to be sorted into one."

Dawn blanched.

"S-sorted?"

"Don't worry dear," cut in Armando over Phineaus' restrained malicious giggles "It is nothing to fear. The Sorting Hat does all the work."

Dawn felt relieved that she to do no magic to be sorted, but then another fear hit her.

"Are we going to be separated?"

"Not necessarily," said Dilys with a warm smile "You ladies may all be in the same house. If not, you will see each other except during some classes and sleeping where the houses separate: Ravenclaw and Gryffindor in North and East tower, and Slytherin and Huffelpuff in West and South dungeons."

Dilys laughed.

"Don't worry," she said at the girls as their eyes widened at the fact they may have to sleep in a dungeon "They are all superbly homely and more then comfortable. Huffelpuff is right near the kitchens" she sighed "Nothing like waking up to the smell of fresh baked bread."

"How do we get into the houses?" squeaked Amanda going a little pink around the ears.

Phineaus clicked his tongue and shook his head wearing that same superior grin.

"Hem, hem!"

Everard cleared his voice to silence Phineaus.

"It's quite simple dear," he smiled "Each house has specific traits that it values above all others; Gryffindor bravery, Ravenclaw Intelligence, Huffelpuff hard workers and Slytherin – well, Slytherin value-,"

"Initiative, resourcefulness," butted in Phineaus a little tersely.

"And a certain disregard for school rules," added Dilys with a wry smile.

Dawn looked up at her and her eyes twinkled back.

"The Sorting Hat looks deep into you," continued Everard "And decides which house you belong in. I myself was in Huffelpuff," he said with a dignified intake of breath.

"It shows," said Phineaus rolling his eyes.

"And what house were you in?" snapped Dawn.

Phineaus patted at his robes lovingly and smiled back at her.

"Slytherin my dear."

Dawn was decided. She wanted nothing to do with anything Phineaus Nigellus was ever associated with.

Dawn was about to ask another question of the frame's occupants when Phineaus' gaze drifted lazily over her shoulder.

"YOU!!!" he bellowed.

His eyes were open in furious shock.

"YOU!!!" he said again.

Dawn spun around but saw only Anya staring off into the shadows of the room. Dawn spun back.

"That's only An-,"

But she was drowned out by a tirade of angry jeers.

"How dare you come here!" screeched Dilys.

"Unacceptable!" huffed Armando.

Everard simply gaped in Anya's general direction.

The uproar of the portraits seemed to get Anya's attention. Every occupant of every frame was looking at her with mingled fury and dislike, spattered with a few threads of fear. Phineaus was red in the face.

"FILTH!!!" he yelled "VILE WASTE... EVIL BETRAYER... SCUM OF-,"

"That is enough Phineaus."

A deep commanding voice filled the room and all of the portraits fell immediately silent, looking behind the girls.

Dawn was breathing heavily and was herself a little frightened at the outbreak of yells. She turned to see a tall shape come into the room closing the door quietly behind. He was an old man with a long silver beard tucked into a gold belt. He wore deep navy robes with silver stars and half-moon spectacles sat at the end of his long crooked nose. Dawn noticed too that his eyes were a light sapphire-blue that held wisdom and knowledge even beyond his considerable years.

He stepped further into the room looking sternly at the portraits on the wall. His footsteps echoed on the stone and he waved his hand above his head and hundreds of candles flickered into life around the walls and from brackets off the ceiling.

"I am sorry to have left you so long. I thought my peers would have treated my guests a little better."

Dawn saw that the portraits all looked abashed, all except Phineaus who still seemed furious.

The man walked past them all and sat at the oak desk.

"I am Albus Dumbledore, headmaster of Hogwarts."

He turned to the four girls.

"If Mr Wells could remove himself from the floor perhaps I could offer him, yourselves and Miss Jenkins a more comfortable place to sit."

He smiled and took out his wand. He gave it a tricky little swish and six large, purple recliners appeared out of thin air. Dawn was impressed

"Please sit," said Dumbledore kindly "We have much to discuss before dinner is served in the great hall."

Dawn took a seat right in the centre between Amanda and Andrew. He still looked very groggy. When they were all seated Dumbledore greeted them formally.

"Welcome," he said "I am most glad all of you have come. I am sure all involved will profit from such an experience."

Dawn noticed Anya wasn't looking at the headmaster. Dumbledore it seemed too had noticed this.

"All is forgiven Anya."

It seemed to Dawn Dumbledore was struggling to hold back laughter, his eyes were twinkling and his shoulders shook just a little.

"Forgive?" asked Dawn "No!"

The horrible realisation hit her.

"You didn't?"

"She did," laughed Dumbledore "I have met Anya before but as you may have guessed her name was Anyanka then. I was twenty was I not?"

He looked at Anya who gave a sheepish nod, still not meeting Dumbledore's eyes.

"A very accomplished vengeance demon she was, perhaps the best ever. We have a few of her books in the restricted section of the library. But, well, I must have been one of the lucky ones."

"Lucky!" blurted out Anya.

This was the first real word Anya had spoken since they arrived at Hogwarts.

"Luck had nothing to do with it. Over twenty thousand eviscerations and you were the only one I couldn't get. My white whale if you will, except, well, you didn't eat me."

Dumbledore chuckled.

"No, no, but you did leave me with a very nice scar on my left knee, highly useful too."

He shook his head.

"But now to business."

Dawn looked at Anya and the ex-demon's body seemed to completely relax. This was why Anya was so terrified, so unwilling to come to Hogwarts: because of fear of retribution from Dumbledore. Dawn looked slowly from Anya back to the headmaster. If Anya really couldn't curse Dumbledore he must be extremely magically powerful.

Before Dumbledore spoke again he met Dawn's eyes but she quickly lowered them. It seemed to her that the old wizard could look deep into her, deep enough to see her innermost thoughts and desires.

"Rupert Giles," said Dumbledore in a matter-of-fact voice "Has told me all about your situation. Be assured that you are quite safe here, yet I must impress a few rules upon you."

It was Dawn's turn for a little fear.

"The forest on the Eastern borders of Hogwarts is forbidden to all students except in planned Defence against the dark arts or care of magical creatures' lessons. There can also be no wandering around the halls at night. There are many secret passageways you would do best to avoid when the moon is out. And lastly,"

Dumbledore lowered his voice so that Dawn and the others had to lean in.

"The school as yet has not been informed of your arrival as this will happen at the feat before your sorting."

Dawn gulped. They were going to be sorted in front of the school.

"As such, I must impress upon you the importance of keeping the true reason for your stay her secret and that you continue with the story that you are American exchange students. You will find that the wizarding world has ears in the most unexpected places."

Dumbledore looked significantly at Dawn for a moment then sat back and talked again at normal volume.

"Next to the houses."

"Taken care of Dumbledore," called Armando from the far corner of the room "The girls are quite up to speed there."

"Excellent," said Dumbledore "Then perhaps onto this."

He took out his wand again and tapped in hard, once on the table. Four parchment folders spun to a halt in front of Dawn, Kennedy, Rona and Amanda.

"These contain information on the elective units Hogwarts offers. You will be required to choose a minium of two, but if you are that way inclined you can take on more. By all means, feel free."

Dawn went to open hers feeling sick and confused. Dumbledore smiled.

"You need not decide now Miss Summers. I have arranged a trip into Hogsmead with our care of magical creatures' teacher this weekend to pick up your supplies for your extra units. Look over the information in your own time, or perhaps during history of magic."

The way Dumbledore skipped over this last statement told Dawn history of magic would be a complete bore.

He tapped his wand again on the table and two large black folders appeared in front of Anya and Andrew with green embossed letters in the anagram 'D.A.D.A'.

"Due to your past and present vocations," continued Dumbledore "I thought it best that you two should be aids in defence against the dark arts. Professor Alastor Moody shall be taking it this year. A fine Auror..."

Dumbledore's eyes danced in Anya's direction.

"Acquainted with him too are we?" asked Dawn.

"Just a little," gulped Anya, hesitantly opening her own folder.

Dumbledore turned back to the four girls.

"One last thing before we head down to dinner," he said warmly.

Dawn smiled back but her happy features soon turned to horror.

"You will be entering into the forth year of wizarding school and as such have already missed a significant part of your tuition."

He waved his wand once more and a small black ball that seemed to be struggling against invisible restraints appeared on his desk.

"I think we should test your magic skills."

Dawn's stomach plummeted so far she thought her feet would have to grow mouths so she didn't go hungry.

"This is a bludger," continued Dumbledore "If you would be so kind Rona, as to point your wand at it and say clearly 'locomotor bludger'."

Dawn didn't think any of the four of them should be pointing their wands at anything that already had a name like bludger. Dawn was looking between Rona, Dumbledore and the small cannonball like object.

_This won't turn out well_ she thought to herself.

Rona hesitantly slipped her wand out of her pocket.

"Locomotor bludger," Dumbledore prompted again.

Rona gave a weak smile and pointed her wand at the sphere

BANG!!!

Amanda screamed, Dawn ducked, and Andrew fell out of his chair as the seven of them were showered in dust and debris.

Dawn looked up to see flecks of wood in Dumbledore's beard and a light dust covering everything. Rona had not formed the first consonant when the bludger skyrocketed upwards.

"I'm so sorry," cried Rona, her hands shaking.

Dumbledore leant forward and looked straight up at the evening sky through the sizeable hole in the ceiling of his office which the supersonic bludger had created. A few loose pebbles still pattered down on the surface of his desk.

"Do not trouble yourself my dear, easily fixed."

He raised his wand but then looking at Amanda, Kennedy and Dawn lowered it again.

"Perhaps it is best that I wait to repair the damage."

Dawn felt terrible but Dumbledore showed no signs of anger, in fact, she thought those chuckles were threatening to return.

"You next Amanda."

Her bottom lip was quivering.

"I don't have to use a bludger do I?"

"No, I think a small wave shall do."

Amanda took a steadying breath and gave her wand nothing more then a tiny swish.

Dawn shielded her eyes against a blinding white lite but then suddenly realised she was no longer sitting on a warm comfy chair and that a cool wind bit at her skin. She opened her eyes and gasped.

Dumbledore, Anya, Andrew, Amanda, Kennedy, Rona and herself were all sitting splay legged on a cold stone floor. Dumbledore's office – walls, roof and windows – and everything in it had been completely vanished.

Amanda looked imploringly apologetic at the headmaster. Dawn saw he was staring around in mild interest.

"I should have had you here last spring clean Amanda," his dazzlingly blue eyes turned on her "But for now-,"

Dumbledore gave his wand a long wide wave and all again was returned to normal.

"What happened?" cried Dilys from her wall "Dumbledore?"

"Settle Dilys," said Phineaus contemptuously "I suspect our new guests had a hand in it."

Dumbledore said nothing but turned to Kennedy.

"Are you sure?" asked Kennedy weakly.

"Certain," replied Dumbledore simply.

Kennedy heaved a great sigh and jabbed her wand in the general direction of the offices' roof.

Dawn had thought nothing had happened, and so it seemed did Kennedy as she looked supremely happy at the fact she had for once failed to do magic. They were wrong.

CRACK-BOOM

A thunderous streak of lightening had torn across the ceiling of the office as Dumbledore looked up into the falling torrents. Within seconds each of them was soaked. Kennedy was close to tears and felt she had to rectify the problem. She waved and swished her wand and jets of red and gold and silver light shot from its tip. All of them, Dawn saw, ducked, except Dumbledore who was following the streams of magic to see what happened when they collided with something solid.

The red beam hit a wall and it exploded outwards leaving a hole big enough for a rhino to runt through, the quickly rising water leaking out into the grounds below. The gold hit a bookcase which erupted in purple flames and melted like an ice cube in the sun. The silver jet however ricocheted around the room, Dawn having to duck a few times, till it disappeared into the storm clouds overhead. This caused them to become an even darker shade of grey and the rain and typhoon turned to snow and blizzard. The ice was knee deep and Dumbledore three-quarters buried before he stopped it.

The wizard's wand zigzagged and danced and everything became dry and warm again, the wall remade and the bookcase as it ever was.

Dawn sat back up straight to see Dumbledore pass Kennedy's wand back to her. He had very wisely summoned it out of her hands before she could do any more damage. He however was smiling broadly and looked expectantly to Dawn.

"Miss Summers?"

"Haven't you had enough?" she asked wonderingly.

"Oh goodness no," laughed Dumbledore "Quite the contrary, I haven't been tested like this in years."

Dawn took out her own wand – thirteen inches, hazel, core of a dragon heartstring. She looked down at it scared. She hadn't had to wave it before, the first and only time she had held it Olivander had said it was a match.

"Come along!" called Phineaus' mocking voice "I expect the _real_ students will be getting hungry."

A pool of anger bubbled inside Dawn. She looked at the other girls who each seemed to think Dawn could do no worse then they did.

"A galleon she turns Wells into a cucumber, Everard," hissed Phineaus' voice again in a very audible whisper.

The anger grew, Dawn's cheeks turning slightly pink.

"I do hope Dumbledore can correct _her_ blunder. I expect it will be extraordinary."

Dawn was shaking. Why wouldn't Phineaus shut up... Phineaus... Dawn Smiled

"What else can you expect from a half-bl-,"

"AAAHHH!!!"

Phineaus' portrait streaked across the room and over their heads, smashing through a window and out into the night. They could all still hear his ever quieting yells as he fell from the tower and the distant thud of his frame colliding with the dark, green grass far below.

The portrait wall erupted in a hale of applause and cheers.

"Outstanding!" shrieked Dilys.

"Magnificent," chorused Everard.

"Wonderfully done!" yelled Armando.

Dawn looked over beaming and gave a little bow. She saw Armando's eyes were streaming with tears of pride and laughter.

"Well done indeed Miss Summers," added Dumbledore and Dawn turned back to him, a little embarrassed at what she had done. She was hoping for antlers, or perhaps some of that purple fire.

"S-sorry, I was-,"

But Dumbledore silenced her with a raised hand. His eyes were brighter then ever.

"No matter Dawn, dear Phineaus has not left this tower in many, many years. I dare say the trip would have done him good. I will have to ask out caretaker to fetch him back when he gets a moment to spare."

Dawn knew Dumbledore could have got him back in half a second but was thankful that the headmaster, like her, thought he could stand a bit of night air.

"Professor sir?"

Dawn was amazed to hear Amanda speak. She still thought the shock of the vanished room had vanished her voice.

"Yes dear?" asked Dumbledore in a fatherly sort of way.

"How are we doing this? I mean none of us has done any magic before-,"

Dawn hadn't shared the stories of resurrecting her mother or banishing a demon or two.

"But now we are blowing stuff up left right and centre. Mr Olivander even said we were doing advanced magic for our age, not that I'd know what advanced is."

"Ah," said Dumbledore nodding slightly "This I believe I can answer."

He looked down his long crooked nose at each of them and beckoned them a little closer so that the portraits could not overhear. Dawn was very eager to hear what he had to say. He pressed the tips of his old fingers together and looked at them as though deciding how best to answer.

"All witches and wizards, however young or untrained, have magical potential within them. When they start secondary school they are given a wand to allow them to perform magic. And therein lies your answer. You four are not witches but Amanda, Rona and Kennedy hold within you the seeds of a Slayer; and you Dawn, a power I doubt many could comprehend."

Dawn thought she caught a flash behind Dumbledore's eyes, an instant of hidden thought or some realisation, but it was extinguished as quickly as it came.

"Wands are the facilitators of magic," he went on "Only the most learned wizards and witches can perform magic without them and that is only simple levitation or the manipulation of fire. Within you four is a terrible power that your wands allow to come out. Your most challenging task will be to learn how to control it. If you master yourselves, you indeed will be powerful."

Dawn felt sick again. She didn't know if she wanted to be powerful, not if powerful meant chaos and destruction. She wasn't Andrew.

Dumbledore sat back again

"Any more questions?"

The girls shook their heads.

"Wonderful, then off to dinner we go."

Dawn stood up and stretched then looked behind her to her huge pile of school things.

"Leave them," said Dumbledore, seeming to know what Dawn was thinking "Your things will be taken to your respective dormitories before the end of the feast."

The wizard stood up and made for the door closely followed by the other six.

Dawn stopped as Dumbledore opened the office door.

"Do you hear something?" she asked.

There was a distant high-pitched whistling noise coming from somewhere.

"What is that?" asked Anya.

BOOM!!!

Rona's bludger had rocketed back through the office ceiling and snapped Dumbledore's large, solid oak table in two. It lay motionless in a small crater of shattered stone.

"I think you broke it," smiled Dawn.

Rona managed a weak grin and Dumbledore shook his head.

"Astounding," he whispered to himself as he ushered them out of the door.

The seven of them squashed onto a revolving stone column that moved slowly downwards. Dumbledore stepped out into a large torch lit corridor and they followed. Dawn was the last out and turned to see a thickset stone gargoyle spring over the hole in the wall. Dawn gaped.

"What're ya lookin at eh?" it growled.

"Talking statues," she said shocked "I-I can deal with taking statues."

Dumbledore lead them through Hogwarts. Dawn hadn't seen it from the outside but from the number of stairs and passageways they had been down she knew it must be huge.

She was looking absentmindedly around the hall when she ran into the back of Kennedy. Dumbledore had stopped. On their right was a set of towering doors that held behind them the buzz of hungry conversation. On her left was a large case of marble stairs leading into a gigantic entrance hall and finally to another pair of high, wooden, iron-interlaid doors.

"Are we ready ladies?" asked the wizard.

_Could anything else tighten_? Thought Dawn. Her stomach, her hands, her throat, her thighs... she really needed to pee.

Trying not to dance on the spot she nodded nervously like the other three.

"Very good," said Dumbledore.

The look he gave Dawn made her feel reassured and to her amazement seemed to alleviate her need to use the bathroom.

He stepped up to the doors on their right and pushed them open. The chatter stopped immediately. Dawn swallowed hard and stepped after Dumbledore, each in single file.

Dawn felt two hundred eyes on her, and the hot colour start to rise in her face. The room was a sea of black cloaks and excited slash confused faces. She felt so out of place. Her and the other girls hadn't changed and were still in what she thought the students would call 'muggle-dress'.

Not far into the hall whispers started to break out. People were talking behind their hands to their neighbours and a few were pointing openly. Dawn wished Kennedy would whip out her wand and conjure up another blizzard, or perhaps a rampaging giraffe.

She couldn't catch much of what was being said but on her left she did hear one hurried conversation.

"I heard from Millicent, who heard from Padma, who heard from Sir Cadogan, who heard from the fat friar, who heard from the bloody baron, who heard from the fat lady, who heard from lady Vi, who heard from a picture in Dumbledore's office that _they're_ exchange students from America."

'Exchange student' and 'America' seemed to be bombarding Dawn from every direction. She was so glad Dumbledore hadn't told the school anything about them yet.

She looked toward the voice that had spoken, a pretty girl with light brunette hair set in pigtails. The students at the table she sat at wore ties of green and silver. Dawn's eyes washed over her and fell then on a boy, his sleek blonde hair falling into pale blue eyes. It was the guy from the poster. Dawn's eyebrow threatened to speed upwards again when he spoke.

"Americans? What's Dumbledore playing at?"

This stopped Dawn. It wasn't accusatory or malicious, just surprised. He looked up and met her eyes but did not smile. Dawn quickly lowered her gaze.

The walk from the doors to the front of the room seemed to take forever. Dawn felt as though she had been picked over by every eye in the room. Before her was a small three-legged stool atop which sat a battered old hat. Dawn didn't think it looked much better then the portkey shoe. Next to it was a tall, thin woman with an aged face and grey hair wound in a tight bun. She smiled welcomingly at them and Dawn felt a little better.

In front of them was obviously the teachers' table. Dawn had to do a double take on one wizard; he seemed to her the size of a small whale, yet a lot more hairy and a lot less friendly. Time to wonder was short as Dumbledore beckoned them to face the students. He raised his hands to silence them and addressed all those gathered.

"Sorry to have kept you, I am sure you are all eager to start his special welcoming feast for our new guests."

He waved a hand in the six's direction.

"I see I was right in assuming that if their arrival was secret all of you within the hour would know. But now I formally say that these girls are indeed exchange students from America and will be staying with us for the remainder of the year."

Dawn noted that several people were highly excited by this fact.

"With them too are Professor Wells and Professor Jenkins-,"

They both waved.

"Who will be aiding Professor Moody in defence against the dark arts."

There was a spattering of applause, most Dawn noticed from the older boys in the direction of Anya.

"But too you must have realised they cannot stay and feel at home without having a house to call so. Therefore without further ado, as I am sure you will appreciate, I hand over to professor McGonagall and our wonderful sorting hat."

The old wizard turned towards the staff table ushering Andrew and Anya into seats beside him, leaving, Dawn felt, the four of them a lot less shielded. She saw also that students and teachers alike were looking expectantly down at the horrible of hat. Dawn stared at it and to her amazement a rip near the brim opened up and it began to call aloud.

_I am the Hogwarts Sorting Hat_

_It all comes down to me,_

_To look inside your deep, dark brain_

_And shout our where you aught to be._

_In Gryffindor the brave ones go_

_Those of shout heart and choice,_

_In Huffelpuff the workers' hands_

_Are given greatest voice,_

_In Slytherin the cunning stay_

_Sharp ears and eyes and tongue,_

_In Ravenclaw the last house of four_

_Is where intelligence and wit belong._

_For a thousand years it's been my job_

_This task set by founders four,_

_To sing of their beginnings_

_Hogwarts, hoses and much more,_

_But now new guests are here to stay_

_And again you look to me,_

_Not once but twice will you hear me call_

_All things as yet unseen,_

_Yet do not fear,_

_Pop me on,_

_Not all things shall be told._

_Just where you all should sit from now,_

_And which house to call your home._

The room erupted in cheers and applause, each house table near getting to their feet in elation.

_Settle down its just a talking hat_ though Dawn, reserved that a talking gargoyle was a lot more worthy of admiration.

She looked up to see professor Moggy-Gong-Girl unroll a sheath of parchment. The professor looked at them then to the school and in much the same way as the Sorting Hat proclaimed aloud

"When I call your name-,"

Dawn though Moggy-Gong-Girl sounded kind of stern.

"You will come forward, place the Sorting Hat on your head, and be sorted into your houses."

The four of them gulped as one.

"Amanda Evans!"

Amanda nearly fell into Dawn as her name was called. Dawn however was a little relieved.

_Alphabetical order_ she thought to herself, _I'm 'S' I've still got time_.

Amanda walked slowly forward and sat down. From the look on Amanda's face Dawn was wondering if the Potential's vanishing spell would work on vomit.

The room was completely silent; no one even seemed to be breathing. Amanda's eyes were looking up at the brim of the hat as though it might just decide to take a bite.

_How long will this take_? Dawn thought.

Not a second later the rip opened and the Sorting Hat yelled:

"RAVENCLAW!!!"

A sting of cheers came from a table on Dawn's right; all of them were wearing ties of blue and silver. The rest of the room was clapping politely. Amanda stayed sitting down as though in shock.

"You may join your house table Miss Evans."

Dawn registered a female voice somewhere beside her but she was too preoccupied with the realisation it was down to three and also with the many snakes that seemed to be writhing in her stomach.

Dawn:

_When you're talking to yourself and nobody's home_

_You can fool yourself you came in this world alone_

"Rona Mathews!"

Rona stepped up to the seat. It was just her and Kennedy left.

Dawn:

_So nobody ever told you how it was gonna be_

_So what'll happen to us baby, guess we'll have to wait and see_

"HUFFELPUFF!!!"

Dawn was snapped back to reality. Rona hadn't been on the stool six seconds and she was sorted. She jumped up and pulled off the hat, almost falling over as she ran to a screaming table of yellow and black, the colour rising in her face.

_Two_ thought Dawn, _two_.

The applause and whistling were dying away.

"Kennedy Scott!"

Kennedy didn't pause. Dawn saw she was smiling broadly, almost ecstatic. Dawn felt like she would pass out.

Dawn:

_Young at heart, and it gets so hard to wait_

_When no one I know can seem to help me now_

_Old at heart but I mustn't hesitate_

_If I'm to find my own way out_

_Still talking to myself, and nobody's home_

Dawn followed her every movement. She wanted to punch her for being so calm. Kennedy was crouched on the stool, looking around happily. Every eye was on the Potential.

"GRYFFINDOR!!!"

Kennedy ran to a table of red and gold and that, Dawn saw, extended past the ties. Like the blonde boy at the table of green and silver Dawn saw the horrid red hair of the family in the front row of the Quidditch stands and also the bushy haired, big teethed girl, and the be-speckled, scrawny, awkward looking boy.

"Dawn Summers!"

"Small world," Dawn whispered to herself.

"Miss Summers?"

"Oh," said Dawn realising her name was called "Sorry."

A few students sniggered and Dawn's face burned. It died away quickly though as she wobbled towards the stool.

Dawn:

_Well I jumped into the river too many times to make it my home_

_I'm out her on my own and drifting all alone_

_If it doesn't show, give it time to read between the lines_

She was on the splintery old stool and professor Moggy-Gong-Girl was putting the hat on her head. Dawn's heart threatened to explode as the shadow of the ancient fabric fell over her eyes.

Dawn:

_I see the storm getting closer_

_And the waves they get so high_

Dawn's nails were biting into the wood beneath her. What she wouldn't give for Phineaus to be here to break the overwhelming silence.

Dawn:

_So nobody ever told us how it was gonna be_

_So what'll happen to us baby, guess we'll have to wait and see_

Dawn had been sitting on the stool for what she felt like was forever. It seemed longer then the other girls anyway. It looked to her though that the students of Hogwarts were fast becoming petrified, not bored and fidgety in the extended wait. They didn't even seem to blink. To stem the choking apprehension she looked at the three house tables holding her friends. Rona looked relieved to be out of the spotlight, she was flashing Dawn an, it-will-all-be-okay look. Kennedy was still wearing her smile, sitting next to a pretty girl of the red-head family.

_Maybe that's why she is happy_ thought Dawn. _She has a thing for redheaded witches_.

Her eyes landed finally on Amanda who looked a mix of wonder, fear and excitement. It seemed to Dawn too that her eyes were begging the hat to sort Dawn into Ravenclaw.

_C'mon_ thought Dawn, _What's taking so long? Sort me already_.

Maybe it was broken. Maybe she wasn't really meant to be here even though she could blow stuff up. Maybe it had found nothing in her head to go with and so fell asleep. All this was rushing through Dawn's mind when she felt it stir. Her heart rushed, her palms were sweaty.

_This is it_ thought Dawn. _Ravenclaw, put me there, or Huffelpuff, no, Ravenclaw would be better_.

The tear in the hat opened and the ball of anticipation jumped into the Key's throat.

_This is great_ she though, her fear melting away in the electric atmosphere.

Dawn braced herself.

The Sorting Hat stiffened and bellowed to the hall at last one final deafening word:

"SLYTHERIN!!!"

* * *

****

**Einstein theorised that the reviewing of sonofgloin fics creates an overwhelming multitude of orgasmic energy. How do you know if you don't try...**

**§ - sonofgloin**

****


	4. A Glass Half Empty

**Disclaimer**

****

**All names, places and concepts related to**

**Buffy the Vampire Slayer are the property of Joss**

**Whedon.**

**All names, places and concepts related to**

**Harry Potter are the property of JK Rowling.**

**This applies to the entire work.**

**I own none of the songs that appear in this chapter:**

"**Strange Things" belongs to Randy Newman**

"**We're Together" belongs to Joss Whedon**

**I have given a rating of M due to a swear words,**

**adult themes and some violence.**

**This rating may be increased for later chapters.**

* * *

****

**AN:** Thanks to everyone that has been reading and reviewing. Sorry that it has been a while between updates, but that horrible thing called Uni tends to get in the way. I apologise now for any mistakes with the chapter. It was long and I am too tired to proof read :( A special thanks goes out to:

**ADSpencer:** Hope you liked the reaction!

**can-i-help: **I apologise for the lack of orgasm, a man has to do something to get reviews. I am glad you are liking the story and thinking that I am doing an okay job. I hope you enjoy what has to come as much.

**Allen Pitt:** Everyone put up your hand who thinks Allen Pitt rocks... (Everyone raises their hands). Thanks for sticking up for me. I have the same thoughts as you. As for Anya, her plot will be developed in later chapters; I am not sure how many until then. She may pop up in the next one. She may have met the founders, I haven't decided yet :) I won't go into the Dawn likeableness thread because that will be developed further later also. In fact I might just let you read the chapter and get my thoughts on it. You are a very good guesser.

**blah:** Um, maybe you saw Allen Pitt's review, have a read if you didn't, it is informative. I got told that my first fic was too unrealistic... So because of that I have decided that my fic is my fic. You can voice your opinion, however unconstructive; I have no problem with that. And as for Dawn not being evil, Aren't we all just a little bit evil?

**Anoron:** I updated, I am sure it wasn't soon enough for some :( Again I apologise for the lack of orgasmic energy... I knew there was something off about that theory the moment I read it. Glad you are enjoying the story, should get a lot more juicy soon.

§- sonofgloin

* * *

A dull roar of applause registered somewhere in the back of Dawn's mind. Her whole body had fallen limp, every one of her muscles weighing down under the word that had just been spoken. In contrast to her heart racing, it had now become nothing more then a single beat every new lifetime. Her hands were tingling and her mouth was very dry. 

_Slytherin_ thought Dawn _I've been sorted into Slytherin?_

"You may leave Miss Summers."

"Ye-yes Professor."

Dawn mumbled the words out of her mouth. Each step closer to the green and silver table brought another pang of fear into her being.

_How could I be in the snake house, Phineaus' house?_

Like slow motion Dawn's eyes swept the room. The Slytherins were cheering but she saw the other houses had already formed an unfounded dislike. Three pairs of eyes stared at her most prominently and three mouths gaped in her direction. Rona, Kennedy and Amanda must have been thinking the same thing as her.

"Wonderful!"

Dawn blinked and saw who spoke. Somehow she had found her way to her new house table and sat down and now looked up to the form of Dumbledore who was standing behind the staff table and beaming at the students.

"It seems each of our houses has been lucky enough to receive a new member. I am sure each of these astounding young ladies will be welcomed with open arms and treated like one who has always been. Let this show that we seek to strengthen our ties with our distant neighbours and hold united as witch and wizard kind."

Dumbledore looked down at Dawn and smiled. She felt again a seeking finger within her mind and she turned away to look down the table.

"With that said," continued Dumbledore "There are only two words left to say that I am sure you have been longing to hear... Tuck in."

Dawn nearly fell backwards off her stool as a large roast turkey appeared right next to her head. The whole table had in fact filled with food. Dawn gaped.

"I suppose things are a bit different at your school."

Dawn looked to her neighbour and saw it was the pretty girl with long brown pigtails.

"I'm Pansy Parkinson," she smiled warmly.

"Dawn Summers," said Dawn.

She felt a little better that the appearance of food had taken the attention off her. A few people down the table waved and smiled at her between mouthfuls of mashed potato and minted peas.

"You must be hungry," said Pansy to a wave of nods from surrounding Slytherins "Help yourself."

Dawn had never seen so much food in her life. Besides the mash and peas there was corn, carrot, pumpkin and about six other vegetables she didn't even think she had ever tasted. She moved her hand tentatively towards some serving dishes and took a polite amount. There was one dinner roll left in a wicker basket but as Dawn reached for it so did another hand. Pansy cleared her throat and the hand drew back.

"Sorry," said Dawn to the boy "You can have it."

"No," interrupted Pansy "Crabbe has had about four already, you take it."

Dawn smiled weakly and took the roll and buttered it.

After an hour of eating delicious food and finding out from Pansy that the green stuff was artichoke, Dawn felt a lot more settled. She had been wanting to ask questions since she arrived but each time she opened her mouth to speak someone looked at her and she hastily closed it again.

Dawn had just put down her knife and fork feeling full but in need of sugar when the plates in front of her became instantly clear and clean and replaced with mounds of deserts. There was trifle and ice-cream, apple pie and custard and rich looking chocolate éclairs.

"Those éclairs look good," said Dawn hungrily to Pansy, her eyes twinkling in their direction.

"I agree," said Pansy "Draco can you pass them down."

The sleek blonde haired boy looked up for the first time since Dan had arrived at the table. He was sitting on the opposite side of the bench to her and three seats down. He lifted the silver platter and passed them to Pansy without a word. Dawn was still looking at him when Pansy caught her eye.

"I suppose I've been terribly rude not introducing everyone," apologised the pigtailed girl "It's just, you know, I didn't want to bog you down with a million names on your first night and all."

"It's fine,' said Dawn "No biggie."

Pansy smiled and leant closer to Dawn.

"The boy who just handed me the éclairs is Draco Malfoy. He is in my year."

Pansy paused and her frown deepened.

"I'm awful, I haven't even asked what year you are in."

"Forth," said Dawn.

Pansy's resultant squeal drew the attention of the surrounding students.

"Oh, me too! This in wonderful."

Dawn returned the smile; it looked as though she had one friend at least in her new house. Pansy turned back to the table.

"The two boys next to Draco are Vincent Crabbe and Gregory Goyle... Hey Crabbe, Goyle, say hi to Dawn."

Dawn smiled back awkwardly as the two tried to say hello through mouthfuls of butterscotch pudding. The result was them spraying themselves and a few neighbours with flecks of cake and sauce. None were very happy but Dawn sniggered to herself: they were just like two little Xanders.

Pansy introduced her formally around the table and Dawn was sure that by the next morning she would have forgotten all of their names and probably her own too. The last of the ice-cream melted into nothing and Dawn was feeling very full and content when a glass tinkled somewhere behind her.

"May I have your attention?"

It was Professor Moggy-Gong-Girl. She was quietening down the hall for Dumbledore to speak again. The headmaster stood and smiled down at them all.

"A wonderful dinner I must say and I hope our guests have enjoyed it. But now I must tell it is time for bed, to rest your minds before the day ahead. Some of the teachers have already begun."

Dawn then registered a dull snoring and saw that Andrew's head was resting contentedly on his dinner plate.

"I hope you can all sleep as soundly as Professor Wells here, goodnight."

"He's a bit strange Professor Wells isn't he?" said Pansy

"You have no idea," laughed Dawn.

A large group of Slytherin girls was beckoning Dawn and Pansy when someone called to them.

"Miss Summers, Miss Parkinson."

The voice was deep and silky, sort of slow and calculated. Dawn turned to see a tall, lean man with deep black hair falling over his face and onto his dark cloaked shoulders.

"Oh hello Professor Snape," said Pansy brightly.

"Good evening Miss Parkinson, I hope my essay on the strengthening draught is completed."

"Yes sir," said Pansy "Though I had trouble fitting it all into only three feet of parchment, I could have gone on forever."

"I am sure you have done a satisfactory job as always," said Snape smoothly "I was wanting however a word with Miss Summers."

Dawn looked up at Professor Snape. He extended a hand to her and Dawn shook it.

"I am Severus Snape-,"

"Cool name sir," interjected Dawn.

Snape's lip curled slightly but he continued as though he had not been interrupted.

"I am potions teacher and head of Slytherin house."

He saw Dawn's confused look and clarified.

"It's sort of their advisor and disciplinarian. We handle matters of school business and guidance of students that are too trivial for the headmaster."

Dawn nodded but felt she wouldn't want to have Professor Snape punish her. She also thanked the goddess that Snape was an easy name to remember. Snape motioned Dawn and Pansy toward the door and they walked together out of the great hall and into the foyer.

"I need you to come to my office for a short time Miss Summers to hand you your timetable and help you with your elective subject selection. The headmaster advised me you may need some guidance."

He gave Dawn a strange look but even under his dark eyes she felt safer then she did with Dumbledore.

The entrance hall was completely deserted now except for three lone figures walking slowly up the vast marble staircase, obviously trying to dawdle, but in a lame attempt to hide it.

"Move along Potter, Weasley, Granger," drawled Snape "Or it will be ten points each from Gryffindor and a weeks worth of detentions."

The three glared down at them and Dawn sniggered as Pansy stuck her tongue out at them and gave them all the finger. She had the feeling she would be seeing those three again.

Dawn and Pansy followed Snape down a long, cold, stone hallway. The walls were staggered with flaming brackets and the sounds of their steps echoed off the walls.

"That was Saint Potter and his boyfriend Ronald, can you spare a knut, Weasley."

Dawn's brow furrowed.

"What about the girl?"

"Hermione Granger," said Pansy with great dislike and a rolling of her eyes.

"Aren't they very nice?"

"They're horrible," gasped Pansy "Potter and Weasel are the two biggest troublemakers at Hogwarts, but they're Dumbledore's favourites so they never get into trouble. Granger is a know-it-all; she always flashes her wand around and never lets anyone else answer questions in class."

Dawn thought she caught Snape let out a sound somewhere between a sneeze and a cough, or perhaps it was to cover up a hidden laugh.

"They're terrible aren't they Professor?"

"Now Pansy," smiled Snape, turning to face them beside a tall iron-wrought door "I am not really allowed to comment now am I?"

His sneer faltered as he turned to Dawn.

"Here we are."

The door creaked as he pushed it open. The room was in complete darkness but Snape withdrew his wand and with a small flick candles around the room and the fire behind a vast great erupted into flame. Dawn gasped as the shelves lining the room were illuminated in the scarlet light.

"Don't be afraid," hissed Pansy as Snape sat behind his desk "They can't hurt you."

"Afraid?" said Dawn, eyes wide "Are you kidding?! This is brilliant!"

She bounded to the nearest wall and gasped deeper at every green liquid, purple oozing, black swirling jar.

"Wow!" squealed Dawn "Is this hinkipunk horn Professor? OH! And dried dragon scale?"

She tapped a tall opaque jar containing small blue spheres then gapped at Professor Snape.

"Bloomslang eggs! You have bloomslang eggs!"

Pansy was beaming at Dawn. Snape looked intrigued.

"Do you take advanced potions at your school Miss Summers?"

"No," said Dawn turning back to the wall "I just like this kind of thing."

"I can tell you shall do well in my class Dawn if you can identify such ingredients so readily," said Snape with a grin "But please, if I could have your attention for a moment."

Dawn frowned at having to leave the ingredients filled containers but was reserved to the fact she may very well get to use them later.

She sat down next to Pansy on tall wooden chairs opposite the Professor. He was nearly hidden in the shadows of the flame but his cool grey eyes still flickered in Dawn's direction. Snape sat forward and pushed a single sheath of parchment towards her.

"This is your timetable Miss Summers," he said in a low voice "Most of your classes will be conducted solely with Slytherin while in others, particularly elective studies, you will have the _pleasure_ of being accompanied by those in other houses."

Snape gave a small grin that Dawn saw was half mocking towards the other students.

"The headmaster said you have been given the respective information allowing you to make the right decision about which subjects to take. I would suggest you consider this seriously even if you may only be staying with us for the remainder of the school year."

Dawn looked down at the yellow paper and saw several empty times.

"Professor, what will I do in these blank spaces?"

Snape nodded.

"Those will be free time, for you to spend as you like, until this weekend when you purchase the supplies needed for your extra units. I believe Hagrid will be taking you and your friends into Hogsmead."

"Hagrid?" questioned Dawn "What's a Hagrid?'

Snape's upper lip curled into a slight grin.

"Professor Hagrid," returned Snape "I believe you may have spotted him at the teacher's table during dinner."

"He's the hugest, hairiest, dumbest wizard ever," cut in Pansy "I would have thought he would have been fired by now, seeing as students nearly die in his classes, but like Potter, he is Dumbledore's favourite."

"Please Miss Parkinson," added Snape with little enthusiasm or determined reprimand "You should not talk of a Professor of Hogwarts like that."

Dawn saw Professor Snape's smile broaden even further.

"No matter his ability."

Dawn didn't like the sound of Hagrid and was pretty sure she didn't want to be in any of his classes.

A bell chimed somewhere in the castle and Dawn looked to Pansy and then to her watch. Of all things, she had remembered to set it to London time after landing at Hogwarts. She had no idea what actual time zone they were in so took an educated guess.

"Is that all Professor?" asked Pansy "We better get back to the common room before nine."

"Indeed Miss Parkinson, I think all is in order."

He turned to Dawn.

"Miss Summers I would ask that you come and see me on Saturday evening to submit your decision. Good evening to you both."

Dawn and Pansy stepped out into the corridor and the door closed of its own accord behind them.

"This way," said Pansy happily, grabbing Dawn's arm and leading her to the right into a further part of the dimly lit hall.

"I'm never going to remember how to get around in here," said Dawn with her brow furrowed, glancing to the left and right, trying to count doors and branching walkways in attempts to think of a way to retrace her steps.

"Don't worry," said Pansy brightly, pushing a stray bit of hair out of her mouth and grinning at Dawn "You'll get it in no time, and besides, you have me to help you."

This made Dawn feel a little more secure considering the fact she felt like she was walking down a grey, green mile. The castle was completely silent except for the hiss of the torches in their holders and their heavy steps in the flat stone.

"How for is the common room?" asked Dawn as the hall fell into darkness both before and behind.

"Nearly there," said Pansy "Oh, and by the way, I've never seen him smile like that."

Her face screwed up in thought.

"Well, except when he is picking on Potter."

"Who?" said Dawn.

"Snape," grinned Pansy "_And_ he called you Dawn on your first day here. That's got to be some kind of record. He only started calling me Pansy last week."

"Interesting," contemplated Dawn "Maybe Dumbledore told him what I did in his office and Professor Snape didn't want to get on my bad side."

Pansy frowned at Dawn.

"I'll tell you later."

Pansy had stopped and turned to look at the side of the corridor. Reaching from the floor to the roof was a painting of a clever looking witch in black robes. Her straight burgundy hair fell over her shoulders and about a milk-white face. The witch however was not alone.

"WHAT!" said Dawn.

"Impossible!" spluttered a snide male voice "You were sorted into Slytherin?"

"What are you doing here?" asked Dawn.

"How could filth like you be in my house?"

"Why are you here?" wondered Dawn.

"Don't touch her Miss Parkinson, she's not sanitary."

"Shove it up your ass Phineaus."

"What's going on?" said Pansy looking between the flustered portrait and Dawn who was glaring at the second occupant of the frame.

Phineaus Nigellus looked out at the two girls, he had a large grass stain on his right cheek and Dawn giggled.

"Landed safely then?"

"No thanks to you!" he snapped.

"So why _are_ you here?"

"Filch informed me that Dumbledore instructed that I should wait here until my frame was repaired."

His nose turned into the air.

"Not it seems I see why."

"Excuse me," said the witch.

Dawn, Pansy and Phineaus looked at her.

"Password?"

"Oh, right," said Pansy, forgetting where she was in the mini skirmish "Basilisk."

The portrait swung open to reveal a large, flat stone room and Pansy walked in.

"Nice to see you again Niggles," aired Dawn as the portrait closed behind them and the ex-headmasters protests soon silenced.

Dawn's eyes were open wide taking in the beautiful room.

"Welcome home," said Pansy warmly.

She took Dawn by the hand and led her forward. The room was quite full of students who waved and smiled at Dawn and she returned them happily. The chamber was outfitted in many-seating green leather lounges, and tables and lamps of some dark, handsome wood. A gigantic chandelier hung from the ceiling and Dawn thought it must have held over a thousand candles.

"This is Slytherin's common room," said Pansy, pointing out its features "You can hang out here, or study, or, well, that's pretty much it really."

Her smile feigned a little.

"It's brilliant," sighed Dawn.

"There are fourteen dorm rooms," informed Pansy "One each for girls and guys in first to seventh year."

They walked through a sea of green and silver to a high spiralling stair.

"At the top of this the girls are on the right and the boys are on the left."

"Right," affirmed Dawn "Right."

They climbed up quickly and finally stood before a door with a silver plaque that read:

_Fourth Year Girls_

Pansy put her hand to the handle - which was in the shape of a silver serpent with ruby eyes – and opened the door.

"And this is our room."

"Wow," said Dawn with a little laugh "All this for five girls."

"Six," corrected Pansy pointing out the extra four-poster bed.

Dawn looked across the room and saw her duffel bag set at the foot of a fir-green curtained bed frame. The mattress looked high and comfortable and very welcoming and just then Dawn realised how tired she really was.

"Hey Dawn," said a voice.

"Hi," returned Dawn looking to the blonde girl who had spoken "Elsie right?"

"Yeah," said Elsie "Looks like you're next to me and Beth... It's cool but, she doesn't snore."

Dawn laughed.

"Where's Gilrean and Paige?" asked Pansy.

But as soon as she had spoken the dorm door opened again and two girls walked in and a third out of a door to Dawn's left.

"Hi Dawn."

Dawn smiled back.

"You can have the shower Dawn if you like," said Beth drying her honey-brown hair on an emerald-green towel "I'm done."

"We have our own shower?"

"Yeah," said Pansy "Bath and all."

"You's don't mind?" asked Dawn tentatively.

"Not at all," said Paige, a very pretty girl with silky black hair.

She huffed as she heaved up a large book.

"We have homework before sleep."

"The joys of Arithmancy," grimaced Elsie, reshuffling a pile of parchment laid out before her atop her silver quilt.

"Thanks guys," said Dawn.

Her school supplies were laid neatly next to her bag. The uniform Dawn had purchased had become the green and silver of Slytherin.

_Efficient_ she thought.

Dawn pulled her second favourite pair of pyjamas – Lemon-yellow with sky-blue ducks – from her things and stepped into the bathroom.

The whole room looked to be made of deep jade. There was a large, fresh pile of towels and robes on the basin counter and Dawn looked longingly at the bath.

"Early to bed early to rise," she told herself "No time for baths."

The silence of the room was refreshing and all her preconceived thoughts and nervous tension washed away with the steaming water down the plughole. After twenty minutes – A summers' record – Dawn was out and dry and putting all her things away before bed. Pansy had gone to the shower after Dawn and Paige and Gilrean were back in the common room studying.

"So how's first impressions?" asked Beth sleepily from the bed beside her.

The silver quilt was pulled right up to her chin so only her eyes and nose could really be seen.

"I like it here," replied Dawn, warily placing her wand, held between forefinger and thumb, onto her bedside cabinet "I hope tomorrow is as good."

"I'm sure it will be," sighed Elsie recapping he ink bottle "There, that will do vector."

She grinned at Dawn and Beth.

"If not I'll put the stinksap in his coffee again."

Dawn settled beneath the covers in her wonderfully warm bed. She had sunk about three inches into the feather downing and was fast in danger of falling into deep untroubled sleep.

"W-what t-time is breakfast?" she yawned.

"Seven," said Beth dreamily "Wake me at eleven and we'll do brunch."

Elsie and Dawn giggled.

From her bed Dawn could see the hazel moon shining bleakly through the soft haze of night. She hadn't gotten to say goodnight to Amanda, Kennedy or Rona and hoped they were alright. She turned over and snuggled deeper into her pillow. The last thing she saw before sleep took her was the six distant Scoobies smiling back at her from their flowery pink frame.

* * *

When Dawn woke up the sun hadn't yet passed into the room. The dull pinks and purples of morning were fighting to make it over the eaves of the forest. The sounds of gentle breathing came from every direction. The other girls were still asleep. Silently Dawn stepped out of bed and onto the cool stone floor. She looked at her watch and the luminous green hands told her it was five fifteen. 

Grudgingly she took her uniform and robes into the bathroom to get ready for the day. Seeing it was so early she decided to treat herself to a longer shower. The room quickly filled with steam and as Dawn groped for the soap her hand landed on a small brass leaver.

"I wonder what this do-,"

THUD

Dawns squeals were drowned out by the copious amounts of butter-thick suds that were filling her mouth. The bubbles came so thick and fast that the shower was completely filled with them and she was sandwiched between the cold glass screen and the choking froth. When she had managed to turn the leaver off it took a full five minutes for the suds to drain away.

"At least you smell like roses now," she said to herself.

_Yeah,_ said a voice in the back of her head, _every stinking inch of you_.

Dawn frowned at her dressed reflection.

"Yuck," she said.

She couldn't pin down what she hated more, whether it was the knee-high socks or the pleated skirt. The tie was kind of funky but half hidden behind her robes.

The five other girls were still asleep as Dawn went as quietly as she could from the chamber. She would have a quick breakfast and head back up for her school things before class started. She made her way along the hall and down the steps. The common room seemed silent and Dawn thought she must have been one of the first to wake. At the foot of the staircase she halted. The common room wasn't empty. There was one lone figure searching amongst a pile of crumpled parchment on a nearby table. Around his waist was a Slytherin towel and another around his shoulders to dry his smooth, sleek back and tousled white-blonde hair. The sides of Dawn's mouth immediately formed into a grin.

The boy was drying his hair with one hand and holding a piece of parchment with the other, seemingly reading it. He turned and started to walk towards Dawn obviously not noticing her. Dawn noticed him though, the beads of water still running over his arms and chest, the way his stomach moved as he walked, and the thin line of hair that ran sexily – or so Dawn thought – up to his navel.

"Morning," said Dawn lazily.

"Morn-," he began "Summers!"

"Malfoy," returned Dawn "I see you speak."

Draco flushed pink trying to cover himself as best he could with his extra towel.

"What are you doing up so early?" he asked, the colour still rising in his face.

"Couldn't sleep," said Dawn "What's tha-,

"I have to go."

Dawn hadn't asked her question before Draco pushed past her without a backwards glance. Dawn's eyes narrowed.

"What's with him?"

Putting it down to the-new-American-girl-seeing-me- practically-naked-thing, Dawn went across the common room quickly and pushed open the Willow portrait, or so she had now named it. As it closed behind her Dawn was called to a halt by a shrill female voice.

"Dawn dear, how wonderful to see you again."

Dawn turned and looked up into the face of the plump, white-haired witch.

"Dilys," smiled Dawn "Um, are you okay?"

Dawn thought Dilys looked like she would have done when she was squashed under the three tonne of shower bubbles. The old witch's nose was flat against the front of the picture with Willow portrait and Phineaus wrangling for a more comfortable position in the shiny gold frame.

"Fine, fine," chirped Dilys, struggling a little as Phineaus' elbow poked her in the ear and she found herself sitting on Willow portrait's lap.

"Just been sent by Dumbledore to get Phineaus here. Frames all fixed. You heading off to breakfast dearie?"

Dawn nodded.

"Excellent. Well we better get back; I expect Dumbledore will be wanting a word with Phineaus."

Dawn tried to hide back a smirk as Phineaus blanched. He had now somehow become upside-down in the frame and Dilys and Willow portrait were madly dodging his feet.

"Keep still will you," snapped Dilys.

"Please go," winced Willow portrait.

"Alright," said Dilys "Come along Phineaus, goodbye Dawn."

"Bye," said Dawn "Oh, Dilys, wait!"

Dilys' head popped back into shot. Willow portraits' finger was tapping the frame.

"Yes dear?"

Dawn's cheeks were slightly pink and she looked at her feet.

"Can I ask a favour?"

"Anything," beamed Dilys.

"It's just," said Dawn looking up sheepishly "I don't really remember the way to the great hall, if it's not out of your way, I mean, would it be okay if you helped me yo get there?"

Dawn looked back at her feet.

"Of course," said Dilys with tears in her eyes "It's the shortest way back for us. I should have thought to ask you did you want us to show you the way."

This was followed by a series of low grunts and Phineaus appeared back in the frame, his eyes blazing.

"What do you mean by 'us' Derwent? She's not walking with me."

Dilys smile turned into a scowl and the look she gave Phineaus made him sink back into the lap of Willow portrait.

"Oh yes she is Phineaus Nigellus," growled Dilys "Or you will be making your way back by way of Fredegare the flatulent."

Phineaus seethed. He looked at Dawn with overwhelming contempt. Dawn smiled back politely, then at Dilys who looked as though she was three seconds away from making asparagus sprout out his nostrils.

"Fine," he spat "But if anyone asks, I was simply there to stop her stealing things."

Dilys smiled at dawn.

"Alright then Dawn? Off we go... Goodbye Esmeralda, sorry about the visitor."

Dawn followed as best she could. The pictures in the dungeons weren't as frequent as in the top parts of the castle so she found herself having to jog to make up the gaps in between. More then once she met a snuffling Phineaus impatiently tapping his foot or talking behind his hand to a portrait's occupant then pointing and sniggering at Dawn. Thankfully she saw that none of the pictures found what Phineaus was saying to be terribly funny. She laughed inwardly as a stately looking duke rolled his eyes and went back to his game of croquet.

Before long Dilys was waving goodbye to Dawn and Phineaus was stalking through portraits without her.

"Don't worry about that duffer," said Dilys "He's just sour a student yet again got one up on him."

A great clock in the entrance hall chimed six and Dilys jumped.

"Gracious, is that the time? Sorry Dawn, must be off."

Dilys turned and walked briskly into the next frame and then the next. Before she was out of sight she turned and shouted back to Dawn.

"Do come and visit us soon won't you?"

"Sure thing," called Dawn, and then Dilys was gone.

Dawn walked past four gigantic hour glasses, each housing many coloured gems. She assumed they were something to do with the Hogwarts houses as each had emblazoned on it either a snake, a badger, a raven or a lion. Slytherin's was filled with emeralds, sapphires for Ravenclaw, rubies for Gryffindor and topaz for Huffelpuff. Dawn turned towards the doors and froze.

"AAAHHH!!!"

The scream made crows take flight on the edge of the forbidden forest but the screech didn't stop. A flustered looking Professor McGonagall came charging out of the great hall, wand raised and white-faced, she was quickly followed by Professor Snape.

"What is it Miss Summers?" said Snape.

Dawn pointed a few feet to their left.

"Professor Snape, Professor Moggy-Gong-Girl, watch out!"

The teachers' looked highly confused.

"What Miss Summers?" said McGonagall, ignoring the mispronunciation of her name "I don't see anything."

"Ghost!" cried Dawn "Right there!"

To her astonishment McGonagall smiled.

"That is simply Nearly Headless Nick, the Gryffindor ghost."

Nearly Headless Nick's head had fallen off and his lame attempts to straighten it weren't helped by Dawn's continual whimpers.

"S-sorry," said Dawn "Nice corporeal monsters and demons that can be staked and chopped are fine; ghosts just give me the wiggins."

Dawn then realised what she had said but in attempts to cover it up she only managed to open and close her mouth silently.

"No harm done," said Snape, though not without a questioning look "Come and have some breakfast."

Dawn staggered into the great hall. At least she knew now that there were ghosts at Hogwarts. The room wast relatively empty, both the student and staff tables were sparsely dotted with people. There was however one thin brunette girl at the Ravenclaw table Dawn was very happy to see.

"Hi Amanda," she said as she sat down opposite her and took a piece of toast.

Amanda's face brightened immediately.

"Hi," she said "So hows Slytherin, are you coping okay?"

Her face had become deadly serious.

"Coping?" asked Dawn "Of course, it's great, why?"

"It's just," said Amanda, but she stopped and pushed the soggy remains of her cornflakes around the bottom of her golden bowl.

"What?" prompted Dawn.

"Everyone says it's horrible there, and that anyone who is in it is horrible and that only really mean people ever get sorted there."

Dawn's mouth opened in fury.

"I don't believe it of course," jumped in Amanda "I tried to stick up for you but the Ravenclaws wouldn't listen."

Dawn didn't know what to feel, she felt like either yelling or crying or perhaps one followed by the other.

"It's not like I wanted to go there," snapped Dawn "It was the stupid hat. But anyway," she considered, lowering her voice and realising Amanda wasn't the Ravenclaws "I like it there."

Amanda gave a weak smile then looked up. Dawn was just about to bite into her toast when she felt a hand on her shoulder. Dawn turned and saw that it was Paige and Gilrean.

"Morning guys," said Dawn "This is Amanda."

The two girls were however looking rather blankly at her.

"Dawn, this is the Ravenclaw table, we're on the other side of the hall."

"I know," said Dawn dismissively "It's just-,"

"Come on and sit with us," said Gilrean taking a step back towards the Slytherin table.

Dawn looked between Amanda and the other girls. She bit her lip.

"Do you mind?"

"No," said Amanda who was in fact sitting all alone and looked as though she wanted for nothing more then to have Dawn stay "You go, I've got reading to do anyway."

The potential took a book from her bag and buried her nose in it.

"Cya at lunch?" said Dawn standing and being taken by the hand by Paige.

"Mmm," hummed Amanda half-heartedly in reply and not looking up.

Back at the Slytherin table Paige and Gilrean were looking at Dawn very strangely.

"What?" said Dawn "Do I have something coming out of my nose?"

The girls shook their heads.

"Is this because I went and sat with Amanda?"

The two girls exchanged looks and Dawn felt a little angry.

"That's ridiculous," she said.

"Look Dawn," said Gilrean with a sigh and a sympathetic look in attempts to calm the new Slytherin "It's just, it's kind of an unwritten rule that the houses don't mix like that, they keep to their own."

Dawn arched an eyebrow.

"You're telling me you don't have any friends outside of Slytherin?"

"Of course we do," cut in Paige.

She beckoned Dawn closer.

"Look, Dawn, we don't care who you sit with, it doesn't really bother us. But it will the other houses."

Dawn's eyes narrowed.

"Gryffindor, Huffelpuff and Ravenclaw blame the house segregation on Slytherin but the truth is that it's them that won't give us a chance. They don't like us and they want it to stay that way."

"But why?" asked Dawn "That's silly."

"We don't know," said Paige "It has just been that way for a long time."

Gilrean was nodding sadly. Paige reached out and touched Dawn's forearm.

"We just wanted to warn you," she said in all seriousness "Snakes may have fangs but lions have teeth, ravens have talons, and badgers dig deep and bite hard."

Dawn looked up and saw more students file into the great hall. Few even glanced in the direction of Slytherin table but those that did either looked scared or down their noses at it. What seemed to be a group of second year Huffelpuffs saw that Dawn was looking at them and hurried to form a tight group and sit as far away from her as possible. A small lump formed in Dawn's throat.

"Thanks for the heads-up guys."

She was halfway through her third piece of toast with plum jam when the other three Slytherin girls arrived.

"Morning," said Dawn.

"Hey Dawn," said Elsie "Sleep well?"

"Not really," she frowned back "Just a new bed and all I guess."

"Beth didn't snore did she?" laughed Pansy sitting down beside Paige "She sounds like a niffler with a cold sometimes."

"Shut up!" giggled Beth.

The girls all laughed but Dawn only smiled because she had no idea what a niffler was.

Three pairs of arms flew in every direction grabbing cereal, juice, milk, porridge and anything else that was within reach.

"How's your timetable looking?" asked Beth thickly over a mouthful of crumpet "Have you cosen your electives yet?"

"Not yet," said Dawn sighing.

She took her timetable fro her pocket and scanned the Wednesday column.

"Double potions first."

"Oh good," hissed Pansy "You'll get to meet the tragic trio again."

Dawn looked over at the Gryffindor table. The girl called Hermione whispered something to Harry and Ron and the three turned and stared back at Dawn along with a few others - Kennedy was in a busy conversation with the redheaded girl. Dawn looked down again.

"Then double history of magic."

"Bore-ring," droned Paige, Elsie, Beth, Pansy and Gilrean.

"Then lunch, a double free till next week, then a single herbology and transfiguration before dinner."

A resounding bell chime sounded in the entrance hall. The Slytherins took a last sip of juice or a last bite of toast.

"Ready?" they asked Dawn.

She looked down at her watch, it was nine o'clock.

"Holy crap."

"I'll come with you," said Elsie "Tell Snape we will be late."

Dawn jumped up and ran full pelt after Elsie.

"I got up four hours early and I am still late for class... Basilisk."

Having come this way for a third time Dawn had the direction down pat.

"Wait here," she told Elsie "I'll only be a minute."

She sprinted into the dorm room and was surprised that the door and half the wall didn't come crashing down. She stuffed two books, parchment, pens and her wand into her bag and sped back out of the room, only stopping to check that her hair was straight in her bedside mirror.

"Settle down," said Elsie grinning "Snape won't care that we're late."

"Yes he will, I know he will," said Dawn, skidding to a halt next to the blonde girl.

Elsie knocked and led Dawn into the dungeon.

"Sorry we're late professor," said Elsie.

"Sorry," whispered Dawn feebly.

"No matter, no matter," said Snape looking at Dawn's flushed face "Miss Summers the potion method is on the board. Elsie, if you could assist if Dawn needs help."

Dawn sat down in the midst of the room feeling very relieved she wasn't in trouble. She did however see several Gryffindors looking scandalised that she hadn't gotten detention. The worst look, she could sense, was coming from behind her from behind a pair of circle shaped glasses. Kennedy was sitting a few tables to Dawn's right and was too preoccupied with taking down the potion method and ingredients that she couldn't catch the Potential's eye. Dawn looked at the blackboard where the first line read:

_Invigorating Draught_

Professor Snape walked between the students as Dawn took down the potion steps.

_This isn't so bad_ she thought to herself.

Dawn didn't notice but Snape was watching her. He was amazed at how easily she took to the art, reaching for ingredients and knowing what they were without reading the label, how precisely she added the right amount of grindewold scale, and the correctness of her stirring and cauldron temperature. Dawn was on step ten – Leave to simmer for three minutes – when a small yelp caught her attention.

"Your incompetence never fails to astound me Longbottom," spat Snape "Twenty points from Gryffindor and a detention."

He waved his wand and the round faced boy's melted cauldron and spit green potion – Dawn noted it should have been blood red – disappeared.

"Perhaps disembowelling a barrelful of horned toads will teach you to follow instruction."

Dawn felt a little sorry for him while the other Slytherins sniggered to themselves. She saw Draco, Crabbe and Goyle laughing openly. Snape swept around the room in a temper.

"Pathetic Thomas... Woeful Potter... Miss Brown you are getting progressively worse."

The Professor was three seats from Dawn and her heart plummeted.

_Please don't stop in front of me_.

He did.

"Excellent Miss Summers."

Dawn's eyes flew up to meet Snape's and he smiled.

"Five points to Slytherin. I am glad one student at least is capable of an outstanding draught."

All the Slytherins gave Dawn a congratulatory smile or hearty thumbs up. Where she was in the room she couldn't see the Gryffindors well but felt every piercing, loathing stare. The dark air was thick with malicious contempt.

"Good one Dawn," hissed Elsie in a proud sort of way.

She nodded woefully at her own cauldron where the potion looked like milky tomato soup.

"Couldn't quite get mine right."

The bell for break rang and Snape told the class that the Invigorating draught should be left to mature over the weekend and that they would continue with it in their next class. There were also many groans at the two feet of parchment essay he set on the effects on humans that would occur if the draught was not left to set.

Dawn was heading towards the door when someone ran into her. In fact many people ran into her, pushing past towards the exit.

"Watch it Summers."

Dawn looked back to see waved of fuzzy brown hair bobbing into the hall.

"Shut it Granger!" spat Paige at the girl's retreating back, to many glares from the remaining Gryffindors.

"Forget her Dawn," said Beth in her ear "She's a cow."

Dawn however did not find this very comforting and on her way out into the courtyard she remembered Paige's words from breakfast – Lions have teeth, ravens have talons, and badgers dig deep and bite hard.

_What else is going to happen_? She thought worryingly.

* * *

The history of magic classroom was in near silence. Dumbledore was right, Dawn thought, that she would have done well to bring along her subject selection things. That way she might not be falling asleep. Professor Binns was droning at the front of the class, and while Dawn nearly died as he floated through the blackboard and resultantly retreated to the back of the room, she now dreamily looked out into the grounds through an open window. The scratches of the Slytherin's quills were almost hypnotic and Dawn found herself more then once slipping from her prop on her hand. The sky outside was a cool grey and a sweet breeze filled with the scent of geraniums flitted across her face. 

"The worst of these giant wars took place in 1812," said Binns in a monotonous way.

_Don't fall asleep, don't fall asleep_.

Beth's snores and her puddle of drool weren't helping.

"There were hundreds of casualties on both sides, most experiencing an horrific death."

_Falling asleep, falling asleep_.

BOOM!!!

Dawn saw the whole room jump and was more then half sure it was because the whole castle had shook.

"The result of this proved very woe some for the minister of magic at that time."

The class ran to the windows, looking out towards the greenhouses. What looked like hundreds of olive-green tentacles were snaking their way fifty feet into the air from the shattered roof of greenhouse four.

"What is it?" gasped Paige, gripping Gilrean's hand.

"I have no idea," said Elsie looking sternly at the convulsing cords.

The door to the greenhouse sprang open and a herd of Gryffindors and Huffelpuffs streamed out.

"Ha, look at Potter run."

Malfoy was pointing in the boy's direction and dawn saw him stumble and fall face first into the mud. All the Slytherins cheered.

"The statute was rectified however in 1918 to include a provision for hags and wood nymphs."

The students at the greenhouses were scattering as even more tendrils escaped the glass enclosure.

"Should we get someone?" asked Dawn, the only person looking terribly worried.

Pansy clicked her tongue.

"They'll be fine, Professor Sprout is there."

Dawn looked out again to see Professor Sprout's stout for backing slowly away from the houses.

"_STUPEFY_, _STUPEFY_!!!"

The Professor's hexes echoed across the grounds and up the tower, the red light of her spells hitting every part of the wayward plant. More vines and roots had begun to spread and the incantations did little more then to make the substantial threads swipe furiously at her.

The Slytherins were in tears and Dawn too had to try hard to keep a straight face as the scene played out before her. Seeming to give up Professor Sprout turned and ran full pelt back towards the castle, knocking Nevil Longbottom and Hermione Granger into the dew covered grass.

BOOM!!!

The Slytherins gasped as greenhouse four exploded, the plant rocketing in all directions and smashing through the other conservatories, showing no signs of stopping growing. The vines whirled frantically in the air until finally they found something solid: the North tower of Hogwarts.

"That aught to give the Gryffindors something to talk about," sniggered Beth.

Dawn watched as the tower became covered in the plant, the windows and stone quickly being encased in the solid green jail. They were so transfixed that when the bell rang to signal the end of class they all jumped.

"Good work today class," said Binns "Very attentive. See you all next time."

The Slytherins hastily piled their history of magic texts back inside their bags and headed off to lunch.

Dawn noticed as she sat down to her Shepard's pie that most of the castle was completely oblivious to the wayward flora slowly snaking its way across the grounds.

"Looking good Potty," jeered Malfoy.

Dawn turned to see Harry scowl in their direction and Ron hiss something in his ear that looked like 'don't worry about them'. Harry's robes were covered in thick grey mud and stumbling into seats beside him was Hermione Granger and Nevil Longbottom with uniforms covered in grass and water stains.

Three mouthfuls of pie and two sips of orange juice into her meal Dawn saw a red-faced Professor Sprout bustle towards the staff table. Her sunhat was askew and her robes were looking very torn and dirt covered. Sprout went straight towards Dumbledore, who leant forward to hear her better, then stood and followed the herbology teacher quickly out of the great hall.

"I wonder who did it?" asked Gilrean.

"You forget Longbottom is in that class," smirked Pansy "A sickle on him."

"A galleon on Finch-Fletchly," said Paige.

"No, six sickles on the weasel," added Beth.

"You in Dawn?"

Dawn looked up at them all.

"I don't have any money," she said weakly, hastily picking up her fork again.

"Oh well," said Elsie taking the money off the other girls "I'll put in ten sickles on Granger as the outside favourite, she always does like to show off."

Dawn said goodbye to the Slytherin girls after lunch, but not before ten minutes of trying to convince them that she would be fine getting to the library. The time had come where she had to choose her electives and she decided that the library would be the best place to decide, what, with the books and quietness and imminent learn'n and all.

Madam Pince, the school librarian's book carriage was squeaking along the restricted section as Dawn turned pages and pages of parchment, reading the subject guides and turning the numerous possibilities over in her mind.

"My head hurts-,"

"Shh!"

Dawn looked around to see she was being silenced by a portrait of a haggard, old banshee wearing a heavy black veil.

"Sorry I-,"

"No talking in the library!"

"I didn't mean to, I just-,"

"Do you want me to screech for Madam Pince?"

Dawn turned back to her books but was extremely put off by the huffs that came from the portrait if her chair moved on the wooden floor of if her pen scratched too loud on the parchment while circling important information. Her hand itched towards her wand to give the banshee a Phineaus treatment as the picture breathed '_Honestly_' at Dawn unzipping her bag. Reserved that Madam Pince wouldn't like her library set on fire or reduced to rubble after witnessing the librarian throw out a seventh year Ravenclaw for leaving a dirty tissue on the desk, Dawn picked up her things and moved away, making sure to add in as many bangs, bumps and loud cusses as possible.

A quick search of the expansive room and Dawn found a nice little corner with a single desk facing a plain and altogether un-distracting wall. She was sheltered by rows of bookcases and the only thing that shared the alley with her was a paint stripped cupboard with small brass handles. With only the flicker of a few tapers behind frosted lanterns and the squeak of Madam Pince nothing more then a distant riff, the young girl felt very contented and more so, motivated.

"Okay Summers," she said to herself "Get read'n."

Dawn narrowed it down surprisingly quickly, where if she couldn't understand the first sentence of the subject summary or the subject had more then four syllables in its title, it was definitely out.

"Arithmancy, gone... Ancient runes, gone... Div-, divin-... That thing, gone."

After about an hour she had it down to three possibilities: Care of magical creatures – Even though it was taught by Bigfoot everybody else was doing it. Muggle studies – Always good to go with something you know, and magical cookery – Maybe she would learn something better then banana and peanut butter quesadillas.

As Dawn placed the third subject on her maybe pile she realised there was another, smaller piece of grey parchment still in the folder. She picked it up and read the scratchy black text:

_Special Permission Studies_

_Hogwarts school offers many elective units, however some branches of magic go unstudied due to Ministry of Magic curriculum or lack of student interest. Below are some subjects you may elect to take after receiving special permission from your head of house. Most require students to have excellent grades and students will also need to nominate a staff member as tutor as these classes will occur at odd places in the timetable and often one on one_.

Dawn ignored the excellent grades part and read the subject list

_The study of Wicca_

_Magical literature_

_Occlumency_

She stopped. This subject had a single sentence and one required textbook

_Occlumency: The magical defence of the mind against external penetration and influence._

_Required Text: Mind your Mind, by Thomas Cortex_

On two occasions now Dawn had felt something like someone was trying to break into her mind. It unnerved her and she didn't want it to happen again. To make sure she made the right decision though Dawn went searching for the book by Thomas Cortex. It would hopefully give her more of an idea of what she could expect.

She found that she was in fact sitting not too far from the right row of books. Luckily Madam Pince had placed up large flashing signs above each section. As she walked down the column, past spell books about warts, and what to do if your house elf turns inside out, Dawn heard a distinctive thud.

"Hello?" she called, though only softly as to avoid the wrath of the librarian.

There was no reply and Dawn happily went back to searching the shelves. Moments later the candles around her head stuttered and she heard something like whispered laughter. This unnerved her.

"Hello?" she called again, and again there was no answer.

Dawn was getting a major case of the wiggins and fast. Her search sped up with the resolve being she would get out of the library as soon as possible, or at least a part of it that didn't suddenly have a getting-your-ass-kicked feel.

"Whew, found ya," said Dawn.

But as she reached for the Occlumency book another voice broke through.

"Accio!"

The black leather bound volume sped out of Dawn's reach and she followed its path as it landed in the arms of a very intimidating looking Gryffindor. The red and gold tied girl was flanked by two others, a Huffelpuff and a Ravenclaw.

"Look girls," growled the Gryffindor "She slithers like one of them already."

"Um," said Dawn in annoyance "That's kinda the book I want."

"Well it's mine now," said the Gryffindor.

"I had it first," said Dawn

"Shut your mouth," spat the Ravenclaw.

"Excuse me?!"

"Like you are even clean enough to speak to us, stained with blood and hate like the generations before you."

"I- I so am not," said Dawn, starting to falter under the girls' glares.

The three of them were twice the size of Dawn.

"How does it feel?" said the Huffelpuff "To be hated like you are? Huh?"

"No friends, no life, no one to love you," added the Ravenclaw.

"Just a filthy... little... waste... of space," finished the Gryffindor.

"Back off," snapped Dawn "I'm not going to take this crap!"

She turned and made to leave but felt a heavy hand on her shoulder. The Gryffindor spun Dawn around and struck her hard across the face. Dawn fell heavily into the bookcase behind her and as she slid to the ground in pain she tasted the sour metallic blood dripping from her bottom lip.

"You're going to listen to what we have to say Summers," said the Gryffindor towering over her.

The Ravenclaw drew her wand and pointed it at Dawn.

"Whether you like it or not... _incarcerous_!"

Black cords exploded out of the dark girl's wand and wound themselves around Dawn.

"Let me g-,"

But Dawn's cries were cut short as a gag filled her mouth.

"Now, now Dawnie," joked the Gryffindor "Wouldn't want us to get caught."

The ropes were cutting into Dawn; she could feel them lacerating her skin.

"How long do you think you would have lasted on your own like this?" said the Gryffindor "We don't like Slytherins, and especially foreign Slytherins."

Dawn wasn't looking at her.

"Look at me when you're spoken to filth!"

The Gryffindor slapped Dawn so hard across the face that she fell sideways and lay even more helpless on the floor. She tried to slide away from them but it was no use, she was bound too tight. Her fear only made them laugh.

"She does slither well doesn't she," jeered the Huffelpuff.

"_Impedimenta_!"

A jet of gold light hit Dawn and she couldn't move, she could barely breathe under the effects of the spell and the constricting rope. Terror had her. Why wasn't anybody helping her? Why were these girls doing this?

The Gryffindor took from her robes a small silver knife and bent over Dawn. She cut the cords over her mouth and smiled.

"Better?"

Dawn spat in her face.

"You bitch, let me go!" she screamed.

The Gryffindor wiped the bloody saliva from her eye then stood and kicked Dawn in the stomach.

"That's disgusting, but what else could we expect from a whore like you."

The Gryffindor reached down to the gasping Dawn and lifted her clean off the floor.

"Hold her."

She threw Dawn to the floor and dispelled the ropes. Dawn wasn't fast enough though, and still winded, and the Ravenclaw and Huffelpuff picked her up and held her back.

"What can we do but purify you? Purify that which is evil and dirty and therefore wrong," whispered the Gryffindor.

She took the knife and ran it over Dawn's cheek leaving a river of blood after the blade.

"Please," sobbed Dawn "Don't, I didn't do anything."

"It doesn't matter," said the Huffelpuff "You're still and Slytherin."

"Still a whore," said the Ravenclaw.

The Gryffindor smiled

"I believe I speak for al of the school and its subsidiaries when I say-,"

But she did not finish her sentence. Instead, she grabbed Dawn's hair and hacked away at it, leaving nothing but ruined strands from her scalp.

"NO!" screamed Dawn "NO!"

"Shut up!" roared the Gryffindor "It has to be done, you deserve it!"

She tore at Dawn's clothes with the blade, careless of the fragile flesh beneath the fabric. The girls holding her had grips like vices, nails like claws.

"STOP!" pleaded Dawn choking on her tears.

"This will never stop, never, remember that! If it's not us it will be someone else and it will be a thousand times worse! You're filth Dawn Summers!"

The Gryffindor beat her in the face with the hilt of the knife.

"FILTH!!!" she screeched.

The last thing Dawn saw was the blade raised over her head, and the swift slash towards her chest.

"NOOO!!!"

Dawn hit the hard stone floor and knew no more.

* * *

"Dawn, look at me, are you okay?" 

Dawn could hear voices somewhere above her.

"Help, help me," she gasped.

"Dawn, open your eyes."

She did but all she saw was a fuzzy blur.

"Someone get Madam Pomfrey!"

The voice sounded familiar and Dawn also heard the hurried steps of many people.

"Elsie?"

The blonde haired girl was cradling Dawn's head and looking very pale and scared. Dawn realised it was her friend and retreated into her arms.

"Stop them, help me."

"It's okay Dawn, shh."

Dawn was covering her head and face.

"What is it?" asked Paige "Did you hit your head?"

"My hair, she cut, don't look," stuttered Dawn.

"Dawn, your hair is fine, try to calm down."

"Out of my way. Out of the way. Move aside miss Cowen... _Anethious_!"

* * *

The warm afternoon sun was falling over Dawn as she lay on a beautifully soft mattress. Her eyes slowly opened but she could not find it within herself to furrow her brow at the five worried faces around her hospital bed. 

"Hi," she smiled "What's up with you's? I feel wonderful."

She stretched and sat up.

"That'll be the calming draught Madam Pomfrey gave her," said Beth "Do you recon she could spare us some?"

At the mention of the school nurse Dawn's memories slowly flooded back.

"What happened? What happened to those bitches?"

"Shh," said Elsie "If Madam Pomfrey sees you upset again it's the hospital wing for all of us."

"And they weren't exactly Bitches," added Gilrean "More, boggarts."

"What?" asked Dawn.

"You know?" said Paige "Shape shifters who play on our fears."

"Yeah," said Pansy "We heard you screaming when we can looking for you after class. Just before she sliced you Elsie gave 'em the old ridikkulus charm."

"Hmm," sighed Paige "Hacked up by the other houses... I hope my words at breakfast didn't contribute to that."

"You saw them? The cuts and everything?"

"Just the girls," said Beth "The rest was in your head."

"Madam Pince said the boggarts were in the cupboard near your desk," added Gilrean "She was waiting for Moody to get rid of them and forgot to put a sign up."

"Dumb cow," echoed the six girls.

"I'm missing class, again," said Dawn.

The girls sniggered.

"Um, herbology was called off... Little trouble with that plant."

"Oh?" inquired Dawn lifting her eyebrow.

"Yeah, its kind of surrounded the whole castle so we can't get out."

Dawn's eyes opened wide in shock.

"But- but don't worry," assured Elsie "Dumbledore said it can't get inside."

After a quick check over from Madam Pomfrey with many a 'inexcusable' and 'you're lucky you weren't more seriously hurt' Dawn was lining up outside the transfiguration classroom with the other Slytherins.

The class seemed to be avoiding Dawn's eyes, all except Draco Malfoy.

"Scared of the other houses are we Summers?"

Dawn blushed. How could he know about the Boggarts already?

"Shut up Draco, you butt-monkey," said Gilrean "Or should I say great white ferret?"

It was Draco's turn to blush. He looked forward again and didn't say another word to any of them.

Despite the events of the day Beth assured Dawn that McGonagall was acting angrier then she usually did. She was very crisp with the Slytherins and in explaining the tasks for the class.

"Today we will be transfiguring hedgehogs into pincushions – Goyle, do that again and I'll make _you_ a pincushion."

Dawn looked up at the board and frowned. It all looked terribly complicated, not to mention pointless. Who would want to turn a hedgehog into a pincushion anyway?

Dawn:

_I was on top of the world_

_It was right in my pocket_

_I was living the life_

_Things were just the way they should be_

Dawn looked over at Crabbe who attempted the transfiguration but just succeeded in enlarging his hedgehog ten times which chased him around the room.

Dawn:

_Now all of a sudden some strange things are happening to me_

Professor McGonagall was tramping between desks and shouting about everyone failing exams if they couldn't perform this simple spell.

Dawn:

_And I'm doing the best I can to carry on_

_The minute you turn your back_

_You're in it all by yourself_

_Let me tell you about the strange things that are happening to me_

Elsie managed to turn her hedgehog's quills into needles but this just made the animal angry and it gave the girl a nasty bite. McGonagall tutted.

"This is because of your wand movement Miss Cowen."

McGonagall's steel gaze locked on Dawn

"Miss Summers?"

She sighed.

"Yes Professor Moggy-Gong-Girl..."

Dawn didn't realise but the Slytherins were in fits of giggles and the transfiguration teacher's lips were so pursed you couldn't see them.

"Well!" she snapped.

"_Parageetem_."

There was a flash of lite and the class gasped.

"Miss Summers!"

The class gathered around and looked on with horrific awe.

Dawn's hedgehog was completely transfigured. Where the animal was moments before lay a perfectly plump cushion with extravagant floral designs. Each pin was perfectly placed and flashed different colours. One even played jingle bells if you unstuck it.

"Did I do bad?" winced Dawn.

McGonagall was dumbfounded and simply gaped. The Slytherins however cheered, all except Draco who was looking glumly at his half cushion half hedgehog creation.

Dawn:

_You think you're doing well_

_But you're in danger, boy_

_Strange things are happening to me_

_Strange things_

_Strange things are happening to me_

'_Aint no doubt about it_

The bell for the end of class rang.

"Professor, can we go?"

"What? Yes, class dismissed," said McGonagall still transfixed.

Pansy got to the door first and tried to open it. It wouldn't budge. Then Crabbe and Goyle had a turn each but only succeeded in breaking the handle off.

"Professor, the door wont open," said Draco.

"What's this nonsense?" asked McGonagall.

She walked up to the door but she too could not open it. As a result she blasted a sizable hole in it with the reductor curse. She stuck her head out into the corridor.

"Oh my..."

The transfiguration teacher pulled her head back in.

"What is it professor?" asked Elsie.

"Class, I think it best if you follow me."

The Slytherins followed McGonagall out the door and each fell flabbergasted. The corridor was filled with greenery: vines, flowers, leaves and grass. It was as if the castle had disappeared and given way to a corridor of forest.

"I thought it couldn't get inside?" said Dawn a little worried.

"I was mistaken," grimaced Elsie.

Purple and red fairies and a flock of tropical birds had seemed to have taken up home in the new accommodation. The air was very thick and damp and all the sounds they made seemed to be silenced by the green carpet. Holes were being blasted left right and centre by teachers helping their classes to get out.

"What is it Minerva?" Dawn heard Professor Flitwick the charms teacher ask McGonagall "I can't vanish it, what will we do?"

"I'm not sure, but I bet Dumbledore will."

Dawn and the other Slytherins followed closely behind the teachers. Not a brick or a stone could be seen behind the flora.

"I can hear water," said Beth.

She could. Above the doors of the great hall fell a vast waterfall, each drop of water trickling like a silver diamond down the hidden marble staircase and under the entrance doors of the castle.

Dumbledore poked his head out from behind the curtain - though Dawn noticed he wasn't getting wet – and beckoned all those gathered in. Dawn and the others however weren't given the luxury of keeping dry. The water soaked them but the teachers close at hand were kind enough to dry everyone's robes with a flick of their wands. Dawn saw Snape doing this to some first year Gryffindors and looking rather bored and grudging.

As she looked up her jaw dropped. Nearly fifty trees she reckoned the were growing through the floor of the great hall, their bark glowing white like spun pearl under the sunset of the enchanted ceiling. Crickets were chirping in the eaves of the company and several girls screamed as caterpillars crawled across their dinner plates.

Dinner was interesting to say the least, what, with sharing your meal with grey pixies flying around your ears. Dumbledore had explained to them however that the problem would be rectified by the morning and that the house common rooms remained clear and their entrances unobstructed.

"Coming Dawn?"

Dinner was finished and most were glad to get out of the forest.

"No," said Dawn "I might stay a little longer."

She had hardly touched her meal and more so, she saw three very sad looking Potentials from between the branches of the trees.

"Suit yourself," said Gilrean "Just watch out for Porlocks on your way back."

Dawn had expected to need to call out to the Potentials but they, like her, remained sitting in their mossy seats picking through half eaten chicken and vegetables. Dawn stood up and walked over to Amanda, only to be joined seconds later by Rona and Kennedy.

"So you're sitting with us now?" asked Amanda "Oh right," she sighed "There's no Slytherins around."

"Don't be like that Amanda," said Dawn hurt "It's not like that."

The four of them were looking very glum.

"So how were your days?" asked Dawn.

"Bad."

"Bad."

"Bad."

"How was classes?"

"Bad."

"Bad."

"Bad."

"Oh-kay," said Dawn "Do you want to talk about it?"

There was silence, only jotted with huffs and sighs.

"Alright, I'll start," said Dawn "I was attacked and nearly killed by three Boggarts – Whatever they are-,"

"Shape shifters," droned Amanda into her bowel "Change into the things we fear most."

"Right," said Dawn impressed "So basically everyone at the school hates me."

"That's true," said Kennedy nonplussed "But that's nothing compared to me."

Dawn ignored her comment and questioned further.

"I set McGonagall on fire."

"Well that's not too bad," interjected Dawn "I bet she put it out."

"It was mystical fire, purple variety... She was fine but her robes didn't like it much. She didn't seem too happy standing there in her tartan underwear."

Daw coughed to hide her snort.

"It's not funny," said Kennedy with tears in her eyes.

"N-no, not at all," forced Dawn "What about you Amanda?"

"I turned everyone in charms into yaks, including Professor Flitwick... They only turned back because Dumbledore stopped by... It was humiliating."

Dawn was biting her hand to stop from bursting out in laughter.

"Rona?"

Rona looked up, her eyes bloodshot and her nose runny.

"Look around," she sobbed.

"You did this?" asked Dawn shocked.

"Who else would be so magically retarded?"

"Um, hello?" said Amanda and Kennedy lifting their heads.

"They can't even get rid of it... I hate it here."

"Me too."

"Me three."

"Everyone thinks we're morons," said Rona.

"Or else scared or us," added Kennedy.

"Or both," said Amanda resting her head in her hands "It's hard, and awkward. I don't like keeping secrets, I don't like being in Ravenclaw without you three and everyone hates us."

Dawn looked at their sad, tearstained faces and found a hidden resolve. Something grew in her.

Dawn:

_I've got a theory_

_It doesn't matter_

The Potentials looked at her questioningly.

Dawn:

_What can't we face if we're together?_

_What's in this place that we can't weather?_

_Apocalypse?_

_We've all been there_

_The same old trips_

_Why should we care?_

The Potentials managed a weak smile and Dawn returned it.

All:

_What can't we do if we get in it?_

_We'll work it through within a minute_

_We have to try_

_We'll pay the price_

_Its do or die_

They all stood up and began to walk back towards the waterfall.

All:

_What can't we face if we're together_?

Dawn: _What cant we face_?

All:

_What's in this place that we can't weather?_

Dawn:_ If we're together_

All:

_There's nothing we can't face_

Dawn gave the three of them a tight hug.

"We stick together."

* * *

**AN: You wouldn't have read this far unless you liked it. Click that little review link to show that you did. I would have thought of something more witty but it is late and if you read this far you would see I am incapable of witty dialogue.  
  
§- sonofgloin  
  
**


	5. Sirius Matters

**Disclaimer**

* * *

**All names, places and concepts related to**

**Buffy the Vampire Slayer are the property of Joss**

**Whedon.**

**All names, places and concepts related to**

**Harry Potter are the property of JK Rowling.**

**This applies to the entire work.**

**I own none of the songs that appear in this chapter:**

**"Better Man" belongs to Robbie Williams**

**I have given a rating of M due to a swear words,**

**adult themes and some violence.**

**This rating may be increased for later chapters.**

* * *

**AN:** I could give you a thousand reasons why it has been so long since I updated last but then it would be twice as long again before I update. Thanks to all my readers and reviewers:

**Anoron:** Thanks for the review. The update wasn't exactly soon but it came in the end and I hope it is okay.

**Speak Out:** I am glad you like the story even though it has all the blasted songs :) The songs were the whole concept of this fic, that I would tell the story of the characters through songs. I thought it was origional and cool but I guess you can't make everyone happy :( Let me know what you think of the next chapter.

**Neurotic Cat Goddess:** Thanks for the review and kind words. All updated, although a little late

**Amanda:** Thankyou. I am going to keep going and I hope you keep reading. I like it that it is from the Slytherin side too :) See, there not as bad as everyone makes them out to be, well, not as bad to each other. Snape has always been nice. You just have to look for it :)

* * *

The two days before the weekend passed with little incident. Kennedy's wayward fire had become localised to Ron Weasley and was down to one inferno a class. Amanda's yak problem had disappeared and the worst thing that happened to her was that in transfiguration she turned her teapot into a tortes and not a turtle. The plant Rona was responsible for was gone after a full night of work from every teacher and prefect at Hogwarts; even Dumbledore wasn't looking his chipper self as he stumbled into his chair at breakfast on Friday morning. Dawn still got glares and whispers shot at her everywhere she went but a close at hand Slytherin was always quick to curse off a few noses or hex a mouth or two shut. Her classes however were going well. In three days of study Dawn was nearly at the top of every one of her classes, which all the teachers were quick to point out, much to Dawn's distaste. Professor Flitwick was in tears of joy when Dawn summoned her pillow all the way from Slytherin dungeon – she didn't tell the charms teacher she was aiming at the box of cushions in front of her.

Saturday morning had come bright and clear and cool. Dawn was not keen to go anywhere near the library, and considering the students could now get out of the castle, Dawn, Elsie and Beth decided to get to work on their mountain of homework by the crystal lake of Hogwarts. Besides the potions essay Snape had given them Dawn had two others for transfiguration and History of Magic; compared to the other two though she had it easy. By the first week in Elsie and Beth had an essay or project from every class and two for Arithmancy. Dawn was just glad she turned up late for the start of term.

With their combined brain power – well, mostly Elsie's – their work got done surprisingly fast. The sun was filtering down through the fir they were beneath, Elsie was blowing on the ink of her Arithmancy essay, Dawn had her nose buried in 'a standard book of spells grade four' and Beth's chin was bobbing on her chest as she tried to put off sleep.

"Done," sighed Elsie.

Dawn smiled and Beth snorted awake.

"I'm starving," grunted Beth and looking at her watch frowned "It's eleven forty-five, do you think lunch will be out yet?"

"We can check," said Elsie "If not we'll-,"

"Just a sec," said Dawn lifting up her hand.

One of the best things she had learnt at her short stay at Hogwarts was how to handle her wand without it making carrots sprout out of peoples ears. Her hand went to her bag and she pulled out her wand. With her finger she traced a few lines in 'a standard book of spells grade four' mouthing the words to herself silently.

"What?" asked Elsie.

"Try this," smiled Dawn.

She placed her book down and swished her wand about her head.

"_Gormaymeus platarious_."

Not only had a stylish yet affordable rug woven itself under the three girls but numerous plates of steaming food had melted into view with a four piece orchestra playing classical Bach.

"Excellent," giggled Dawn and she handed the two others a fine china plate and pewter cutlery.

"How did you do that?" gasped Elsie "This spell was for a corned beef sandwich."

Dawn had no idea but shrugged it off.

"Improvisation."

The girls ate their way through six courses. They would have stopped sooner but the bowls and plates of food kept replenishing themselves. The ninth apple pie had reappeared when Dawn went back to the spell book.

"All for the gluttony and sloth," she winced "but there are five others to get to."

Her wand pointed at the spread.

"_Finite Incentartem_."

The violin stopped, the rug disappeared with a small 'pop' and the three girls got to their feet with satisfaction.

"It's only three o'clock," sighed Beth, the waves of boredom threatening to wash over her.

"So what do three Slytherin girls, with all their homework done, do on a Saturday afternoon with a few hours to kill?" asked Elsie.

"Find some boys to make out with?" suggested Beth.

"Teach some flobberworms to sing 'Potter stinks' and float them into Gryffindor tower," added Elsie herself.

Dawn's face turned into a sly grin.

"I've got a better idea ladies."

"One, two… Community Chest."

A wealth of magical books had taught Dawn how to conjure more then just a mystical picnic. In twenty minutes they had rounded up Gilrean, Paige and Pansy and the six girls were now sprawled over their dorm room floor surrounded by a mountain of chocolate, assorted chips and enough soda to cause a hyperactive twister.

"You have won second prize in a beauty contest, collect ten sickles from each player."

Dawn returned the gold leaf card looking very pleased with herself.

"Pay up buckaroos."

They all grudgingly handed over the silver and Dawn sighed.

"It's so nice to be rich."

Her hand jingled and she made a big display of counting out her money into her sizable piles.

"Elsie it's your roll."

The blonde girl rolled the dice and got a seven. Her piece – a gold unicorn – trotted along the properties of its own accord and landed on Diagon Alley.

"Oh," said Dawn in mock surprise "That's mine."

"They're all yours," drawled Paige rubbing the two knuts she had lazily between her fingers.

"Let's see," chirped Dawn "Diagon Alley, with three castles, that will be… Fifty galleons."

Elsie locked onto Dawn with a steely glare.

"I don't have fifty galleons."

"I'll sell you my get out of Azkaban free card if it will help," said Gilrean "It's about all I own."

The lanterns flickered into life overhead.

"It must be nearly time for dinner," said Beth putting down her fourteenth packet of barbeque crisps.

Dawn's mouth opened in shock.

"You're still hungry after all of this?"

"Beth is always hungry," giggled Pansy "You could never conjure enough food to satisfy her."

Beth scowled.

"That's right," added Elsie "The only time any of us haven't seen her eat was when Draco slipped her a sour-shocker chew and her mouth shrivelled up for a few hours."

The five burst out in laughter as Beth pouted.

"Kidding honey, kidding," snorted Paige "You know we love you."

Dawn tidied the dorm with a swish of her wand but making sure to leave a few bars of Honeydukes best chocolate for each girl. The six were giggling for no apparent reason all the way down to the common room. Dawn saw that most of the Slytherins had already left for the great hall but three still remained seated around the end of a large oak table with piles of books and parchment scattered everywhere.

"Need any help Draco?" asked Pansy "I'm sure Dawn could show you what you're doing wrong."

Malfoy, Crabbe and Goyle were stuck on their transfiguration homework. They had to turn a pencil into a pineapple by Monday's class. The girls all had fantastically shaped and ripe fruit sitting back on their bedside tables. Draco ignored the obvious sarcastic insult and tried the spell again. His HB pencil quivered a little and opposite ends had a yellow and green tinge but that was all. Crabbe and Goyle tried next but their's didn't even move. The three sighed.

"If you just-," started Dawn.

"I don't need your help Summers," said Draco a little flushed "How about you go find Granger and start a show-off club."

Dawn glared but the other girls looked scandalised.

"Fine _Malfoy_," returned Dawn turning her back on him "I wouldn't want to deflate your ego any more then it is. I know how you like to have trouble walking through doors."

The five Slytherin girls were very impressed with her.

"Well done," said Elsie looking on Dawn with new pride "The only time he usually gets shot down is on the Quidditch pitch."

"Quidditch"? asked Dawn covering up the five strange looks with a 'we don't have that where I live'.

The explanation of Quidditch lasted the girls all the way down to the great hall and dinner. They had even stopped at a few windows and pointed out the high golden goal hoops to Dawn in the dying light. Dawn was also very discouraged to hear that Slytherin had come second to Gryffindor for the past three years.

"When does the season start?" asked Dawn.

She was excited for two reasons. The first being that it sounded like a great game, fast paced and wonderfully brutal, and the second that she would most likely see Draco Malfoy fall flat on his ass even though it would most likely signal a Slytherin loss.

"It won't," said Elsie sadly as they sat at their house table.

Dawn deflated.

"Why?"

"Triwizard Tournament," Elsie said simply.

Thankfully Dawn had heard enough whispered conversation about this even to piece together a general concept in her mind.

"Pity about Dumbledore's age restriction though," huffed Beth "I bet you'd be a shoe in for Hogwarts Dawn."

The four others heartily agreed and Dawn just smiled, too ingratiated with her new friends to be embarrassed.

Dinner was unusually sombre, mostly because everyone was so tired from all their homework and concentration. Dawn, Elsie, Beth, Gilrean, Pansy and Paige however didn't seem to worry about the huffy glares they got induced by their sugary hysteria. Their laughs and cheers were so loud that not even the deliberate clanking of cutlery from the other houses could muffle it. Dawn was quick to notice the stares she was getting from Harry Potter, Ron Weasley and Hermione Granger but every time it happened she just smiled politely and waved then shared in the sniggers with the five other girls.

Despite their afternoon feast the girls went back for seconds of the mains and deserts. Dawn had a bowl of rich pumpkin soup, four baked potatoes, eight slivers of smoked ham, corn, carrot, and after initial apprehension two bowls of spotted dick, custard and ice-cream.

Draco, Crabbe and Goyle slank into seats near Paige halfway through dinner.

"Get it finished then?" grinned Dawn.

Draco didn't even look at her but slopped a large amount of mashed potato onto his plate which splattered all over the place. Dawn leaned in and whispered to the girls.

"I don't think he got it finished."

The six roared with laughter.

As the last cake disappeared Dawn looked at her watch. It was eight o'clock and she remembered that she had to see Professor Snape about her elective units. Seeing that they all had their homework done Dawn had company back to Slytherin common room to pick up her things while more then half the other fifth and seventh years went off to the library for even more homework and study.

"Evening Esmeralda," chirped Gilrean "Nice night."

"Hello girls," returned the Slytherin portrait "Got the new password?"

"Sure do," said Elsie very importantly "Salazar."

The portrait opened graciously and the six girls struggled to be the first through the doorway. The common room was empty and all the mess of the day had been cleared away. Dawn wasn't sure there were any Slytherins that liked to tidy up after themselves – her least of all – but didn't have any other explanation for the spotless room. She supposed Draco had managed it through his failed attempts at transfiguration.

Elsie opened the dorm room door and the five girls immediately flopped themselves onto the soft silver quilts of their beds. Beth's hand was just reaching for the pile of Honeydukes chocolate when Dawn grabbed her things and headed back out.

"I have to see Snape," she told them for the fifteenth time, like somehow they would have forgotten "I should be back in about twenty."

Paige who was frantically looking for something stopped and looked up.

"That should be plenty of time."

"What do you mea-,"

"You'll be late Dawn," said Pansy "I think Snape goes to bed at curfew."

Dawn didn't argue and left, closing the door behind her. She would have been suspicious, if she had more time, at the hurried scuffling sounds coming from the room from what she had thought looked like five very exhausted girls. Not thinking much more on it Dawn went back into the common room and headed for the portrait. Half way across the stone chamber Esmeralda's picture opened and three figures stepped in. Draco was leading the way with Crabbe and Goyle shuffling along behind snacking on chocolate and vanilla cupcakes from desert. Dawn glanced at the blonde haired teenager and saw that he was looking at her. When she caught his eye however he quickly looked away. Draco walked straight past her without a word while Crabbe and Goyle attempted a muffled hello over a mouthful of cake.

_They go on and on about us being the complicated ones_ she thought to herself.

Dawn trotted through the hallway feeling very full and sleepy. She was excited about the fact she would in twenty minutes be relaxing in a steaming bath with lavender and orange candles burning all around her, stepping out into her pink bunny pyjamas and nodding off to the thought of the following day and its prospective twelve hours of self-indulgent shopping – if she had anything to say about it.

"Enter!"

Dawn pushed open the dungeon door and stepped into a room of shadow. Professor Snape was sitting at his desk marking papers by the light of a single candle.

"Sir?"

Snape looked up and showed one of his seldom smiles.

"Ah, Miss Summers, I am glad you came. I have just finished marking your preliminary invigorating draught."

Snape shuffled through some dark parchment and handed a sheath to Dawn as she sat at his desk. Her mouth fell open in shock. In the top left hand corner of the paper was a large, spidery, silver 'O'.

"I got a zero?" coughed Dawn "But, in class, you said-,"

Snape lifted his hand to silence her.

"It's an 'O' Dawn, you got an outstanding, the highest mark possible at Hogwarts."

Dawn's fearful tears soon turned to droplets of joy. She attempted to say thankyou but all that would come out was small incoherent squeaks.

When Dawn finally looked up from the paper she was sure that the candle on Professor Snape's desk had burnt down by more then half. Snape however was happily marking some Gryffindor papers, most of which were sporting 'A's', 'D's', and to Dawn's horror one had a large thick 'T' in its corner. Dawn was very thankful that the potions master had let her have her fifteen seconds and she had only one thought of what to do after she left his office.

Snape marked the last piece of parchment with a distasteful 'E' and looked up at Dawn.

"Now Miss Summers," he said as he placed his handsome black eagle feather quill back in its inkpot "I believe you have some subject selections for me."

Dawn reached into her robes and took out her choices. She handed them excitedly to Snape who smiled back as he took the parchment from her. His eyes scanned the paper but as they fell his brow furrowed. He looked up with his dark grey eyes and stared at Dawn. Dawn's stomach leapt; she was sure she must have done something wrong.

"You wish to study Occlumency?"

""Yes," said Dawn shortly, her hands tightening on the rests of the chair.

"May I ask why?"

Dawn's breath was caught in her throat. She regretted now not choosing a hard to pronounce subject.

"I just do," said Dawn "It, it looked interesting."

Snape's intrigue deepened and his eyes became even darker.

"It's not an easy subject Dawn," Snape said warily.

Dawn even thought she caught the Professor lowering his voice, like the walls could listen.

"But," stammered Dawn "I thought you could teach me."

Snape's eyes lightened and a few creases in his face disappeared. The potions master sat back with a sigh and folded his arms.

"I am one of only two Professors at this school with sufficient ability to teach this subject. I however don't fell I should be teaching you-,"

"Please," choked Dawn.

As Snape was talking she had lost all feeling in her body. Her arms had become like lead and the daggers in her throat were threatening to tear her voice to shreds. Occlumency was a small light for her, something that would make her feel safer then she did now.

"Please," she pleaded again, small tears beginning to leak down her face.

Snape's eyes narrowed again but Dawn didn't see questions looking back at her. In the inky depths she saw sorrow and understanding.

"Calm yourself Dawn," he whispered.

Snape took out his wand and tapped it on the desk. A single mug of some steaming liquid spun to a halt in front of Dawn.

"Sip this and tell me what's wrong Miss Summers."

With a big wet sniff Dawn took hold of the glass and looked into its frothy depths. Below a glistening white head was a pale amber liquid. She pushed it to her lips and drank a little. Immediately she felt better. She couldn't describe the taste, like ginger-beer only creamy or caramel milk only fizzy. All Dawn knew was that is was delicious. She took three big gulps, but more because she didn't want to explain herself to Snape then being thirsty.

The room was in silence except for the occasional gulping of some maturing magical fungi in its purple brine but Dawn's heart was pounding in her ears. How did she tell a teacher at her new school she wants to learn Occlumency to stop the headmaster of said school from reading her mind?

She placed the drink down and sighed, not looking up at Professor Snape.

"There are some things in my life I don't want people to see or to know, and on two occasions now I have felt like someone was trying to read my thoughts."

To stop herself babbling on Dawn took another sip of warm liquid. She still didn't look up but went on reluctantly. She however wasn't about to accuse Dumbledore of anything.

"I have a right to my own thoughts. People shouldn't be able to take a look whenever is pleases them."

The pain in Dawn's throat was nearly unbearable. She didn't know what was keeping her from bursting into unstoppable sobs. She felt violated. Dawn looked up directly into Snape's cool eyes.

"Can Occlumency help?"

"It can," said Snape simply.

Dawn couldn't tell if what she saw now was pity, but she did not think that a man like this could show such a condescending trait. Dawn felt kinship and compassion.

"Will you teach me?" asked Dawn, her hands shaking around the pewter goblet.

Snape sat forward so he was completely in the light.

"I will."

Dawn's heart raced and she felt like the weight of a thousand years had been lifted off her. She even managed a smile. Snape returned it then tidied his pile of parchment and stood up.

"You best dry your eyes and head back to the common room Miss Summers. I see no trouble with you studying both Occlumency and care of magical creatures as your electives. Goodnight to you."

Dawn left the dungeon room feeling a lot lighter and knew she would enjoy the bath and following activities with much more relish. Before she went back to Slytherin dungeon however she had one more stop.

The castle was cold and quiet and Dawn put into practice the years of stealth she had learnt while watching Buffy. She was nearly caught twice by Filtch and once by his ragged old cat Mrs Norris, but after hiding in a suit of armour and enchanting a broom to sweep past the caretaker yelling "Over here you drunken whelp," she managed to give him the slip.

Dawn pushed open a heavy oak door and immediately stepped into a sizeable pile of owl stool.

"Great!" she spat scraping her shoe in some straw.

Dawn walked into the owlery and looked up at the countless birds in the room. There were huge ones and tiny ones and most she saw were busy feeding or just waking up from a long day of sleep. Looking for a spot with the least bird poo Dawn sat down and crossed her legs taking out her potions marking sheet. To her dismay she had forgotten a-

"Pen."

Dawn had spoken the word out loud and one had magically appeared in her hand. She was just glad Rona had given her one with a quick conjuring charm that would summon the implement to its owner any where any time. She had put its effects to best use so far by conjuring it while in the girls bathroom on the third floor to write 'Malfoy was here' in her stall – He had only minutes before told Crabbe and Goyle Dawn had the hots for them.

She rested against the cool grey stone and turned the parchment over in her hands. The night air blew in her white face and seemed to clear out all superfluous thoughts to let her pen write what she needed.

"_Lumos_."

_Dear Buffy,_

_How is the gang? Well, I have only been gone four days so don't care… Can you believe this mark??!! Professor Snape – this really cool teacher who says I am smart (HA! Told you I was) – gave me this 'O'. Apparently it stands for outstanding and is the best mark they give here. I officially give you permission to remove my kitty picture from the fridge I did in the third grade and replace it with this. I think it is more deserving._

She stopped for a minute to think of what else she needed to write. Anya had told her more then once she was a whinger and selfish so Dawn didn't want to prove her right on her first note home.

_We are all good and are being good as per your request. There were some plant, fire and yak issues but they were sorted – kinda. Anya and Andrew say hi even if Andrew's was a little muffled from behind all the bandages. There was an incident in defence against the dark arts. Going shopping tomorrow – yay by the way – for some extra school stuff. Better get going. Lots of hugs to Joan and Randy and the other Scoobies_

_Love Dawn_

Dawn giggled at her last line and folded the parchment over, sealing it with a tap from her lit wand.

"_Nox_."

She stood up and looked around the chamber. Several owls of varying sizes and colours zoomed around her head and in and out of windows but none seemed to pay her any terrible amount of attention.

"Hey beaky!" she called to one fat silver barn owl that did little more the snap its beak at her and ruffle its feathers.

After five minutes of frantic calls she had had enough.

"Bugger this, _accio_!"

A tawney screech owl rocketed from its perch with many shrill squawks straight into Dawn's outstretched hands. She tied the letter to the objective bird's leg and was so frustrated with its scandalised inpatients that she practically threw it out the tower window. Sliding on more of the dung as she walked out Dawn turned and saw the owl's black shape disappear under the silver of the half moon.

Back in the castle she hurried down towards the Slytherin common room. She could still hear the faint calls of her enchanted broom several floors above and the hurried scuffles of feet speeding to catch the wayward brush.

As Dawn turned into the common room hallway she saw that all the portraits were asleep except for a bunch of young looking friars. Dawn only hoped that Esmeralda would be awake.

"Salaz-,"

But before Dawn could finish the password her mouth fell open in shock. Esmeralda's portrait was empty. Dawn bit her lip and looked at her watch. If she was caught out of the common room now she would be in serious trouble. She could nearly sense Mrs Norris' skeletal form slinking up behind her and biting her on the leg. Dawn was more of a dog person. To her relief though, Esmeralda stepped back into frame not six minutes later, placing something into her pocket. The woman in the portrait sat down and looked up.

"Where were you?!" both of them demanded.

"What's it to you?!" they retaliated.

Dawn smiled.

"I won't tell if you don't."

Esmeralda's tight face relaxed.

"That's the way Dawn, good girl."

Dawn said the password and walked into Slytherin common room. No one was there, not that she noticed, all she wanted to do was have a bath and get to bed.

As Dawn entered the dorm she looked in with confusion. All five girls were fully dressed in casual clothes and huffily jumped off their beds.

"Where were you?" asked Beth tying a scarf around her neck.

"Owlery," said Dawn pointing at them airily and quite dumbfounded.

"Why are you-,"

"We thought you were only going to be five minutes," bit Paige pulling on some gloves and a beanie.

"Why are you all dressed like that?" asked Dawn as Gilrean and Pansy pulled a sweater over her robes.

"It's cold out," said Beth as though this was the most obvious thing in the world.

Elsie pulled out her wand and strode over to Dawn.

"It doesn't matter now, _chameleous_!"

"Ow, you bit-,"

But Dawn stopped mid sentence. Elsie had hit her hard over the head with her wand and the strangest feeling was happening to her. It felt like warm water was flowing down her body and as she looked at herself she didn't see Dawn, but the floor and the beds before her.

"What did you do to me?"

"Cloaking, _chameleous_, charm, _chameleous_," explained Elsie as she rapped Beth and Pansy on the head also – although Dawn noticed not quite as hard.

She watched as the two girls melted from view and were replaced by visions of the rooms furnishings. Dawn could only see dim shadows of them and only if they moved.

"It only works on site not sound," continued Elsie "So shh."

"But what are we doing?" asked Dawn desperately as a cloaked girl grabbed her hand and led her towards the door.

Gilrean answered from a fuzzy space beside her.

"You showed us how Americans have fun this afternoon," she said slyly "Now it's time to show you how Slytherins do it."

Dawn could do nothing more then be led down the stairs, leaving the warm confines of the dorm behind to a soft clunk of its door closing.

The six shadows climbed into the entrance hall sneaking past the four house hourglasses. Dawn was more then sure that about a thousand of the emeralds would be flying back into the upper stores, or perhaps the Slytherin keeper would implode for what they were doing now.

"Call me a drunken whelp will you!"

A collective gasp ran through the group followed by many silent yet painful stampings on feet.

"It's Filtch," gulped Dawn "Hide."

"We are hidden," coughed Pansy.

"Shh!"

The six Slytherin girls froze as the limp and strained figure of the Hogwarts caretaker hobbles into view.

"I don't know how you managed to talk but I bet those Weasley menaces are behind it."

"Drunken whelp, drunken whelp! DRUNKEN WHELP!"

Dawn bit back a stream of laughter as Filtch struggled to throw the raucous broom into a store cupboard. Mrs Norris wasn't helping the matter by trying to attack the straw bristles after they took furious swipes at her.

"Get in there!"

Filtch managed to close the cupboard door on the sweeping menace but wasn't grateful for its imprisonment as the muffled sounds of falling boxes and spilled cans of Mrs Scower's All Purpose Magical Mess-Remover wisped under the door. Filtch shuffled off with many grunts and groans and threats about whips and manacles and the six girls could breathe again.

"That was close," sniffed Paige, though Dawn caught every speck of sarcasm and lack of real concern.

They sprang across the flagstone floor in one mad dash. Elsie – or so Dawn assumed it to be – opened the entrance doors and they flowed out into the night. As the lock clasped too a wave of shrill laughter filled the grounds.

"What a moron," jeered Gilrean "Wait till I tell Millicent."

"You know," said Elsie reflectively "I can't stand the weasel twins but now I might actually start calling them by their real names instead of Hansel and Gretel."

Dawn cleared her throat awkwardly.

"It, it wasn't them that enchanted the broom."

Dawn felt the five girls stop even though she couldn't see them.

"How do you know?" squeaked Beth "Who was it?"

"Me," huffed Dawn guiltily.

The shower of delighted laughter broke out again. Several arms linked into hers and Dawn was led down the main path.

"You'll make a Slytherin prefect yet," hyped Elsie and all the others enthusiastically agreed.

For the first month of Autumn it was surprisingly cold. The wind was streaking out of the East and bringing with it the crisp white airs of the ever snow topped purple mountains that surrounded the school.

Dawn was quite content walking along the gravely path taking in the stars and moon and catching the distant sparkle of lights and silver veil of smoke that was coming from the gamekeepers cabin. Elsie had told Dawn that's where the Hagrid lived although Dawn hadn't had the chance to meet it face to face yet. She was surprised at herself however for not questioning the girls more on where they were going. All she knew was that it wasn't towards the forest and the lights of the castle were soon sinking into the dark night.

"So where are we going?" Dawn finally asked, interrupting a conversation about the best charm to remove lipstick from school robes.

"You'll find out in about twenty minutes," said Beth slyly.

"Patients luv," added Gilrean "It's not a Slytherin virtue but it's nice to practice it once in a while."

All of a sudden the entrance gate to Hogwarts – or so Dawn assumed it was (she had never been this far in the ground before) – loomed into view. The bronze winged boars atop the grey stone shimmered in the silver light and Dawn's stomach rolled over.

"We're leaving the grounds?"

"Uh-ha," said Paige.

"You bet," added Beth.

Dawn bit her lip.

"But won't we get in trouble?"

"Uh-ha," said Paige.

"You bet," added Beth, but each not without a snigger.

An arm went around Dawn's shoulders.

"Ignore them," said Elsie "We have done this every week since second year and we have never been caught. Well, except that one time by Professor Trelawney but she just thought she was sensing some omen of imminent doom."

Dawn thought she was sensing some omen of imminent doom too as the six of them crossed over the threshold of the school. She knew this would be encroaching on Buffy's rule of stay out of trouble. She only wished she had been smart enough to invite Amanda, Rona and Kennedy. That way the Slayer wrath could have been easily divided.

After five minutes of gossiping canter another thought came to Dawn.

"If you've been here every week for two years, why aren't you bored with it?"

Dawn was put back a little at the clicking of tongues and repeated sighs.

"Honey," said Beth "When we're done you'll wish you were a Slytherin a long time ago."

Before long the girls came to a road sign. Looking at the sign pointing ahead of them Dawn saw they were heading towards the town of Hogsmead. A light went on in her head as she realised this was where she would be coming tomorrow.

The beech trees thinned out and gave way to a few thatched roofed houses. Their windows were draped in dark fabric and Dawn thought the occupants must have been in bed.

After crossing a rickety train line by a crossing the six were officially in Hogsmead. Even though it was late and dark and they were all cloaked Elsie was sure to lead the others on the most secret way.

Most of the shopfronts were brightly lit and Dawn saw businesses much like that back in Morgan Market, though seemingly more rustic.

After another ten minutes she started to groan.

"Are we there yet?"

They had just passed a pub called the 'Hog's Head' and her feet were getting sore and cold. She hated clunky new shoes and thought a nice pair of heals were more worthy of being worn in.

"OW!!!"

Something had hit Dawn hard in the head. At first she thought it might have been an impatient Elsie but then realised it was a rushed Elsie removing the cloaking charm.

Dawn, Beth, Pansy, Paige, Gilrean and the mad, wand toting psycho witch dripped back into view. Dawn's head had not stopped hurting when they were all being ushered to the door. Before she was swept through though, Dawn saw a sign on the window reading 'Ramsey's Rest and Relaxation'.

Dawn nearly tripped over her jaw as she walked into the shop. By some magic the inside was nearly six times the size of the outside, but that wasn't the half of it. Where she had expected to see a few chairs were massage tables and large comfy recliners; where she had expected a small kitchen was a huge confectionary bar with more goodies then Dawn could even count; and last and best where she had expected a glass of complementary water were two huge spas; one filled with thick grey mud and the other with champagne-like water.

"Welcome to the three R's ladies," shrieked a tall beautiful witch with long sleek burgundy hair and lots of different coloured rings on her fingers "What's it been? A week?"

She shrieked with laughter again and toddled off to a cupboard returning with six robes and large comfortable towels.

"Here now, she's a new one. Pretty too," said the witch "Glad my eighth husband isn't around now."

She extended a hand to Dawn.

"I'm Mrs Ramsey dear, but you can call me Elizabeth, Liz for short."

"I'm Dawn Summers," Dawn smiled back, not sure what to make of the husband remark.

"Sorry Dawn," said Elsie absentmindedly in the wake of anticipation "Liz is my aunty, one of mum's sisters. She lets us come here for free as a bit of a treat."

"Right good their families have been to me, especially the Cowan's, not to mention my favourite niece. Nothing like my forth husband; Left me with nothing but my wand and a knight bus ticket to my mothers down in Kent."

Liz shook her head.

"But here now, the chimera fixed him up and they say thirteen is lucky for some."

"Thirteen?" questioned Dawn.

"Husband thirteen Dawnie; though I have learnt better then to change my name each time and just go by my maiden name now. It's better then Elizabeth Ramsey-Everet-Banks-Rose-Gordon-Smart-Marks-Bellomy-Patters-Smith-Donnely-Dove-Chudley-Bay now isn't it?"

"I guess," said Dawn blankly, thoroughly amazed.

Elsie was in the midst of giving Liz a big hug and the others were heading for the change rooms. Dawn carried off her things and changed and was back out with the others in under three minutes. Liz was looking at each of them lovingly.

"Now my dear girls," she said placing her hands together "Will it be the works, the works or the works?"

Six grins spread over six faces. Liz waved her wand which started the radio blaring.

"Take your seats and prepare to be indulged."

Dawn sat in a recliner and all apprehension soon melted away. The emery boards, tweezers, nail scissors and lotion zoomed about them and Dawn thought to herself that this was better then a bath and a few candles.

After the manicure, pedicure, and facial the girls had their nails done. About seventy polish bottles swam in front of them and all they need do was point. While some of the others got green and silver bled together, Dawn went for the more traditional French tips. Her toes she left plain not opting for sun-red like Beth - which would blind you if you stared at it for too long and actually gave off heat. Her hair she had trimmed and styled like always. Dawn had nearly fallen asleep when Liz came back.

"My sixth husband just went to Azkaban which entitles you all to an extra twenty minutes in the spa."

This made the girls all extremely pleased.

"Ready for the next session?" asked Liz raising an eyebrow and wearing a strange grin.

The witch waved her wand and the chairs receded and gave way to the massage tables.

"Mmm," agreed the girls.

"Boys?" called Liz.

A door at the rear of the shop opened and six half naked twenty-something's stepped in. Each was blonde-haired and blue-eyed with arms, abs and chests till Tuesday.

"Mmm," ran around the girls again.

"This is Aiden, Seth, Mark, Sebastian, Jordan and Jeremy," informed Liz "Have fun."

Elizabeth left again and the girls lay down on the massage tables. Within two minutes each girl was so relaxed they were nearly asleep. Beth actually was and only the continued gossip drowned out her snores.

Dawn had never had a massage this good, or could in fact ever remember having one. Seth knew without her telling him where every sore spot was.

"Can I keep you?"

Dawn shot up at what she said. The other girls laughed and Beth hiccoughed.

"They don't speak honey."

Liz was back again with a tray of sliced cucumber.

"They're not very smart but their shaped like gods."

The shopkeeper gave a pensive look then shrieked with laughter.

"Maybe that's my problem."

The girls stood up with smiles and stretches.

"Off you go boys, back to the storeroom; girls, last stop."

Each of them took two slices and sunk into the mud bath.

"Won't our nails be ruined"" gasped Dawn.

"Its magic sweetie," yawned Paige "They'll be fine."

Twenty minutes in the mud and they were out and in the spa. Dawn could only just see each of her friend's heads over the low shimmer of steam resting above the bubbles. Liz brought over a tray of warm Butterbeer and a self levitating tray of imported chocolates.

"Try these Dawn," encouraged Elsie biting into some white fudge and drinking the flavoured milk inside.

"Better then that Honeydukes stuff," added Liz "My seventh husband has shares in it."

She walked away mumbling to herself.

"If it didn't have protective charms on it I would have blown it up a long time ago."

Three glasses of self replenishing Butterbeer later and Dawn decided she was quite content. Beth sucked her fingers free of chocolate and spoke to the group at large.

"Ladies, ladies, hem, hem."

All fell silent.

"On behalf of all of us here I would like to officially welcome Miss Dawn Summers into our exclusive Slytherin three 'R' Club.

Dawn smiled and a round of cheers and applause went around the circle.

"May her time with us be everything it deserves to be and may she continue to embody everything that is Slytherin."

There were more cheers and Beth took the opportunity for a long drink.

"Now!" she called "Time for a game of our own."

"What's it called?" asked Dawn over a mouthful of marshmallow.

"Which wizard?" Beth answered.

"Oooooooo," chorused the other girls.

"How do we play?"

"Simple," said Pansy with an eight year old giggle "Someone asks you which wizard you'd rather pash and you have to choose."

Dawn snorted.

"We're such girls."

"I'll go first," said Beth "Pansy, Crabbe or Goyle?"

The group sounded a tremendous 'EWW' and Pansy resolved that she would rather kiss Mrs Norris.

"Elsie," said Gilrean "Cedric Diggory or Oliver Wood."

"Mmm," Elsie deliberated "Tough choice. I prefer a good beater but I would have to say Wood 'cause I like a guy who can handle his balls."

A wave of shrill laughter filled the shop.

"What?" said Elsie innocently "He was good at catching Quaffels."

"Okay," chirped Paige "Dawn.'

Dawn froze. She hadn't expected to be asked to play seeing she hadn't been at the school very long.

"Harry Potter,"

"EWW!"

"Or Draco Malfoy."

There was no group response to this name. Even Beth stopped eating to listen to the answer.

Dawn froze again. How was she meant to choose? Harry Potter was dorkey, stupid, goofy, pale and weird; while Draco was arrogant, self indulged, egotistical, nasty, but Dawn had to admit, cute.

"I don't know, ask Gilrean," Dawn answered doggedly.

"Oh no, no, no," grinned Paige "You have to answer."

Dawn sighed.

"Fine," she spat "Draco!"

The room erupted in laughs and cheers and a wave of water.

"I knew it," jeered Beth "I knew you liked him."

"What!" said Dawn scandalised "Given a choice I'd choose a Hippogriff over Potter."

They all quietened.

"She's got a point there," said Elsie and the six sunk back into the water and another hail of giggles.

After another hour, by which time it was one in the morning, the group grudgingly agreed to get back to school. They all hugged Liz goodbye and assured her they would be here same time same place the next week.

"Goodbye dearies," she called from the door "Nice to meet you Dawn."

Elizabeth closed the shop door and the street turned inkpot-black. The girls immediately huddled together. Elsie was looking for her wand when a large metallic snap sounded followed by a papery crunching.

"What was that?"

This was followed by five calls of 'Lumos'.

"Put them out," hissed Elsie urgently "Someone will see us."

They went out; all except one.

"Beth, Beth! Beth did you hear me?"

Beth however wasn't moving. She was still as stone and looking very grey in the wand light.

"Beth," reprimanded Elsie putting a hand on her shoulder "Put… It… Out."

Beth simply lifted her other hand and pointed into the distance. The five girls gathered around her. The Slytherin's wand beam landed on some slow breathing shaggy creature. One thing that couldn't be mistaken was its size; it was HUGE.

"What is it?" asked Dawn silently.

Elsie squinted but then her mouth fell open, as did the other girls'. The creature had turned and looked into the light. It was a huge wolf or massive dog with dagger-like fangs and fiery eyes. It leapt from the beam and sped off. Beth choked.

"G-G-GRIM!!!"

* * *

"It wasn't a grim," assured Amanda at breakfast on Sunday morning as she bit into her peanut butter toast.

Dawn and the other Slytherin girls hadn't gotten much sleep the night before. They were all too petrified envisioning their own deaths. After seeing the Grim the six had in fact charged back to Hogwarts forgetting to replace the chameleous charm. Elsie, who was the only one of the six to keep the faintest shred of realisation managed to close the great hall doors and administer the colloportus hex before Filtch and Mrs Norris could escape and catch them. Luckily no other prefect or teacher had been near the Slytherin common room to find them out of bed. As a result Dawn was looking very red eyed and shabby despite her pampering from the night before.

"But how do you know," pleaded Dawn.

"Because," sighed Amanda who had quickly become a visionary of all things magical "One, all of you saw it and a Grim only appears to individuals."

"But-,"

Dawn tried to protest but Amanda cut her off.

"Two! Grims are spectres i.e. incorporeal, but you said this was scavenging in a bin."

"Yes but-,"

"And THREE, only stupid people who are mad about Divination believe that nonsense."

"Hey!"

"Oh, Sorry Kennedy."

The three potentials and Dawn were at the Ravenclaw table. All four of them were completely over the house segregation thing after only four days of it.

"It looked like a Grim," mumbled Dawn into her Weet-Bix.

"It was a dog Dawn, that's all, a dog. Not a ghost, not some fanciful shape changing apparition, a dog."

Dawn nodded sadly in spite of the fact this meant she probably wasn't going to die some horrible painful death before her time.

After marmalade toast, bacon and poached eggs the four were considerably full.

"Kennedy?" asked Rona "Did you get that herbology stuff done for Sprout?"

"Not quite," said Kennedy as she finished off her glass of orange juice "Ron Weasley is my partner for the project but when I set him on fire in defence against the dark arts I also set his bag on fire and kind of destroyed the work."

Kennedy didn't seem too perturbed however and wiped her mouth on a close at hand napkin.

"Ere now, you four ready then?"

Dawn turned around very slowly at the sound of this heavy English voice. She had only heard it in short bursts from the teacher's table.

"C'mon now, lots to buy."

Dawn smiled weakly but the others looked fine, even happy to see the Professor. This reassured her even though Paige and Pansy were giving her warning looks as she left the hall.

In the entrance chamber they passed three students.

"Hagrid?"

"Oh hi 'arry didn' see ye' there."

"We just came down to see you but you weren't there," said Ron looking at the Potentials and Dawn with contempt and mingled awkwardness.

Dawn looked very stuffily back at him.

"Well Dumbledore asked me if I wouldn' mind taken these ladies ere in ter Hogsmead. Maybe anotha' day eh?"

He smiled shortly at them then walked out into the daylight. Harry, Ron and Hermione scowled at Dawn and the others but they simply turned and followed Hagrid out into the Sunday sun.

"Know the way do yeh Dawnie?"

Dawn stopped in her tracks and turned with a flattened smile. She had unconsciously walked ahead of the group and was heading in a perfect line for Hogsmead. Hagrid was chuckling however behind his grizzled hair and waved a hand at Dawn.

"Must be ye sense o' direction. Mines pretty good too. Always manage to find me way to a pub or two I do."

He chuckled again and walked off down towards the school gates.

Dawn didn't need any supplies for Occlumency and so just needed to visit 'Sow What' to get her care of magical creatures things. Kennedy, Rona and Amanda had to go there too so Hagrid made a suggestion.

"If you four have gotter go in ere together I might just nip away for a bit. Won' be long."

Hagrid stalked off without confirmation though the girls didn't seem to mind.

'Sow what' looked like the gardening section in any supermarket back home. It also served as a library for every book you could think of on the subject of flora and fauna. Getting four books and remembering to stroke the spines the girls managed to pay for the monster book of monsters and leave 'sow what' without losing a hand. Besides care of magical creatures Amanda had taken Arithmancy, Rona had taken Ancient Runes and Kennedy had taken Divination. Dawn had to smile to herself. The Potentials and her had managed to unwittingly spread themselves over the subjects the tragic trio were doing.

_That'll learn em_ she thought to herself.

After shopping at the book store for their last purchases the four left the shop to a dusty street with no Hagrid. He didn't mention where he was going so the girls decided to go for a wander.

They went to Zonko's joke shop but didn't buy anything, reserved that their past wayward magic was better then any magical item there. In Honeydukes candy store Amanda, Rona and Kennedy bought sugar-quills but after two days of stuffing her face with confectionary Dawn didn't feel much like lollies.

Dawn also took the potentials to meet Liz Ramsey who assured the girls that any friend of Dawn's was a friend of hers. Dawn had noticed a woman in the three R's that looked vaguely familiar. She had long sleek white-blonde hair with a pretty face and cool blue eyes. She seemed well-to-do as well which settled it in Dawn's mind she must not have known her.

They headed towards the back of Hogsmead where the mountains and forest began to close in. A big sign read 'The shrieking shack' near a decrepit old house but living through six apocalyptic battles decided for them that a supposed haunted house wasn't worth much of a look. They strayed off the path and wandered through a grove of tall ash trees. The blue-grey leaves rustled hypnotically under the darkening sky. Dawn conjured some salad rolls and a sponge cake and Amanda added with four juice boxes of coco.

On her last mouthful Dawn thought she sensed something watching her but when she turned there was nothing but a thicket of grass and tall weeds. When she looked back towards town however, in the corner of her eye she caught the spray of dark fur. She grabbed Amanda's arm and vanished the food with a flick of her wand. Rona had taken a big bite of her sandwich but instead of crisp salad, bit down on her tongue.

"What are you doing?"

"Grim… There… Look."

When the three turned they saw nothing.

Amanda attempted to protest but Dawn was already up and on the chase.

"If it's the Grim," asked Kennedy "Why are we following it?"

"It's not the Grim."

"My tongue hurts."

"Shh!"

Dawn was at the edge of the trees looking towards some turnstiles on the very border of town.

"There it is, look."

She pointed and the others followed her finger. There, pushing its way through the barrier was the huge shape of no more then a cloak of grey in the distance.

"Told you it's the Grim," said Dawn triumphantly.

Amanda growled.

"Its NOT!"

"Prove it!" spat Dawn defiantly in regular Summers manner.

"Fine!"

Amanda pulled out her wand and aimed it away towards the creature. She didn't however take her eyes off Dawn's.

"_Trackarious_!"

A small sphere of yellow radiance erupted from her wand and sped into the distance, lost in the stormy light. Amanda laid her hand flat and placed her wand on her palm.

"_Point Me_."

Her redwood wand spun around once then seemed to lock onto one direction, moving slightly as to correct some hidden course or find some secret end. Amanda walked off towards the stiles. Not looking back.

"Coming?"

Dawn, Kennedy and Rona caught up and questioned her.

"I modified the four-point spell to make it so an object could be tracked or you can find your way back to something. It's quite simple really; I don't know why anyone else hasn't thought of something like it."

The skies opened on the four and as they neared the foot of a tall cliff light rain was spattering their faces. There was no sign of the creature anywhere.

"You missed," said Dawn.

"I never miss," retorted Amanda "Flitwick said my wand work is one hundred percent."

"Flitwick said my wand work is one hundred percent," mumbled Dawn.

Amanda only smiled. She looked up the hill.

"It must have climbed."

The potential lifted her hand but the wand didn't waver.

"It's definitely up there."

A streak of lightening tore across the sky followed by a loud boom of thunder.

"Can we go now?" asked Rona who was shivering from the cold drops of rain.

"No," said Dawn "Not till I'm proven right."

"So you want us to die?" asked Kennedy.

"If that's what it takes."

"Now I know why she's in Slytherin," joked Amanda.

The four began to climb with the Ravenclaw in the lead. There seemed to be a path and before long it opened onto a small shelf. In the sheer wall was a deep crack that went into the mountain that was hidden from view on all but the west side. The wand was pointing them in and the girls didn't think they had anything to fear. Dawn knew by now that it wasn't a Grim but didn't want to tell the others.

Not far in there was the strong smell of burning wood and a stale animal smell. When they got to the end they froze. The creature was pawing at a Hippogriff and both were oblivious to the girls being there. The room was littered in paper and dead animal bones and Dawn thought someone human must be living there because she was sure animals couldn't make fire.

The bear-dog-wolf-like thingy however was arching its back and before their eyes it began to change. Its limbs lengthened and the fur fell from its body. Its paws grew to hands and feet and it stood on its hind legs.

"Not a fanciful shape changing apparition hey?" hissed Dawn in Amanda's ear.

"Shh!" spat Amanda but it had heard them.

"AAAHHH!!!"

"Pants, pants-,"

"Pants-,"

"Pants, pants, pants, pants-,"

"Pants, pants, pants."

The girls stood and half covered their eyes as the naked man spun round in shock. He snatched at filthy rags on the ground and covered himself.

"Who are you?" he demanded.

"Sirius Black!"

There were too many signs around the shops of every wizarding civilisation not to know what this outlaw looked like. The girls lifted their wands in defence. The Hippogriff reared up and gnashed its beak and stamped the ground.

"Down Buckbeak," said the man raising his hands "Down, it's okay."

"Does he have his pants on yet?" asked Rona sickly.

"I don't know," said Amanda who still covered her eyes.

"Yes he does," said Kennedy who wasn't terribly interested or perturbed by that kind of thing.

Amanda lowered her hands.

"You're Sirius Black."

"I am," said Sirius.

"The mad Sirius Black."

"Well that's a matter of opinion," he returned.

"Give us one reason why we shouldn't castrate you right now," growled Kennedy who was pointing her wand at a very nasty spot.

"The reward money might be less," Sirius joked.

He gave a harsh bark of forced laughter but Dawn was the only other one who seemed to find it funny but quickly coughed and straightened her face to reflect the other steely glares.

"You're an animagus," gasped Amanda "That's how you've been getting around without being seen or caught."

"True," nodded Sirius "But let's just keep that between us shall we."

He took a step forward and the four girls took a step back, the Hippogriff was lazily chewing on some rat bones.

"D-don't move," stuttered Rona tightening her grip on her wand.

Sirius gave a wolfish smile.

"Now I feel safer knowing you won't use those things on me."

"_STUPEFY_!"

A jet of red light rocketed out of Kennedy's wand hitting Sirius straight in the chest. He flew ten feet backwards and crashed into the stone wall before falling in a heap on the ground. The girls stepped forward and gathered around his unconscious form.

"Why did you do that for?" asked Amanda.

"He was being condescending," defended Kennedy "I had to prove him wrong."

"With a stunning spell?" enquired Dawn with a raised eyebrow.

"Well Rona weren't gonna do it."

"I might have," assured the potential.

Twenty minutes later a loud groan filled the cavern.

"Feeling better?"

Sirius attempted to answer but his mouth was gagged.

"Wro oo ooin?" he choked.

Dawn stepped up to him with a terrible look on her face.

"We've alerted the Ministry of Magic and dementors are on their way here right now. Fudge himself has given us permission to use unforgivable curses on you if you even breathe."

Sirius' face drained of all colour and it looked like he was going to pass out again.

"HAHAHAHAHA!!!"

The four girls couldn't hold it in any longer. Each of them doubled over in laughter and Rona assured each of them if she had been drinking something now it would have been sure to be coming out of her nose.

"Got you!" screamed Amanda who actually fell over "You should see your face!"

"Heh," squeaked Sirius.

That was all he could muster.

"_Freetaria_," gulped Kennedy over her laughter hiccoughs.

Sirius' bindings were gone but he still wouldn't move.

"Are you on medication?"

This sobered the girls a little and Dawn answered him.

"No, of course not. Look, we decided that if you were as dangerous as everyone says you were-,"

Sirius sniffed at the word 'were'.

"We would probably be dead. And anyway, we figured that even _you_ couldn't be stupid enough to be this close to London without a good reason and if that's to try and kill Harry Potter again we're all for it. Hey, we might even help."

"Harry's my godson," frowned Sirius.

This stopped all laughter.

"Oh you poor thing," aggrieved Kennedy and the others nodded.

Sirius stood up gingerly and looked over to his half-horse half-eagle who had not come to help him and was indeed now asleep.

"So the ministry isn't coming for me?"

"No," said Amanda "But that's not to say we wont call them."

"That's right," said Dawn "Exposing yourself to teenagers isn't legal."

Sirius flushed and pulled his robes tighter around himself. Kennedy and Dawn sunk into giggles again.

"How did you girls find me? Are you from Hogwarts? You sound American."

"You say that like it is a bad thing," said Kennedy fingering her wand again.

"We're on exchange," interjected Amanda "We're at Hogwarts until the end of the year."

"What are you doing here?" asked Kennedy.

"I'm on holiday," said Sirius with another grin "I got homesick for Azkaban so decided to come to another small, dark, dank hole."

"Pfft, men," grumbled Kennedy who pocketed her wand and walked towards the stirring Hippogriff.

"DON'T!!!" yelled Sirius.

But it was too late. Sirius froze waiting for the creature to attack, though it didn't. Without bow or protocol it rolled onto its back allowing the Potential to scratch its flanks and beak.

"Who's a pretty boy then? You are. Yes you are, yes you are!"

The Hippogriff was actually tapping its hind leg like some oversized grotesque dog.

"So," said Rona calling back the fugitive's attention "You still haven't given us a reason why we shouldn't be calling the feds on you. You smell bad enough to get you for air pollution."

"Thankyou," grimaced Sirius "You're so sweet, for a complete stranger."

Through all this Dawn had kept her thoughts to herself. There was something in this man's eyes that told her she was safe with him. They were hollow and full of sorrow and loneliness. Something evil could never look like that. Evil fed on these emotions growing stronger with each new stroke of hate and misfortune; this man was not evil.

"Do you want something to eat?" whispered Dawn awkwardly "I can conjure caviar now."

"Don't offer him food," frowned Rona.

"Its fine," answered Sirius sarcastically "The rats were plentiful down in Hogsmead today."

"A thousand times eww," added Kennedy who was now riding the Hippogriff around the cavern.

Dawn took out her wand and pointed to a pile of damp wood.

"_Incendio_."

She then summoned five chairs and a picnic hamper full to breaking with ham, chicken, crisps, cordial, salad and about six types of desert. Amanda was lathering a dinner plate sized scone with butter, jam and cream when she looked up at Sirius who was shifting his weight from one foot to the other.

"You can have some," she said.

Sirius didn't have to be asked twice. Before he had even sat in his conjured lawn chair, half of the basket had been demolished.

"So what did you do today Kennedy?" the potential asked herself "Well, for one I had afternoon tea with a raving, psychotic, convicted criminal," she answered.

"I was wrongly convicted," Sirius corrected her thickly over a mouthful of Pavlova.

"And that's meant to make all the difference?" asked Rona.

Sirius went quiet.

"Lay off," spat Dawn who had had enough of the Sirius bashing "We don't know anything about him. He seems nice, if not a little unkempt, and a tic-tac wouldn't kill him-,"

"I'm still in the room."

"But we can't just go making assumptions of him in his own cave."

"Well it's not actually mine, I'm leasing it."

Dawn smirked and Sirius gave her a grin and a wink.

The next hour washed over the four girls like the summer rain falling on the dry leaves outside. Dawn found it refreshing that even a grown man could be told what to do – even if it was Dumbledore doing the telling – and she was sobered by the fact she wasn't the most hard done by person in the world. Kennedy and Rona were even starting to be civil to him.

The four girls were listening to his long history; the rise of Voldemort and the killing of Harry Potter's parents. Dawn thought that Voldemort had a little bit of each big bad in him: Immortal like the master, sadistic like Spike, Drusilla and Angelus, power hungry like the mayor, a purger like Adam, self involved like Glory, a big magic momma like Dark Willow and the source of fear and enmity between friends like the First.

"I can't imagine what it's been like for you," said Dawn looking at the hollow pools of Sirius' eyes and the drawn pale skin of his face.

"Tell us," piped up Amanda who was quite enjoying the story and looked as though she might even whip out a notepad and start taking notes.

"Yeah, we could all use a laugh."

The girls and Sirius all rounded on Kennedy.

"Sorry," she said guiltily.

Sirius put down his goblet of apple juice and looked out of the cave entrance into the stormy canopy of the trees below. He sighed.

Sirius:

_Send someone to love me_

_I need to rest in arms_

_Keep me safe from harm_

_In pouring rain_

The man stood up and walked to the fire, warming his hands in the stuttering light.

Sirius:

_Give me endless summer_

_Lord I fear the cold_

_Feel I'm getting old_

_Before my time_

Dawn agreed. Sirius couldn't have been more then thirty-five but he looked to her well into his forties. Azkaban had done more to him though then simply age him beyond his years.

Sirius:

_As my soul heals the shame_

_I will grow through this pain_

_Lord I'm doing all I can_

_To be a better man_

Kennedy still didn't look one hundred percent convinced. She had heard his story but it seemed to her a bit far stretched. She sighed to herself and continued to pet the Hippogriff which was now contentedly nestled under her arm. Sirius looked at her.

Sirius:

_Go easy on my conscience_

'_Cause it's not my fault_

_I know I've been taught_

_To take the blame_

The four girls gave him a sympathetic look.

Sirius:

_Rest assured my angels_

_Will catch my tears_

_Walk me out of here_

_I'm in pain_

Kennedy looked down at her watch.

Sirius:

_As my soul heals the shame_

_I will grow through this pain_

_Lord I'm doing all I can_

_To be a better man_

"Holy crap look at the time," screamed Kennedy.

The others jumped then jumped in alarm.

"It's three o'clock," cried Amanda "We've been here four hours. What will Hagrid say?"

Sirius stuttered forward.

"Don't worry," assured Dawn as she vanished the furnishings while leaving several large piles of food for Sirius "We won't tell Hagrid we saw you."

Sirius smiled then it faltered on Kennedy.

"I'm good at silencing charms," said Dawn following Sirius' eye "She won't say anything."

The Potentials and Dawn were halfway out of the cave when Dawn turned back.

"Would you mind if we visited you again?"

Sirius burst into a wide grin.

"Not at all, it does get a bit lonely up here."

With a last wave and a goodbye the four streamed down the mountain only not falling over thanks to Rona's feet sticking charm.

Ten minutes later the four were back in Hogsmead looking thoroughly flustered.

"Where… Is… he…?" gasped Amanda doubled over with the stitch in her side.

There was no sign of Hagrid anywhere. The sun had come out on the wet ground and made everything terribly humid and sticky. The girls walked the street and halted at the terrace of a large pub.

"Bye Rosemerta, bye Mundungus, HAHA get tha off yer head; bye then, see yeh next Tuesday."

Hagrid stumbled out of the 'Three Broomsticks' and looked on the girls with a very red face.

"Got all yeh need, great," he said without getting an answer "Let's get goin',.

And with that he turned and headed back up the road towards Hogwarts. The girls looked scandalised at each other then hobbled off after the Professor.

* * *

"Have a good day then?" enquired Elsie at dinner.

The group of Slytherin girls were well into their pork chops and hadn't seen Dawn all day – the Potentials and her had way too much to talk about – and were wondering how she was.

"It was okay," said Dawn although a little flatly.

She was pushing her peas around her plate watching them sink into her applesauce. Dawn couldn't stop thinking about Sirius up in the cold cave all alone but found some relief in the fact she had left him six chickens to tide him over the night – she had never seen one man eat so much, well, except Andrew.

Dawn assured them all she was just tired and the most exciting thing at dinner after that was when over at the Gryffindor table when Kennedy tried to summon the gravy boat she set Ron Weasley on fire causing him to run out of the great hall in his socks and underwear.

As the plates and bowels emptied and the houses retired for the night a familiar voice called to Dawn.

"Miss Summers, may I have a word?"

Dawn turned and saw Professor Snape walking towards her.

"Hi Professor, what's up?"

Snape led her off to one side out of the stream of students leaving the hall. The Professor however was looking very grim.

"What?" asked Dawn mirroring his face.

"Dawn I am afraid you will not be able to study Occlumency."

If Dawn had eaten anything substantial at dinner she would have vomited on the teacher.

"What?"

Snape's brow furrowed.

"I saw no problem with you doing this but it seems the headmaster had other questions."

Dawn's head whipped around in Dumbledore's direction.

"C-cant you do something?" she pleaded looking back at Snape "You're head of house; it should be your decision."

"That's what I thought," said Snape doggedly "But ultimately Professor Dumbledore decides on what a student can study and what they cannot."

Dawn began to cry. And they were more then just tears for herself. She was just glad Malfoy had left early to find Weasley and tease him about being so poor he couldn't afford clothes.

"I'm sorry Dawn," said Snape placing a hand on her shoulder "There is nothing I can do. You will start magical cookery next week."

"You know what?" sniffed Dawn drying her eyes "It's fine. It's fine."

Snape smiled bracingly and walked off.

Dawn turned and looked at the teacher's table where Dumbledore still sat talking and laughing happily with McGonagall. She crossed her arms, threw back her hair and scowled.

"Its fine," she spat, a glint of rebellion sparking in her crystal eyes

"No more Miss Nice Dawn."

* * *

**RE**d stone ca**V**es **I**mpr**E**ss **W**ive**S ON O**verly **F**eirce **G**enetic **L**i**O**ns w**I**th ni**N**e ope**N** balo**O**ned sho**W**s 


	6. I Think This Line's Mostly Filler

**Disclaimer**

**All names, places and concepts related to**

**Buffy the Vampire Slayer are the property of Joss**

**Whedon.**

**All names, places and concepts related to**

**Harry Potter are the property of JK Rowling.**

**This applies to the entire work.**

**I own none of the songs that appear in this chapter:**

"**Burning Down the House" Belongs to the Cardigans and Tom Jones**

"**The Mustard Song" Belongs to Joss Whedon**

**I have given a rating of PG due to a swear words,**

**adult themes and some violence.**

**This rating may be increased for later chapters.**

* * *

**AN:** Thanks again to all my readers and reviewers. This was a quicker update then the last one so maybe the next one might be in less then a month :)

**Anoron:** I am glad that you loved it, well, loved it, loved it, loved it :) Glad you liked my Sirius too. Well, you find out this chapter what Dawn was up to, but I dont know how people will take it, and will let me know either way. It won't be all though, there is a lot more Slytherin to come out in her yet.

**Susan:** Chapter was up and the vines were all gone. For those playing at home Dumbledore and the other teachers got rid of it (No big spoiler)... It is about the only thing he has done ever... Hope you keep reading and sharing your thoughts.

**Bex:** I just have to say you rock. I hope you didn't get hurt when you fell out of the chair and that you have it in you to keep reading. It is all updated and I am working before university starts back to get the next chapter up and running.

**Amanda:** Thanks for the kind words. I was hoping people would get the message and I am glad that you got it in the end. Hope you like this chapter as much as the last, and dont you fear, there will be more Sirius to come.

**PunktheTurtle:** You are officially my longest reviewer ever. I usually only get flames that long so for it to be nice words was great. Just kidding though, I haven't got any flames... yet :S... It is great you like the songs I put in and the only thing I can tell you about them is when they happen try not to think of them as breaking into song, but saying the lines. The way I thought of it is that the characters dont know they are singing and neither do the people around them. It was just one of my sonofgloin ideas for a different way of telling the story i.e. Telling the story at points through song (Let me tell you I had no idea what I was getting myself in for). I would love more then anything to give you all the answers to your questions because you obviously care enough to ask them all. But I cant answer some of them for two reasons 1. Beacuse I have no idea of the answer myself and 2. Because if I tell you it will completely ruin the plot and you will hate me forever and never review again because the Fic will be too boring to get through. But here goes for the ones I can: As for the pure blood stuff I am not sure on technicalities but it may come up in the course of the story (Hmm good idea for the breakup). Harry and Cedric will be the only ones to compete (sorry to those who wanted to see Dawn taking on a dragon) but thats not to say I dont have some nice stuff planned for those times for her. How could there not be more bashing of the tragic trio? Read on for the next installment :) and yes, imply away that i am bashing on them cause that is exactly what I am doing :) As for the friendship, hmm, lets just see what mood I am in... Sirius wont be forgotten about is all I will say and there will be some more to do with occlumency but you will have to wait to find out what... Phineas may make another appearence or two and all the key stuff may also be addressed... Loved the questions and loved answering them. If all people were like you the Fic world will be a happier place :) All updated and hopefully another will come soon (All planned just have to write) so enjoy...

**babytigercub15:** I like you like the fic. All updated now for you to read. Thanks.

* * *

Monday morning couldn't have been any different to the day before. The clouds were gone and the autumn sun shone down brightly on the grounds of Hogwarts. One thing hadn't changed however, and that was Dawn's foul mood. She had lain awake for half the night fuming over Dumbledore's decision. She couldn't understand why the headmaster wouldn't let her study Occlumency, but decided then and there that she would find out.

She stood at the middle of three dorm windows looking out into the purple morning. As usual, the other Slytherin forth years were still asleep and Beth's snores shook the stands and hangings of her four-poster bed. After all this time however Elsie, Gilrean, Paige and Pansy had learnt to use some well placed silencing charms.

As the ground shook beneath her feet Dawn let her mind drift back to Sunnydale and the Scoobies. She wondered how quick owl post travelled and how long it would be until she got a reply from her sister; if one came at all. Dawn had no idea what was going on with the First or how many of her friends were still alive.

"Morning honey."

Dawn broke out of her daydream and turned around. Gilrean was stumbling out of bed, hair dishevelled and eyes thoroughly sleepy.

"Hey," said Dawn "Sleep well?"

"Y-y-yeah, I guess," she yawned wiping some of the tiredness away "How are you?"

"Good," replied Dawn lying just a little "I didn't sleep too well though."

"Cheer up," reassured Gilrean "We've got history of magic this afternoon. That should give you a bit of catch up sleep."

Dawn smiled.

"You can have the bathroom," said Dawn "I might lay back down for a while."

Lying down on her soft mattress again didn't bring Dawn any relief. She tried closing her eyes but every time she did Dumbledore's stupid fat head would appear and give her minds eye a quick wink. Before long Gilrean was out of the shower and charming her hair straight.

"Your turn," she said seeing that Dawn couldn't get back to sleep, and Dawn rolled over and stumbled out of bed into the jade-green bathroom.

"Who's looking quite the hottie then?"

Dawn had stepped out of the bathroom five minutes after Beth's drool puddle had dried up. She smiled at her fellow Slytherins but it didn't extend to her eyes. She wasn't wearing what she was wearing to impress; she was wearing it out of spite.

"Who did that?" asked Pansy who was extremely impressed.

"Me," shrugged Dawn who was now glancing into her bedside mirror putting mascara on.

She re-capped the brush and battered her eyelids innocently before picking up the lipstick and puckering at her reflection. Elsie was shifting her weight while continuing to look Dawn up and down.

"What?"

"McGonagall's not going to like this Dawn."

Dawn smiled thoughtfully.

"Minerva 'aint the head of Slytherin house, and I don't think Snape – or any guy for that matter – will mind what I'm wearing."

Elsie didn't look too confident but didn't say anything further. The blonde girl simply took her uniform into the bathroom and closed the door with a snap.

"Can you do the same for me Dawn?" asked Pansy who's face now reflected a deer in the headlights in awe of the Summers girl.

"How bout we see how I go today," replied Dawn as Elsie's words sunk in.

She had thought the idea brilliant last night as she set to work, but that was before she realised there were other teachers at Hogwarts with as much sway – or more so – then Snape. As rash as her decision was though there was no way she wasn't going through with it now.

"If I get a years worth of detentions, well know not to make any alterations to yours."

Pansy agreed but huffed as she pulled out her own uniform.

The girls joined Dawn in the common room half an hour later. There was still some time before breakfast so the six decided to kill time downstairs.

Elsie had her head buried in the previous days Daily Prophet, emersed in an article about the freeing of captive dragons. In complete contrast Beth was laughing her head off at jokes in a monthly magazine called The Quibbler. She said her father was friends with its editor, George Lovegood.

"He's really strange sometimes," informed Beth "Going off to Romania and Russia and all these other weird places looking for nonexistent dark creatures."

"You never know," said Dawn evasively with her mind on a certain cave in Hogsmead "They could exist."

Luckily for her however she had managed to quash the Grim theory before it spread around the school. She though Sirius wouldn't be too happy if Professor Trelawney and her Divination class turned up on his doorstep for a practical lesson. Dawn had told the other Slytherins that she had seen it again in the wizarding town on Sunday chasing a cat or two. Beth liked this news the most who had kept her eyes closed since the siting and could finally open them again, resolved that if she couldn't see the apparition she wouldn't be hurt. Falling down three times and kicking and bumping several appendages in the process didn't ever dissuade her.

"Can you hear that?"

"Hear what?" asked Paige.

There was a muffled sound like someone was yelling from inside a distant closed room and the pattering of many tiny something's.

"That," said Pansy getting to her feet who had just been lazily brading her hair and staring off into space.

The six girls left the dark leather lounges and started scanning the room.

"I don't hear anything," admitted Beth who had found her way under the main common room table.

"Me either," coughed Gilrean from inside the hearth.

Pansy however was winding her way towards the Slytherin portrait entrance. She opened it and the girls heard rushed conversation splattered with indignant shrieks from Esmeralda. All at once the furore fell away and there was silence. Pansy walked back in.

"It's for you Dawn."

Dawn's brow furrowed as she walked towards the opening.

"It's about time," growled Kennedy who was glaring at Esmeralda "She wouldn't let is in."

"You are not Slytherins," demanded Esmeralda "You are not _allowed_ in!"

"There was a Ravenclaw in out common room last night," said Rona.

"Like that's surprising," spat the portrait "Donald Greenleaf is probably too stupid to tell the difference!"

"Hey," cut in the Potential, defending the Huffelpuff common room keeper.

"Sorry Esmeralda," said Dawn calling to the other Slytherins and stepping out into the hall "We're going now anyway."

Elsie, Gilrean, Pansy, Paige and Beth huddled behind Dawn and the others not saying a word. As far as they knew not other house member had even set foot in Slytherin corridor for over nine hundred years.

Dawn felt horribly in the middle, trying to breach the gap between her friends. It was so awkward she felt sick.

"S-so why did you guys come down here?" she offered as a way to stem the thick silence.

"People were looking at us," said Amanda as she pulled at her clothes "I don't know how you talked me into this."

"Well that was kind of the point," said Dawn adjusting a fold or two "That people look I mean."

"You all look great."

Dawn's stomach rushed with pride and gratefulness. She turned and smiled warmly at Elsie who hitched her bag a little higher on her shoulder and gave a shy grin back. It meant a lot to Dawn for the Slytherins to like the Potentials and for one of them to broach the gap was heartening.

"Thanks," said Kennedy who really looked at the pretty blonde girl for the first time.

Rona and Amanda however simply mumbled something that closely resembled Gobbledygook.

By the time the nine reached the entrance to the great hall they had made a lot of progress. Elsie had found a soul mate in Amanda, discussing ancient wizarding philosophy and the pro's and con's of charm and potion therapy in magical medicine. Beth and Pansy were chatting happily to Rona about a boy in Huffelpuff called Cedric Diggory – Beth insisted on knowing if Rona had seen him with his shirt off – and Gilrean, Paige and Kennedy were having a whispered conversation that no one could overhear. Dawn was simply trotting along beside the lot of them feeling very happy about herself and the fact she achieved something nobody else had: A total Hogwarts house conversation that didn't involve profanity, the hexing of body parts, or the throwing of moveable furniture.

"Ready girls?" asked Dawn with a nervous and mischievous grin.

"Are we really doing this?" pleaded Amanda who had her arms crossed and her lip quivering.

"You bet cha," smirked Kennedy who forcibly unlocked the potentials arms.

Dawn turned around facing the room giving a steadying exhale of breath.

"Here we go."

If there had been music and a few hundred camera flashes the scene wouldn't have looked very different to a runway walk at a fashion show. Dawn, Rona, Amanda and Kennedy's faced were locked in grim defiance but that was not what every single person in the great hall was looking at. Every fork and knife and cup that was raised to bite or sip froze and stayed there. Dawn found the most satisfaction in a sixth year Ravenclaw who instead of pouring milk into his cereal bowl was pouring it into his lap and not seeming to notice. All the first year boys had gone rather red and there were more then just a few raised eyebrows from the forth years and above.

With each step the knee high boots crashed through the silence. The magically shortened skirts fell and moved gracefully several inches more then usual above the footwear, overhung by the untucked white-collared shirt. Around each of their necks was their respective house tie loosely strung, and their open jet-black robes billowed behind them as though blown by some unseen air.

"Which table?" asked Rona who didn't seem to mind the attention as much as she though she would have done.

Dawn didn't have to think though; she knew exactly where they were sitting.

"Slytherin."

The nine took their seats still watched by all the eyes in the room.

"Want something Draco?" asked Dawn curtly as the forth year looked at her, taking bites of his toast but missing each time.

"N-no," he said dismissively and went back to talking with Crabbe and Goyle but not before having to snap his fingers under their noses to regain their attention.

"It's working," hissed Amanda as though she doubted it ever could have "People are noticing."

Dawn took a quick look around and beamed.

"I knew it would all along."

"How dare you!"

Dawn's eyes closed and her stomach fell. Thirty five seconds had to be some kind of record for her. She looked up into the stern face and smiled.

"Good morning Professor McGonagall."

The lips on the transfiguration teacher pursed even more. When she spoke her voice was so venomous it was like being bitten by a rattler.

"How could you, this is unacceptable."

Her eyes turned to Kennedy.

"And from a member of my own house, disgusting."

With each new reprimand her voice was getting steadily louder.

"Well!" she roared "Explain yourselves."

"For what?" asked Dawn inquisitively while making sure not to show the slightest sign of understanding or a grin.

"FOR WHAT!"

The knives and forks at Slytherin table actually shook.

"Your uniforms young lady, I don't know how you did it, or even why you did it, but you will go and get changed or receive detention."

"Professor?"

Professor McGonagall turned and glared and Dawn was sure she saw smoke shoot out of her nose.

"Yes Miss Evans?"

Amanda gulped but answered nonetheless.

"There is no rule saying the manor in which we should wear our uniform; only that each piece should be present in their respective colours."

Dawn smiled at the Potential. She might be foolish, but not stupid; rash, but not completely retarded. She made sure Amanda checked out all Hogwarts rules beforehand so they wouldn't get completely busted. McGonagall on the other hand looked as though her head might explode at any moment.

"I believe she is right Minerva."

"This doesn't concern you Severus."

"Begging your pardon, but Miss Summers is in the house _I_ lead, so I am afraid it does concern me."

"Very well," gritted McGonagall "I will leave it to you to punish her."

"And why will I be doing that?"

Dawn actually shuffled along the seat and cringed, convinced the hex Professor McGonagall was about to hit Snape with would hit her too.

"Why?" shrieked McGonagall "Why! What they are wearing is totally inappropriate."

Snape looked down at them.

"I don't see any trouble in their attire, and I believe Miss Evans was right in what she said. Hogwarts policy does not state the manor in which the uniform should be worn."

"So if they wore their socks on their head that would be fine?" thundered McGonagall.

"Here now what's going on? Missing something good am I?"

Professor Sprout had bustled up to the Slytherin table wearing a big grin and rubbing her ruddy hands together.

"Goodness," chirped the Herbology teacher with open eyes looking down at Dawn, Rona, Kennedy and Amanda "You girls do look spiffing."

Dawn was sure that Professor Snape snorted but all Minerva McGonagall could do was silently gape like a Grindylow out of water.

"Daisy," she hissed "You agree that these ladies," she waved her finger furiously at them "Are dressed suitably?"

Sprout took another look at them as though to confirm.

"Everyone should have a sturdy pair of boots, and who likes to garden in constrictive clothes? Helps with the jumping out of the way of the chomping cabbages."

Sprout laughed heartily.

"Unbelievable," said McGonagall shaking her head.

"Ah, professors?"

The call came from around their knees and Dawn leant over the table to see who spoke: Professor Flitwick was looking up at them all. No sooner had the charms teacher appeared that the raucous broke out again. The four heads of house were so immersed in the arbitrary argument that all the students had long since started going on with breakfast.

"Now if we could all talk about this quietly," pleaded Flitwick.

"Now Thomas," said Sprout with a grin "It's not often we hear Minerva raise her voice."

"I thought sarcasm was my department Daisy," drawled Snape with a smirk.

"I'm glad you three find this so terribly funny."

"AAAHHH!"

Silence fell and the hall as one turned to look at the entrance. Like a tumultuous wave the laughter broke upon the walls. At the doors stood three figures, the centre of which was in nothing but a pair or ragged pink and orange poke-dotted underwear. As Kennedy had reached for her knife while enjoying the head of house battle she had mistakenly laid hand on her wand. As a result a sizeable stream of purple fire rocketed through the air hitting the unsuspecting Ron Weasley and reducing his robes to ash.

This was now such a regular occurrence that Kennedy no longer looked abashed and the only people to run after him and his anguished cries of embarrassment were Harry Potter and Hermione Granger.

A new voice cleared its throat and gained the attention of the Hogwarts teachers and most of the near at hand Slytherins. Professor Dumbledore stood behind them with his long fingers pushed together and looked at them each in turn from behind his half moon spectacles.

"Lessons will be starting soon," he said firmly "I suspect you shall be wanting to get to class."

"Right you are Albus," said Sprout with a jump.

He then looked at Dawn who averted her eyes. Her shoulders doubled over and she cringed outwardly like she was being cut again on top of Glory's tower. When she looked up she stared straight at Professor Snape with a helpless, pleading expression. She noticed a strange light behind his dark eyes but he left without a further word to anyone. McGonagall looked planted to the spot but finally moved after a significant look from the headmaster and a large expelling of air from her nose. Flitwick toddled off to the Ravenclaw table to a call from a group of smart looking third years.

"Are you okay Dawn?" asked Elsie worriedly.

"Fine," she assured her with a weak smile as the bell for class rang.

"What have you's got?" asked Rona.

"Defence against the dark arts," said Beth excitedly "I wonder if Professor Wells' scars have healed yet?"

"You?" asked Elsie.

"Divination," said Kennedy.

"Arithmancy," said Amanda with a look at her timetable.

"No," grimaced Rona "History of magic."

The girls giggled.

"Good luck," added Dawn "See you in the quad at break?"

"Sure," the three Potentials agreed.

The nine left the hall together and with a last wave went their separate ways to their classes.

"All right you lot, settle down."

Moody was grunting and sighing his way into the defence against the dark arts room as the Slytherins took their seats. By some horrible misfortune Dawn had found a seat in front of Draco, Crabbe and Goyle. Even after the Professor's request they still seemed to want to talk. Elsie turned around and shushed them but it didn't help.

"You all know Professors Wells and Jenkins," growled Moody pointing at them with his gnarled hand "They'll be helping me with our studies."

Andrew and Anya had walked in behind the ex-Auror and stood beside the blackboard. Andrew's arm was in a sling and his leg was in a cast and Dawn didn't even want to know what happened this time.

Dawn hadn't been in this room before and was taking in all its features. At regular intervals along the walls were diagrams of dark creatures and antidotes to their poisons and Moody had added to these defensive items with several dark detectors such as sneak-o-scopes and a sizable foe glass.

"Ow!" snapped Dawn putting a hand to the back of her head and turning around.

Draco wasn't looking very worried that the pencil he was charming to flip across the desk had skidded off and hit Dawn. She scowled at him and turned back around rubbing her head.

"Right then!" shouted Moody as though his formidable presence didn't hold the attention of every person in the room "What was the term we all learnt last lesson?"

There was a general sigh from the room.

"Constant vigilance," they droned half-heartedly.

"CONSTANT VIGILANCE!" he erupted "Without it the Dark Lord could get all of you."

Dawn was sure half the room gulped as one. She was grateful for Sirius telling her about Voldemort but was still not sure why people were so afraid to say his name.

"If you will Professor Jenkins."

Anya stepped forward and all the Slytherin boys sat up a little straighter. All the Slytherin girls rolled their eyes at them.

"Okay," she said looking apprehensively at Moody "Before we go on with today's lesson, who can tell me the three unforgivable curses you learnt about last week?"

Several hands shot into the air.

"Yes, you there with the misshaped head."

The class turned to look at Goyle who had turned scarlet and promptly lowered his hand.

"Okay," said Anya wonderingly "You?" pointing at Elsie.

"Avada Kedavra," Elsie said knowledgably "The killing curse."

"Very good, twenty points for you," interrupted Andrew who was applying a grey unguent to a nasty cut.

"Andrew," snapped Anya "You can't just go giving out points like that."

Both Andrew and Elsie frowned.

"CONSTANT VIGILANCE!"

The whole class jumped and Andrew fell off his stool spilling all of Madam Pomfrey's medicine.

"Yes," nodded Anya "Thankyou for that Professor Moody, we might have forgotten since the last time you told us."

She turned back to the class.

"Anyone else?"

Hands went up again.

"You with the pretty hair."

Anya leant in and whispered as though the rest of the class wasn't there.

"It's very shiny, what do you use on it?"

Gilrean was about to answer when Moody cleared his throat before taking a swig from his hipflask.

"Um, the Cruciatus curse," answered Gilrean "It causes pain."

"Great," said Anya "Take five points, and your friend better have five too even though she has a few split ends."

Dawn gaped at Anya who gave her one of her 'I didn't say anything' looks and continued.

"You don't have split ends," whispered Dawn in Elsie's ear.

The blonde girl however was looking at each strand sickly.

"The Imperius curse," came a familiar voice from behind Dawn "Gives the wizard who applies it total control over their victim."

The way Draco looked as he talked about the curse made Dawn feel strange. He seemed hungry or excited by the simple thought of it.

"Right," growled Moody from his chair by the window "And there is one student who hasn't had it tested on her yet."

Dawn turned around slowly.

"Miss Summers?"

Andrew and Anya blanched as one.

"No," said Anya stepping forward "You don't want her, she's all cranky and premenstrual."

Dawn's mouth fell open in humiliation, her eyes as wide as sources. The sniggers coming from behind her made the colour burn up her face.

"I-I so am not," Dawn spluttered in a vain attempt to recover a shred of dignity.

"Shut up Dawn," said Anya.

"I won't," said Dawn standing up.

"That will do ladies," grunted Moody "You know all of them need to be tested Jenkins, Dumbledore's orders."

Dawn faltered on the defiant step she was about to take towards the front of the room.

"C'mon Dawn," said Moody "Nothing to fear."

She gulped and knew that her rebellious charm had got her stuck in the owl stool again. She fumbled out of her chair and looked apologetically at Anya who looked back concernedly.

"Ready?" asked Moody drawing his wand.

"For wha,"

"_IMPERIO_!"

Dawn looked around the room at the countless furrowed brows, then at Anya and Andrew who were exchanging glances. She then looked at Moody who was pointing his wand directly at her and muttering something under his breath.

"What's meant to be happening?" asked Dawn "Oh! Is this one of those latent curses who's effects kick in after the spell has been cast?"

Moody lowered his wand and sighed exhaustedly.

"I don't understand it," he growled "Nothing happened."

"Well that's teen hormones for you, sit down Dawn."

Dawn didn't have to be asked by Anya twice, she took her seat back in between Elsie and Pansy.

The rest of the lesson went okay. Besides taking lots of notes from the blackboard Moody had used Andrew to demonstrate a few hexes and curses and their effects. The room was spattered with "Ahh's" and "Ohh's" and just a few "Eww's" as Moody replaced Andrew's limbs with tentacles before changing them back with its respective counter curse.

"Now you're not to be going and using these on other students," said Moody firmly.

Dawn however noticed for the first time all class Draco Malfoy's quill scribbling notes at supersonic speed.

The bell rang for break but before Dawn could leave Anya called to her. She walked up to the new Professor nervously.

"I didn't know nothing was going to happen."

"It's not that," said Anya "I need to talk to you."

She looked at the crowded Slytherins.

"Alone please."

"It's cool," said Dawn "I'll meet you in the quad soon."

Andrew had stumbled out behind Moody carrying a teetering pile of counter curse books which left the two alone.

"What?" asked Dawn.

"Not here," answered Anya with a suspicious look around the room "C'mon."

They left the classroom and headed to a higher part of the castle.

"Good morning Professor Jenkins."

"Good morning Daniel."

"Hi Professor Jenkins."

"Hello Grady."

"You're looking pretty today Professor Jenkins."

"Thankyou Adam, I know."

Dawn was simply looking at Anya with her eyebrows in her hair.

"You're popular."

"Yes," said Anya "I think it's the breasts, adolescent boys _like_ breasts."

They were heading into the East of the castle, the halls of which had a very authoritarian feel to Dawn.

"Here we are."

They stopped in front of a portrait of a half-naked man - a single white silk sheet draped over his torso for coverage - who seemed to be dozing in the morning light.

"Nicolas," called Anya.

She smiled at Dawn girlishly and pointed at the painting.

"This is Nicolas."

"I gathered," said Dawn.

He yawned and stretched and opened his large green eyes.

"Good morning Professor Jenkins. Back so soon? Password?"

Anya looked suspiciously at Dawn and leant in to whisper the password to Nicolas. Dawn thought that seeing it was taking so long she was saying a lot more then just a password. She leant back blushing and Nicolas smiled.

"Come on in."

The portrait opened to reveal a large circular room.

"Wow," said Dawn as she walked in and looked around "Why can't I have this room and that Keeper? He doesn't have a twin does he?"

"Yeah," said Anya putting down a pile of notes "Brandon, but he's on Andrew's door."

Dawn gaped even further as she had a good look around. Anya's bed was a quadruple king size with large thick quilts and blankets and too many pillows to count. The floors were dark ash highly finished. The bathroom that was visible through an open door on the left seemed to be decked out in Italian tile with pearl fixtures and a bath the size of a small lake.

"Pity about the poor accommodations," said Dawn with a roll of her eyes.

She had thought her dorm was great but after seeing Anya's room she was a little jealous.

"They'll do," shouted Anya from inside one of her six magically operated fridges, coming out with a platter of rare cheeses and some smoked meats.

"So what did you want to talk about?" asked Dawn as she looked at Anya's meal with a growling stomach and not being offered any.

"Moody," said Anya thickly.

"What about him?"

Anya got up and went to the forth fridge returning with a large bottle of butter beer and a single cup.

"I'm not sure," answered Anya as she took a deep drink "But there is something off about him."

Anya went back to eating and Dawn had thought she must have forgotten the Slytherin was there.

"Like?" asked Dawn slowly "I need some direction here."

"Well," said Anya "We were talking the other night right, about old times and when he was an Auror and how he was hunting me for the ministry of magic until I taught him shiver me timbers. Then he didn't have a good reason to arrest me. Although, frequently there were handcuffs involved."

Dawn could have been pushed over with a feather. Her face was locked on stun and she was as rigid as stone.

"But don't worry," assured Anya looking at the girl "He had a lot more appendages then, _believe_ you me."

"I should not be hearing this," stammered Dawn "You brought me here to talk about sex with Moody?"

"That's the thing," interrupted Anya "He didn't remember, and that's impossible, just ask Xander and Spike."

"I'll be sure to do that," assured Dawn taking a seat so she wouldn't fall over from sickness "So what's it mean?"

"I don't know," sighed Anya "He said he had been hit one too many times with an Oblivious hex, but there was something in his one good eye that looked nervous. The other one was just looking at my chest."

"And you want me to do what?"

"Watch yourself," said Anya firmly "Dumbledore was talking about hearing murmurs of Voldemort on the move again. He could have spies anywhere."

Dawn rolled her eyes.

"Like you would want to believe Dumbledore," she mumbled.

"What was that?"

"Nothing," said Dawn "If that's all can I go now?"

"Sure," replied Anya "I've already talked to the others."

Dawn turned to walk out.

"Oh, and Dawn?"

She turned back.

"Love the uniform."

"Thanks," she said with a grin and headed off to break.

Dawn found the Slytherin forth years and the Potentials chatting happily in the main quad. There were several people staring at them, half still amazed at the Potential's garb, the other half astonished that the Slytherins were talking to other house members.

"Hey," said Dawn sitting down next to Rona "Is anyone else hungry?"

There was a general murmur of consent among the girls – especially from Beth – so Dawn whipped out her wand and conjured a small, portable barbeque with hot buttered corn and backed potatoes with sour cream and chives. Even after their considerable breakfast Dawn had to conjure the round of vegetables twice more. Argus Filtch passed the girls four times before coming over to hand out a score of detentions. He was only stopped when Dawn offered him a sizeable cob and Mrs Norris a few fillets of smoked haddock. It looked to Dawn that the caretaker was about to cry and wondered if that was the first time in the fifty years he had worked at Hogwarts that a student, letter lone nine students had been nice to him. He hobbled off happily as the bell rang for second period, Amanda and Rona heading off for potions and charms and the others taking their time to care of magical creatures near the borders of the forbidden forest.

It was now the eighth day of Autumn and the girls were enjoying the sunshine on the walk to Hagrid's cabin. It didn't feel like a Monday to Dawn as the cool morning breeze ran over the baying grass, it felt more like a lazy Saturday on the middle of a long holiday with good friends and not a care in the world.

"Watch it Summers!"

Draco Malfoy had burst in-between Dawn and Elsie with a sniggering Crabbe and Goyle following behind. She stumbled forward nearly tripping over but was caught by Kennedy and Gilrean. Dawn's hand went straight to her wand and gripped it so tight the wood nearly splintered under her grasp.

"Forget him," sighed Elsie "You'll get used to it."

Dawn growled.

"I won't get used to it. He is such an immature little git."

The Slytherins stopped and Dawn turned to see what was the matter only to be crushed in a hail of delighted shrieks and painful hugs.

"What?" she choked as the ten arms crowded around her and Dawn was lifted off the ground several times in quick succession because of the excited jumping.

"You said git," screamed Pansy.

"So?" asked Dawn in midair.

"So it's your first true British word Dawn," called Beth from somewhere in the mix who was just a bit shorter then the other girls.

Dawn smiled. One simple word has just brought her even closer to her friends.

They saw the unmistakable form of Hagrid standing near the door to his cabin holding the colour of a huge, grey board hound. Behind him were several large crates that the dog was eager to look in and it seemed there was a small amount of charcoal smoke billowing out of them at certain intervals. The teacher was talking animatedly with a group of gathered Gryffindors, the foremost of which Dawn saw was the tragic trio.

"Hello Dawnie," cried Hagrid scattering Harry, Ron and Hermione but not seeming to notice.

They appeared half way through an important conversation with the Professor but on looking up he abandoned them to a directed glance of outright loathing shot at Dawn from the discarded Gryffindors.

"Hi Hagrid," said Dawn sticking her finger up at Harry, Ron and Hermione without looking at them, in a position where Hagrid couldn't see "What's in the boxes?"

Hagrid beamed and looked ad Dawn as though she was a baby dragon called Norbert.

"You jus wait'n see Dawnie, I've go' som'in special for ye' all today."

Dawn was genuinely excited but wondered at the looks of imminent doom and terror on the faces of every other student.

Kennedy went and joined two other Gryffindors called Lavender Brown and Parvati Patil taking Gilrean and Paige with her. Beth and Pansy were off at the boxes with Draco, Crabbe and Goyle which left Elsie and Dawn alone.

"What did Professor Jenkins want?"

"Huh? Oh, nothing much," answered Dawn lazily "Just reaffirming Moody's favourite saying."

"C'mon now everyone!' called Hagrid "Gather roun'."

"What are these things?" asked Draco in disgust.

Dawn squealed and Hermione Granger's hand shot into the air.

"D'you know Dawn?"

Dawn looked up astonished.

"Blast-Ended skrewts, but Hagrid, aren't they hard to find?"

Hagrid beamed and his eyes filled with tears of pride.

"Righ' yeh are on both counts Dawn. Had a bit o' trouble, er, _acquire'n_ these, but got em ere none the less. Does anyone know where they come from?"

Hermione Granger's hand shot up again waving in front of the Professor's face but Hagrid didn't seem to notice it. The Gryffindor was on tiptoe and grunting with knowledgeable strain.

"They're,"

"They primarily come from South-East Asia," answered Dawn "Although they have been recently successfully bred in Africa and some Indonesian islands."

The class gaped at Dawn but she went on.

"They are a cross breed between manticores and fire crabs, first introduced into the Vietnamese jungle as a way of handling bowtruckle plagues. But because they were successful there in trials other ministry of magic departments for the regulation and control of magical creatures introduced them also."

Hermione Granger lowered her hand and fell back onto her heels with her bottom lip quivering.

"Blimey Dawn," said Hagrid shaking his head "Take thirty points for Slytherin."

Every student in care of magical creatures erupted in cheers and applause, all except Harry Potter, Ron Weasley, Hermione Granger and Draco Malfoy.

"Now there's enough ere for two to a skrewt," informed Hagrid "So choose yer pairs and get yer skrewt and try em at a bit o' food I laid out. Not quite sure wha' they'll enjoy so give em a bit o' each."

Dawn walked up to the crates with Elsie and unlike Draco who chose the biggest and meanest looking one there they selected the smallest and cutest looking – which for a blast-ended skrewt was rather hard.

"I don't know why he has to always have the biggest and best," said Elsie looking at Draco who was waving his skrewt under Ron Weasley's nose.

"I assure you its size issues," snorted Dawn.

Both of them sank into giggles.

Hagrid was walking between the groups giving instruction on the best way to handle the creatures and why it was good to be aware of the three hot spots: The stinger, the sucker and the end. A boy in Gryffindor called Dean Thomas found these the hard way when a skrewt's end exploded on his hand.

"What next?" asked Dawn who had managed to feed her and Elsie's skrewt everything Hagrid had laid out including the cardboard containers they were in.

The other groups however were not having so much luck. Hermione Granger was now at such an end to get hers to eat something that she was smooshing pig intestine randomly over the skrewt's body in hope of finding its mouth.

"Um," thought Elsie "Pie? I like pie."

Dawn wriggled her wand and produced two plates of steaming apple pie and ice-cream and a small blue bowl of the same with the name 'Arthur' on the side in gold lettering.

"Arthur?" asked Elsie thickly over her first spoonful of delicious desert.

Dawn placed the skrewt down next to the bowl and took up her own plate.

"I think he feels like an Arthur."

"Ere everybody," called Hagrid to the class "Come look."

The Gryffindors and Slytherins crowded around Dawn, Elsie and Arthur looking amazed.

"Isn't tha' sweet," beamed Hagrid "He's go' a little bowl and all."

"Adorable," drawled Draco.

Being the only two in the class to successfully feed the skrewts Hagrid dealt out another ten points to Slytherin. On hearing this Hermione put down her encrusted skrewt and her shaking handful of snail entrails.

The bell for lunch rang and the class heaved a collective sigh.

"Righ' then, just nip the skrewts back in their crates and you can go."

As Dawn and Elsie were putting Arthur away, Hagrid came over to them looking rather strange.

"What's wrong?" asked Dawn who noticed the tragic trio also staying around to find out.

"Nothin', nothin'," said Hagrid dismissively "I was just wonderin' if you might like to 'ave a cup o' tea and maybe some lemon cake with me is all."

Dawn saw Harry, Ron and Hermione's mouths drop.

"I'd love to," said Dawn who was convinced the tragic trio's mouths couldn't drop any further until she got the answer to her next question.

"Can Elsie come too?"

Hagrid beamed at the blonde Slytherin.

"O'couse, O'course, more the merrier I say."

"Hagrid!" snapped Harry with a glare.

"You three'll be righ' putin' them creates ova' by the pumpkin patch then. Bye now."

With that Dawn followed Hagrid into his hut and closed the door with a snap.

Dawn thought Hagrid's hut was kinda funky and so it seemed did Elsie. It was like a cosy little cottage only with everything fifteen sizes too big. Hagrid busied himself with the kettle and tin of cake while Dawn and Elsie each took an ear of Fang to scratch.

"Enjoyen' yourself then Dawn?" asked Hagrid "All yer teachers tell me you're doin' great in their classes. Just as good as Elsie here."

He smiled and handed them a cup of tea and they smiled back.

"Thanks, yeah," said Dawn admiring the bucket-sized china "I love it here."

"How about you Elsie? Enjoyen' the semester so far?"

"Yeah," said Elsie with a sip of tea "All except history of magic."

Hagrid laughed.

"Well its bin' tha' way since I went here."

They all talked for about half and hour, Hagrid asking Elsie how her father was who was a senior member of the Wizengamot.

"Good man yer father," he told her "Righ' decent wizard he is too, one o' the best Aurors the ministry had till the, er, well, yes… Dawnie have anotha' piece o' cake."

Hagrid went rather red and sorry looking and turned away from Elsie. She was looking sad and distant and Dawn thought it better not to push the subject any further at the moment.

When the two left Hagrid's they heard grunting coming from behind the hut and went to have a look. Peaking around the gathered stone they saw Harry, Ron and Hermione struggling to lift the crates into place. Just to be nice Dawn placed a weighing charm on the last box and giggled to herself. Elsie however wasn't paying that much attention.

All the way back to the castle Elsie was quiet but when Dawn asked what was wrong the Slytherin have an unconvincing excuse that she was fine but just a little tired.

They got back to the great hall halfway through lunch. There were about eight soups on the menu today and Dawn went for the chicken and French herb clear soup with plenty of crusty and thick buttered bread. All through lunch Dawn shot looks at her friend and watched as Elsie swirled her seafood chowder lazily around the bowl without taking a bite.

When the bell rang again Dawn pulled her to one side out of the stream of students heading for afternoon classes. She noticed the tragic trio being swept in the opposite direction obviously having missed lunch.

"What's wrong?" asked Dawn pleadingly.

Elsie was looking at her shoes and didn't answer.

"Elsie," said Dawn again putting a hand on her arm "I thought we were friends, I thought we could tell each other anything."

Elsie looked up with tears streaming down her face. She looked imploringly at Dawn and bit back a sob.

"Please not here, I don't want the others to see."

Dawn's heart raced at the pain she saw Elsie was going through but she respected the girl's wish. She rubbed Elsie's back and walked out with her arm around her on the way to class.

The Ravenclaw and Slytherin forth years were waiting outside the greenhouses when Elsie and Dawn turned up. By then the blonde girl had done a complete one-eighty and was acting like she had just gotten thirty-eight OWL's.

"Hey Dawn," said Amanda pulling out her dragon-hide gloves.

"Hey," said Dawn "I'm hoping there are no tendril plants in the lesson today."

She could remember only too well Rona's wayward plant and didn't want to repeat it; although she was now very skilled in wand work.

When the Professor turned up however and unlocked greenhouse four she informed the class they would be harvesting bubotuber pus. All the girls were not very pleased but the boys seemed rather excited. Sprout also told the class that there were only a limited number of plants and so people would have to share. Her mistake was also adding 'First come, first served' which meant a storm of eager bodies stampeding through the greenhouse door like a crazed pack of rhinoceroses.

The trays filled up quickly and being at the back of the line didn't help Dawn. By the time she got in the door there was only one place left and neither her nor the current occupant looked very pleased.

"One mean word to me Malfoy and I will curse your arms off and replace them with cactuses."

Draco scowled at Dawn.

"You could try Summers but that would require talent."

Dawn scowled at Draco.

"Right now class," called Sprout "Just pop the fluid sacks as you would a stubborn pimple."

Beth dry reached at the thought which wasn't helped by the vapours of the soon flowing pus. The air was quickly thick with the stench of petrol and most of the classes eyes were burning. Professor Sprout had summoned large fans to waft the fumes to the back of the class but having your gloves covered in the creamy goo didn't help.

"Sorry Summers," laughed Draco as he accidentally-deliberately splashed a large amount of the pus onto Dawn's working apron which fizzed and bubbled burning a hole in the fabric.

"No problem Draco," smiled Dawn whilst pointing her wand at Draco beneath the table and muttering a little something under her breath.

He was wondering why everyone was laughing at him as he went to get an empty beaker to fill but couldn't see what everyone else could: A sizeable sign magically stuck to his back saying 'I'm a really big dickhead'. Even Crabbe and Goyle were laughing but didn't dare to tell him in case Dawn did something worse to them.

When all the pus had been harvested there was still ten minutes left till the end of class and Professor Sprout let the students go and sit on the grass outside the greenhouses. The afternoon sun was warm and cheering and the only thing funnier then the sign on Draco Malfoy's back was watching him try to remove it after seeing the neon glare reflected in the greenhouse glass.

"You'll pay Summers," spat Malfoy as the red gleamed beneath his white hair.

"Bring it on bitch," yawned Dawn laying back on the grass in the sunshine.

Draco looked furious but stalked off without another word.

* * *

Dawn looked down at the green luminous hands of her watch and saw it was eleven fifty-eight. She was waiting behind the statue of a one-eyed witch in mortal fear of being caught but her fast rising rebellious streak was slightly outweighing it. She had arranged to do some castle patrolling with Rona, Kennedy and Amanda as a way of proactively making the halls safer while deliberately disobeying Dumbledore's wishes. The next minute slipped by and she still didn't hear the slightest sound of footsteps.

"HOLY CRAP! Amanda, you scared the hell out of me!"

Amanda had melted into view taking the chameleous charm off then removing the silencing shroud.

"Hi," she smiled "You realise if we're caught we'll be expelled."

"Yep," said Dawn.

"Then killed by Buffy."

"Yep," said Dawn.

"Then why are we doing this?"

"It's the Slytherin way," said Dawn.

Amanda nodded.

"Hang on!"

But she couldn't protest and in fact lost all the air in her lungs. Professor McGonagall was standing right in front of them. The two were about to die when the Professor started to glow and shrink leaving a flustered Kennedy standing there.

"Impressive," said Dawn.

Amanda was still stuck on petrified.

"How did you do it?" asked Dawn.

"Advancement glamour," said Kennedy "Auror level spells. Read about it ten minutes ago."

There was only one Potential left to come with six seconds to spare. As they looked up and down the hall they saw and heard nothing until the wall opposite them gave a sudden ripple like a stone being dropped in water and Rona stepped out.

"Displacement charm," she said before any of them could ask, seemingly very pleased with herself.

On Dawn's orders they left the hall to the relative safety of a third floor classroom. It happened to be the defence against the dark arts room which worked in their favour: The foe glass that was on the wall was a hazy blur of indistinct cloud.

"So what's the plan?" asked Kennedy who was excited as usual at the prospect of killing things.

"I figure a full castle sweep," said Dawn in military fashion "Astronomy tower to potions dungeon. We each take a,"

"Hang on," interrupted Amanda "We're splitting up?"

"Yes," nodded Dawn "Each of us takes a wing of the castle."

"No," shook the heads of the other three girls.

"We're going together," said Kennedy.

"That's right," added Rona "Cause knowing our luck we'll get done for being out of bed three hours after curfew and you'll get a goodnight's sleep."

"Fine," said Dawn "We'll stay together… Babies."

The comment didn't faze the Potentials though. They knew if they were four together instead of one alone it might only be twelve hundred days of detention then multiple expulsions.

Dawn opened the creaking door and looked into the hall. There was no sight or sound of anything so she turned back.

"Let's go."

Amanda's anxiety grew with each floor they passed. The tower rooms had nothing in them and the most interesting thing they found on the seventh floor was a room that contained a single table with a mace, a packet of heart medicine, a pink teddy bear and a stack of nude magazines on top. The girls were a little puzzled at this as that was what each were thinking about as they passed a length of bare wall but closed the door again without another thought which melted instantly back into a stone wall.

"That's worth looking into," said Kennedy "We might have to double back later."

Two more floors down and there hadn't even been a spider to squash. Dawn however had not lost her determination or enthusiasm. The Potentials had though.

"This will only end badly," said Kennedy without wavering though sounding like she was channelling Professor Trelawney.

"I agree," whispered Amanda "This isn't smart."

"You can't just stab things and hope they'll go away," added Rona like a true Huffelpuff "It takes hard work. What are we doing?"

Dawn stopped and looked at them.

Dawn:

_Fighting fire with fire_

The Potentials looked back at her with concern

Kennedy:

_Watch out_

_You might get what you're after_

_Cool babies, strange but not a stranger_

All:

_Burning down the house_

Dawn stuck her face on a defiant look of 'give me what you've got' and walked off again. She'd now pulled her wand out as though she would be duelling a hoard of dark wizards any second now.

Dawn:

_Hold tight_

Rona rolled her eyes.

Rona:

_Wait till the party's over_

Dawn looked sternly at her.

Dawn:

_Hold tight_

Amanda saw the Slytherins determination and shook her head.

Amanda:

_We're in for nasty weather_

Dawn:

_There has got to be a way_

All:

_Burning down the house_

The girls hid on the fifth floor behind a tapestry of a young viscountess as the Bloody Baron floated past looking very menacing as his silver blood stains glinted in the candle light. The four of them stepped onto a downwards staircase as it moved them from the North to the South corridor.

Dawn:

_Here's your ticket pack your bags_

_Time for jumping overboard_

_The transportation is here_

Kennedy stepped off looking thoroughly bewildered

Kennedy:

_Close enough but not too far_

_Maybe you know where you are_

_Fightn' fire with fire_

A flooded corridor signalled the group getting to the second floor. They were passing Moaning Myrtle's bathroom which they had already been well warned to stay away from. Dawn didn't mind though, Myrtle was already dead, she couldn't kill her again.

Amanda:

_All wet_

Kennedy laughed.

Kennedy:

_Hey you might need a raincoat_

Dawn:

_Three hundred and six-ty five degrees_

All:

_Burning down the house_

Six ghosts swept by them as they got to the great hall and several portraits grunted in their sleep as they walked past.

Dawn:

_My house's_

_Out of the ordinary_

Rona looked at her

Rona:

_That's right_

_Don't wanna hurt nobody_

Amanda:

_Some things sure can sweep me off my feet_

All:

_Burning down the house_

In the entrance hall the girls past a wall of headmasters and as Dawn looked at the sleeping Dumbledore it reaffirmed the message in her mind.

Dawn:

_Fighting fire with fire_

Rona:

_Fighting fire with fire_

Amanda:

_Gonna burst into flame_

Dawn:

_Fighting fire with fire_

Kennedy:

_Fighting fire with fire_

Amanda:

_Gonna burst into flame_

All:

_Burning down the house_

Before the girls left the entrance for the last corridor Dawn turned back to Dumbledore's portrait who's chest was raising and falling slowly.

Dawn:

_No visible means of support and you have not seen nothin' yet_

_Fighting fire with fire_

"You know I was just being rhetorical back there," said Rona with a smile.

They were now in Huffelpuff corridor so downcast at the non-appearance of dark creatures that the four of them were drooping along not caring for secrecy or the slightest thread of stealth. Kennedy was lazily running her hand over the left wall not caring when she met a portrait and even if she resultantly poked several occupants in the eye or ear.

"Can you hear something?" asked Dawn stopping.

She pushed her ear to the wall and listened. There was a faint sound of talking. She followed it along until she came to a large portrait of a bowl of fruit then passing over it went to the other side.

"It's coming from behind here."

Kennedy was ignoring her and slowly ran her finger

over the fruit. The yellow pear in the centre giggled then turned into a shiny silver doorknob.

"Good work Kennedy," said the three others.

"What?" asked Kennedy.

Dawn put her hand on the cool metal and turned and pushed.

Elf:

_They got…The mustard… OUT!_

All:

_They got the mustard out_

The four girls paused in horror at the shirt wielding demons.

"AAAHHH!..."

"AAAHHH!..."

"AAAAAAHHHHHH!"

The screams of the creatures were drowned out by the yells of the spells and bangs and crashes of colliding hexes. Jets of flame and coloured light shot over the kitchen upending tables and reducing pots and pans to dust.

"_REDUCTO_!"

"_STUPEFY_!"

"_IMPEDIMENTA_!"

"_CARASARA_!"

The things fled for their lives banging into each other and falling over chairs in the process. One saw an opening in the door and ran for it.

"Get it," screamed Dawn "Kill the demon before it gets out."

Rona aimed a stunning spell at it but it missed and blew a sizeable hole in the wall.

"After it!"

"_ACCIO_!"

Four summoning charms rang out and weapons flew to the hands of the girls from coats of armour around the room; they wanted to do the killing the old fashioned way. Dawn led the way out of the kitchen closing and hexing the door shut when everyone was out.

By the time they left the corridor the creature was at the top of the marble staircase. Kennedy threw her broadsword at it which missed by a hair and sunk into the banister to its hilt.

"C'mon," yelled Dawn "Get it!"

They chased it through three floors still unleashing axe, dagger, javelin and spell at it but always just missing, with it yelling something about 'Leave Dobby alone' every few steps.

"What is it?" puffed Rona.

"A demon," said Amanda.

"But what kind?"

"It keeps saying Dobby," yelled Dawn "Maybe it's a Dobby demon."

They were now at the forth floor and closing in. It was getting tired and looked frantically both ways at an intersection of halls.

"Sir, save Dobby sir," it cried turning to the right.

"We've got it," shouted Dawn triumphantly "We've,"

But they hadn't. As they rounded the corner after the Dobby demon all four of them fell to the floor in terrible shock, slinking backwards in terror. The thing was cowering behind the leg of a tall dark figure. Who had caught them out of bed at three in the morning but the headmaster of Hogwarts… Albus Dumbledore.

* * *

**You run to your door. One hundred heavily armed henchmen of your arch nemesis are three feet from you. You jam the key in the lock. It breaks. You fall back in tears as the baddies draw their weapons.**

"**Help me sonofgloin," you cry aloud "Help me."**

**You then hear an almost godlike voice whisper:**

"**sonofgloin only rescues those that review him."**

**Which path do you choose to take?**

**§- sonofgloin**


	7. Forget Me Not

**Disclaimer**

**All names, places and concepts related to**

**Buffy the Vampire Slayer are the property of Joss**

**Whedon.**

**All names, places and concepts related to**

**Harry Potter are the property of JK Rowling.**

**This applies to the entire work.**

**I own none of the songs that appear in this chapter:**

"**Wake Me Up When September Ends" Belongs to Green Day**

**I have given a rating of PG due to a swear words,**

**adult themes and some violence.**

**This rating may be increased for later chapters.**

* * *

Albus Dumbledore looked down at the four girls through his half-moon spectacles. He didn't look angry but rather stern and definitely not surprised. It looked to Dawn that the headmaster had somehow known he would be meeting the four here at this specific moment.

Dawn was breathing heavily and her hand shook around her wand. She was sure that in the morning her and her friends would be taking the first Portkey back to Sunnydale. She shot quick looks at the Potentials but Amanda, Kennedy and Rona weren't moving at all.

"You may return to the kitchens Dobby," said Dumbledore softly.

The creature at his feet looked up apprehensively but nodded.

"Yes sir, Dobby will help clean up sir."

As the Dobby demon ran past Dawn it gave a small squeak of terror and trotted off.

Dawn didn't know what to say – she didn't plan on getting caught. One thing she did know though was that she just wanted someone to say something. When she had gotten in trouble back home her mother or sister would have yelled or screamed or blamed someone else for having Dawn as family. She was unsettled that Dumbledore just stood there looking at them.

He sighed slowly and took his hands from behind his back and pressed his long thin fingers together.

"It is late," he said calmly "You will return to your dormitories now and come to my office before breakfast in the morning."

The girls stayed on the ground.

"Off you go."

With that he turned around and walked the opposite way down the corridor. Dawn got up slowly helping the others to their feet. Amanda who looked on the verge of tears summed up all their feelings in six little words.

"We are in so much trouble."

* * *

It was now six-thirty – Dawn had gotten back to Slytherin common room at four but hadn't got the smallest amount of sleep. She was so worried about what was going to happen she felt sick. Any number of things were rushing through her head, like running away from school and living in a nice cave in the hills with a convicted fugitive.

_No_ thought Dawn biting her lip _Dumbledore knows Sirius is there_.

Or perhaps killing the lead singer of the Weird Sisters and using one of Kennedy's advancement glamour's to assume her identity.

_That won't work either idiot_ she thought again_ You can't sing_.

She was sitting on her bed with her legs crossed with the hangings drawn. Her knee shook nervously as she ruined the polish she got at the 3R's by biting her nails.

BUZZZ!

Dawn jumped and kicked her foot on one of the bed posts.

"_Silencio_," she winced.

She had to use a silencing charm on herself because if she didn't the tremendous string of profanity she was screaming would have not only woken the castle but gotten her a fine for air pollution.

"It's six-thirty and you're here with Joey on the Wizarding Wireless Network. Here's the latest hit from Stubby Boardman and the Hobgoblins, I'm Innocent."

As the music started the girls began to stir and Dawn slunk back on her pillows sobbing tearlessly at her helplessness.

Out of the shower and silencing charm removed Dawn was in two minds about that to wear. She could return the Slytherin uniform to its original state and act all good and proper, but this would defeat the purpose of making the change in the first place and would most probably make Dumbledore happy – something she definitely didn't want no matter her predicament. Alternatively she could wear the hot little school girl uniform to the meeting with the headmaster and risk a bigger punishment. The worst of it was she couldn't ask her Slytherin friends for advice because none of them knew she left the night before and all of them were asleep when she got back. In the end she decided to go with the altered uniform and do a bit of quick wand work if Amanda, Rona and Kennedy weren't in the same. The last thing she wanted was to implicate anyone she didn't have to – with that thought she wondered if she could somehow tie Draco Malfoy in.

As Dawn walked towards her doom all alone – she had told the Slytherins she had to see Anya again – the weather outside reflected her mood. The skies were lead-grey like the sizeable weight in her stomach and were open and pouring their icy rains onto the lake and grounds of Hogwarts. The halls were so dark that the torches were alight in their brackets and not even the periodic tears of lightening could shock Dawn out of her stupor.

Fortunately she remembered the way to Dumbledore's office from the night she arrived and was spared the embarrassment and resultant questions of being asked why she needed to go there. As she approached the stone gargoyle three other forms walked up as well from three different corridors. This time thought the Potentials hadn't used the slightest spark of magic, not even a cheering charm to take their frowns away.

"Here now," barked the gargoyle "Dumbledore's expecting you four, hurry up."

As the girls took the last steps a bell chimed seven times marking their fate. They didn't even have to say a password; the gargoyle jumped aside to reveal the spiral staircase slowly moving upwards to the headmaster's office.

They all looked sympathetically at each other on the ride up but couldn't bring themselves to talk. Dawn was glad of this though because she thought that if they opened their mouths a wave of vomit would come splashing out. Her only thread of microscopic joy was that the other girls had left their uniforms altered. She concluded though that that was because each of them was too nervous to remember to change it back and not that they considered leaving them that way.

They reached the outer office and Dawn expelled a lot of air. She closed her eyes, took a deep breath and opened the door. When she took the first step in and opened her eyes again it was worse then she could have imagined. Not only was Dumbledore sitting at his table looking extremely grim but standing beside him on the right and left were the four heads of house: Minerva McGonagall, Severus Snape, Daisy Sprout and Thomas Flitwick.

The feeling left her lips and hands first and it spread rapidly to her feet. By the time Dawn took her seat in the high-backed chairs set out for them she had no feeling left in her entire body. What made it worse again was that as she glanced at the portrait wall where before she and her friends were looked on with pride, friendship and happiness, all that looked back at them now was severe disappointment. Dilys, Everard and Armando looked pale and grief stricken and even Phineaus looked angry. Dawn knew his disappointment came for a different reason though. His disappointment was because seeing Dawn was in such serious trouble it conclusively proved that she must indeed be a Slytherin.

"You know why you are here," said Dumbledore in that same soft voice he had used the night before.

Dawn longed to rise up and say no but thought better of it and said nothing.

"The headmaster has asked you a question," snapped Professor McGonagall.

"Minerva please," said Dumbledore raising a hand to silence her.

Dawn saw her purse her lips again and stare daggers at them.

Dumbledore looked at each of them but Dawn made sure she didn't look into his eyes – she didn't think she could take it.

"Well," sighed Dumbledore shaking his head "It seems you are all remorseful for what you have done, but I must impress upon you the reasons for rules."

Against her will Dawn felt a snake slither up inside her.

"These rules are put in place for your own protection, and for others'. The halls can be a dangerous place at night."

The words had turned to ringing in Dawn's ears and she stared at a spot on the floor furious that Dumbledore could tell them to be good, proper girls while he broke into people's minds and made them study subjects that didn't want to do for no good reason.

"As for punishment."

Dawn looked up at this word and felt that finger inside her thoughts again. She tried to fight it but Dumbledore's blue eyes held hers an every pit of her mind was open to him.

"I have conferred with your heads of house as you can see. We have decided that each house will lose fifty points and you will each receive detention."

Dawn couldn't believe she was the cause of all this trouble; losing important points for not only her own but every house, all because she wanted to make the headmaster angry. The next few words washed over her as she felt sorry for herself and only listened again when Professor Snape was referred to.

"Your heads of house will decide what task you will undertake during detention."

Of all of then Kennedy seemed the most worried to Dawn.

"Before you go I have one last thing to say."

Dawn couldn't help it; she had to look at him again.

"No matter your circumstances you are guests in this castle and must conduct yourselves in an appropriate manor."

Again the fiery bile rose in Dawn.

"If any of you break the rules this seriously again it will grieve me to have to consider sending you back home."

* * *

"Evening Liz," smiled Dawn.

"Hi Dawn, good to see you back again."

The six Slytherins walked into Ramsey's Rest and Relaxation soaked to the skin. The rain hadn't let up all day and the streets of Hogsmead were like little intersecting rivers. As tradition stood the girls were back for their Tuesday ritual and were very grateful for it.

"Break out the chocolates Aunty Liz," pleaded Elsie "We're starved."

Elizabeth looked puzzled.

"Why's that dear?" she asked.

Only Dawn thought she knew the true reasoning behind the hunger.

"We think there's something wrong with the house elves," said Beth "Usually their food is terrific but today it was like they were off their game."

"That's right," agreed Pansy as she screwed water out of her T-shirt "Runny eggs and burnt bacon for breakfast, dry beef sandwiches for lunch and cold beans on toast for dinner."

"Goodness," said Liz "We can't have that."

The hostess walked to her bar and returned with a sizeable tray of deliciously hot pastries. The girls took about six each for starters and began to get changed.

"You're sopping," observed Elizabeth "Give your wet things to me and I'll have them good and dry and pressed in no time."

As the shop keeper took the squelching bundle away the Slytherin girls settled into the boiling spa with sighs of contentment. They were all talking happily but Dawn was rather quiet. She had been so close to being expelled it wasn't funny, then warned against being bad again, but yet here she was not only out of bed after curfew but out of Hogwarts grounds altogether. She hadn't felt torn like this for a long time; Hogwarts had given her so much but it seemed to her she was doing everything she could to ruin it. She knew she should have been in bed in her dorm but there was nothing for it.

"Cheer up Dawn," said Gilrean biting into her chicken and ham pie "Who could look gloomy in a place like this?"

Looking up as Seth and his companions arrived carrying tall flutes of alcohol free cocktails Dawn couldn't help but agree. After three mango and banana drinks she felt a lot happier and a lot better about breaking the rules. She had by no lengths decided to become a Hermione Granger but would try not to test the springs of authority to their limits - and if she did, try harder not to get caught. There was one thing Dawn needed to clear the air about though.

"Guys," she said putting down a shaking glass.

They were all looking blandly at her enjoying their fruity beverages.

"I'm why Slytherin was fifty points down today."

Dawn lowered her eyes and continued.

"Me, Rona, Kennedy and Amanda were out of bed after curfew and Dumbledore caught us. I- I don't know what to say."

She looked up and saw many vacant expressions.

"So?" asked Elsie "What's your count Beth?"

Beth gave a pensive look.

"Two hundred and eighty-seven to date," she smiled proudly.

"I don't," began Dawn.

"It doesn't matter," broke in Paige "Collectively we have lost about eight hundred points for Slytherin over the years. This just reaffirms that you are one of us."

Dawn was extremely pleased that the girls weren't angry at her. She had expected them to be furious and to tell the other Slytherins which would probably culminate in hexes and jinxes galore.

"Another drink?" said a deep husky voice in Dawn's ear.

"Why not Seth," smiled Dawn.

When the glasses were full again the six made a toast.

"To us!" cheered Elsie.

"And Liz," nodded Gilrean

"And Liz."

"And the boys," added Beth.

"And the boys."

"And to friendship," said Dawn.

Elsie looked at Dawn and the others.

"The most important thing to toast to of all."

* * *

By the next morning the clouds had blown away and it was sunny again outside. The worst part for Dawn of a Wednesday at Hogwarts was that now she had been completely pampered at the 3R's she didn't feel the slightest bit like getting out of bed.

"C'mon Dawn, you'll miss breakfast," pleaded Pansy as she searched through her trunk for a missing sock.

"No," groaned Dawn sleepily "You go, I'll conjure something later."

She wasn't very pleased as her quilt was torn off her but she still wasn't moving.

"This won't get me out of bed," she sighed.

"_Precipitus!_"

"AAAHHH!"

Dawn screamed as three jets of icy water covered her and her bed turning it into something that resembled a big wet sponge. She sat up sopping with hair in her eyes and her pyjamas clinging to her skin. She spat out a large spray of water and growled.

"You guys are dead! Where's my wand?"

Elsie, Beth and Gilrean were laughing their heads off while Paige twirled Dawn's wand between her fingers.

"You wouldn't want to hurt us would you?" she smiled.

"Yes!" said Dawn jumping off her bed with a sizable splash, every inch of her dripping water over the stone "Give it back and I'll only hurt you a little bit; perhaps surgically attaching you to Weasel before Kennedy comes in the room."

The other girls cackled as Dawn slowly stalked towards them.

"Run!" shouted Beth, and before Dawn could stop her Paige was out the door and down the stairs.

"Come back!" yelled Dawn leaving a trail of water behind her as she ran.

She rocketed down the stairs and ran headlong into Draco Malfoy. He fell painfully backwards and Dawn landed right on top of him. His look of horror and surprise turned to disgust as the wet figure soaked him and splattered water all over his face. Dawn gave him little heed and got up stepping hard on his stomach.

"Paige-.'

But Paige had stopped only a few feet from the entrance portrait. Dawn walked up beside the girl pushing the sopping hair out of her eyes and off her forehead. Professor Snape was standing in front of the two looking somewhere in-between amusement and confusion.

"Have your dorm pipes sprung a leak Miss Summers?"

"No sir," said Dawn slightly embarrassed "We, I mean I, just, um."

"No matter," said Snape seeming not to mind "I simply stopped by to tell you your detention will take place tonight. You will come to my office after dinner."

"Yes sir," said Dawn.

"Good day to you both."

Snape's upper lip formed into a grin as he looked at the saturated student and walked off shaking his head. When Esmeralda had closed back of the entrance of Slytherin dungeon Dawn grabbed her wand out of Paige's hand.

"You better run girl," she laughed sending charms at nearby pillows which zoomed into the air.

Paige squealed and ran off back up the stairs being bombarded by the cushions. Dawn started back as well but halted at the moaning form of Draco lying in a pool of water. Crabbe and Goyle were hovering over him like worried parents that weren't sure what to do.

"Morning Draco," sighed Dawn as she passed but he was too winded to answer.

At breakfast the girls – including Dawn – were still laughing over the wake-up call.

"You have to admit it was effective," said Beth taking a bite of her marmalade toast.

"So would have been a gentle shake," glared Dawn, though only jokingly.

She was much more worried about the detention with Snape. She had no idea what she would be doing and neither did the other girls.

"I don't think he has ever given a Slytherin a detention," thought Elsie "That's not to say he hasn't given them to other houses."

"Do you remember when he made Terry Boot clean the Hippogriff stalls alone?" snorted Gilrean "And, he, haha, was running from them crying for his mother. Hahaha."

"Or, or," gasped Pansy "When he made those sixth year Gryffindors get the ingredients for a paralysing potion for him."

Dawn cringed as she knew all paralysing potions had three main ingredients: poison oak, Thestral scale and hill troll faeces – The last of which you couldn't buy in any shop.

"My favourite," said Elsie choking on her cereal "Was when he couldn't be bothered dealing out the detention to that first year Huffelpuff who turned Mrs Norris blue by accident so he left it to Filtch."

Beth, Pansy, Paige, Elsie and Gilrean roared with laughter.

"What?" sniggered Dawn.

"He, he, haha, he made the kid clean the trophy room without magic but the fumes from the polish were so strong he vomited all over Filtch."

Dawn joined in the laughter but suddenly didn't feel too will herself. These things might have seemed funny happening to other people, but she wasn't sure she would feel the same if the same or worse was happening to her. At this point she could be waxing banshee backs.

Her thought was broken by a familiar sound but Dawn hadn't got any mail in her stay so didn't bother looking up. She assumed Buffy was too busy to reply but understood. A screech owl dropped the new issue of the Quibbler in Beth's lap and the Daily Prophet into Elsie's who had a subscription. A prestigious looking Tawney owl brought a package to Paige which contained a well wrapped box in birthday paper.

"It's your birthday?" asked Dawn.

"Not till the twentieth," answered Paige "I guess my Grandma is just getting in a little early, or more likely she forgot… I hope it's nothing alive," she added giving the carton a little shake.

Dawn had just polished off her French toast when there was a gust of wind and a letter fell gracefully onto her empty plate. She looked up to see a gigantic barn owl sore off through an open window in the roof of the great hall. Dawn turned the letter over to read the address.

_Dawn Summers_

_Great Hall_

_Hogwarts Castle_

Her stomach leapt as she recognised the handwriting as Buffy's. She hastily tore open the envelope and began to read the single piece of paper that fell out.

"Who's it from?" asked Elsie.

"Buffy," grinned Dawn "Ah, m-my sister."

_Dear Dawnie_

_Grats on the mark. The kitty was sad at leaving the fridge but found a new home on Xander's. I could have told you you were smart, I mean, you had to be, you're a Summers. Your letter got here last Friday which makes it next Thursday when you should get the reply our time, or last February yours. I am still trying to get this time zone thing down._

_We are all great – especially seeing Andrew is gone – but we miss you all lots. We don't know how long it will be till you can come home, although the two things Giles said I'm not to mention seem to be on hiatus. That's good for sleep and nourishment._

_Most of all I am glad the four of you are staying out of trouble. It really makes me proud to know you are all doing well and respecting the rules. Giles made Dumbledore assure him that if you were playing up he would let us know. I told him not to worry and that there was no way any of you would be so stupid as to misbehave and risk getting expelled, mainly because yo know I would kill you._

_Anyway I have to go. Willow and Giles are yelling at me about some question mark thingy. You've just got to love the research._

_Take care_

_Love Buffy_

Dawn put the letter back in the envelope and pocketed it.

"Good news?" asked Pansy wiping her mouth on a napkin.

"In a way," squeaked Dawn "We'll have to wait for the next instalment to make sure."

To calm herself she reached down the table for the buttered bagels with honey and saw Draco stumble into the great hall. He was walking kind of strangely which made Dawn realise she may have stepped and kneed on more then just his stomach. For some unfounded reason she felt guilty and remorseful and put down her breakfast to go and apologise. Malfoy had just grimaced and sat at the table when she walked up to him.

"Listen, Draco, about this morning,"

"Just leave it Summers."

"But I just wanted to say I'm sorry if I hurt you."

Draco looked up at her significantly and shook his head looking rather helpless.

"Just leave it," he said quietly and reached for the toast.

"Okay," said Dawn "I'll go then."

From all accounts from Xander she knew injuries of that kind could hurt but Draco seemed to be hurting on a different level. There was nothing Dawn could do though, he wouldn't talk to her.

After the bagel and a spiced apple and apricot muffin the bell rang for class. Elsie and Beth were headed for Arithmancy and Pansy, Paige and Gilrean for Muggle Studies. Dawn however wasn't sure if she wanted to go to class though. She had magical cookery which she found out was down in the kitchens and what made it worse, was taught by a house elf.

Five minutes later she found herself outside the kitchens with people from every other house. Seeing the class was so small and fell in a time when every forth year had an elective unit the students were combined.

"Hi Dawn."

Dawn saw who called to her and smiled. There were no other Slytherins in this class but she did see friendly faces.

"Hey Hannah, hey Susan."

Hannah Abbot and Susan Bones were two forth year Huffelpuffs who Dawn had met through Rona. They had walked up the corridor with a few others but left them to speak to Dawn.

"I'm a little nervous," admitted Dawn "I don't know how I'll go."

"You'll be fine," said Susan "You ace everything else."

"And Tiny is a great teacher."

"Tiny?" asked Dawn.

"The house elf who takes this class," answered Hannah.

The fruit portrait opened and the students stepped in.

"I wonder where the house elves are?" asked Susan confused "They're usually getting lunch ready."

The kitchen was empty and Dawn thought she knew why. The house elves must have been tipped off and fled the scene before she arrived so as to not cause a panic in the rush for the exit.

It was two to a workstation and Hannah was kind enough to stay with Dawn while Susan went with a Ravenclaw boy.

"She's had a thing for him for a while," whispered Hannah in Dawn's ear "Now she has an excuse to say hello."

Their conversation was interrupted by a sound like a wet shoe being squeaked on a wooden floor. Looking up Dawn saw it was actually the teacher clearing her voice to gain their attention.

"Good morning class," said Tiny.

Dawn was glad the house elf wasn't any smaller because that might have made her voice even higher taking it out of the range of human hearing. She looked very old but no less nimble because of it. The elf had a large amount of curly silver hair and a long pointed nose. Her eyes were deep blue and about the size of small dinner plates.

"Today we will be going on with banana and peanut butter quesadillas."

Dawn actually laughed and felt a rush of relief. Unfortunately Tiny had not finished giving instruction.

"This of course being just one of the dishes in out twenty-nine course royal feast which you all should have made a start on by now."

Dawn's jaw dropped. Beside her Hannah was stuffing a Transylvanian turkey with one hand while mixing French eggwhites with the other. She only stopped to add Italian field mushrooms to a boiling pot of some thick creamy sauce. When Dawn looked down every utensil was a blur. She couldn't tell the difference between a fork and a skewer and there was not a can of anything anywhere.

"Hem, hem."

Dawn's eyes lowered onto the kindly stern face of the teacher.

"Miss Summers, are you having trouble?"

"Help me," winced Dawn.

By the end of the class she had cooked her turkey so long it had disintegrated after its first basting, the eggwhites had become so thick they could have been used as bricks in a house, and the mushrooms she added to the white sauce had turned it black. To top it off she was covered from head to toe in flour and had small burns to ninety percent of her body. She had expected magical cookery would be as easy as conjuring a banquet but found out that the magic part only extended to the utensils such as auto-chop knifes – she nearly lost a finger when she started one by mistake – and ovens with mystical fire that could reach over one thousand degrees – that was a main cause of her turkey dilemma.

"Magical cookery isn't for everyone dear," said Tiny with an obvious smile.

Dawn couldn't blame her for being a little happy, she had tried to kill all of them two nights ago, but that didn't stop her bottom lip from quivering.

"Clear up this mess and you can go."

"Okay," simpered Dawn with a blubbering sniff.

She reached for her wand.

"The muggle way," said Tiny in a high sing song voice and an unmistakeable vengeful giggle.

Wednesday night was a sombre affair in the Slytherin common room. Most of the students were completing homework or else paying someone else to do it for them. Dawn had spent the first half hour after dinner soaking in a bath of third degree burn heal that Madam Pomfrey had prescribed to her after the magical cookery incident.

By seven thirty she was as good as new and just about to leave the dorm for her detention. What made it worse was that the other forth year girls were still discussing and roaring with laughter about Snape's encounters with students who had received detention.

"You'll be fine," said Beth with a look of sympathy while having just ended a story including a whip, a Ravenclaw and blind goblin and falling on the floor in tears of mirth.

Dawn looked around for Elsie for some encouragement but couldn't see her anywhere.

"If I'm not back in two hours, I'm dead," informed Dawn.

When she got to Snape's office she didn't have to knock. The potions master was waiting outside for her and he wasn't alone. Standing next to him were two boys that Dawn had never seen before but both seemed somehow familiar. They had to be in sixth or seventh year by the size of them and even though they both must too be receiving detention they didn't look nervous but rather horribly bored.

"Good evening Dawn," said Snape.

"Hello sir," mumbled Dawn.

"These nuisances will be serving detention with you tonight," informed Snape.

"We have names," said one of them.

Professor Snape turned and looked at them as though they were something mildly interesting then turned back.

"And they will now be doing the same tomorrow night as well."

Dawn gulped and looked at the boys who seemed to want to do nothing more then hex Severus Snape into a hundred individually packaged pieces.

"Follow me."

The three followed the Professor through the halls of Hogwarts until the came into the entrance chamber. In the centre were three buckets of soapy water and three mops.

"Your task is to clean the hall the muggle way, every last stone."

Dawn saw the boys gape and answer as one.

"But it's clean already."

"And it will be even cleaner still after a third night of scrubbing now wont it?" smiled Snape.

Dawn was seconds away from agreeing with the boys but her mouth had closed faster then a bear trap at Snape's reply.

"I will return in one hour to see your progress, and if your work is not satisfactory Mr Weasleys' then perhaps we can make your punishment streak and even four."

Snape walked off back towards the dungeons but Dawn wasn't paying attention.

"Weasley?" she asked "You're not Ron Weasley's brothers are you?"

"Yeah," said one "I'm Fred and he's George."

Dawn knew now why they looked so familiar and wondered why she hadn't picked it before. They had the same flame-red hair like their younger brother and the same numerous freckles, not to mention the distinctly shabby muggle clothes.

"I'm,"

"Dawn Summers," said George "We know."

"Not too popular with Ronald I don't think, you and your friends," added Fred.

"Well he can kiss my ass," said Dawn "He can step up and say it to my face or get over it."

The Weasley twins looked on her with awe.

"I like her Fred."

"Me too George."

Dawn smiled back at them then frowned at the mops and buckets. Fred and George looked too and sighed.

"We better get started then," huffed George.

"Don't want old Snape catching us slacking," added Fred.

Dawn really didn't want to do manual labour and pulled out her wand.

"Um, I wouldn't do that if I were you," said Fred nervously "Not unless you want to join us in the same tomorrow night."

"Don't be a wuss," jeered Dawn looking at one twin "He won't know."

"What about the distinct lack of sweat and tiredness?" asked George.

Dawn bent down and picked up a bucket. Before George could move he was saturated from head to toe in soapy water. Fred roared with laughter.

"I _really_ like her."

"See," said Dawn "Instant sweat, even if is a little lemon scented."

She put down the empty pail and took out her wand again.

"_Scourigify_!"

A jet of radiant light left her wand and hit the floor spreading over it like a bright afternoon shadow. It flowed over the flagstone and up the walls to the roof, even going over the Weasley twins and removing the dirt from behind their ears. When the light had gone the room actually gave off a soft pine-fresh gleam so that most onlookers would have to wear sunglasses.

"That was bloody brilliant," stated George who was now dry and exfoliated.

"See," said Dawn pocketing her wand "Easy."

"But what now?" asked Fred "Snape's usual detentions take all night even with magic."

George was looking suspiciously at Dawn.

"I bet our new best friend had a hand in the sentence."

"What?" asked Dawn "What's wrong with a little favouritism? You want to thank me I was here otherwise Professor Snape might have had you washing Filtch's undies again."

"You heard about that?" gaped Fred.

"Honey, we all heard about it," smiled Dawn.

The three sat on the marble staircase which now glinted like diamond and relaxed after a hard days nothing. Dawn saw Fred and George were debating over a piece of parchment and took it off them.

"What's this, this Weasley's Wizard Wheezes?"

"Our business," said George proudly.

"Our livelihood," added Fred "When we don't get boils or lose our eyebrows."

He rubbed at his left which Dawn thought looked a little thin.

"So this is your product list?" she asked scanning the items and the cost of each.

"Yeah," said Fred "Most of our stuff. We have other things but are still working out the kinks."

"Like what?" asked Dawn.

"Well," said George "We are working on these invisibility hats that enchant your head so both it and the hat disappear. But all that seems to happen at the moment when you put them on is you break out in scales and your breath smells like sardines and onions for a week."

Dawn thought for a minute.

"My guess is the spell's not strong enough. It's simple to enchant something invisible but to extend it past the object takes a bit of juice. If you had some kind of catalyst like dracon's tooth it could accelerate the process. Or else you're using polyester hats, not too good with the magic absorption."

It seemed that a light went on in their heads.

"Of course," gasped Fred "How could we be so thick?"

"Don't forget you're related to Ron," joked Dawn.

The twins laughed.

"You haven't thought of a career in the joke shop industry have you Dawn?" asked George "We could use a girl like you on the team."

"I better not," said Dawn remembering how much trouble she was in, and considering Argus Filtch's lists of forbidden objects posted on every wall how much more she could get in "If you need any more help but I am only too willing to give you a hand."

"Thanks," smiled Fred "See George, she's not a feral banshee like Harry said."

"He what!"

"It was just a passing comment," assured George "Nothing to go hexing about."

Dawn wasn't so sure though. She might be sending some of that purple mystical fire Potter's way. Something else caught her attention though: the heavy footfalls of an approaching potions teacher.

"Snape, quick!" hissed Dawn throwing mops at the twins and succeeding at hitting George in the head.

The three were busily mopping when Snape emerged from the dungeons. The teacher was looking at the room with disbelieving interest seeing that century old paintings and tapestries were looking as though they were hung last Tuesday.

"You did this all the muggle way in one hour?" Snape asked Dawn.

"Yes," said Dawn simply looking straight into the potion master's eyes.

His lip curled into a grin as the Weasley twins cowered behind finally looking nervous at the prospect of being found out and the possibility of being locked in some deep dungeon of Hogwarts.

"Very nice work," said Snape.

Dawn thought she knew he knew she was lying about not using magic though. Maybe the whole thing about Snape favouring Slytherins was true, not that she was minding.

"You two may return to Gryffindor tower."

Fred and George beamed and turned up the marble staircase. Snape called to them as they fled.

"Be sure to report to Filtch's laundry at eight o'clock tomorrow."

Dawn saw their heads and shoulders fall in defeat and they stumbled away as though they were about to be sick.

The weekend came faster then Dawn could have imagined. This was mainly because of two more classes of magical cookery and two more culinary disasters. She had managed to salvage one dish but the Slytherin forth year girl didn't seem too quick to take a bite. The one thing that Dawn did notice though through all the mayhem was an apparent lack of Elsie. She had been in class with them, although rather quiet, but out of class Dawn had scarcely even seen her.

Saturday was warm and clear so she decided to go for a walk and try to find her friend. On the way she stopped by the lake and saw a Ravenclaw fifth year called Cho Chang surrounded by a group of boys, the tragic trio going down towards Hagrid's cabin, and Argus Filtch hanging out large, crisp, white underwear on a small clothesline. Dawn searched for about an hour but couldn't find her anywhere. The bell had rung for lunch so she headed back up to the castle.

"Have you guys seen Elsie?"

Beth, Pansy, Gilrean and Paige stopped, looked at each other, then continued as though nothing was said.

"No," said Beth "Haven't seen her. I'm sure she's fine though."

"C'mon guys, what's going on?" asked Dawn "She's been acting all strange since last week when Hagrid mentioned her father and his job."

The girls all looked sad.

"Dawn," said Gilrean calmly "It's not for us to say. Elsie has and is going through some things. She just needs some space."

This wasn't good enough for Dawn though. Her friend was hurting and she wanted to help. The girls weren't talkie with the information though so it was up to Dawn to find out herself.

Dinner came and went and there was still no sign of Elsie. By this time Dawn was really worried. She was about to fire up a locating spell when Esmeralda's portrait opened and Elsie walked in.

"Elsie," gasped Dawn "Are you okay?"

"Fine," said Elsie taking off her jacket "Hey guys."

The other girls returned quiet smiles from their leather seats.

"I'm tired; I might go up to our room."

Elsie walked off leaving the others silent and looking into the fiery hearth.

Dawn knocked on the dorm door and it squeaked open. Elsie was sitting cross legged on her bed with a photo frame in her hands. She didn't look up as Dawn walked in; she just ran her finger over the glass. Dawn walked up to her bed and sat on the mattress.

"She's beautiful."

Elsie looked at Dawn with red eyes but smiled softly.

"She was," said Elsie looking at the photo.

Bound by the frame was a moving picture of a beautiful woman with hazel eyes and honey-golden hair. She smiled up at the two and waved as though she was looking at a long lost loved one standing in front of a waning sun.

"Was?" asked Dawn quietly, not sure if she should.

"She died," said Elsie with a remembering sigh "When I was little."

"I'm sorry," said Dawn placing a hand on Elsie's arm "Is this why you've been gone today?"

"Yeah," said Elsie "I went with my dad and brother to see her, her grave I mean."

Dawn's heart broke. She felt everything Elsie did. Elsie spoke with the pain that Dawn had; looked with the eyes that Dawn had seen her dead mother with; and shook with the hurt that all people do who had lost the one person in the world they loved the most.

"I know how it feels," frowned Dawn "I lost my mother too, three years ago."

Elsie looked at her as a single pearl tear ran down her powder cheek.

"I'm sorry," sniffed Elsie wiping her tear away "H-how?"

"A brain tumour," said Dawn "There was nothing the doctors could do."

Dawn wanted to ask Elsie how her mother died but wasn't sure she should reopen the wounds again.

"Can I ask how she died?" questioned Dawn sadly.

Elsie looked down at the picture of her mother and gave a steadying sigh.

"She was murdered by Voldemort."

* * *

William Cowen walked down the wooded stairs where the portkey had left him moments before. The icy wind still blew in the ash leaves from the force of the travel. The moon was full but hidden behind black clouds and grey mist. He stepped over a small stone wall with a thousand things rushing through his mind at once. In one hand he carried a leather briefcase and in the other a single piece of parchment dated Saturday the thirteenth of September that he was reading. The last line struck terror in his heart:

_Evan Rosier is working for the Dark Lord_.

His pace quickened down the street, empty to all but him.

_It can't be right_ he thought _It can't be Evan, we questioned him, he couldn't have lied_.

His next few steps fell to nothing. The parchment dropped from his hand like a dead leaf and his briefcase crashed open on the stony road.

"No," he gasped "No."

He stood on a hill before his house, illuminated in acid-greed light. He looked into the sky and choked on his fear. The dark mark was revolving slowly over his roof.

"No!" he yelled.

His hand dove into his robes pulling out his wand. His legs didn't want to move but he commanded them to. William streaked down the path crashing through his gate and up to the door which stood open. The house was completely dark.

"Sarah!" he roared "Sarah!"

He checked the lower floor and found nothing and doubled back to the stairs. He ran up them with dread streaming through his veins. There was no one here. On the landing he stopped and listened but there was nothing. He took each step slowly towards his bedroom too scared to open the door and see what he would find. His hand shook around the silver handle and it pushed open soundlessly.

"Sarah," he whispered.

William walked up to the bed and looked into the open eyes of his wife. The wand fell from his hand and he dropped hopelessly to his knees. A tear lined his face in the moonlight which lay upon his love. He reached out and took her cold grey hand. It was lifeless. He wouldn't believe it but, he couldn't. He put her hand to his cheek and brushed her hair back behind her ear.

"Wake up honey," he cried "Please wake up, you can't be gone."

Sarah didn't answer though. Her eyes stayed open without blinking and her chest never rose again with life. There was no spell to bring back the dead.

"Sarah," William choked defeated, shaking "Please don't leave me."

* * *

"My father was an Auror," said Elsie "He was next in line to head the department. The only trouble was he was a double agent. He was helping Dumbledore to spy on Voldemort and Voldemort found out. That night he came to the house himself and murdered my mother. He left me and my brother alone of course, asleep in our beds. He wanted to hurt my father just enough to feel the pain, not enough to kill him completely."

"Oh god," sighed Dawn in disbelief.

"After that he had had enough, he couldn't risk anything else. He resigned as an Auror and took up a position in the Wizengamot."

"Your dad told you all this?" asked Dawn.

"He had to," said Elsie "He wouldn't let us think our mother's death was something else; it was too dangerous to believe the lie.

Elsie gave the photo to Dawn.

"This was taken a week before she died."

Dawn's stomach fell.

"Oh my god, she was pregnant."

"Eight months. She would have been my little sister, Gail. When my mother died it killed her too. It just left me and Marcus with dad.

Dawn then realised something.

"You said Voldemort. Isn't it a thing that people don't say his name?"

Elsie's demeanour changed.

"That bastard killed my mother, how could I not call him what he is?"

Dawn handed the frame back.

Elsie;

_Summer has come and passed_

_The innocent can never last_

_Wake up when September ends_

Tears didn't only well in Elsie's eyes but in Dawn's too.

Elsie:

_Here comes the rain again_

_Falling from the stars_

_Drenched in my pain again_

_Becoming who we are_

The two lie back on the pillows and Dawn put her arm around Elsie.

Elsie:

_As my memory rests_

_But never forgets what I lost_

_Wake me up when September ends_

They were doing more then sharing a story; they were sharing the pain, taking each other through the hurt.

Elsie:

_Summer has come and passed_

_The innocent can never last_

_Wake me up when September ends_

Sarah Cowen looked at them though she had not a care in the world; that she would grow old and happy and see her children do the same. But the others knew rightly, as did the droplets of tears falling on the clear blue glass.

Elsie:

_Like my father's come to pass_

_Thirteen years has gone so fast_

_Wake me up when September ends_

_Wake me up when September ends_

_Wake me up when September ends_

Elsie rested on Dawn's shoulder with both of them looking at the frame's occupant.

"I was only two when she died," said Elsie slowly "The saddest part is I don't remember things like her voice, or her laugh, or her smile.

Dawn felt Elsie move and saw a loving daughter reflected in the mirrored picture.

"I remember little things though; like the way she used to brush my hair behind my ear; the smell of her perfume; the way she used to kiss me on the forehead every night before bed; and just this safe warm feeling whenever she used to hold me."

Dawn didn't know how long the two sat looking at the photo but when she woke up the sky was becoming light and the girls were asleep in their beds. Dawn and Elsie however were still next to each other having been covered in a soft warm blanket. Dawn moved away slowly so as not to wake Elsie, but before she went to her own four-poster she leant down and kissed Elsie softly on the forehead.

The forth year Slytherins spent all day Sunday outside. They were still only in the first month of Autumn so the sun still had some warmth in it. Dawn had conjured some lawn chairs and the six sat in the sun in their bikinis. The real reasoning behind it was to keep Elsie's mind off things – which she secretly knew and loved her friends for it.

They were positioned between the lake and Hagrid's cabin and for the time they spent outside there seemed to be an unusually large amount of traffic, which happened to be a majority of boys.

"Can we join you?"

The girls looked up and saw Amanda, Rona and Kennedy.

"Sure," said Gilrean "Pull up a chair."

Three wands whipped out of sun bags and three chairs were conjured.

"I could get used to this," sighed Kennedy taking the sun block off Amanda who was in a much more respectable one piece.

Dawn heard heavy feet on grass and expected more pervert Gryffindor first years to walk by or the Creevy brothers and their camera.

"Hi Draco," squealed Pansy.

"Hi," he huffed on the way to the lake with Crabbe and Goyle.

"Draco?" called Dawn at his back "How bout you get your gear off and join us?"

He didn't even turn around or answer.

"You're such a tease,' laughed Beth "I love it."

"I'm a Slytherin babe," corrected Dawn.

The Slytherin girls were playing beach volleyball on the sand Dawn conjured which left her and the Potentials alone.

"So how's things?" asked Dawn while being fanned by a half-naked male model.

"Fine," said Amanda "Um, Dawn, is there anything you can't conjure?"

"About the same as you I guess," answered Dawn.

Seconds later each Potential had a glistening god fanning them and Kennedy a much more preferred goddess.

"Classes good?" asked Dawn.

"Can't complain," said Rona "Got six hundred percent for my muggle studies assignment."

"Granger wasn't pleased," groaned Kennedy turning onto her stomach to tan the other side.

"Well good," laughed Dawn.

She took a sip of iced butter beer and whispered to the Potentials.

"Listen, guys, I've been thinking about Sirius."

"That's okay," said Kennedy "I was just thinking about Willow."

"Eww," said Dawn "No, I mean about visiting him again."

Amanda and Rona coughed on their drinks and Kennedy propped herself up.

"Are you insane?" asked Rona.

"This won't lead to hugs and puppies," added Amanda.

"You're on your own if you go Dawn," said Kennedy lying back down "You might have a get out of gaol free card with Buffy and Snape but not us. McGonagall had me polishing doorknobs and stood there and watched so I couldn't use magic. I'm not doing that again any time soon."

"Guys?" asked Dawn turning to Rona and Amanda.

"Sorry Dawn," said Amanda going back to her book.

"Rona?"

"I would, but not just now," said Rona "Give it a while; wait till the heat is off us a bit. I'm sure there are about twelve teachers watching us now just itching to come down on us as soon as we conjure an open fire… Or a lion."

Dawn huffed.

"Fine, I won't go."

* * *

"Sirius?"

It was one in the morning Monday and Dawn was at the entrance to Sirius' cave. She had looked up Kennedy's advancement glamour and enchanted a potted fern to take on her shape, then put it in her bed and told everyone she was going to sleep early. She just hoped no one spilled hot chocolate on it though because that would dispel the magic and leave her bed rather soily.

"Sirius?"

The cave was dark and she didn't want to go too far in, in case she was going to be meant for the hippogriff. She called again then heard a snuffling behind her. She gasped as a huge black dog came up behind and nuzzled at her leg then entered the cave.

"_Incendio_!"

Dawn pocketed her wand and turned around as Sirius changed.

"I assume you have pants on this time?"

"I usually like to hang free but one can't be too careful, what with all the new inhabitants," Sirius joked.

Dawn looked back at the fugitive and smiled. He looked a little better then the last time she saw him – she thought the food she left must have helped.

"How are you Dawn?"

"I should be the one asking Black, but good… You?"

"Chipper," he barked.

Dawn took out her wand and summoned a table that groaned under the weight of its yield.

"Shut up and eat."

Half the food was gone in under six minutes but there were no signs of Sirius stopping eating. He had finished a whole ham, turkey and sponge cake to himself in the first minute alone and Dawn was just thankful she hadn't prepared it herself or had a hand in the way.

"Good food," Sirius grunted hungrily over a mouthful of mashed potato.

"Not like you're tasting it," mumbled Dawn.

Beside the normal small talk Dawn had a question in her head.

"Sirius?"

"Mmm?" he asked before diving headfirst into a pint of butter beer.

"Do you know Evan Rosier?"

This made Sirius stop. He wiped his mouth on his sleave and looked at Dawn questioningly.

"Why do you want to know about him?"

"No reason," she lied "Just heard the name and was wondering."

Sirius sat back and sighed.

"_Did_ I know him is a better question, he's dead; killed by an Auror, Moody actually. He was a death eater."

"Bad?" asked Dawn.

"One of the worst; right in Voldemort's inner circle."

Dawn gritted her teeth. Her hand shook around her wand and her grip was so tight the wood nearly snapped in two. She however kept a relaxed face and questioned again.

"Did Dumbledore know?"

Sirius frowned even more but answered anyway.

"I've only heard things since it happened; I wasn't in the Ord-… I wasn't near Dumbledore then."

"Did he know?" growled Dawn too animal for her liking.

"He had his suspicions."

BOOM!

A serving platter in the centre of the table exploded in a hail of glass and various meat products. Sirius fell backwards off his chair and onto the floor. Dawn got to her feet and vanished everything.

"It's late, I have to go."

"Okay," said Sirius standing up "If you have to."

"I do," said Dawn.

Before she left however she summoned a pile of dead ferrets for Buckbeak and left some less glass embedded food and drink for Sirius.

Dawn was shaking with fury all the way through Hogsmead.

"That son of a bitch," she spat "He knew about Rosier and he did NOTHING!"

A jet of sapphire light hit a boulder and turned it to dust.

"Sarah's dead because Rosier betrayed William to Voldemort, and Rosier betrayed William to Voldemort because Dumbledore let him."

_What are you going to do then_? said a voice in the back of Dawns head _Kill Dumbledore?_

She stopped at the Hogwarts gates and thought about it. What could she do? Nothing. That's what she could do. Dawn stormed up the path to the castle and opened the front doors. She closed them silently and turned around. Her eyes lowered and she shook her head at the Professor standing right in front of her.

"Not again."

* * *

This was it. Dawn was gone. There was no way she could survive this now.

"Do you have any idea of the Seriousness of this Dawn?"

"Yes Professor."

"Then why do it? Why risk expulsion?"

Dawn didn't answer. Professor Snape looked back at her worriedly.

"I cannot protect you from the headmaster," pleaded Snape "He has ways of finding things out. Out of school this time of night; I'm, I, I don't know what to say."

Dawn tried to fell remorseful, or even tried to care, but the only thing fuelling her emotions at the moment was hate for Dumbledore.

"Why do this?" asked the potions master "You are the best student the school has seen in two hundred years but you insist on breaking the rules."

Dawn didn't know what to say.

"If Dumbledore finds out you will be expelled."

Dawn was gone. She looked at the floor in defeat.

"That's why we can't let him."

Dawn looked up at the Professor.

"What?"

Snape looked more serious then Dawn had ever seen him.

"I have been considering this for a while now. The headmaster is keeping something from his teachers and he has a strange effect on you."

"What?" asked Dawn in disbelief "What are you saying?"

"I am going to teach you Occlumency."

A rush of a hundred good emotions filled Dawn. In this past week she had heard things she didn't want any other person to know. Dumbledore would never enter her mind again. She was saved.

"This you could never tell anyone," said Snape lowering his voice "No one, not even your Slytherin friends or American colleagues."

"R-right," said Dawn.

"And you would have to still undertake studies of magical cookery on top of the new demanding subject."

"Anything," said Dawn sitting up a little straighter "What else would it involve?"

"Strict training," said Snape "And meeting me once a week for your lesson. Remember Dawn, no one can know."

"Sure," she assured "Th-thankyou."

Snape gave a nervous half smile.

"When's our first meeting?"

"Wednesday night," said Snape "Nine o'clock here in my office. It is best we start soon and by then preparations should be completed."

Dawn could have floated off the chair and up to bed.

"You may go," said Snape.

At the door Dawn turned back with a burning question.

"Sir, how did you know I was outside?"

Snape Grinned.

"Miss Parkinson came to me. She was a little worried when she brought you a drink that turned you into a pot plant.

* * *

Wednesday night didn't come quick enough for Dawn, although, the time in-between was punctuated with a wonderful magical cookery lesson that didn't involve her burning things, another visit to the 3R's and possibly one of the finest Ron Weasley robe burnings she had ever been at. She wouldn't lie to her friends about where she was going and couldn't tell them the truth so just left.

When she got to Snape's office she knocked apprehensively.

"Enter."

Dawn stepped in and closed the door. Snape was at the back of his office looking in a cupboard.

"Hex the door shut please Dawn, we don't want to be interrupted."

Dawn administered the hex and then sat down at the desk. Snape had taken a small box out of the cupboard and put it on his table. It was made out of some type of wood and had many runes burnt into its lid. On top was a single red jewel the size of a small coin. The Professor put his wand to it and muttered words under his breath. Dawn saw the crystal glow and heard a small click. Snape put his wand away and opened the box. She looked in as the lid was taken away and saw a small bass spinning top that didn't look particularly special.

"What is it?" asked Dawn curiously.

Snape took it out and walked with it carefully to the empty space in front of his desk.

"It is called the Dradle of Illusions, one of only a few mystical objects that can alter an outsiders perception of what is going on inside a room."

"Why do we need it?" said Dawn standing up and following the teacher for a better look.

"If we are somehow observed we don't want those people to see our true activities."

Dawn nodded as he placed the artefact on the stone. It stood on its tip without support and as they stepped away it began to spin. Before long it was spinning so fast it made Dawn dizzy and began to glow with a white light. From its tip spread out a white wave much like her cleaning charm though this was much older and much more powerful.

"It's done," said Snape as the light faded into the last stone in the roof.

Dawn turned to look at the teacher.

"Have you been doing what I told you to do Dawn?"

Dawn snorted.

"Emptying my mind of all thought, believe me, it's not an issue."

"Good," said Snape "Take out your wand."

Dawn did and positioned herself at one end of the room with Snape at the other.

"Now Dawn," he said "I am going to use a spell to enter your thoughts. You must try to repel me with your mind."

"Kay," Dawn squeaked.

"Don't worry," assured Snape "It doesn't hurt. Ready?"

Dawn nodded.

"_Legilimens_!"

"AAAHHH!"

Dawn's mind was on fire. Her head felt like it was going to explode. Through her blurring vision all she could see was Snape in the distance on his knees in the same agony.

"What's happening?" she managed to scream through the fiery daggers of torture.

But Snape didn't answer.

"AAAAAAHHHHHH!"

* * *

A green ball of mystical energy.

* * *

A small boy being beaten with a belt.

* * *

Monks gathered in terror for a powerfully magical ritual.

* * *

A teenage boy standing alone in front of a coffin.

* * *

"Stop it!" bellowed Snape "STOP IT!"

* * *

A hell goddess seeking to end the world.

* * *

A teenage boy being assaulted by a gang at Hogwarts.

* * *

A girl jumping from a tower.

* * *

"NOOO!" screamed Dawn.

But the connection couldn't be broken.

* * *

A girl lying shot on the floor of a bedroom.

* * *

A man kneeling before a pair of red snakelike eyes having a skull burnt into his skin.

* * *

A demon of terror more horrifying then the pits of hell itself… The First evil in its true form.

* * *

BOOM!

Dawn and Snape were thrown across the room. The Slytherin girl crashed into the potion shelves being sprayed with burning liquid and cut by shards of glass. The potions master was catapulted into the cupboard that held the Dradle of Illusions, reducing it to kindling.

Dawn fell to the floor in a crumpled heap unable to speak. The last thing she saw before falling unconscious was Snape knocked out on the stone floor, a steak of wood through his shoulder and a river of blood streaming from his head.

The Dradle of Illusions was spinning to a halt like a lost coin that loses momentum.

* * *

**Another chapter down and I hope some more to go. I had something else to go here but decided to leave it for next time. University has started back in full force so that might limit my updates even more. I promise that I will post as soon as I can though. I'd ask you to review but it's up to you. If you think it deserves it then review away.**

**§- sonofgloin**


	8. And I Was Like

**Disclaimer**

**All names, places and concepts related to**

**Buffy the Vampire Slayer are the property of Joss**

**Whedon.**

**All names, places and concepts related to**

**Harry Potter are the property of JK Rowling.**

**This applies to the entire work.**

**I have given a rating of PG due to a swear words,**

**adult themes and some violence.**

**This rating may be increased for later chapters.**

* * *

**It has been one hundred years since my last update (I am a fan of exaggeration) and I apologise profusely to all those that enjoy this story. Thankyou to all my reviewers, and now that I am on a three week break from university there will hopefully be a lot more posts.**

**§ - sonofgloin**

* * *

The doors of the hospital wing crashed open.

"Poppy!"

The matron bustled out of her office looking scandalised but this soon turned to horror.

"Severus, Severus what's happened?"

"Later Poppy, help me!"

Professor Snape was at the doors of the ward with Dawn in his arms. She was still unconscious and horribly burned. Snape still had the length of wood through his torso and was struggling under the weight of his injuries and his student.

"We have to get the headmaster-,"

"There's no time," growled Snape "Poppy I'm dropping her."

Madam Pomfrey took out her wand and levitated Dawn to a bed. When Dawn had left his arms Snape collapsed to his hands and knees, the blood still streaming from his head and dripping from his mouth; He knew he had a punctured lung. The potion's master gasped for air and rolled onto his side, a pool of scarlet blood running out of him in an ever widening circle.

"_Locomotor_."

Madam Pomfrey now floated Professor Snape to a bed, who too had lost consciousness.

"This will hurt Severus."

She took hold of the steak and reefed it out. Snape roared back to awareness gasping for air.

"Help her," Snape demanded holding Poppy back "I'm fine."

"Stop it Severus," demanded Madam Pomfrey "I have to stop this bleeding."

"NO!" he yelled.

"_Anethious_!"

Snape's head lolled to the side and he fell asleep under the charm. With a few taps of her wand Snape's cuts here healed but Dawn needed the attention again. Madam Pomfrey went to her bed and gasped. Dawn was so horribly burned by the chemicals that she was nearly unrecognisable. The liquids had combined into a caustic acid boiling all her exposed skin. Poppy didn't know what to do but remove her soaked clothes; the potions were already seeping through the fibres making destructive holes and tearing at Dawn's flesh.

An hour passed and the matron still worked alone. Snape's internal injuries were healed and he was cleaned up and resting comfortably, it was Dawn that was causing the most problems. No matter what Madam Pomfrey tried her scars wouldn't disappear; the flesh was red raw and weeping terribly. It smelled like burning rubber and had begun to turn black.

"Poppy?"

The matron looked up terrified.

"Dumbledore, I-I can't stop it."

The headmaster walked up to her placing his hands on her shoulder.

"The poisons have entered her system; I don't know what to do Albus."

"Calm yourself, do what you can."

The life sphere used by all healers to measure a sick patient's wellbeing was glowing very palely. In a healthy person it would be as bright as a light globe. Dawn didn't stir or move or even seem to breathe, then all of a sudden the sphere went black as night.

"Albus," gasped Poppy "She's dead."

* * *

Dawn opened her eyes and was in terrible pain. All she could see was the roof which was light-green and very clean looking. She couldn't hear anything, or didn't think she could. Everything was a blur. Then everything flowed back in quick succession. Snape, Occlumency, the visions, the blood. Dawn sat up and gasped which was a big mistake. Her head spun and every molecule of her hurt.

"She's awake," said a voice "Get a healer."

* * *

"Why is it that every time we leave you alone you seem to end up in hospital?"

Five worried faces looked at Dawn as she lay in bed at St Mungo's Hospital for Magical Maladies and Injuries.

"What are you-," said Dawn in a dry, raspy voice but couldn't say anymore if she wanted to; she was exhausted.

"Shh," said Elsie who looked paler then anyone "Don't try to talk."

The six just sat in silence, Dawn's friends gathered around her on chairs.

"We wanted to come when we heard but Dumbledore made us wait."

Dawn's brow furrowed.

"What day is it?" she asked painfully.

"It's Saturday night honey," said Gilrean "You've been unconscious for three days."

Something in the back of Dawn's head clicked on for no apparent reason.

"Saturday, Paige," she breathed "Your birthday."

Dawn tried to sit up more but she was held down.

"Don't be silly," said Paige "That's not important, we've been here all day watching over you. I'd nearly forgotten about it, good one."

Dawn managed a weak smile.

"Oh," she whimpered "What did your grandma get you?"

"I haven't opened any presents," said Paige "So I'm _really_ hoping it was nothing alive."

Dawn giggled then coughed.

"I've ruined your day," she said with watery eyes "I'm sorry."

"Don't be a git," smiled Paige "I'm just glad you're okay. That's more then enough of a present."

The ward wizard came with Dawn's medication which she was happy to find tasted like pumpkin juice. By now the healers had managed to reduce Dawn's chemical burns to a deep, red tinge and by all accounts the girls had given Dawn from Dumbledore she was glad her friends hadn't seen her straight away. At seven o'clock the apprentice healer came in to check over Dawn to a general call of "Hello salty goodness". The medication kicked in and Dawn felt about half a percent better.

"How did I get here?"

"Dumbledore," said Elsie in a shaky voice when none of the girls seemed to want to answer "Madam Pomfrey couldn't help, he said your heart even stopped. When that happened he turned your bed into a portkey and brought you here."

Dawn hated she was thankful for Dumbledore saving her but at the moment she was too tired and weak to manage a scowl.

Dawn didn't have her wand with her so when the dinner trolley clattered by she was very wary. Fortunately she found she didn't have to skip the meal because everything was delicious which contradicted everything she knew about hospital food. The ward witch even found five spare plates which meant Elsie, Pansy, Gilrean, Paige and Beth could stay for dinner too. While the others were engulfing their baked dinners with thick, rich gravy Dawn was only allowed a small bowl of chicken-noodle soup. She slurped it disdainfully but was rather enjoying it.

"Have I missed much?" asked Dawn halfway through her meal while eyeing off Beth's baked potato – her apatite had at least managed to come back.

"Not much," said Pansy over a mouthful of beef "It's been rather quiet actually."

"So no one's missing me?"

"Amanda, Rona and Kennedy are," said Elsie who hadn't really touched her meal "They were in the office when Dumbledore told us five. They were pretty cut up by it but for some reason he wouldn't let them come."

Dawn would have been a lot more vocal about this point but she was distracted by the fact Beth had seen her looking at her potato and without a second thought – or the better advice of the healer – had forked it and stuck it in Dawn's bowl with a friendly smile.

"How are we feeling Miss Summers?"

Dawn's healer had walked into the room with a big grin. Hippocrates Smethwyck must have been in his late seventies with rather thick glasses perched precariously on the end of his stubby looking nose.

"Okay," said Dawn pushing her empty bowl across the table.

On the entrance of the healer the girls stopped eating, well, all except Beth. Hippocrates moved hand and wand over Dawn looking in her eyes and up her nose and even checking the toes on both feet.

"Will she be okay?" asked Elsie nervously.

The healer looked at Elsie and smiled warmly.

"Your friend will be fine dear, took six of us to bring her back don't you know, can't go and let her die _now_ can we?"

Dawn felt oddly comforted by this.

The chain-watch the healer was wearing chimed as loudly as a grandfather clock.

"Ah, it is seven-thirty; Minerva McGonagall should be here soon to pick you all up."

Dawn's heart sank. She didn't want her friends to go but she didn't have the strength to stand up to the Hogwarts deputy headmistress. No sooner has the healer left when Professor McGonagall walked into Dawn's room shaking off a vulture shaped umbrella.

"Good evening girls, Dawn," she smiled.

"Hello Professor," droned the six knowing what her arrival meant.

The Slytherin's looked so sad that it seemed each of them could burst into tears any moment. Dawn wanted nothing more then her friends to stay. It was Elsie that spoke though.

"Can we stay a little longer Professor?"

McGonagall sighed but not in a terse way, more somewhere between sympathy and an inability to disobey her orders.

"I'm afraid not, Miss Evans," she said "Professor Dumbledore has requested that you all accompany me back to school tonight."

Elsie nodded sadly. The girls turned to Dawn with their head bowed.

"Well, bye then," whispered Beth in a defeated sort of way.

Each of them took it in turns to give Dawn a hug but she was more interested in McGonagall. The Professor was shifting her weight and balling her hands uncomfortably. As Elsie gave Dawn a kiss on the cheek Minerva McGonagall broke.

"Oh alright," she sniffed reaching for her tartan handkerchief and dabbing at her eyes like Gryffindor had just won the Quidditch cup "You can all stay the night, but you will be returning to school with me tomorrow morning."

The six girl's faces broke into a wall of glistening white teeth.

"You mean it?" shrieked Pansy.

"Yes Miss Parkinson. Now stop jumping before you do yourself an injury."

Pansy calmed down.

"I'll arrange everything with the ward witch-,"

"What about Dumbledore?" asked Dawn from behind her friends.

Professor McGonagall didn't even seem to falter.

"He'll see reason," she said "Now wait here."

McGonagall walked you of the room and the girls beamed. The fact that her friends would be staying with her even for one night made Dawn happier then she had been in a long time.

There wasn't enough space in Dawn's room to conjure five beds so the ward wizards did some quick wand work and summoned two lounges, to recliners, and a fluffy green beanbag. In the tussle for best real-estate Beth landed the beanbag when she tripped over Pansy missing the biggest lounge.

"I'll be back at nine o'clock in the morning for you all," demanded McGonagall "I want you all to be ready by then, understood?"

The girls nodded innocently but Dawn would have bet a galleon – if she had one – that the girls wouldn't be ready before noon.

The rest of the night wasn't filled with anything particularly interesting but Dawn was still glad for the company. The light drizzle that was falling when Professor McGonagall had come and gone had grown steadily heavier and the six were sitting under warm blankets contentedly listening to the wireless wizarding network. Dawn's head started to droop around ten as the Weird Sisters sang like sirens of near sleep.

"I don't know about you guys," she said tiredly "But I'm going to sleep."

There was no answer. As Dawn looked around she saw that Elsie, Pansy, Paige, Beth and Gilrean were already all asleep and she was quick to follow.

CRACK-BOOM

Dawn started awake as a tear of lightening streaked across the dark sky. She had been having a dream of indistinct shapes and colours that made her feel sick and was just glad that she had been woken by the storm. The other girls were still fast asleep with Beth curled up like a little puppy on her beanbag. Dawn had a very dry throat and reached for the water jug beside her bed. As she did she gasped.

"Who's there?"

Silhouetted by the window was a tall dark shape. It moved forward into the lantern light and Dawn's brow furrowed.

"Professor Snape?"

Severus Snape walked into the light looking extremely grave. His skin seemed paler then usual and indeed looked like someone had died.

"What-," Dawn began quietly.

"It's my fault."

"What's your fault?" asked Dawn sitting up painfully.

Professor Snape stepped amongst the makeshift beds to stop beside Dawn. He looked at her sadly.

"This," he said simply.

Dawn was confused.

"You didn't do this."

"Yes I did," said Snape "If I had not taught you, this would not have happened."

"I wanted to learn," pleaded Dawn.

"And I allowed it," said Snape looking mournfully at her.

He sat on a stool net to Dawn's bed.

"You couldn't have known that would happen," said Dawn.

"And I still don't know why it did," added Snape resting his hands on Dawn's mattress and looking at the floor.

Dawn looked passed him to the window where heavy rain spattered against the glass and the faint glow of the street lamps illuminated the slight frost.

"You nearly died," whispered Snape not looking at Dawn "You did die."

Dawn saw his grey hands shaking on the bedclothes, clenched together with pain and anger. She took her hand from beneath the covers and placed it gently on top of his. He looked up immediately, tormented grief looking at her from every inky depth. She smiled softly at him.

"I won't let you blame yourself Professor."

She squeezed his hand slightly not looking away.

"It wasn't your fault."

Snape was far from believing her but he seemed to accept her word.

Beth snorted and both of them jumped. Snape stood, moving back towards the window. They didn't say another word and as he passed into the shadow again he disappeared with a small pop.

Dawn had to spend another full week in hospital. She wouldn't have minded but no sooner had she regained consciousness and the school week began that she received daily owls from Hogwarts carrying truckloads of homework. Professor Flitwick had even sent along a crate of crows and toads so that Dawn could practice her silencing charms. A more animated howler came from Buffy demanding that Dawn never take advanced potions classes again or she would give Dumbledore permission to let her stay dead – She wasn't quite sure how she heard this story – but her favourite packages were the boxes and boxes of chocolates, flowers and the toilet seat from the Weasley twins, that had arrived from students of Hogwarts wishing her well. Dawn was surprised to see packages not only from Slytherin but the other houses also, although she was quick to notice no such presents from the tragic trio or Draco Malfoy.

She was just biting into her last chocolate frog when Elsie, Gilrean and Professor McGonagall walked through the door on Saturday morning. Dawn was so glad to be going home she didn't even care that the Professor was scowling at her for not being packed.

"How are you feeling?" asked Gilrean giving Dawn a tight hug.

"Good as new," said Dawn turning to Elsie.

She then looked at McGonagall with open arms.

"You don't want one?" she asked mildly.

Dawn caught only the slightest fleck of the professor's smirk.

"I'm afraid not," answered McGonagall "But I do have something for you."

Her hand dove into her bag and pulled out a wand.

"Oh, thank god," growled Dawn rolling her eyes with glee "I so didn't want to pack."

She took the wand off the professor and in a quick swish her bag was packed and floating along in front of her, with the room cleaned and redecorated for good measure.

Her saddest farewell was to apprentice healer Augustus Pye, but she was soon reminded by Elsie of Cedric Digory and other as equally as delicious sixth years. As they neared the exit to the hospital Dawn asked how they were getting back to Hogwarts.

"We've been taking the Knight Bus," said Gilrean "That's why the others aren't here. Even Beth's stomach had a bit of trouble getting over the last trip."

Dawn frowned.

"Sounds great."

The four of them stepped out into the cool September morning being swept up in a storm of foot traffic. Seeing they were back in muggle London there was to be strictly no magic which meant lugging Dawn's trunk through numerous puddles and icy rain to a secluded enough spot for the Knight Bus to be stopped. Elsie, Dawn and Gilrean dropped the trunk four times – three of which were on Elsie's foot – and they only kept up with the Professor because of the large green hat she was wearing.

"This should do," said McGonagall.

THUMP

The girls looked up at her dejectedly, gasping for air and holding their stitched sides. Professor McGonagall stuck out her wand and with a loud snap the Knight Bus screeched to a halt. Unfortunately it had screeched to a halt in a sizeable puddle leaving the four of them soaked to the skin. Dawn thought it would be an understatement to say McGonagall wasn't happy.

"Ello all," said a pimply faced boy who looked about sixteen to Dawn.

McGonagall breathed through her nose like a territorial dragon pushing the silver so forcibly into the boy's chest he banged into the purple vehicle and stepped on without a word. Dawn was amazed by the triple-decker bus looking up at its streaky windows through the pelting rain.

"Come along girls!" snapped McGonagall.

"I'll get that for you," said the boy to Dawn "Hello Gilrean."

She rolled her eyes.

"Hello Stanley."

He grunted and heaved trying to lift the trunk.

"Do you need some help?" asked Dawn.

"GIRLS!"

"I'm fine," assured Stan in a strained gasp with his legs wobbling and the sound of more then one joint cracking "Bye Gilrean."

Dawn, Gilrean and Elsie stepped onto the bus.

"Who is he?" asked Dawn.

"Stan Shunpike," sighed Gilrean.

Elsie giggled and Gilrean glared at her.

"He has a thing for me."

Dawn blanched.

"You poor thing."

"Don't worry," assured Gilrean taking off her coat "He might not get it but he is _definitely_ not my type."

All three levels of the Knight Bus were decked out with mismatched tables and even more mismatched chairs. Because it was Saturday morning the transport was particularly crowded. As a result Professor McGonagall was perched haphazardly on a high chair at the front of the second level with the three Slytherins being squeezed into an ironing board sized table at the back of the third. While Elsie was on a bar stool and Gilrean was quickly sinking into a poof, Dawn was trying not to slip off the banana shaped inflatable pool toy she had been seated at.

"You might want to hold on," said Elsie and Gilrean in unison.

"Wha-AHHH!"

The Knight Bus shot off like a proverbial bullet with Dawn landing on her back with her feet somewhere over her head.

"Are you okay?" asked Elsie offering Dawn a hand while using the other to hold on for dear life.

"Fine," growled Dawn "But this driver won't be."

Dawn stumbled back to her banana and looked out the window.

"Where are we?"

A moment ago they had been in a rainy muggle London and now they seemed to be rocketing down a desert track.

"My guess is Egypt," said Gilrean as the bus stopped at the feet of the sphinx then rocketed off again just as quickly leaving Dawn on the floor again.

After her second dive Dawn exchanged the banana for a U-shaped couch that assured all three of them would not go flying anywhere else anytime soon.

"Hey," said a voice "You can't go changing the furniture."

Dawn looked up at the conductor.

"Oh hi Gilrean."

"Hello Stan," grunted Gilrean angrily as Dawn and Elsie nudged her.

Distracted by the dark haired girl he asked would the girls like their complementary bag of peanuts.

"No thanks," said Dawn "We're good."

She wiped out her wand again and conjured a boiling pot of tea with fine china cups and sauces. To go along with this she added a huge plate of teacake, coffee biscuits and hot scones with raspberry jam and thick, clotted cream.

"Bye then Stan," said Dawn blandly as she picked up the pot to serve.

Five minutes later the conductor spoke over the loud speaker announcing the order of stops. None of them were particularly happy to hear it would be a forty-five minute ride.

With better seating though Dawn found the journey semi-bearable. The point she emphasised was that she was seeing most of the country she would otherwise not have a chance to visit. They had just let off a plump red-haired lady at a five story house that looked to only be held up by magic, with a pigpen and an unusually large amount of garden gnomes running around, when Dawn shared a thought.

"I was thinking about something," she said.

Elsie took a sip of tea as Gilrean fished in hers with a spoon for a lump of biscuit that had fallen in from too much dunking.

"I hate it when that happens."

"Yeah me too," dismissed Dawn quickly "I was thinking about Paige's birthday."

"You missed it hon, remember?" said Gilrean.

"You don't think she has delayed amnesia do you?" joked Elsie.

"Shut up," pouted Dawn "I was thinking of doing something for her, sort of a belated party. Have you guys done anything?"

Gilrean coughed in her cup.

"No," said Elsie patting the Slytherin on the back "We were thinking a dinner or something when you got back. Paige didn't mention anything. She hasn't even opened her presents."

Dawn felt extra horrible now.

"That settles it then," she said picking up a custard tart "We'll have a party, but lets make it a surprise, can one of you occupy her somehow?"

"Shouldn't be a problem," nodded Gilrean biting into a new biscuit "When were you thinking we could have it?"

"ASAP," said Dawn "Maybe next Friday night?"

"Sounds good," said Elsie "I can't wait… Oh, just don't tell Pansy, she can't keep a secret."

Dawn nodded and the three chinked their glasses together at the beginnings of a well hatched plan.

"Come along," bristled Professor McGonagall "We're the next stop."

There was one scone left and Dawn offered it graciously to the flustered and hungry looking McGonagall.

"Thankyou Miss Summers," she said in a voice that could be deemed cheerful for her "That Stan Shunpike was trying to palm off some ragged old nuts and tap water to me."

She bit into the scone and closed her eyes.

"Honestly," she said thickly "We don't pay our money to have rubbish thrown at us that's older then me."

Dawn wasn't exactly sure how old that could be but simply nodded and smiled agreeably knowing only too well the wrath of a woman being asked her age. The four moved to the front of the bus and stood near the driver. When the Knight Bus stopped not a chandelier hanging from the roof even swayed. Dawn then noticed the driver looking at the headmistress who had her hand firmly around her wand.

"Bye Gilrean," called Stan Shunpike from the vehicle as the four stepped out into the rain.

Gilrean turned and shouted something at the boy but it was drowned out by the roaring of the motor and the screeching of the tyres as it headed off to Kent. Back at Hogwarts Dawn could float her trunk gracefully along before her then realised it could make a nice umbrella so floated it above them then huddled under it with her friends.

The grounds were empty because of the weather and the rain had been so heavy here the lake had almost grown half its size again. They were thankful to get inside and were welcomed by a few students including Hannah Abbot, Susan Bones and the three Potentials. Amanda, Rona and Kennedy jumped on Dawn and hugged her silly not perturbed by the soaking attire leaking on to them.

"Don't you ever do that again," yelled Amanda thankfully.

"Good to have you back," said Rona.

Kennedy just held on for dear life.

"Could you imagine what Buffy would have done to us if you died," she said finally when they broke apart.

Dawn's happiness came down a notch. Dawn dried them off in an instant but McGonagall kept her for a moment for her orders.

"You are to report to Madam Pomfrey tonight for a check-up by healer Smethwyck's orders."

"Yes Professor," said Dawn blandly.

"Very well," sighed McGonagall "Off you go."

It was only half an hour until lunch so the welcome party separated and made plans to get together in the great hall.

"I'll save you's a seat," said Kennedy "The others won't mind changing tables for one meal."

Dawn thought of the tragic trio's faces and couldn't wait.

When they got to the Slytherin corridor there was a lot of commotion coming from ahead of them. It sounded like scuffling feat mixed with the indignant growls of elderly lawn bowls players.

"What is it?" asked Gilrean but her question was answered as soon as they got to Esmeralda's portrait.

"DAWN!"

A shrieking Dilys Derwent was beaming down as the Slytherin with tears in her eyes. Dawn however looked back with amazement. Three weeks ago when she walked into Dumbledore's office after the house elf incident she was sure not one of the room's inhabitants would ever speak to her again. Now however it seemed that every Hogwarts headmaster was squeezed into Esmeralda's frame. Armando Dippet and Everard Hopgood were seated on the floor near to being trampled by their peers. Even so they looked horribly delighted to see Dawn.

"How are you dear?" yelled Dilys to a wave of agreeable murmurs.

"I'm fine," said Dawn simply, a little overwhelmed at the turnout.

"When we heard what happened we were frightfully worried," continued the old healer "I popped into my other frame no less then eight times while you were away to get updates for Dumbledore."

"We were all in a right state," chirped in Armando "Couldn't sleep-,"

"Couldn't eat," added Everard dodging a knee from a portly looking monk.

"But as long as you are alright now dear," said Dilys as though she were talking to a person that had started to go deaf.

"I am," assured Dawn even turning around on the spot "Good as new."

There were too many faces to count in the portrait –not to mention a very red in the face, suffocated looking Esmeralda – but Dawn did notice one missing entity.

"I see one person was too busy to come."

"What's that dear?" asked Dilys a little confused.

Dawn smirked a little.

"Old Phineaus isn't here."

Dilys actually laughed out loud.

"Yes he is," she said is comical and distinctly victorious sing-song voice.

Her cardigan covered arm reached into the back of the pack and her concentration was openly displayed by the tongue between her teeth. Her face changed to triumph as she clearly took hold of something.

Dawn had to bite back her laughter as Phineaus Nigellus was reefed to the foreground of the portrait and pushed forcibly into the front of the frame. The cherry for Dawn was the piece of violently pink cardboard he held dejectedly in his hands that he had obviously been forced to make himself. Across the retina-burning colour was written in thick purple letters:

'WELCOME BACK DAWN, WE MISSED YOU!'

"It's beautiful Phineaus," said Dawn in an Oscar winning performance for best actress in a supporting roll "It means so much."

She wiped away a tear and gave a dramatic smile and elated convulsion. Phineaus simply scowled down his nose at the girl and when Dilys finally let him go he slumped and stalked out of frame.

"We best be off," groaned Armando getting to his feet with a few creaks and cracks.

A muffled female call of approval filtered up from somewhere beneath the sea of bodies.

"Really?" asked Dawn.

"I'm afraid so," sighed Dilys "There's always some sort of business to attend to, we just wanted to see you back safely."

One by one the headmasters filtered out and at the bottom of the stack very crumpled and dishevelled in her chair was Esmeralda.

"Password?" she croaked.

As the smell of ceder and leather filled Dawn's senses she knew she was home. The feeling was warm and comfortable and the prickling heat from the hearth as it touched her skin made her smile. It was a miserable day outside so the common room was unusually full for a Saturday. People from first year to seventh were sprawled over desks or rugs or lounges gossiping about the latest Huffelpuff scandal and the best way to let the whole school in on it. Some were painfully going through a mountain of homework while transfiguring a cup into a toucan. Most however were simply relaxing with friends discussing the upcoming Triwazard Tournament. All this changed when Dawn came in. If Slytherin's didn't drop everything and come to give Dawn a hug or wish her well they were sure to call out and wave from some corner of the room.

Crabbe and Goyle muffled hello over a few choc-chip muffins Vincent's mum had sent from home, but there was no such greeting from Draco Malfoy who had his head buried in the Weekend Prophet. A girl called Millicent Bullstrode even gave Dawn a box of Honeydukes best chocolate on her way up the stairs.

When the forth year girls' dorm opened there was a storm of shrieks and hugs to match the violent weather outside. Paige roped herself around Dawn's shoulders, Beth gripped at her middle and Pansy had attached herself to Dawn's left leg.

"Welcome back honey," squeaked Paige which soon turned to a scream as the four of them tried to move at once resulting in a heap of adolescent girls on the floor.

"She just got out of St Mungo's," said Elsie as she and Gilrean helped to untangle the mess "We don't want her to go straight back."

With the five others helping, Dawn's things were away in no time and the smell and sight of lunch was only feet away. As the six entered the great hall Huffelpuff, Gryffindor and Ravenclaw were as eager as the Slytherins to welcome Dawn back. Gryffindor table was completely full with a mix of the four house colours and true to her word Kennedy had saved six seats for the Slytherin girls.

"Alright Dawn?" grinned Fred Weasley "Get our gift?"

"It was lovely," said Dawn rolling her eyes "I'll have to start a collection."

The twins laughed and looked as though they just made a mental note to get on her next addition straight after lunch.

At twelve-thirty the food materialised with pizza on the menu. There was everything from plain cheese to nothing but anchovies. Dawn chose the latter. She was so happy she didn't think anything could burst her bubble.

"Where are we going to sit Harry?"

Dawn put down her goblet of butterbeer to see Harry Potter, Ron Weasley and Hermione Granger sidle in and look awkwardly at their house table.

"Hiya Harry," called George Weasley waving at him with a slice of ham and pineapple.

"Er, hi George. There's no chance we can squeeze in is there?" the boy asked looking at the other house editions.

The whole table went quiet.

Dawn looked between the three then at the other Gryffindors who looked anywhere but at Harry. Then Kennedy opened her mouth. She stood up a little to see over heads and looked around.

"There's room at the Huffelpuff table," she said blandly sucking a piece of meat out of her teeth. The tragic trio's faces dropped looking around for support… None came.

"Oh, okay, right then," said Harry defeated.

The three turned and walked to the Huffelpuff table. As soon as their bottoms hit the seat the conversation broke out again at the Gryffindor table though they had never been interrupted.

On her sixth slice Dawn looked over to them and saw that they sat at the table practically alone eating what was left of the pizzas which was mostly celery and asparagus. The only others at the table were from Huffelpuff: a forth year boy who had developed a contagious rash from a cauldron spill in potions and an impressive looking sixth year girl who had contracted the rash from the forth year boy. Dawn turned back to her anchovy pizza and concluded this was her best day yet.

* * *

Monday morning brought classes back in full swing and a brief appearance of the sun. Care of Magical Creatures apart from being muddy brought about Hagrid telling the class that two of the blast ended skrewts had mysteriously disappeared overnight. It was then that Dawn and Elsie noticed how much bigger Arthur had seemed to become. In transfiguration Dawn vanished her badger on the first attempt which she and McGonagall were delighted by until they realised it has escaped. They found it again as it swung from Draco Malfoy's leg as he ran around the room screaming from where it bit him. History of Magic had blended so seamlessly from giant wars to goblin rebellions that the majority of the class didn't wake up. Some interesting developments arrived in defence against the dark arts when Professor Moody displayed the next set of jinxes to the class. It culminated in Andrew becoming a green, four-humped camel and Anya yelling at Moody about plagiarising her idea with the Egyptian farmer in 284AD. She covered this quickly though by pointing out the unusual shape of the camel's genitals.

The last class before dinner was potions. Most were starving after the long cold day and seeing as today's lesson involved stirring a cauldron every eight minutes there wasn't much to keep their minds off their growling stomachs.

Dawn rested her chin in her hand stirring the black gulping liquid while staring off into space. Professor Snape hadn't even yelled at Harry Potter today and the worst thing the said to Nevil Longbottom was 'This is even below your usual standard'. She was looking at the potions master without really taking him in. He sat at his desk with his head down marking preliminary NEWT papers for his seventh year class.

"He's acting a bit strange today isn't he?... Dawn?"

Elsie spoke to her but she didn't notice.

"Dawn," said Elsie again nudging her a little.

"Sorry, what?" asked Dawn sleepily, putting down her spoon and looking at the blonde girl.

"Snape," said Elsie nodding in his direction "He's, sad or something."

"He's always sad," Dawn pointed out.

"No," said Beth quietly joining in the conversation from an adjacent table "He's usually moody, or brooding-,"

"Or conniving, calculating, pensive," added Pansy, Beth's partner.

They all looked at him.

"Yeah" said Elsie "He's never, well, he's never sad."

Snape didn't even move from his table as copious amounts of orange smoke billowed from Nevil Longbottom's cauldron.

"Something's up," Elsie finalised "Non-Gryffindor bashing Snape is well, well it's just plain scary."

The bell rang for the end of class.

"Take a sample of your potion and bring it to me for marking," called Snape without looking up "Then you may go."

The class did as he said. Dawn packed the ingredients away as Elsie corked the bottle and went to the front of the room. As Dawn picked her bag up and threw it over her shoulder all she could do was sigh.

That night there was no hot shower and early bed for the Slytherin forth years as it signalled the first Astronomy lesson of the year. Dawn was all excited about the fact they would be going to the top of the Western tower – the tallest turret and highest point at Hogwarts – at midnight but her enthusiasm wavered as she stuck her arm out of the dorm window to see if she would need a coat and her arm became a solid mass of frozen tissue. She pulled it back in and closed the curtains.

"You're freek'n kidding me."

The girls laughed.

"It's not that cold," observed Beth as she pulled on a thin jumper.

"Hello Beth," growled Dawn through chattering teeth "I'm from California, 100 degrees is cold there."

Beth looked at Elsie.

"Fahrenheit honey."

Beth nodded and smiled.

On the way out Dawn insisted that she was sick but the girls grabbed her but not before Dawn grabbed a blanket or two. On the stairs they ran into the Slytherin forth year boys which resulted in a tussle for first to the bottom.

"Nice blanket," sniffed Draco as Dawn held one right up to her nose.

"Nice personality," returned Dawn lowering it just long enough to retort.

The girls refused to leave though while Dawn had the coverings so in the end she could do nothing but drop them and pout all the way to the astronomy tower.

Dawn knew they were getting close even before they were there. The portraits of dignified wizards and forgetful trolls gave was to planetary and galaxy systems. Dawn counted past Pluto and Saturn with its icy moons and wondered if she waved at the picture of the revolving earth whether she would be able to see herself in it. They got to Mercury and the sun and then a solid looking door with a brass plaque that read 'Astronomy tower'.

Draco Malfoy pushed on the door at exactly midnight and instead of opening it dissolved like adding salt to water. The room in front of them was completely black and there didn't even seem to be a sound coming from it.

"Ladies first," said Malfoy waving his hand at the opening.

"Please," said Beth pushing him out of the way "You act like we've never had an astronomy lesson before."

Dawn followed in behind making sure not to be more then two steps in front or behind or next to anyone. It may not have been her friends' first time in the pitch black, soundless, and distinctly horror movie feeling room at midnight, but it was hers. The first thing she noticed was how dark it was. She indeed thought that if anyone asked what the colour black smelt like she could point them in the direction of the astronomy tower.

"Where's Professor Sinistra?" Dawn asked but no one had a chance to answer.

A wave of colour and tumultuous wind swept across the class. All Dawn could remember seeing was the red eye of Jupiter and the rings of Uranus before the class was swept out of the Milky Way galaxy all together. As fast as they left, the scene slowed with visions of local galaxies then sped forward again as fast as before into another.

Dawn wasn't moving but the visions were so real and life-sized it felt like she was hurtling through space at light speed. She fell backward into Crabbe as they stopped inches from a grey moon then landed gracefully on it. The class was dimly lit by two dwarf stars and they marvelled as the dust swirled around their shoes. Then for no reason they heard a string of joyful humming and whistling and Professor Sinistra came over the horizon.

"Oh hello," he said smiling as though they were all at a Saturday afternoon barbeque "Is it midnight already?"

The class would have answered but their mouths wouldn't close again. The professor scratched at his little pointed beard looking at his class then at the surrounds.

"Oh yes," he sighed "Nearly forgot. Welcome to the Pegasus galaxy."

Elsie gave a squeak that Dawn couldn't tell was of fear or overwhelming joy then the teacher spoke again.

"Don't usually do this until NEWTS but that's what you get for having eager students."

Professor Sinistra took out his wand and as soon as Dawn blinked from the blinding white flash they were all back in a very solid looking classroom.

"What was that?" asked Draco.

"Something beyond your comprehension Malfoy," said Sinistra "So for now its back to good old telescope and noggin work."

Dawn wasn't sure if it was senility or eccentricity she was getting from the Astronomy Professor but she knew she would get on well with him. Now the space thingy – she had no other name for it – had stopped Dawn saw that there was nothing particularly interesting about this room except three glass cases in one corner. The sign above them read 'Caution, do not touch'. The first held what looked to be a black hole, the second a chunk of radioactive asteroid, and in the third a two-headed foetal pig from the London natural history museum.

"Eww," said Dawn pointing it out to Elsie.

"C'mon," she said "Everyone loves foetal pigs."

At the other end of the room was a spiral staircase that Sinistra was already halfway up, still humming to himself.

"Come along girls," he called back "The cat didn't get its milk from the cow."

"Wha-,"

"Don't ask Dawn," said Paige pushing her forward "It's just better not to ask."

At the top of the stairs was another door that opened onto a roofless landing. One hundred feet up the wind was twice as cold as back in the dorm and three times as strong. Dawn took out her wand and conjured a hot water bottle which she quickly stuffed down her top and laughed at the other girls who were shivering for making fun of her before.

Sinistra had placed brass telescopes around the landing and gave them the task of finding and recording the coordinates of certain heavenly bodies in the night sky. Dawn actually enjoyed it for the first five minutes when the worksheet called for 'moon' and for some reason 'Hagrid's cabin' but it wasn't as fun when it was microscopic stars with twelve silent letters in their name.

"How are we meant to catalogue them if we can't pronounce them?" asked Dawn only getting an answer when five more hot water bottles were summoned.

"Here," said Elsie handing over her sheet "Refkneamenaquelous is a little hard to find."

Dawn just gaped.

After an hour of class which included Professor Sinistra stripping down to his long johns and howling at the moon the Slytherins were back in the common room sitting around the large fire. Dawn had conjured some white hot chocolate and microwave marshmallows which was just the sugary call for such an ordeal.

"Man I'm tired," she said yawning widely and rubbing her left eye "Long cold days require much deep sleep."

"Really?" asked Pansy who was sitting up rather straight and talking rather quickly "Because for some reason I don't feel tired at all and even though I've been awake as long as you and had to fit in all that homework I didn't do and could stay up for ages more I'm not even tired."

Pansy drained her cup and banged it down.

"You know what I mean?"

The other five girls looked at each other then at their own mugs and decided it would be better not to finish theirs.

* * *

On Wednesday morning the girls got back their potions marks. Elsie and Dawn fought for the parchment as Hermione Granger let it fall sadly from her hand. In the corner was a large silver 'O'.

"Well done Miss Summers."

"Why thankyou Miss Cowen, same to you."

After exchanging marks Paige and Gilrean and Beth and Pansy had also gotten outstanding. Dawn had to smile to herself as she heard Hermione telling Harry and Ron she only got an acceptable.

"I don't understand it," she whimpered "I did everything right and they still got better then me."

Dawn also saw Harry Potter and Ron Weasley weren't too forthcoming with sharing their grades.

Compounded from their last stirring lesson the potions class had a complete theoretical lesson which consisted of taking long and seemingly unimportant notes from the blackboard. The only person who seemed happy about this was Nevil Longbottom.

Professor Snape had come into class five minutes late – a thing that never happened, not even during the great hinkypunk plague six years earlier - and magically wrote up the notes before retreating to his desk and more assignment marking.

By her nineteenth page of notes Dawn's eye and mind had started to wander. First it fell on Kennedy who was tapping her pen absentmindedly on her parchment. Dawn could just tell what the Potential was thinking about but thought it best not to ponder too long. Pansy was floating notes to Lavender Brown and Parvati Patil with resultant giggles, and beside Dawn Elsie had her nose buried in an Arithmancy text after having already taken down all the notes. Without noticing Dawn found herself looking at Draco Malfoy who was pulling faces and whispering and pointing at the tragic trio with Crabbe and Goyle giving their usual on cue laughter. Dawn knew it was completely immature but to her overwhelming horror she caught herself in the beginnings of a smile. Immediately she turned back to the board.

_Blood root_ she thought taking in the next line _Blood root is commonly used for-_

"We're allowed to look sweetie."

Dawn's eyes snapped to Elsie who hadn't taken her nose out of that book.

"Wh-What?" asked Dawn half laughing half amazed.

Elsie casually looked up very nonplussed.

"Draco, you're allowed to look."

Dawn raised an eyebrow, looked across the room then back at her partner.

"I _so_ wasn't looking at Malfoy."

Elsie shrugged with a small grin on her face and went back to her reading.

With five minutes to go the class was in a positive uproar. There were loud conversations and laughter broken out all over the dungeon and the class could have passed for an animated charms lesson if it wasn't for the dank stone walls and bad mood lighting. Through all of this though, Snape hadn't moved.

_This is enough _thought Dawn _I'm going to talk to him after class and get to the bottom of all this_.

"Miss Summers," called Snape as the bell rang "I would like a word."

She impulsively sat back down in her seat from the Professor's remark.

"Why?" asked Dawn feebly but she got no reply.

The class was filing out noisily not aware of anything different.

"I'll tell Flitwick you will be late," said Elsie picking up her things.

"Th-thanks," nodded Dawn.

She picked up her bag and walked to the teacher's desk wondering if she should be worried or not. Since the hospital nine days earlier Snape had hardly spoken two words to Dawn let alone looked at her. So now she wondered why out of the blue like this he wanted to talk to her.

The door closed with a loud clink as Dawn sat down at the desk. Snape was scribbling comments on a student's parchment and added a thick 'E' in the corner. He didn't look up at her for a long time and dawn didn't want to miss charms as today they were starting a new, complicated spell.

"Sir?" she asked quietly.

At this point he put down his quill and stood up. Snape turned his back on Dawn and walked to the cupboard he had days before smashed to pieces and it him in return. The Professor tapped his wand on it several times before it opened. When it did Dawn watched him reach in and pull out an old dusty tomb with pewter bindings and no apparent markings.

By now Dawn thought something was strange but didn't know what to say or ask. Snape was flicking through the yellowing pages then suddenly stopped, looking at the parchment strangely. He sighed and sat back at his desk before looking Dawn straight in the eye. Again it wasn't like Dumbledore's penetrating gaze but Dawn knew it looked for truth.

"What?" asked Dawn finally, pleadingly.

Again Snape sighed as though gaining the will to do something. He turned the book over in his hands then slid it across the desk for Dawn to see. She looked at him with a furrowed brow wondering what could be so important for her to see. She moved the volume closer and finally looked at the page. At the top in thin, spidery letters read the words 'THE KEY'.

She couldn't help it; her eyes flew open in shock and fear. In an instant her heart went from eighty beats per minute to three thousand and her stomach felt like it was eating her from the inside. This was so unimaginable that no matter how hard Dawn tried she couldn't mask her feelings.

"Wh-What's The Key?" she offered feebly to the Potions Master.

Dawn chanced a look at the Professor from under her brow but when she saw he was staring straight at her with a stern face she looked straight back down. Neither of them said anything so Dawn resolved to read what the book had to say about her. In fact, it said nothing at all about Dawn Summers but had a lot to say about the mystical ball of green energy dubbed 'The Key'. Not only did it speak of its power but of its origins. Despite the moment Dawn was actually interested in the fact she was kept in a peanut butter jar until The Key was needed for ritualistic activities.

"This is why Dumbledore didn't want you taught."

Dawn slowly looked up. Snape looked straight through her.

"He knew what you were and couldn't risk others finding out too," Snape said calmly.

"I _so_ don't know what you're talking about-,"

"Yes you do!" hissed Snape cutting her off and hitting his fist on the table.

For the first time ever Dawn actually felt afraid in the Professors company.

"I saw it, all of it," he growled.

Dawn's throat tightened with emotion.

"I-,"

"What?" asked Snape angrily "Is this Miss Summers where you apologise for our stupidity? Hmm? Is this where everything is made better and you toddle off to class again like none of this happened?"

Why was Snape so angry? It couldn't have been about Dawn keeping her secret from him, or the fact both of them ended up in hospital. Dawn looked up at the Professor defiantly.

"Is this about me sir, or you?"

Snape gave the smallest show before looking as he ever did.

"What?" he asked.

"Sure you saw stuff in my head," said Dawn folding her arms and going from defence to offence "But I don't think you really give a damn about that. You work in a magic school, in a world of demons and ghosts and people you would never want to meet in an alley at night. No, I know what you're worried about; you're worried that I saw everything in yours."

Snape's face turned to a wall of fury.

"How dare you!"

"How dare _you_," bit back Dawn "Don't pin this on me, we were in it together. You might not have known the consequences but who can with magics? It was your decision to go against Dumbledore, your decision to teach me and your decision-,"

Dawn slammed the book closed and pushed it across the desk.

"To act on what you saw. You can't take the high road this time Professor; you were right in the dirt with me. You just have to realise that I don't care who or what you were, I see and know what you are now, and that is a good man and a good teacher."

Snape's face relaxed. Dawn wasn't sure he had ever been called either of those things. The Professor rubbed absentmindedly at his left arm then shook his head.

"I had no right-,"

"What?" interrupted Dawn "To be curious? If I had seen what you did I probably would have done the same."

"But you-," continued Snape.

"Saw everything in yours," said Dawn "So you didn't have the greatest childhood, that's no reason to think I am going to blab everything I saw to the school. We can't shape who we were, only who we are and what we are going to become, and you have to know I would never betray your trust."

Snape actually smiled a little.

"Thankyou Dawn."

"I can expect the same from you?" she asked.

"Of course," nodded Snape "It was only by chance I found this volume. It then provided answers I wasn't meant to find."

They sat silently for a while until Dawn realised she was already twenty minutes late for charms.

"Oh no," she gasped jumping up "Sir, I'm late, I have to go."

"Of course Dawn," said Snape "If Professor Flitwick is angry tell him to see me."

Dawn nodded but as she left the chair she stopped. She turned to look at the Professor.

"So when's our next Occlumency lesson?"

The Potions Master actually gasped.

"You're serious?" he said dumfounded "After what happened last time?"

"Well despite the fracturing knocks and fatal flesh wounds I still have all that lovely Key knowledge in my head that I don't want people to see."

"I-I can't," said Snape shaking his head.

"Why?" asked Dawn "You know what went wrong last time don't you?"

"Well, yes, I think so," said Snape.

"Great," smiled Dawn "Then we just don't do it again."

Snape didn't have time to argue. Before he could stop her Dawn was out the door and on her way to charms.

* * *

**Is that another chapter down again? Maybe the next update ****won't be as long. **

**§- sonofgloin**


	9. Blow Out The Candles

**Disclaimer**

**All names, places and concepts related to**

**Buffy the Vampire Slayer are the property of Joss**

**Whedon.**

**All names, places and concepts related to**

**Harry Potter are the property of JK Rowling.**

**This applies to the entire work.**

**I have given a rating of PG due to a swear words,**

**adult themes and some violence.**

**This rating may be increased for later chapters.**

* * *

Luckily for Dawn and the other fourth year Slytherin girls it was History of Magic last thing on Friday afternoon. Since Dawn's return from hospital they had managed to keep the plans for Paige's birthday party secret, and now was no exception. On Friday morning Elsie was beside herself that there wouldn't be a chance to go into town and pick up a cake. Dawn said she would simply conjure one until she found out it was a tradition to get a honeycomb and white chocolate sponge Madam Puddifoot's tea shop. This had been Paige's favourite since she tried it on an outing in first year.

As a result Dawn had to be a little more inventive. As Professor Binns staggered on about the bloodlust of a particularly vicious group of vampires, Dawn, Beth and Elsie sat at attention eagerly taking notes. They scratched away at their parchment as the rest of the class sank in and out of sleep. Fortunately, Gilrean kept Paige busy enough not to notice anything out of the ordinary and Pansy didn't even pick up on anything as she asked Beth for a spare quill. These three had been a tricky little spell from the wand of one _real_ Dawn Summers. She had found the solution by combining a little bit of glamour with a little bit of motion charm and marvelled at her brilliance as herself, real Beth and real Elsie trotted into the main street of Hogsmead.

"I mean," she said thickly winding some sticky marshmallow into her mouth "It wasn't _that_ difficult."

"We bow down to you oh glorious one," said Elsie flailing her arms like a repentant nun.

"We are not worthy," added Beth taking the bag from Dawn and reaching down to her elbow to find one of the yellow ones that tasted like lemon meringue pie.

Hogsmead was relatively busy but none of the inhabitants seemed to pay the girls any real amount of attention. Owls swooped in and out of the post office carrying any number of packages and one middle-aged warlock was stunned as a white screech owl knocked him off his broom causing him to fall flat on his back in the mud right in front of the girls.

"Pass the bag Beth," said Elsie reaching for the packet as the Slytherins stepped around him and continued down the street.

"So where's this padfoot place?" asked Dawn scanning the barn-like shopfronts.

"Puddifoot," corrected Elsie mashing six marshmallows into her mouth at once "It's a bit further on them Aunty Liz's, up past the Hogs Head but before the Shrieking Shack."

"Right," nodded Dawn airily like a girl agreeing with her sister while trying to watch something a lot more interesting on television.

CLANG… CLANG… CLANG

"You can close your mouth now Summers," sniggered Beth.

"Okay," sighed Dawn in much the same way as before.

They were passing by a large open shop with a tall chimney stack billowing grey ash into the sky.

CLANG… CLANG… CLANG

"Can, ah, we just go in here for a minute?" asked Dawn unconsciously taking a few steps towards the business.

Two hands grabbed her and held her back. Dawn stood there looking at him as the sign 'Wedran's Blacksmith' towered above her. All she took in though was a pair of deep sapphire eyes and glowing locks of curly brunette hair.

"Let's go honey," said Elsie.

"But he's so shiny and well proportioned," countered Dawn resisting them.

"Has she been hanging around Professor Jenkins?" Beth asked Elsie.

Elsie rolled her eyes and the two of them finally managed to drag Dawn away.

"Who was that?" she asked with flustered rosy cheeks "With the anvil, and hammer, and apparent lack of shirt."

She turned back but Beth and Elsie still had a firm hold on her.

"He's just a blacksmith," said Beth, although not without a gleaming smile.

"He's done the same to all of us," added Elsie "When Paige and Gilrean actually offered to be his willing sex kittens we figured he must have some Veela in him."

"Vee-laaaa-,"

"You'll be fine soon," said Beth sympathetically putting her hand on her shoulder.

By the time the bell tinkled in the teashop Dawn was back to normal except she had an unexplainable desire to pursue a career as a farrier. There were a few people seated around the shop but this isn't what the girls noticed. It was the third of October but Madam Puddifoot had obviously wanted to get in early with the Halloween decorations. There seemed to Dawn however to be a few mistakes in her design plans. There were lit pumpkins with toothy grins, and bats and skeletons and a few crawling spiders but all of them seemed to be rather pink and fluffy looking. There was no orange or bone or horrible feelers but rather the extras that might appear at a valentines feast for say, Satan.

"What's with the-," began Dawn pointing out the fake cobwebs that seemed to be made of fairy floss.

"Don't ask," said Beth "You should see how it looks normally."

She didn't go on as she, along with Elsie were both giving a forced smile which Dawn conjured too.

"Hello dearies," shrieked Madam Puddifoot at Dawn and Beth.

"Cowen," she said simply at Elsie as though she were a stray cat that had just gone to the toilet on her brand new frilly welcome mat.

She turned back to Dawn and Beth.

"What can I do for you sweethearts?" she grinned welcomingly.

"We would like to get one of your honeycomb and white chocolate cakes please," said Beth reaching for her pocket of silver.

"Right you are," said Madam Puddifoot clapping her hands together "I've just made a fresh batch too, won't be long."

As she walked off she growled out of the side of her mouth at Elsie.

"Don't touch anything."

Dawn said the first thing that popped onto her mind.

"What's her problem?"

"Nothing," assured Elsie "It's more that she hates my Aunty Liz, and I'm her niece."

"How could anyone hate Liz?" asked Dawn as though this was a personal attack on her.

She felt like pulling out her wand and cursing a few cups of tea to give some customers a bout of two of severe diarrhoea.

"Well," offered Elsie awkwardly "Puddifoot's teashop is in direct competition with the 3R's."

"But the 3R's is way better and has way more stuff then this place," said Dawn.

"Right," agreed Elsie "But the thing is this place sells food and so does Aunty Liz's so she sees Puddifoot as direct competition."

"That's no reason for her attitude," scowled Dawn in the direction of the teahouse kitchen.

Elsie and Beth had to hide a smile.

"What?" asked Dawn.

"It's not so much they're in competition," said Elsie.

"It's more what Liz has done to try and end it," finished Beth.

"Like?" asked Dawn, the sides of her mouth threatening a most inappropriate smile.

Beth and Elsie looked pensive but Dawn knew they didn't have to search far or long for the answer.

"She let twelve nifflers loose," counted Elsie on her first finger.

"In here!" said Dawn a little too loudly, her eyes ripping open in shock and closing again at the walls of blindingly shiny antiques.

"She put a glamour on Puddifoot to make her look like a troll," added Beth.

"Put a repelling charm on the front door which catapulted a few senior citizens into the front display cart of Green's Dung and Other Animal Excrements," Elsie went on.

"My favourite was the perpetual darkness Liz cast in the shop," said Beth "Had this place filled with a crowd worse then the Hogs Head gets."

"And it goes on," Elsie finished "What can I say, Aunty Liz is very business minded."

"There we are dearies," sang Madam Puddifoot returning with a large white container tied with pink string "That will be eight sickles and six knuts."

Beth payed then took the package before heading for the door.

"Have a good day," Puddifoot called at their backs as the shop bell tinkled again.

Dawn looked at the box in Beth's arms and bit her lip.

"Should we be checking for magical loogies?"

"Oh no," said Elsie waving Dawn's concerns away "She'd only spit in an order for Aunty Liz. We just get the overwhelming contempt."

For Dawn's sanity the girls took a detour staying away from the Veela blacksmith. This however led them past the 3R's where Elizabeth Ramsey was manoeuvring a broom with her wand to sweep the front porch.

"Hey Aunty Liz," said Elsie giving her a kiss.

"Hello girls," smiled Liz without even asking what the girls were doing here at two forty-five on a Friday afternoon.

Dawn waved but Beth struggled awkwardly with the package in her hands.

"What do you have there Beth?" asked Liz stopping the broom and coming down into the street.

Beth tried to lie but came up with nothing so thought if she said what it was really quickly it might lessen the pain.

"It's-a-cake-for-Paige-for-her-birthday, bye then."

Beth turned but she couldn't get away that easily.

"Oh how sweet of you girls', but where did you get it from? The only place that sells cakes around here is-,"

Liz stopped and slowly scowled as the realisation hit her.

"Puddifoot's," she growled.

Dawn gulped but Elsie just rolled her eyes.

"You know it is the only place that sells cake Aunty Liz and it's Paige's favourite."

"Fine, fine, off with you lot," said Liz "I expect you'll want to be getting back to class."

All three of them said goodbye and realising the time quickened their pace on the way back to school. By the time they reached the door of History of Magic there was about three minutes till the bell. Elsie, Beth and Dawn were still scribbling away on their parchment and it seemed that Pansy was telling Beth all about the reasons why she liked walnuts over peanuts. Binns was still regurgitating his eight-hundred year old notes and was up to the part where one vampire drank so much blood it was secreting from his skin. Even Draco Malfoy didn't look up at this who was drawing absentmindedly on his paper.

"How are we going to get in there?" asked Elsie two minutes before the bell, the second in the totem by the crack in the door.

Dawn smiled.

"Elsie dear, never underestimate the power of television."

She took out her wand and aimed it squarely at the back of her replacement's head.

"_Sponterentii_."

A stream of emerald smoke jetted soundlessly across the room hitting its target. That second Dawn put down her pen, pointed at the wall, and spoke.

"Hey Pansy, look over there."

Pansy immediately turned in wonder.

"C'mon," hissed Dawn.

A rampaging elephant couldn't have roused that class; however the three crept in as stealthily as they could. Dawn dispelled the extras and settled in her usual seat with Elsie next to her and Beth behind.

"I don't see anything," said Pansy turning back.

"Never mind," said Dawn sharing in a group smile "There's the bell anyway."

Binns was gone by the time the class realised the lesson was over and looked up. Dawn wondered then if even the teacher was bored by his material and wanted even more then his students to escape the daily torment. Half the class was gone when Dawn turned for the door with the other girls in toe. Pansy was back on the subject of nuts with Beth like no time had passed and for some reason Paige and Gilrean were very giggly.

"Oh no, my potions essay."

Dawn smiled. That was the cue.

"What pot – oofft -," began Pansy but Beth literally cut her off pushing her into the background.

They had the cake and they had the girl and they had the plan. All they needed now was to pull it off. Gilrean was at that moment meant to conveniently forget about her potions essay and ask Paige to go to the library with her.

"Paige, can you come with me to the library?"

Then Elsie would offer her help while Beth looked indifferent.

"Do you want some help?"

Gilrean would then say no and that she was stupid not to have remembered it till now to which Beth would agree.

"I can't believe I forgot to do it, and it was due before dinner and all. Am I not the biggest git ever?"

"Yes," agreed Beth.

The last thread, Pansy, would be taken care of by locking her in a cupboard until the party started. After all she couldn't blab if she didn't know.

"C'mon guys let me out, this isn't funny."

Dawn pocketed her wand after hexing a broom cupboard on the sixth floor.

"Guys, it's dark in here and smells funny."

She turned and clapped her hands together. Elsie and Beth beamed back at her and their own mischievous brilliance over the suffocated hammering.

"Right," said Dawn "To work."

They had three hours before dinner to get Slytherin common room looking perfect. They had no fear that Paige would suddenly turn up because they trusted Gilrean's skills. Dawn's only fear was Minerva McGonagall.

"I told you-, no higher and to the right," flustered Elsie, explaining while giving instruction "It's none of her business and Snape already agreed."

Dawn leant precariously back on her ladder to straighten the banner with Beth on the other side.

"But you don't know," grunted Dawn checking with Elsie again if it was straight "She could dob to Dumbledore."

"Higher," said Elsie while Dawn and Beth scowled "Dawn, she won't even know, oh, oh, there, perfect."

While Dawn and Beth held the sign Elsie fixed it to the wall above the hearth with a temporary sticking charm. The two on the ladders climbed down to gauge their work beside Elsie. The huge coloured banner read 'HAPPY BIRTHDAY PAIGE'.

"Simple yet effective," admired Beth.

"Agreed," said Dawn moving over to a pile of balloons and charming them to fill with helium.

Elsie joined her but Beth pouted as Dawn handed her the first dozen to be tied to respective furniture.

"Couldn't you just do this ALL with magic?" she asked.

Dawn thought for a moment.

"Probably sweetie, but where would be the fun for you in that?"

Beth smiled dryly and mimed her hilarity.

Paige's favourite colour was purple so the three girls decorated the common room with appropriate hangings. The balloons they hung were purple and silver and gold tied with silver string. They floated above tables and off chairs and lamps, and if any Slytherin was sure to stand still too long to admire the work then they too would find a hundred or so tied to them. The food tables were covered in crisp white tablecloths and bound with lilac ribbon that met in the front in an enormous bow. Huge vases sat on the tables in elaborate arrangements of lavender and purple roses, with mauve babies-breath to accent. The cutlery was pewter with vermillion china with gold pattern inlays. Miniature Jackeranda trees were conjured to accompany the decorations as a last touch the girls scattered violet petals around the floor that felt like walking on silk.

"Pwoh Summers, go easy on the perfume."

Draco, Crabbe and Goyle had come down the stairs headed towards the entrance. The two bigger boys looked on in awe but Draco just cringed.

"It's a bit much isn't it, what's it for?"

But then he saw the banner.

"Its Write's birthday?" he smiled, Dawn seeing the evil idea starting to form in his head "It's not a surprise is it?"

The girls said nothing.

"Interesting, wouldn't want her to find out now would we-,"

CRACK

Dawn was about to reach for her wand but Elsie beat her to it. Forgetting magic altogether she grabbed Draco by the front of his robes and walked him forcibly backwards slamming him into the wall. Dawn was even sure she saw him lift off the ground.

"Listen here you little turd," she growled "We haven't worked on this for the past two and a half hours to have you ruin it. If Paige hears a word of this I'll personally break both your legs off and beat you to death with them."

Draco looked terrified.

"O-okay," he whimpered.

Elsie gave him one last scowl then let him go. The three fourth year boys bolted. She turned and shook her head angrily.

"Well done," applauded Dawn.

"Thanks," smiled Elsie as though her fury had just been turned off at the switch.

Before they went to dinner they brought out the cake and put it delicately on a gigantic silver serving platter. Candy violets and gold leaf surrounded the intricate writing of 'Happy 16th Birthday Paige'. The three stepped back and looked around.

"I think we're done except for the invitations," said Beth.

Dawn nodded but added one last thing. She wiggled her wand so that an invisible magical barrier rose over all the decorations that made it impossible to come within three feet of them. This proved hazardous when a first year girl leant in to smell the flowers and landed on her back ten feet away. As Dawn helped her to her feet she assured her it was because she wanted everything perfect. As for the invitations Dawn had an ingenious plan but it had to wait until dinner.

The great hall was packed as usual and everyone looked especially hungry. This meant Dawn had to work fast. As she sat at Slytherin table she reached into her pocket and pulled out a small piece of parchment. Paige and Gilrean hadn't arrived yet, but she was sure to keep what she was doing secret. As the ham and turkey and baked vegetables materialised Dawn put wand to paper and spoke to herself.

"_Invitus despartum reperae enditum_."

The parchment glowed red for one second then Dawn looked around for results. As students' reached for their napkins they looked curiously at them because a message had just appeared on them in thick purple ink.

_Elsie Cowen, Pansy Parkinson, Gilrean Plumber, Dawn Summers and Beth Wilks hereby invite you to the 16th birthday party of Paige Wright._

_The gathering is to be held at seven-thirty sharp in Slytherin common room. So don't fill up on dinner! The password for the night will be 'Yummy Blacksmith'. Come in muggle dress and don't worry about presents, your company is gift enough._

_Eagerly awaiting your arrival_

_Forth Year Slytherin Girls_

_P.S. It's a surprise. Say anything and we'll feed you to the giant squid_.

The only people not to be seen reading were the Creevy brothers and the tragic trio. One by one Dawn was shot with toothy grins and thumbs up. People in every house seemed to be excited and this made for great atmosphere. Harry Potter was turning his napkin over in his hands and looking perturbed. He then snatched Fred Weasley's but it offered no solution.

"You made them individual?" asked Beth laughing quietly as Hermione Granger took out her revealer and Ron Weasley held his up to the candle light setting it on fire.

"I had to," said Dawn "Couldn't have any gate crashers."

Just then Paige and Gilrean walked in and the hall, as if on cue, looked like it always did. There was even the distinct brooding of Slytherin table and their palpable dislike filtering around the room.

"Get it done?" asked Elsie as the two girls sat down

"Yeah," said Gilrean "It was surprisingly easy."

Paige was looking up and down the table as she reached for a bread roll.

"Guys, where's Pansy?"

Dawn, Elsie and Beth stopped. Then Dawn shrugged.

"Eh, she'll be alright."

As dinner ended at seven o'clock Dawn began to notice the excited faces and many grumbling stomachs. Gilrean had again managed to get Paige out of the way but Dawn had absolutely no idea how. She had whispered something in the belated birthday girl's ear and they were both off in a shot. By one minute past seven there was not a soul left in the hall except the teachers, and indeed ninety-eight percent of the girls had left before the last plate of mashed potato had even appeared to get ready.

"So what have we got to do?" asked Elsie on the way out as though she didn't already know but knowing asking would make her feel better.

"When we get back all I have to do is conjure the food dear. Settle down, you sound like my sister."

Elsie in her tether completely missed the meaning.

"Miss Summers, Cowen, Wilks! I want a word."

They stopped dead in their tracks at the voice of Minerva McGonagall. Dawn elbowed Elsie as the three turned to meet her. To Dawn's dread she held a napkin firmly in her hand. Dawn's eyes shot open. Had she been so stupid as to send invites to the Hogwarts teachers?

"It is about Miss Write's party," said McGonagall.

She had.

"Y-yes?" asked Dawn fearful she would get detention till she was eighty-three.

Professor McGonagall sighed then sized the three girls up.

"Thankyou so much for the invitation girls but you don't want a bunch of old fuddy-duddies like us at the party."

Dawn actually laughed out loud in relief.

"You're sure?" asked Beth for good measure but not without a hidden furrowed scowl at Dawn.

"Oh yes," assured McGonagall "I have marking to be done."

"Hurry up Minerva!"

Dawn looked out from behind the teacher to see Anya and the rest of the teachers leaving in a big group. Hagrid had with him a large keg that was hidden beneath the table linen and Dawn doubted if there would be any marking tonight, or indeed tomorrow morning.

"Yes, well," coughed McGonagall taking three steps back "Off you all go, have fun."

The girls looked at each other and came to the consensus that the teachers just might be having a party of their own.

The three reached Slytherin corridor with the first wave of partygoers. Hannah Abbot, Susan Bones, and Rona were all looking rather pretty and were at the portrait of Esmeralda.

"Yummy blacksmith," said Hannah as Dawn came up beside her "How did you think of this?"

"Wedran's," informed Beth.

Hannah and Susan looked at each other and smiled blissfully.

"Mmm, Wedran's."

"Damn," added Rona at their expressions "I'm gonna have to get me a look at him."

The portrait opened and they waked in.

All the Slytherins were out and ready but were standing awkwardly or all pushed together as to avoid Dawn's barrier charms. Seeing this Dawn took the invisible fields down and the students could relax. The Huffelpuffs went off to sit with some fifth years which left Dawn, Elsie and Beth to get ready. It was a unanimous that this was the fastest any of them had ever gotten ready and they were just glad they were witches because without magic they would have looked like hill trolls.

Dawn was down first and conjured all the food which was well met. There were not only assorted crisps and soft drink but punch and a hot selection of finger food. There were sandwiches and pasties and an ice sculpture of a unicorn that shot chilled butterbeer out of its horn. The best part was that no matter how fast the food went it simply replenished itself. Everyone was telling her how beautiful the decorations were and even Crabbe and Goyle agreed over mouthfuls of chocolate chip and banana muffins that Goyle's mum had sent in a care package that very night. Dawn was amazed because they had also had six helpings of dinner and three of desert. Through all this though Dawn was distracted by something at the door. There seemed to be a huge crowd of people fighting to get in but for some reason they couldn't.

"What's up Millicent?"

But Dawn didn't have to ask any more. Standing in the entrance was Harry Potter, Ron Weasley and Hermione Granger.

"What are you three doing here?" asked Dawn sure not to add politeness.

"There's a party on," said Harry.

"That you weren't invited to," yelled a seventh year Ravenclaw from somewhere near the back.

"Move," added some fifth year Huffelpuffs who were led by Cedric Digory the Huffelpuff seeker.

"We're coming in," said Ron "Everyone else in the school is here."

"Hi Ron," Ginny Weasley called from inside the common room, walking past the opening, talking with a Slytherin in the same year.

Millicent however had positioned herself so they couldn't get through.

"Look," growled Dawn "Paige will be here in five minutes and if people are still in the corridor someone is going to be losing something important."

"We don't even know how they got here," called Kennedy who had been edged to the back with Lavender Brown and Parvati Patil "We lost them on the third floor but somehow they found us again."

"I'll give you to the count of three," warned Dawn.

Harry looked back defiantly but Ron and Hermione looked rather worried.

"Sure, whatev-," Harry began unworried.

"Three, _Discede_!"

Harry, Ron, and Hermione didn't even have time to look surprised as they vanished in a hail of sparks.

"Hmm," huffed Dawn satisfied "Works well against hell gods and annoying Gryffindors.

"Where did you send them?" asked Cedric Digory as the waves of people spilled in.

"Not quite sure," admitted Dawn.

Although if anyone had been outside they would have heard three distinctive splashes in the Hogwarts lake.

Because so many people were in the common room there wasn't enough space to hide everyone so Dawn and the Potentials devised a timed invisibility charm: As soon as Paige looked in the room everyone would appear. At seven thirty-five, Elsie who had her ear pressed to the door yelled that they were coming. She sprinted back into the room and the charm was applied. They all heard a muffled call of 'Yummy blacksmith' and the laughs of Paige.

"What is with that password?" she asked Gilrean "I thought it was-,"

But Paige stopped.

"SURPRISE!"

Three hundred faces melted into view and all Paige could muster was a vacant look of astonishment.

"How, what-," she mumbled out but soon fell silent again.

Paige took in the decorations until her eyes fell on the gigantic banner. In that instant she did the only thing she could… she cried. Dawn, Elsie and Beth rushed forward to give hugs and well wishes and in her state Paige noticed on thing once again.

"Where's Pansy?"

"I'll be right back," gulped Beth after a significant look at the other organisers.

When Beth got back with a hysteric Pansy her mood soon changed, and anyone would have thought it was her birthday. Dawn was busy going among guests to see they had everything they needed but found time to get to the dance floor that she had conjured in the middle of the room. Most of the wizards and witches there were fascinated by the disco ball and strobe lights and Dawn assured many of them she would show them how to conjure the same for their own birthday parties.

The six girls were happily dancing in a group and all were very jealous when Cedric Digory asked Dawn to dance on a particularly slow song. The others then found it imperative that they all had liquids before they took another step, leaving Dawn and the Huffelpuff alone.

"So you're from California right?"

"Yeah," said Dawn "Born and bred."

She was glad he didn't know better.

"Cool," answered Cedric moving his hands just a little lower on Dawn's back.

She raised an eyebrow at him but he didn't notice.

"So what Quidditch team do you support?"

Dawn was here with possibly the cutest boy at Hogwarts and all he could ask her about was sport.

"None," said Dawn a little bored and dejected "It's just a bunch of guys flying around playing with their balls isn't it?"

"Oh no," assured Cedric stopping to explain.

Dawn let her mind wander as the seventh year went on and on. She didn't even worry about her eyes wandering as she sought for a Slytherin forth year girl for a rescue plan. Twelve minutes and eighteen seconds later – that's just how bored Dawn was – Gilrean caught her glares and ran over.

"Sorry Cedric," she said grabbing Dawn by the arm "Present time."

"That's fine," called the seeker at the retreating pair "We'll talk later."

"_Thankyou_," sighed Dawn when they were out of earshot.

"What?" asked Gilrean "That looked promising. Tall, handsome, and I hear hung like a walrus."

Dawn laughed.

"They can be good big and dumb but there is a fine line between big and dumb and a rock that can talk incoherently."

Everyone had been told no presents but despite the lack of time Paige had received a considerable haul. Mostly it was money and at final count she had over one hundred galleons to spend; but there were also chocolates and cosmetics and a cute little blouse that Gilrean had gotten her; there was even a prototype of a skiving snack box that the Weasley twins had lovingly wrapped. The present from her grandma had turned out to be an antique muggle music box that had been passed down through the Write family women. Through her tears Paige managed to joke that she was just glad it wasn't a puppy.

By ten-thirty the party hadn't died down in the least. In fact every single person there said it was the best party they had ever been to and it would be extremely hard to top. As a result when the music stopped it was with a mash of boo's.

"Oh shut up," yelled Gilrean comically "It's time for speeches."

She stood up on a chair bringing Paige with her and called out to the group.

"As you know it is Paige Write's birthday."

There was a wave of cheers and applause to which Gilrean shushed and Paige got teary at.

"Paige has been on this earth for sixteen years and she has been my best friend for most of them. I don't know any sweeter girl and if there are any out there I'll be sure to kill them so Paige can have the title. I just want to say on behalf of everyone here that we love you and we hope and wish you the best in your life and everything that is to come."

Gilrean kissed Paige in the cheek and everyone applauded for the birthday girl.

"Thankyou," said Paige "You don't know what this means to me to have you all here. But a person can't be all Gilrean made me out to be without the support and love of all her friends. We may not see eye to eye all the time but I know they are always there. There have been times in my life-,"

Paige's voice broke with emotion and Gilrean rubbed her back. She breathed out slowly to compose herself.

"There have been times in my life where I have wanted nothing more then to run away and hide but these girls have been my everything and kept me grounded. All I can say is thankyou."

Half the crowd was also in tears by now and wiped their eyes between clapping. Dawn made to move off towards the cake but Paige wasn't finished.

"But tonight isn't just about my birthday."

Dawn looked up at her in wonder.

"Exactly one month ago today our family was increased by one and without her this night wouldn't be possible. Dawn Summers-,"

Dawn turned scarlet. She had no idea it had been exactly one month since her arrival at Hogwarts.

"Has done more for us then anyone, and not only Slytherin but all the houses. C'mon, when in the past have the four Hogwarts houses been together for a party? Well except the time Professor Binns was away sick."

There was movement in the crowd and Beth, Pansy and Elsie stepped out carrying a large strawberry cake in the shape of two joined hearts.

"Dawn, we just wanted you to know how much you mean to us, how much we love you, and how much we never want you to go away."

Dawn frowned in the candlelight taken back by the gesture. She looked at her five sisters and said the only thing that came to mind.

"Ditto."

The girls put the cake down and it was hugs galore. Even the Weasley twins who had tearstained faces jumped into the group hug. Luckily for the mood of the party though the music started up again and everyone was happier then they had been in years.

"You guys are pretty good to pull this off right under my nose," said Dawn as her and Paige cut into the cakes.

"We learned from the best," smiled Beth handing her plate over for the first slice.

When everyone had a piece of each strawberry and white chocolate and honeycomb sponge there was still a mountain left. Even the seventh year boys were having trouble getting through the delicious food.

"Don't look now," whispered Elsie in Dawn's ear "But someone is looking at you."

She beamed at Dawn and gestured over her left shoulder. When Dawn looked she lowered her head in defeat. Cedric Digory was standing on the other side of the dance floor staring right at her.

"I am so not going over there," said Dawn busying herself with handing out more cake.

"Walrus," sang Gilrean again as her and Paige cut their way across the crowd spinning like hyperactive toddlers.

"Oh he's coming, he's coming," squeaked Elsie excitedly.

Dawn however was distracted by something at the back of the room. Draco Malfoy was sitting all by himself with his head buried in the Daily Prophet. Without really noticing she had picked up two plates and was on her way over before Digory even reached the air she was breathing.

"Cake?"

The paper with the headlining story about Fudge's new haircut – continued page three – didn't even move.

"Hello?" asked Dawn

"No thankyou," said Draco lowering the paper just long enough to speak then bringing it back up again.

Dawn put the plates down and sat beside him looking at the back page which was the current Quidditch scores.

"What do you want Summers?" came Draco's voice from behind the pages.

"Where's Vincent and Gregory?"

He sighed.

"Goyle's mum's muffins gave them both violent diarrhoea, so I'm guessing they are hovering over a brown puddle somewhere."

"Lovely," grimaced Dawn "But that won't get rid of me. You're missing the party."

Draco folded up the paper and looked blandly at her.

"I'm not interested."

"Then why are you here?" reasoned Dawn.

Draco actually stood up till Dawn grabbed him by the wrist. He looked at her hand then at her.

"Sit down Malfoy and stop being such a pain in my ass."

Draco sat down but didn't look at Dawn, rather across the room at a heated looking Cedric Digory dancing extremely closely with Cho Chang, the Ravenclaw seeker, who didn't seem to be minding in the least.

The two of them sat there silently, Draco crossing his legs, then uncrossing them, then crossing his arms, then uncrossing them, then deciding to slouch on the lounge and look broody. Dawn nodded to the music and picked stray fluff and corn chip crumbs off her shirt. She chanced a look at Draco though he didn't return it but looked at his watch instead.

"You got somewhere better to be Malfoy?"

"Yes," said Draco simply "But an annoying American won't let me leave."

Dawn was tempted to tell him to bugger off then but tried a different approach.

"You know, you're insufferable."

Draco looked at her as if Dawn had attempted to insult him but in stead had given him a lame complement.

"Thankyou," said Draco "Is this where I'm meant to ask why?"

Dawn mirrored his look.

"You can if you want but I'm going to tell you anyway."

Draco shifted in his seat propping his elbow in the back of the lounge, resting his chin on his hand.

"Enlighten me Summers."

Dawn turned to look at Draco, crossing her legs on the lounge and folding her arms. Draco simply cocked an eyebrow as to hurry along her analysis.

"You act like this big bad-boy with the hair and the sneer and the lickspittles, when really you're nothing like that."

Draco's eyebrow rose a little further.

"You put up these barriers so no one can get close to you; not because you don't want them to but because you don't want to get hurt. And then when someone tries to get close you turn into a complete git. You just have to learn Malfoy that not all people are jerks and there are a few that are worth knowing and want to get to know you too."

"Are you finished?" asked Draco.

"Yes," frowned Dawn.

"Then it's my turn," said Draco "So try to keep your mouth closed for a second-,"

"There's that defensiveness again," interrupted Dawn.

"And give me a chance to have my say."

Dawn moved an open palm in welcome of his rebuttal.

"You're afraid you won't be liked."

Dawn clicked her tongue and rolled her eyes but fell quiet again remembering their agreement.

"You turn up at a new school and will do whatever you can to fit in. Most would think this was from a popularity standpoint but we know better don't we Summers?"

Dawn shifted a little uncomfortably.

"You do what you do because you don't want to slip into the shadows. You don't want the limelight, you just don't want to be forgotten or ignored. You need the attention."

"Whatever," said Dawn turning back around.

"See," smiled Draco "I'm right."

"You so are not."

"I'm right."

"Shut up."

"I'm right."

"See," yelled Dawn jumping up "Insufferable. I try to talk to you but you're not worth it. Malfoy you really need to get over yourself. You are a super grade-A butt monkey."

"I don't know what that is," called Draco at Dawn's retreating back.

She was furious however and didn't look around. If she had she might have caught the beginning of a genuine friendly smile.

By six the following morning Paige and the other Slytherin girls were saying goodnight – or should it have been good morning – to the last stragglers of Paige's party. Dawn was quick to notice that Cedric Digory was third last out the door with a very pleased looking Cho Chang snuggled into his shoulder. The Huffelpuff seeker shot a winning look at Dawn but she just smiled blandly and waved him off. The most curious and amusing site came from the bowels of the castle where a bleary-eyed Rubius Hagrid and Professor Snape were stumbling towards the entrance hall.

"M-morning ladies," Snape hiccoughed in their general direction before shielding his eyes from the light of the common room.

Dawn looked curiously at Hagrid who had a very red face and distinctive wobble.

"All righ' girls?" he asked placing a huge hand on the wall for balance "Just help'n Severus ere back to 'is office for a quick kip. I gotter get back down there to help Dumbledore with Minerva. Poor woman tho' she could drink Trelawney under the table, she 'ides more in those shawls then Divination supplies, I'll tell you."

Hagrid stopped as each of the girl's eyebrows was so high in their hairline they were no longer visible, and their mouths were so wide they could have swallowed a flobber worm whole.

"Er, best be off," added Hagrid with another shade of red applied to his already scarlet cheeks "Mornin'."

He stumbled off hastily, stopping more then once to help the potions master back to his feet.

"Looks like a good night all round then," said Elsie as she closed the portrait where Esmeralda lay in an unconscious state with the Fat Lady and Lady Vi snoring beside her, half in the common room keeper's frame and half in the next with their heeled shoes splashed in a deep blue lake on the one side and a snooty lord's soup on the other.

The next part was the worst part of any party. The six girls looked on the room and sighed dejectedly as though it were a particularly difficult transfiguration question.

"Leave it," droned Dawn looking at their surroundings.

The room was nothing short of a hurricane disaster area. Chairs and tables were overturned – Dawn remembered at one point the Weasley twins needing to make a fort – the room hangings had fallen down as the sticking charms wore off, and the food table looked as though ravenous vultures had had their fill and left only the dregs behind.

"But-," started Elsie reaching towards her pocket.

"Leave it," said Dawn again as though one flick of her wand after a night like that was way too much effort.

All agreed they headed off towards their dorm stepping over random Slytherin bodies and one unfortunate Ravenclaw that had accepted a black chew from Fred Weasley. Paige slapped him on the way through but there was no movement at the station.

The warm Saturday sun was streaming into the room with a soft sweet Autumn breeze flowing through the window. The distant forest swayed and brought with it the calming sound of its yellow and gold leaves, birds singing softly and the sky a crystal-blue with not a cloud in sight.

BANG!

As soon as the girls entered the room Dawn's wand shot out and the shutters and blinds clattered closed.

"That's better," yawned Gilrean flopping onto her bed.

The others would have agreed but all except Paige, Gilrean and Dawn were fast asleep still in their party clothes, Beth already working up an a Capella concert of snores and grunts. Dawn couldn't be bothered changing either, so simply pulled back her bedding and snuggled down in its warmth.

"N-night," she yawned "And thanks guys."

"ThankYOU," smiled Paige who was standing up and getting changed.

Dawn settled down and closed her eyes.

"Happy birthday," Dawn heard Gilrean say which made her open her eyes.

The dark-haired Slytherin was leaning over Paige's bed saying goodnight.

_Aww, how sweet_ thought Dawn as she watched from beneath the blankets smiling at her friends.

_How cute_ she thought again as Gilrean leant in and kissed Paige on the forehead.

_That's so nice how they can be such good friends with the kissing and the hugging and the open mouths… and the tongue… holy crap!_

The scene before Dawn had changed so rapidly she didn't know what to do. Gilrean had moved from Paige's forehead to her lips and both were now involved in a deep loving kiss. Dawn didn't know how she could have been so stupid. She had been around lesbian witches before, lived with them, even encouraged them, but for the life of her she could not figure out how she didn't pick these two. It was so obvious when Dawn thought about it, with the late night study, the birthday speech, Stan Shunpike and sexy application of back lotion.

_Oh_ Dawn jumped _Now I know what Gilrean meant when she said she was keeping Paige busy before the party_.

Dawn wasn't weirded out though or even particularly worried. She actually thought it would be nice to have her own little Willow and Tara back again. The curtains closed around the distant bed and Dawn was sure she heard a charm or two coming from behind the fabric. She sighed and turned over in bed sinking even deeper into the soft feather downing.

"I love it here," she whispered to herself before like the others – excluding two – fell into a long, contented sleep.

Dawn was the first awake after the night before. The room was dark and chilly and as she sat up blearily, hair tussled and bedclothes in disarray, she just as quickly flopped back down again with a groan. None of the others stirred as she used an 'incendio' charm to light their small fire or as she kicked her toe on Elsie's bed chest and swore rather loudly. With fire burning Dawn thought it best to see what the weather was like before the day started. As she pulled open the curtains she was surprised to see a purple sky and a dark Hogwarts lake reflecting the first few stars of the evening. Obviously the six of them had slept the whole day away and most of the evening. Dawn shook her head and closed the blinds going for the only outfit she had for this occasion. From her draws she pulled out yet another pair of winter pyjamas – these sporting silver clouds on an emerald fabric – her Slytherin dressing gown and her large puppy dog slippers. With toiletries under her arm Dawn went into the bathroom and closed the door with a snap.

Twenty minutes later Dawn was out of the shower and rugged up against the cold. She sat on her bed brushing her wet hair as the others finally started to wake up. At seven o'clock all of them had showered and like Dawn had only the energy to choose the closest clean pair of pyjamas to wear. The six of them sat looking at each other till Beth solved their lazy problem.

"Dinner?"

They each grabbed their huge silver doona and followed Pansy down the stairs. In the common room not one streamer had been touched or one plate scrubbed clean. The only thought the girls gave the mess was that the house elves were really off their game. In the corridor they saw Professor Snape walking towards them but before any of them could speak he pressed a finger to his lips silencing them in their tracks. The bags under his eyes were blacker then his hair and there was a distinct green tinge to his skin.

"Poor Professor Snape," said Pansy as the girls reached the entrance hall.

They had all stopped to see several Hogwarts teachers holding their heads and shielding their eyes.

"Out of my way girls!"

Little Thomas Flitwick sped past their knees in the direction of the male lavatory.

"Poor Professors in general," concluded Beth.

The great hall was full of activity, most of which was discussions of Paige's party. The first thing Dawn noticed was the number of mixed housed groups dotted around the room, each laughing loudly and enjoying their dinner. The biggest clump of one colour she saw was three streaks of red with disapproving raised eyebrows at the addition of the girl's bedding.

"They're looking over here again," said Ginny Weasley who was positioned between Kennedy and Susan Bones.

"What's his problem?" asked Susan as she deflected Ron Weasley's glare with one of her own.

Ginny looked across the room to where Fred and George were juggling salt and pepper shakers between them.

"It's a genetic defect in the males of my family," she sighed.

The girls laughed.

As Dawn reached for the mashed potatoes she looked to the staff table and indeed saw only three teachers. Hagrid was in his usual spot happily feasting and talking down the table to the second, Dumbledore, who looked equally as cheerful. The last was Professor McGonagall who was not eating a thing and had a cold compress resting on her eyes and a hand on her stomach.

"Why couldn't-," Dawn began.

"Madam Pomfrey help them?" finished Kennedy.

Dawn nodded.

"Amanda told me she went to the hospital wing on an errand for Professor Vector, for a headache elixir or something, and apparently Madam Pomfrey was so sick she had admitted herself into a bed."

The Slytherins leant back.

"You know," said Paige "No offence girls but I'm starting to wish I went to their party instead."

On Dawn's second glass of chocolate milk Draco Malfoy and associates walked into the great hall. He looked in her direction and Dawn ran through all her stored wit to retort his imminent sarcastic remark. Dawn cleared her throat and wet her lips in preparedness, like a cat waiting to pounce; he hadn't taken his eyes off her.

"Summers," said Draco with a small nod.

"Yeah, well you're a-, hang on."

Dawn's face dropped as she looked at the boy's retreating back. Draco had simply said hello and kept walking.

"What was with that?" she asked herself.

Dawn reached for her goblet again shaking her head, but something caught her eye. There was a fifteen year old blonde girl sitting across from her with a strange smile playing at the edges of her mouth. Dawn rolled her eyes.

"Shut up Elsie."

* * *

The rest of the weekend went rather quietly with few sightings of teachers and a freak heatwave that found most of the school out in the grounds yelling and screaming. That afternoon as Dawn packed away her bikini and threw on a T-shirt she wondered if somehow the Professors at Hogwarts had by some combined effort purposefully changed the weather.

"I bet you they did," sneered Beth thinking back "Like in first year and that huge out of season blizzard when the Weird Sisters were in Hogsmead. I bet they did that to keep us away."

"Yeah," agreed Pansy as expressions come with new realisation "Or that tornado when Professor Trelawney had organised that seer rally on the front lawns."

Elsie just rolled her eyes.

"Next you'll say one of the professors is some kind of whacked-out serial killer bent on revenge."

"Well I haven't known Professor Jenkins that long," Dawn offered.

All except Elsie looked terrified.

"Ah, joking ladies," laughed Dawn "I know for sure she's a whacked-out serial killer bent on revenge."

When Monday and classes came it was back to their usual routine. Dawn missed twelve minutes of defence of the dark arts because Pansy refused to go and needed an escort to the recently reopened hospital wing where she told a good as new Madam Pomfrey she had stomach cramps. As much as Dawn told her she was joking about Anya Pansy wouldn't accept it, and to make matters worse the former demon was acting out scenarios before class of eviscerations she had done, telling them in the third person using students as victims. Pansy's protests had begun shortly after Professor Jenkins had just strangled Lavender Brown with her own imaginary intestines and asked for another volunteer.

By Tuesday all was well again but mainly because Dawn and Elsie had brewed a calming draught after charms on Monday and slipped it into Pansy's pumpkin juice at dinner. Classes were going like clockwork for Dawn as she floated, fed, transfigured, noted, grew and blasted her way to the top of every class. The part that she delighted in the most was that for every 'O' she got and every 'E' Hermione Granger got, another of the Gryffindor's tickets flew away and the more dishevelled she became after each additional hour of study. This was the main topic of conversation for the girls in Herbology on Tuesday.

"She cried again in Arithmancy," said Amanda who was de-pusing bubotubers at a palate with Dawn, Elsie and Padma Patil.

"Really?" asked Dawn.

"Yeah," affirmed Elsie "I forgot to tell you."

Dawn looked scandalised but probed further.

"It was no big deal," assured Amanda "I got a ninety-three in a test we had on the differing equations of mystical physics and its relation to muggle mathematics and perpetual relative motion."

Dawn just stared.

"So anyway," continued Amanda "She got a ninety-two and had this huge fight with professor Vector and I swear she said she was going to get me back through all her blubbering."

"What!" demanded Dawn beside Elsie's nodding head.

"Don't worry," assured Amanda "I just told her I'd slam her stupid-ass insecure face into the pavement if she tried anything."

"Then what happened?" queried Dawn popping each pimple faster and collecting the oozing liquid.

"Well that's when she really lost it and ran out of the room."

"Did you get in trouble?" asked Padma shocked.

"No," said Elsie grinning "We applauded her."

The girls laughed.

"Okay class," called Professor Sprout "There's five minutes left so I want all your pus to the front and everyone cleaned up."

"Eww," said Dawn pulling off her dragon-hide glove "My nails are so disgusting. Luckily it's Tuesday."

Tuesday it was and at eight-thirty, chameleon charms in effect, the six Slytherins were crossing the train lines adjacent to Hogsmead station. Gilrean and Paige were leading the pack – or so Dawn concluded – with Beth and Pansy in the middle and her and Elsie behind. As they got to the 3R's Liz Ramsey was just seeing off her last customer down the porch and into the street. She looked in her forties to Dawn with brilliant red hair, acid-green nail polish, and an alligator-skin handbag.

"Ding-dong," whispered Elsie at her Auntie's back.

"Hello girls!" she shouted "Come in and take those silly charms off."

When Liz had closed the door each girl had the cloak removed and their coats were taken by the hostess.

"Was that Rita Skeeter?" asked Beth untying a scarf and hanging it on a hook.

"Oh yes," said Liz giving each girl a hug "Bit loud but always good for a gossip."

"Anything juicy?" questioned Pansy like gossip was a glass of water to a person dying of dehydration.

"Well," shrugged Liz "Greta Garble my eleventh husband's second wife just divorced him and took him to Mrs Scowers."

Her face broke into a huge grin.

"So yes, I'd say good and juicy."

She clapped her hands together.

"But enough of that, time for pampering."

Liz had ordered a new skin balm and needed the girls' opinion. Because of this they all found themselves being massaged once again by Liz's studly helpers.

"Lower," grunted Beth as Aiden worked the vanilla smelling cream into her back.

"Now girls," said Liz "What would you like tonight? I can whip anything up you want."

"Nachos, Mongolian lamb, cake, tomato soup, spaghetti, hot chips," said the girls all at once.

"Chocolate, cheese and meat platers it is then," smiled Liz "I'll just be a jiff."

Liz headed off to the kitchen and Dawn saw her chance. She stood up and pulled her robe around her.

"Where are you going my lady? Do I displease you?"

"No, no Sebastian," assured Dawn "I just have to use the loo."

Beth whistled loudly.

"I could use another pair of hands. Come over here till Dawn gets back."

Dawn didn't go to the toilet though but through the same entryway as Liz which led into a long hallway. On the left was the office and at the other, further end the kitchen and back exit. When Dawn got to the kitchen she knocked quietly.

"Do you need any help Liz?"

Liz turned around in surprise ducking two knives and an egg-flip.

"Oh no dear don't be silly, you go off and finish your massage, I'm fine here."

She turned back around with a smile and pointed her wand at a cupboard of serving plates which flew about several times before floating effortlessly into place on the bench. Dawn however hadn't moved and was biting her bottom lip. Liz looked over her shoulder.

"Was there something else Dawn?"

"Well," began Dawn "I kind of had a question I needed to ask you."

The utensils stopped immediately and Liz looked at her.

"I was wondering if it would be possible, but I understand if it's not," added Dawn hastily "If I could maybe get some kind of part-time job here."

Liz frowned.

"That's okay," said Dawn quickly "Don't worry about it, it was just I had to repay Elsie for Paige's gift and it's kinda hard being here without money but it's fine I'll work something out."

Dawn turned to go, rather red.

"I'll give you Saturday and Sunday with one night during the week."

"I-," began Dawn.

"Just want something casual that won't interfere with your studies," finished Liz.

"But I-," began Dawn.

"Don't want the girls to know just yet because you don't want them to know you need money," finished Liz.

"I-," began Dawn.

"Don't know what to say but will settle for a hug," finished Liz with a smile.

"Thankyou," sighed Dawn in Elizabeth Ramsey's arms.

"You are very welcome dear," said Liz as they broke apart "I'd give you a full-time job if you wanted it. Merlin knows I need the extra wand around here sometimes. But you just remember if you need anything Dawn, don't be afraid to ask. That's what Aunty Liz is here for."

Dawn beamed.

"But seeing you are here, take this."

Liz piled two trays into Dawn's arms.

"When do I start?" asked Dawn.

"How does tomorrow night sound?" asked Liz.

"Excellent," said Dawn.

She turned to leave but Liz put a hand on her shoulder. The owner dove into her pocket and pulled out five galleons and three sickles.

"And there's your first nights pay in advance."


	10. Past And Present

**Disclaimer**

**All names, places and concepts related to**

**Buffy the Vampire Slayer are the property of Joss**

**Whedon.**

**All names, places and concepts related to**

**Harry Potter are the property of JK Rowling.**

**This applies to the entire work.**

**I have given a rating of MA due to**

**adult themes and strong level violence.**

**This rating may be increased for later chapters.**

**

* * *

**

**AN: Apologies again for the length between posts for fans of this fic… you know who you are. My exams were actually what gave me the incentive to get another chapter done. Won't say much about the post but keep reading: It will be worth it if I don't say so myself. I appologise again for not doing personal replies to my wonderful reviews but there has been a few and I can't remember where I left off last. Next time they will be there. Thanks again.**

**§ - sonofgloin**

* * *

The full moon had risen over Hogwarts.

"Run! Now!" yelled a voice "Leave it to me – RUN!"

The Professor's wand lay on the ground and he saw his chance.

"_Expelliarmus_!" screamed the boy "Stay where you are!"

It was too late. Pater Pettigrew had transformed into his Animagus shape and was scurrying as fast as his four legs would take him in to the Forbidden Forest. He only saw grass and trees before him and nothing behind. Hopefully the bear and wolf were not after him; he knew from his marauder days that he couldn't outrun or even hide from them. As Wormtail entered the forest of trees all sound went out. He used his eyes and nose as he ran, searching for a safe place to rest and think. Small pockets of silver light caressed the bracken and dead leaves at spots in the undergrowth giving the dead figure some ill-defined guidance. He wasn't worried where he was going now though; all he knew was that he had to run.

The rat was streaking deeper into the forest. He hadn't been here for over twenty years but still knew every path and turn. He had to know them. If they ever lost control of the werewolf he couldn't be eaten, he had to escape. The most courage he ever had was when he came to the forest by himself just to make sure he knew how to get out, how to survive. Now was like those times, he couldn't let the monsters get him, find him and kill him. Not James, not Sirius or Remus, not Dumbledore. The thought of this last name made him squeak and run even faster and further into the woods.

He came to a small river no further across then an easy jump for a short, stocky man but couldn't risk it. The forest wasn't safe for humans, if that was what he was. Clinging to a decayed log he gripped his way across falling hard and awkwardly on the other side. He could hear bowtruckles in the trees and knew he was getting close. He had been to this place many times before. It was a small clearing of circled trees, elms and oaks, where the boys used to come on the full moon. Surrounding it were wand trees and that's how he knew he was near. As though he willed it the clearing opened before him. Wormtail sniffed the air and breathed heavily; he listened and felt for vibrations in the earth. When nothing moved he changed. His claws became hands, his fur to clothes and skin, his face to a man's but still having the pointed nose and watery eyes. He was sobbing, sobbing into the night.

"No, no, no," he said to himself "What have I done? Not good, not good."

He heard a twig snap and instinctively crouched down in silence. There were centaurs near here that liked this clearing for their divination; he knew he could not stay long.

"What do I do?" Peter whispered "Where do I go? Can't go back, can't go forward."

He rubbed at his face with his crusted hands.

"What to do, what to do, what to do?"

He sat and breathed.

"They'll kill me if they catch me or send me to Azkaban, give me the kiss," he choked.

Again he heard another twig snap and rushes like voices in the grass.

"Decide, decide, must decide what to do."

Thirteen years as a rat had not served him well.

He scratched at his arm and it hurt. Pulling back the sleeve of his tattered and filthy jacket Peter saw his burn. Just looking at it terrified him, skull and the snake. He had cried when he got it and he cried again as he looked at it.

"It's your only choice Peter," he said vocalising his thoughts "The lesser of two evils, Dumbledore or the Dark Lord."

THUD

Peter drew breath sharply. There were hoof falls and voices coming. The centaurs would find him and kill him.

_Run you fool_ he thought _Run_!

The centaurs found no trace of Peter Pettigrew, not even the strong smell of dirty rat. He was gone from there; he was an expert at hiding and running. He was gone. He had to get to Hogsmead.

* * *

Peter had no gold or wand – Sirius and Remus had seen to that – so as the rain pelted down at Hogsmead station at midnight he was the proverbial drowned rat. His dirty-brown hair clung to him in clumps where filth and refuse glued the fibres together. Wormtail had spent the day eating fallen scraps in the Hogs Head being kicked and trodden on more then once as he scrambled around for some kind of sustenance. Even in the dark pub where people who were not the most law abiding went, he couldn't risk being in his true form. He was still too close to Hogwarts and even after thirteen years of being dead he may still be recognised by some lonely, lost soul.

"You've just made it madam," called the conductor over the torrent of water and driving wind as the witch placed her bags down "The train leaves in a few minutes."

Peter knew he had to get to London. He had no wand and even as a man it would take him a week to get there even if he could walk in the open. He knew his only option was the Hogwarts Express. The red engine billowed grey smoke in front of him as he hid under a nearby bench in the shadowed light of a station lamp. The Hogwarts Express was a normal train that went between wizarding towns like the English underground. It was hired by Hogwarts on the first day of September but on other days it made regular runs. Peter knew this would be the last train to London before the weekend. He couldn't wait that long. He saw his chance and took it.

The witch had placed down many bags. All of them were shut tight, all that was except her handbag. Keeping to the blackness the rat scuttled towards the carry-on. Climbing the leather strap he jumped into the contents and buried himself under her handkerchief and… her wand.

The conductor blew his whistle, white fog coming from the cold metal.

"All aboard!"

The witch lifted her handbag and stepped onto the warmth of the train. She walked through the last carriage to an empty compartment and slid the door closed. Peter knew what he had to do. He had to be fast though.

"AAAHHH!"

The witch screamed as a fat, wet rat jumped out of her bag with her wand in its mouth. The scream didn't last though and was indeed caught in her choked breath as an aged and scrubby looking man appeared before her.

"Who are you?" she gasped.

"You'll never know, _Obliviate_!"

A jet of green light hit the woman in the chest.

"Madam, are you alright?"

"Sorry dear?"

The old witch who pushed the lunch cart had bustled into the room looking terrified.

"I heard a scream."

The sitting witch looked at her as though the cart lady had lost her mind.

"I didn't scream, I didn't in fact hear anything."

The grey-haired Express employee looked at her strangely.

"It-it is quite late. Perhaps I nodded off for a moment."

The passenger looked at herself and smiled.

"That must be it; I'm quite fine, although I could use a cup of tea. It was rather chilly out there."

"Certainly," replied the other woman and closed the compartment door quietly, heading off to the front of the train.

Peter slid down the wall, his knees coming up to his chest. He was breathing extremely fast but held it as the lunch witch's footfalls and shadows had left his hiding place behind. To his right was the cold, wet door of his enclosure, to the left the sterile porcelain toilet and basin of the train's amenities. He had been so close to being caught, so close to being hauled away to a cell in Azkaban. All he could do was sit and wait.

As the train sped back towards London Peter crouched in the dark, stinking and feral, holding the stolen wand so tight and ready to strike it may have snapped at any moment. All he hoped was that he could stay awake until they got to platform nine and three-quarters.

* * *

If it were possible London was even colder and wetter then Hogsmead had been. From where he hid Peter could hear the rain and wind and even distant thunder rolling away into the east. Several shadows and bangs issued past the chink of puce light that lit his feet; the man still crouching in the black willing everyone to leave so he could make his escape.

"I just have to use the loo Deirdre."

There was no chance of Peter falling asleep like before. At the sound of the man's voice his eyes flew open and he hit the back of the receptacle choking on his shock.

"Can't it wait till we're on the station Henry?"

Peter hoped it could.

"No dear, it's rather an emergency; all that mead of Rosemerta's."

Peter raised the wand. He could see the man's feet. His hand shook. The handle was turning.

_Hex the door, hex the man, kill the man, run… Run… RUN_!

"AAAHHH!"

As the wizard had opened the door to Peter Pettigrew's hiding place a fat and tattered rat had run out between his feet to a tremendous shriek from his wife Deirdre. Wormtail streaked for the carriage exit dodging shoes and heels and more then one poorly aimed jinx.

"You filthy, stinking creature," screamed Deirdre trying to curse the rat while trying to run from it "Get out of it, get out of it!"

In her tether and rather poor attempt to shoo the rat, one of the witch's blows actually connected with the rat sending it careering into the wet blackness. Peter skidded over the slimy pavement landing near an empty waste basket. For a good while he didn't move, or couldn't move as he strained under the impedimenta jinx. Dirt and grit washed into his red eyes and yellow-toothed mouth as he lay under a storm pipe trying to regain the use of his limbs. The sound of more then one tabby roused him though and slowly but surely Peter made his way gingerly toward the secret barrier between platforms nine and ten.

As he reached the end of the platform he stopped in horror, so deep and piercing he thought he would die. Only once before had he seen this site and hoped never to again. Gliding inches from the ground, black ethereal robes billowing in the silent wind, either side of the barrier were Dementors, three of them. Peter had heard voices on the train say the beasts were ordered back to Azkaban. Why were they still here? Had Padfoot not been caught?

"Just look away Margaret."

Peter hesitantly looked up into the spattering torrent to see a wizard and his daughter heading for the barrier.

"It hurts daddy, I'm scared," said the girl.

"Shh," the father soothed "Just shut your eyes and walk through, I'm here with you."

The father and daughter approached the wet bricks. Each Dementor turned its head and drew a long, stuttering breath. All of Wormtail's body constricted as the feeling of ice cut through him. The father doubled over too but rushed through the barrier, disappearing onto King's Cross station. There was nothing for it, no visions or feeling or lack of them could stop Peter from what he had to do. His whiskers twitched as he shook and he closed his eyes running for his life.

BANG

Peter bounced three feet back off the marble pillar he had run into. Luckily though the Dementors spared him less them a look, and reserved it was better to keep his eyes open he rushed through the barrier to the Muggle world beside.

King's Cross station was deserted. Those that had been with him on the Express were nowhere to be seen and had probably used Side-Along-Apparition. The clock on the tower of the ascending stairs was slowly ticking past two o'clock with a few crows cawing at its arrival. Shafts of misty light dotted the Muggle station as rain and fog draped itself lazily over the pavement. Wormtail couldn't risk changing yet though, he was still too close to the wizarding world. Sewer pipes lay everywhere and Pettigrew was acquainted with these. He could even now hear the squeaks of his brothers searching for scraps of their next meal. He would use the drains; it was the only way to get to where he was going.

"Watch it! Watch where you're going."

Peter Pettigrew, broken and retched, had stepped out of the deep shadows of a London alleyway straight into a group of young men walking in the other direction.

"Sorry," he mumbled releasing the grip on the wand as the boys continued on their way.

Peter had been in Muggle London before but there was something rather ominous about it in the embryonic hours of the morning that he didn't remember. Buildings were lost in darkness, as were streets and signs. He couldn't remember how far he had to go; all he knew was that he had to go East. He was tempted to see if the Knight Bus was still in service but he had no wish to be caught and had no silver anyway. He would have to walk. Apparating was out of the question, he shouldn't have used magic on the train. He would have to get out of England before it would be safer again.

The streets were as bare as the station, devoid of life only for silent shadows passing home or into some building they weren't supposed to.

"How about it honey?"

Peter stopped as a woman stepped in front of him. His face was hidden as he cowered away from her.

"Well old man?" she asked again.

"I-I don't have any money," he spluttered into his chest.

"Figures," spat the woman walking off "No one rides for free grandpa."

At her words Peter looked down at himself, his yellowing, crusted hands, and felt his bitter, stubbled face. She had called him an old man. Indeed he resembled one but was far from it. He knew in his heart of hearts he was to blame for that, but it was so much simpler to persecute someone else. Making a sound somewhere between a sob and a squeak he started off again even more determined then before.

It was now nearing sunrise. Peter's stomach was howling and every joint in his body was burning from fatigue. He stood in the darkness across the street from a music shop and a book store. There was however another business in-between that of all on the street Pettigrew alone could see. Small candles lit the windows of the Leaky Cauldron but Peter didn't notice it. All he knew now was the fear of what was to come. He was a fool, and worse he knew it. He wasn't meant to be like this. He wasn't brave, or smart, or handsome. He was the one that followed orders, not the one to make decisions on his own.

The door to the Leaky Cauldron opened as the bar keeper Tom swept out the dust with his self-start broom. He yawned widely in the still navy morning and squinted out into the street. For a moment he fancied he saw something, short and solid, looking at him from across the pavement; but as a paper truck passed shining its lights over the cobble-stone walkway there was nothing but a few stray pages of yesterday's 'The Times' floating on the tailwinds. Seconds before he may have seen a large rat running into a nearby drain but now it was gone. There was more then one way for an Animagus rat to get into Diagon Alley.

Diagon Alley was not however where Wormtail was heading. The desperate shape was nearing its less friendly counterpart Knockturn Alley before the first apothecary or Gringotts had even opened. A small pop issued down a lane as Peter transformed and took a few steps to be outside Bourgin and Burkes, a shop that was synonymous with rare and dark artefacts, or a place you went if you needed something special. Peter was desperate so had to risk entering the store; he would have to be careful though.

The bell tinkled three times and Peter Pettigrew was sure to keep his head down. The store seemed empty until a middle-aged warlock stepped out of a back room.

"It's early," said the shopkeeper drawing deeply on his lit pipe "You must be in great need of something."

"Y-yes," said Peter taking a few steps nearer the counter, making sure not to look at the wizard of the shrunken heads in a nearby cabinet.

"Well?" asked the man "Best I know what you need. We stock many things but you must be specific."

He drew again on his pipe and Peter chanced a look at him. The shopkeeper didn't look suspicious but rather amused at his customer's hesitant manner, like he was a naughty child that was somewhere he shouldn't be.

"Speak up!" roared the wizard suddenly making Peter jump with fright.

"Y-yes," mumbled Peter again nearly at the register.

"Best go to Heslop's Healing Hut if you want a cure for those stutters boy," jeered the man with a cruel smile "Mr Bourgin and myself don't take with the healing, more the hurt."

"You're the owner?" asked Peter resting his hands on the counter.

"Joint owner and proprietor Artemis Bourke at your service Mr…"

"Black," said Peter "Mr Black."

"I see," said Bourke "And what may I do for you Mr Black?"

Peter looked at him and the owner glared back. Wormtail knew Artemis saw right through him.

"I need a Portkey."

"A portkey you say?" asked Bourke "An illegal Portkey I take you to mean?"

Peter nodded.

"Well," sighed Bourke "Such a thing is difficult, and not cheap."

Pressing these last words Peter looked down reaching slowly into his pocket.

"But you can do it?" questioned Pettigrew "You can provide me with a Portkey undetectable by the Ministry."

This comment only deepened the owner's grin.

"Who can say?" answered Bourke "But you can try nonetheless, to hide I mean, if that is what you intend to do."

Peter looked up and scowled.

"I came here under the impression gold was exchanged not words."

This was taking too long.

The look he received back however was very different. Bourke was looking at him as though trying to figure something out.

"Do I know you?"

Peter's hand tightened on the stolen wand.

"No," said Peter simply.

"Yes," said Bourke "Yes I do, years ago you were in here asking after a certain trinket for your mother."

Peter stared at him.

"You're Hetta McNally's son."

Peter relaxed a little.

"Sorry no, my parents are both dead and never went by that name."

Bourke eyed him for a while longer.

"The Portkey," prompted Peter.

"Oh yes," jumped Bourke as though being shocked out of some memory.

He reached under the desk and lifted up an old cardboard container. Inside were many things including broken jars, old papers and a Muggle tyre pump that looked as though it was stained with blood. Bourke however took from it a single raven feather and placed it on the bench top.

"Where to?"

Peter thought for a moment.

"Albania," he said definitely "The town of Gilnorost."

Again Bourke eyed him for a moment but took out his wand, placed it to the lost plumage and muttered a few words. The feather glowed blue for a moment then turned back to normal.

"That will be fifty galleons."

Peter gaped at him.

"F-fif-,"

"Fifty, yes," affirmed the shopkeeper.

Peter reached into his pocket again taking hold of what was there.

"Wait," gasped Bourke with sudden realisation "I know where I know you from now… I know who you are… But…"

His mouth had fallen open.

"You're dead, you're Peter Pettigrew, you're dead," he muttered.

Before he could talk again however Peter had taken out what he had a hold of.

"_Avada Kedavra_!"

A powerful jet of emerald light left the wand hitting Bourke square in the chest. Without another breath he lay dead on the floor with his pipe still burning in his left hand. With another flick of the wand the body of Artemis Bourke vanished in a light if flame and ash. Peter looked around and wiped the sweat from his forehead. Reaching down he lifted the feather from the cabinet and watched as the room around him melted in a wind of sound and colour.

* * *

Peter considered his fortunes very bad as he landed on the outskirts of a dark and characteristically deserted looking town. Where before he had huddled in the darkness from the rain, he now pulled his rags close around himself to stop the pounding sleet from jarring down his back. He had no real idea where he was going, only following the track of a few hurried words he had picked up in some way or another over the past thirteen years. No one talked of the Dark Lord anywhere and all the Death Eaters were either dead or in gaol or hiding, so finding his master had a lot to do with luck and chance. Considering his history Peter didn't like the probable outcome. Nonetheless he knew that if he were to find He Who Must Not Be Named, here would be the best spot.

The town was small and secluded with no more then twenty buildings, each with thatched roofs and billowing chimneystacks. No one magical or otherwise was to be seen so Peter decided it best to look around. Most of the structures were houses although there was also a general store and what would pass for here as a pub. It looked more like a stable that had been converted into a watering hole.

The smells of bread and mead came to Peter as he walked past the establishment but what he was looking for was on the other side of the town. Reaching up into the cerulean sky was a forest of fir trees with ash and witch-hazel dotting the perimeter. He squinted between the boughs from behind a building but saw nothing. There was only blackness. It was so deep and everlasting that Peter thought it was even a presence within the trees, moving and shaping all things around it and taking all those that entered its outstretched arms. A horse whinnied somewhere behind him to a few harsh shouts and a dog barking. He had to move on. He had come this far and had neither gold nor means of travel to take him anywhere else. His only rest lay with his broken master that may or may not lie dead amongst the trees.

Peter took a deep breath. If he had feared the Forbidden Forest of Hogwarts it was nothing to what he felt now. He barley breathed he was so afraid and cold and lost to himself as well as the world. He considered though that a rat may be braver and safer then a man in the wood and so he melted and formed once again into Wormtail. Watching for snakes and owls he crept into the open, scurrying through slush and debris from weather and decay.

As he came into the night of the forest he was relived a little. The floor was dry and soft; if no light could get through then no water or ice could either. The most foreboding part though was that there also seemed to be no sound. The air was so thick and heavy that nothing creaked or crunched. All there was was stifling stillness and the incandescent glow of many watching eyes.

Wormtail didn't know where to go in here. It was hot and grey and no sense he had could help him along the way. He reserved then only to go deeper, as deep as he could go and maybe hope to find his way out again.

For over three hours he trekked through the gloom finding no respite or clue of anything, until in places the texture of the ground changed. In places it was harder, in places softer then the constant litter of leaves and needles that had been. He knew he shouldn't look but he did. His foot was resting in something wet. Looking down Wormtail saw it was the viscera of some recently dead creature. He could only tell it was small and furry for its head and appendages had either rotted or been eaten away. Nearby he saw bones and skin with glazed eyes looking into his. It was as though every thing near him had suddenly decided to die and be eaten from the inside. Organs had liquefied and become like thick charcoal. Blood caked the remnant hair matting it to the vacant frames. Legs and arms and bodies were contorted and deformed and even in death the faces of the beasts still showed unbelievable pain.

'_Another treat for the mist.'_

Wormtail froze and turned his fat body to look behind it. Four black rats gnawed at the ground rummaging for roots and old berries and even the fresher meat of the dead fauna.

'The mist?'

'_Away past the bending trees_.'

'What way?'

'_Follow the music and you will see the shining dirt_.'

'What is it?'

'_Dark, evil, eater, hungry_.'

'How do you know?'

The rat moved closed and Wormtail backed away in disgust and terror. The side of the other animal had been eaten away to leave a pustulated and gaping raw wound. Yellow pus and congealed blood still flowed from the cavity that was black and evil.

'_It is here we die after we are taken_."

Wormtail couldn't watch or take any more. The other rats had revealed burnt flesh, missing paws and blind and gutted faces. He knew if he found the mist he would find something, he only hoped it was his master.

Two hours later the only thing that had changed was the number of carcases on the forest floor. In the gloom he tried to count but they were too many and too many rats for his liking. He couldn't change though, not yet. As he entered a grove of black and bare trees choked with vines and brambles he heard water. It was slow, almost stagnant, but loud enough for him to hear. Could this be the music? He had considered birds or some other creature in the riddle but there was nothing different accept for this sound and the only birds he saw lay dead like the seasonal waste of the trees. Not much further along he found a course of grey-green water flowing steadily on into the barrenness. Before long though it stopped and opened into a swamp of mangroves; the bending trees. All around here was an eerie fog. There was no breeze but it swept and moved as though it had life. There was nothing here but that ghostly vapour and as Wormtail hesitantly went forward it seemed to envelop him.

"M-master?"

Now he knew it safer to walk as a man. Something had taken those animals and he would have more chance of defending himself with a wand then a set of broken and yellowing teeth.

"Master?" he called again.

The fog seemed to draw back at his voice, more curious like a shy child then something that wanted to hide. Then he heard it.

"Wormtail."

The call was deadly; hollow and gutted like filth and vomit given life. The air stilled and became horribly cold.

"Wormtail," it came again like a great intake of stifled breath.

He however was on the ground, too terrified to move; he hardly breathed was his fear. The mark warmed upon his arm, he could taste him on the air. He was so close to finding his master, finding Voldemort.

Crawling in the grime Wormtail stuttered forward, slipping in the bile, the very essence of death bleeding between his fingers. He could see nothing but grey mist and felt nothing but absolute, penetrating fear. The world was void, so desolate and broken that only he existed, and he knew he too would soon slip away.

"Wormtail."

Out of nothing grew a tree, so dead and black that it looked to be made of the very ash of the earth. On one of its crusted and gnawed braches clung a black crow with dark feathers and evil red eyes. Wormtail looked up at the animal and it stared back, looming over the man like a king over his hovel. It didn't move or caw but simply gazed with its ruby eyes. Peter wanted to speak but under the shadow of the tree and its occupant he couldn't work his voice. Without warning the bird's eyes went jet black and it fell like a stone from the tree into the swamp. Wormtail rushed over to find it dead and mangled, effluent fluid spewing from its beak and eyes. Rain started to fall over the mangroves and Peter turned into the weather. Where the bird had sat lingered a vile cloud of green mist. It was torn and shredded like it was broken and ruined in ages past. Wormtail stared at it, enthralled to follow its course even as it seeped towards him.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

The acid entered him like a foul breeze, filling all of him so fully that there was nothing of Wormtail left. Daggers of ice and fire cut him. They were blunt and sheer reaching deep into him tearing him inside out. He felt only tortuous agony and saw only dreams of what life was once like before this defilement. He writhed on the ground, or thought he did, like a beaten animal cowering and bloody at its abusive master's feet. He was in fact standing and raising his right hand. He tried to stop but it would not. Wormtail felt a burning chorus convulse within him and erupt from his lips like feral life and empty suffering. He had no control as black light jetted from the stolen wand and crashed into the earth drawing from it a small shape that he couldn't see.

As quickly as the pain had come it seemed to leave. Peter Pettigrew fell backward into the dregs of waste and twitched with latent anguish. The putrid air seemed fresh and cool with the dark light and chill rain being sun and clouds of repugnant joy.

"Wormtail."

Peter's eyes snapped open. This call was strong and clear, more solid and purposeful then the pleas of before. Wormtail pushed his way up, squinting through the cloud. Under the tree on a mound of turned earth was a dark and burnt figure. Peter choked on his vomit as he looked on the scarred baby, like some foul demon that had clawed its way up from hell.

"Quickly Wormtail," it spat.

Peter knew it was his master but he was so afraid he couldn't move. This, thing, was unworldly, so cruel and evil that nothing alive should be made to look at it.

"Now!" it croaked maliciously "I need you fool!"

Wormtail slid to his knees and wobbled awkwardly over to the body. It looked up at him through serpent eyes and smelt his disgust through its vacant nostrils.

"Wrap me in a cloak," it said "We must leave here."

Peter didn't know why he did what it asked. He could simply have left it here to die like the waste it was or even taken its life like it deserved, but he had to help. He needed his master back. It was the only way he could survive. He conjured a cloak with his wand and unfolded it. Reaching out with the material he covered the atrocity making sure not to touch its scabbed and weeping skin. He cradled it like a mother would her child but there was no love for this thing. If there was it was cold and forced and frightened, too contorted and thought about to have any real meaning. It was a love only from fear and solitude, a false safety and shelter of words and stone that hurt and cried and slept not even in unconscious thought because the Dark Lord could sense this ruined love and fed on it, killing all those that had it not.

Peter stood up with the bundle and turned. Voldemort, or the shadow of him, was a dead weight to the man. His master seemed to feed on his body warmth but produced none of its own. The shape lay still and breathed, its black slits looking about the corroded sky.

"We must go to the village Wormtail, take me there."

Peter nodded wordlessly, not looking down, and set off back through the trees.

* * *

There was nothing in the room but a dull murmur. Rain and hail and wind battered the windows as Peter sat by the crackling hearth, his eyes focused on the shimmering and inviting light. He shivered as the constrictor swept about his legs chasing the rats that scuttled about the room. Wormtail would have killed it in an instant but his master needed this snake. Voldemort spat and gulped strangely at it so Peter could harvest its venom for his black food. The Dark Lord had just been fed, gagging and draining the congealed waste as Peter was made to hold his head, glutinous strands of hair and skin seeping onto him as his master drank. Was this all her could be?

"Wormtail!"

Wormtail jumped. He turned his head.

"Wormtail!" screeched Voldemort insistently.

Peter left his seat and went to his master's side stepping cautiously over the snake.

"Y-yes master?"

Voldemort looked up at Wormtail from his tattered cloak. In ages past Peter may have been able to discern some emotion in the Dark Lord's features, but this mockery of life gave nothing but thick, palpable evil. One thing cruel arm pointed towards the door.

"Go and eat," said Voldemort staring through his keeper.

"But I can't leave-,"

"You are no good to me weak or dead," said Voldemort cutting him off "We may need to leave here in a hurry."

Peter nodded feebly and stood again. He knew better then to question his master; too much pain had come from it before. Wormtail took three steps to the door and stepped out into a long narrow hallway. The walls were covered in peeling and mould-stained green wallpaper. Underneath it revealed old timber that was marked with water and decay. The floor was not much better, covered in dust and mice droppings, several cockroaches feasting on a lizard that had found its way inside.

Peter went down the stairs and found himself in a dimly lit room scattered with several people. It was cold and damp despite the sizeable fire in the far wall and smelt strongly of hay and stale urine. This however was the only place they could rest. His master had told him he couldn't travel yet so this was where they had to wait. Peter went to the bar in the old pub and sat down. The barman, a grizzly looking woman with dark eyes and a shadow across her upper lip stared at him. She winked and grinned revealing only three or four yellow and haggard teeth.

"Eat?"

Peter looked at her and nodded. The accent was strong but the hostess managed a few words. She stepped out from behind the bar and hobbled across to the fire. Burning quietly above it was a large copper pot full of some day old stew. She reached in and within moments was pushing a bowl in front of Peter with her other hand outstretched.

"Money," she said firmly.

Peter did not look at her but stared at the meal. It was grey and lumpy and more then one cockroach scuttled from it onto the table. A dry piece of brown bread sat beside it. He grimaced.

"Money."

He reached into his pocket but did not put anything into the owner's hand. It lay open and bare yet she nodded and walked away to deep calls from a hoard of drunken patrons. Peter put his wand away and picked up a fork, it too crusted and stained with age.

A door opened loudly behind him and slammed too, definite footfalls coming into the establishment. He did not look up though, his cloak still over his disgusted head.

"Right bad weather isn't it chap?"

In his shock of hearing English Peter turned towards the voice. Sitting next to him was a woman who looked to be about the same age as him and that somehow she was here only by a sudden whim, like she had gone out for milk but decided on an adventure. There was something about her though, other then the accent that was vaguely familiar. She smiled at his level face and extended a red-nailed hand.

"Bertha Jorkins."

Peter's eyes flew open. Bertha frowned.

"No," she said "I expect you can't speak English like the rest. Ber-tha, Jor-kins."

This couldn't possibly be the Bertha Jorkins Peter had gone to school with; the one that had told the whole school what she caught him doing in a seventh floor closet. Forgetting his pittance of a meal Peter stood up abruptly.

"No need to leave on my account," Bertha chortled reaching out for Peter.

She grabbed a hold of his cloak and its hood fell back as he spun around to pull free.

The woman's eyes narrowed.

"Do I know… Peter? Peter Pettigrew?"

Her face had turned to shock, strong, violent horror yet not without a gleam of excitement at what she would no doubt be soon telling everybody. She stood hastily but faltered as she looked around the room. Cups were risen, laughs half laughed and the barmaid with her hand in the still simmering pot. Everyone was frozen. Bertha looked at Peter who pointed his wand back.

"I-I, you can't leave Bertha," said Peter stepping closer.

"Must have been mistaken," offered the woman now looking scared "Long dead this fellow, mind's slipping."

She laughed nervously.

"It will," said Peter moving closer still.

Bertha's hand shot into her pocket but before she could stop him Peter yelled.

"_Expelliarmus_!"

Her wand flew out of her hand in a wide arc towards the fire but as Peter followed its movement she charged at him pushing him to the floor. His hand hit a table painfully and his wand too slid across the ground. As he looked up Bertha was running for the door. As she reached for the handle hands grabbed at her and turning she scratched at the attacker with her long talons. Wormtail's face seared as blood dripped from the three shallow cuts.

"Let go!" Bertha screamed ripping at him violently "Let-,"

Her cries were muted as Peter struck her across the face with the back of his hand. She fell to the floor dazed but soon found her voice again.

"HELP!" she roared, kicking and biting, looking furiously at the stone onlookers, trying to get away as Wormtail reached out.

"HELP, PLEASE, SOMEBODY!"

Peter had grabbed her by the hair and was dragging Bertha across the wet, dusty floor.

"HELP!"

"SHUT UP!" screamed Peter "SHUT UP!"

"No," pleaded the woman as hair ripped from her scalp and splinters of wood cut into her back "Peter don't."

"Shut It!" he roared as the pulled her to the stairs, heaving her up them violently as she struggled at his hands, trying to get away.

He was bleeding and bruised and Bertha had managed to get to her feet. She scratched and hit him and in her attempts to run both of them fell backwards down the broken stairs to the hard stone below.

Bertha's head lolled as she woke up. Her mouth was dry and for some reason she couldn't move. Opening her eyes she saw she was in a small, black room, a shadowy figure cowering in a corner looking at her from grey, watery eyes. Suddenly remembering what had happened Bertha tried to struggle but it was no good. Looking down she was tied to a chair with ropes so tight they cut into her.

"Peter," she sobbed helplessly "Peter please."

Peter had watched her sleep, carried her up the stairs and tied her down. He now watched as she begged him, tore him apart with her tears because all she wanted was to be let go.

"Peter," she whimpered.

"THAT'S NOT MY NAME!" screamed Wormtail hopelessly from his filthy corner, retreating then back into the folds of his cloak.

"True," said a new voice and Bertha drew sharp breath "Peter Pettigrew is long dead, but his cowardice, his need, his incompetence still remain."

A jet of red light streaked across the room hitting Wormtail in the chest. He writhed on the ground, twitching and gagging as every part of him was tortured.

"Who's there?" asked Bertha as Peter fell silent.

Candles stuttered and the fire died a little as the voice answered.

"A shadow of my former self, but it is you my dear who I should be asking that question of."

Bertha's eyes darted around her hutch, a window, a door, her breath coming and going exceedingly fast. Still she struggled at the ropes.

"It will do no good," said the voice in a low hiss "As you will have already noticed I have made it impossible to Disapparate or Apparate into this building and I am assured your bonds are quite firm."

Bertha began to cry and the voice gave a wicked laugh, high and shrill.

"_Crucio_!"

"AAAAAAHHHHHH!"

Bertha shrieked madly under the curse, convulsing so violently that the chair threatened the break under her. The spell lifted.

"Those were not nice thoughts my dear," cackled the voice "You had to be punished. But for other thoughts, thoughts I have seen about a certain boy, you might be rewarded."

"What boy?" choked Bertha.

"Bartimus Crouch," the other replied.

"I don't know any- AAAAAAHHHHHH!"

Again Voldemort put her under the unforgivable curse, holding her under it until froth congealed in her mouth.

"Now what did I say about lies?"

Bertha was struck dumb in the chair. Her eyes were in the back of her head. She couldn't breath. The Dark Lord lifted the curse and Bertha vomited blood all over herself and the room. Her eyes were burnt and gaping, skin blistered and pale. She gasped for air and vomited again, the scarlet river flooding around her like a lake of fading life.

"I saw it," said Voldemort and now his voice was venomous "I saw you enter the crouch's house, I saw you leave, but what happened in-between girl? You cannot hide it from Lord Voldemort!"

Bertha shrieked again, dark smoke rising from her black skin.

"I don't know," she cried pointlessly, helplessly, pleadingly "I don't know."

"Fortunately my dear," said Voldemort "There are ways I can find out."

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

* * *

"All things are going as I had hoped Wormtail."

Peter tried to smile but he could not. His master was happy, but still he was a meek servant grovelling at the feet of his fallen lord. Would this plan work? Could Harry Potter be taken from under Dumbledore's watch to restore Lord Voldemort?

"W-wonderful," stammered Peter as he took a goblet of his master's potion back to a tray by the window.

Peter looked out over the valley where little lights dotted the dark, summer surrounds. The weather was warm and dry yet a fire burned in the room and Nagini slithered about on the hunt for any prey.

"Did you find it?" asked Voldemort "Was it there?"

Peter sighed deeply. That morning he ventured into Little Hangleton, into the town's graveyard, looking for a certain headstone. There he found it, large and grey between that if the fallen's parents, the grave of Tom Riddle, only thirty-six years alive.

"Yes," said Wormtail "It was where you said it should be."

"Excellent," hissed Voldemort "Soon I shall see my father again."

Peter took a glass vial over to the serpent and began to milk it, watching its fangs bleed death into the container.

"Take it and make more Wormtail," said Voldemort watching the venom rise "I am finding I need more frequent meals."

"Yes my lord," nodded Peter getting to his feet and walking back to the tray "I will not be gone long."

Voldemort watched as Peter walked past him towards the door hearing it open.

CRASH!

Voldemort's eyes and ears flashed.

"Wormtail?"

Wormtail however was in the ground, sliding frantically on his back towards the room's far wall. He was looking at something in the hall, terrified even more then he had been when he had first looked upon the current form of Voldemort.

"What is it?" demanded the Dark Lord not hearing or smelling a thing.

There was however a shadow that had fallen across him and as He Who Must Not Be Named looked up his eyes opened as wide as Peter's. He was staring at a man he had long before killed… James Potter.

"Voldemort?" said James with a mocking raised eyebrow.

"This," he motioned with a sweeping hand "Is the great Dark Lord?"

Voldemort however was silent, his dark eyes frozen on the man's face. Peter was still kicking at the floor, trying to get further away. James looked at him and frowned in disgust.

"Shut your m-,"

BOOM!

The wall above Peter exploded in a hail of fire and ash as the killing curse Voldemort had aimed at James Potter had passed right through him. James laughed dryly.

"You'll have to try better then that this time," he scowled, but then smiled looking around "Nice place."

James put his hands behind his back and walked around the room, stepping over Peter cowering on the floor and to look out the sizable blast in the structure.

"Who are you?" Voldemort demanded coolly.

"James Potter," he said simply.

The Dark Lord hissed.

"You are not James Potter, I killed him."

"Hmm," shrugged James.

He walked over to Peter who was sobbing quietly on the ground. Peter gazed up at him with terrified apology, like somehow he could take back his death. But James didn't look interested and simply knelt down to be at Wormtail's eye level.

"Then maybe I'm someone else."

Peter screamed and banged his balding head hard against the wall to get away. James had not spoken those last words; they were soft and feminine with a warmth that was there even in this moment.

"Shut your whimpering you impotent little man," said Lilly Potter "I don't know how I stood it as long as I did. Maybe it was a good thing you killed me."

"Lilly I-,"

"Shh," said Lilly quietly, lifting a finger to Wormtail's lips and looking at him with mock concern.

Her emerald eyes saw right through him. Peter could smell the ripe strawberries of her hair.

"Even now you're thinking about me."

"I, what, no," spluttered Peter.

"HA!" yelled Lilly throwing her head back, chestnut hair billowing behind her "There wasn't a day went by when you didn't gratify yourself thinking of me."

She sneered at him.

"You always were a filthy little rat, taking it up ass from the biggest bully around."

Peter was a mess, crying so harshly the woman in front of him was nothing but a blur. Lilly however had stood again and moved back towards Voldemort. He was silent all through this and apparently had no idea what to do. Lilly spoke for him.

"So here's where you ask yourself" she said darkly "Why would Lilly Potter come here tonight? I mean, you raped me of my son, my life, my husband."

She growled these last words and shot a furious look at Peter.

"You stole everything I had, tore me apart. But then why?" she asked "It could only be one of two things. One, to kill you, which I know you know can't happen; or two-,"

Lilly stared at Voldemort more seriously then she had before.

"I want something."

"What?" asked Voldemort almost involuntary.

Lilly smiled.

"Just three little girls."

The wind blew into the room sending everything dark, so dark only her hair and the Dark Lord's eyes shone in the blackness.

"I don't know how I-,"

"They're at Hogwarts," interrupted Lilly airily "And I need your assistance to get them, versed as you are with the enchantments around the school."

"Why would I help, whatever you are?" asked Voldemort.

"Because Tom, you will whether you like it or not."

Voldemort froze. He looked up at himself, or what could have been him fifty years ago, tall and handsome and whole.

"You killed me Tom," said the man "Killed me and killed my name, perverting it to what you are now."

"No," whispered Voldemort.

"Yes," said the man "Say hello to father."

Spells hit every wall of the room.

"Look at you," spat Tom Riddle in disgust "The filth you are."

"Shut up!"

"I should have hunted you down when you were a child and beat your head in when I had the chance!"

"SHUT UP!" screeched Voldemort.

"What Tom? You couldn't take the fact your stinking whore mother raped a Muggle and left you like the animal you are, alone and broken with the other human trash!"

"SHUT UUUUUUPPPPPP!"

The whole house shook under Voldemort's voice, dust and fire and wind streaking through the air. Peter cowered and hid under his master's furious rage. Then as suddenly as it came it fell away, leaving the house as silent and black as it was before. Voldemort breathed shallowly gazing around.

"Well?" asked a voice and again James Potter stepped out of the shadows, looking at the Dark Lord through his round glasses.

"What do I have to do?" hissed Voldemort obediently.

James smiled.

"Now then, I know I feel better."

* * *

**Now then, who saw that coming?**

**§ - sonofgloin**


	11. That Dolly Song

**Disclaimer**

**All names, places and concepts related to**

**Buffy the Vampire Slayer are the property of Joss**

**Whedon.**

**All names, places and concepts related to**

**Harry Potter are the property of JK Rowling.**

**This applies to the entire work.**

**I have given a rating of PG due to**

**Lite adult themes and some violence.**

**This rating may be increased for later chapters.**

* * *

All the way to Potions on Wednesday Dawn was dodging questions from Elsie about why she seemed so happy.

"You saw Cedric with his shirt off?" she asked as they left the Great Hall and lunch.

"No," smiled Dawn.

"You saw Hermione Granger fall down the marble staircase and break her leg?" asked Elsie as they passed the four house hourglasses.

"No," giggled Dawn although not without a moments pause to secure a mental image.

"You kissed Draco," whispered Elsie as they lined up outside the dungeon.

"NO!" said Dawn rather loudly and defiantly resulting in half the Slytherins and all of the Gryffindors turning to stare.

Trying to hide her pink cheeks and ignore Elsie as the same time, Dawn sat at her usual desk and took out her potions things. Beth who had somehow managed to hear Elsie's comment was along with the blonde Slytherin staring at her as though knowingly.

Unlike their last lesson where Snape sat at his desk and hardly registered as Nevil Longbottom melted his eighth cauldron and Crabbe and Goyle decided to see if essence of slug was edible; now he swept about the room putting potion into each of the student's cauldrons and the class was absolutely silent.

"No Harry, you can't do it!"

"Why not Hermione, lay off him!"

"Shut up you two."

The whole class was looking at the Tragic Trio as they stood rooted in the doorway somehow sure of a repeat of the last lesson.

"Late are we?" asked Snape though not waiting for a response before continuing "And this is not a Quidditch match Potter; if it were you might actually show some skill, twenty points from Gryffindor."

Dawn matched Professor Snape's smirk as Harry, Ron and Hermione took their seats either fuming or close to tears. The Potions Master glanced as the Slytherin and she flashed him a look as though to say 'nice to have you back'.

"Today," said Snape returning to the front of the room "You will all be completing a potion of forgetfulness. I have started the first steps for you-,"

He pointed his wand at the board.

"And there is the completion method."

Dawn hunted through her potions ingredients for Gillywater and fennel root as Elsie still gnawed her ear.

"Just tell me and I'll shut up," said Elsie.

"Shut up or I'll shut you up," reasoned Dawn.

Elsie simply smiled at her with easy disbelief.

"Fine," sighed the blonde girl "But you know I'll find out."

Dawn just shrugged.

With half the lesson gone Dawn and Elsie and Beth's potions were the lime colour they should have been and giving off the distinctive smell that had all three of them checking their wands were still in their pockets every three minutes. Looking around Dawn saw that most of the class were at the same spot. Ron Weasley who had gotten a face full of Hermione Granger's potion fumes while trying to copy kept introducing himself to everyone as though they had never met before, and Kennedy had a blank look on her face as Ron shook her hand enthusiastically that Dawn was sure had nothing to do with the forgetfulness potion. Nevil was the only one in the class not looking around for his bag or checking his pockets for coins as black smoke billowed from his orange potion that was making clucking noises. Luckily for Dawn though this particular draught had made Elsie forget about her little endeavour which made the Slytherin reasonably happy.

Unfortunately, it was charms before dinner and by then Elsie's questioning was back in full swing except now the other fourth years had found out and through summoning cushions to themselves – Dawn had done this on her first attempt much to the displeasure of Draco Malfoy – had joined in the banter.

"Just tell us," Gilrean sighed bringing two cushions to herself at once with a lazy twitch of her wand.

Professor Flitwick was passing by handing out house points galore and Dawn shot the girls and warning look.

"No," she hissed as Filius went to help Goyle who had somehow managed to turn Crabbe's head into a watermelon "I can't".

"Cause you can," said Beth bringing a packet o crisps out of her bag with the same wand movement and call as Gilrean "You just don't want to."

Dawn huffed like a disgruntled troll.

"I have a job."

The resultant squeal caused Professor Flitwick to jump into a nearby stack of books and have them topple over him. None of the Slytherins went to help.

"Where?" shot Pansy.

"When?" asked Beth.

"How?" laughed Draco Malfoy from the next table.

All six girls glared at him before drawing in close to discuss this new revelation.

"It's at the 3R's," said Dawn "And you can't tell anyone."

The girls all nodded in agreement.

"How are you going to get there?" asked Pansy as though she had not escaped Hogwarts Castle every Tuesday night for the past three years.

"Same as ever," answered Dawn summoning a pillow as Flitwick disentangled himself from the book pile and headed their way "After dinner I'll head down to the common room, get ready, and stroll out the door."

Elsie was looking apprehensively at Draco Malfoy who she was sure she caught listening. Dawn caught her eye and shook her head with a smile.

"If he manages the brainpower to say anything I'll just turn him into a pair of Nevil Longbottom's underwear."

Elsie seemed satisfied and got back to work.

* * *

It was a well known fact that the 3R's had among its clientele some of the most famous and well-to-do wizards in the world. The Harland Harpies were known to make frequent trips there for what they said was the atmosphere, but everyone knew really meant the god-like, fold away, masseurs. Because of this Dawn started to get ready for work two and a half hours beforehand. Every mask, matte, cream, clip and comb was applied with more then one other forth-year Slytherin straightening, drying or deliberating over Dawn.

"This would be so much easier with magic," commented Beth as she filed the chips from one of Dawn's freshly cleaned nails.

"I agree," pouted Gilrean.

She was twisting in her chair trying to find a more comfortable spot as she applied Dawn's French tips on the other side. Dawn however looked so scared she might vomit. Her right knee bounced up and down faster then her heart and Paige tutted as she tried to apply the girl's lipstick while Dawn was intent on nervously chewing her bottom one.

"If I do it with magic it will take about three seconds," said Dawn "And then I would have a whole heap of time to do nothing but sit and worry."

Five eyebrows rose in the air and turned to one another.

With thirty minutes left until work started Dawn straightened her shirt, patted her hair and did one last spray of perfume before heading for the dormitory door.

"Good luck," the girls shouted, but Dawn thought that if she opened her mouth to say thankyou she might just scream with fear.

The common room was relatively empty for a Wednesday night and most of the Slytherins that were there were huddled around the fire. Autumn was more to Dawn then rain and hail in England; it was biting cold and thermal underwear most of the time too. She looked bleakly out of the window for the eighty-first time to see deep fog spreading over the grounds.

"And where do you think you're going Summers?"

Draco Malfoy had stepped in front of her wearing a smug grin, and without his usual entourage.

"Your boyfriends want some alone time?" sighed Dawn.

This insult was more for Draco's benefit; she quite liked Crabbe and Goyle. It did not however have the desired effect. Draco still stood firm with that knowing look on his face.

"Well?" he asked putting an arm against a nearby table so she couldn't get past.

"None of your business," said Dawn trying to push through.

There was now only twenty minutes to get to Hogsmead.

"You're in a hurry, have to be somewhere?"

Forgetting all sense of reason and even her newfound magical powers Dawn punched Draco straight in the mouth. He keeled over backwards and hit the floor, blood gushing everywhere.

"You hit me," he said through watering eyes.

"Indeed," reasoned Dawn stepping over him and toward Esmeralda's portrait.

She left Draco in a heap on the floor and positively ran for the oak front doors.

As she reached the marble staircase Dawn nearly ran straight into Andrew.

"What are you doing?" they both asked.

"Nothing," they both replied.

"Look, Andrew, move I, I have to see Hagrid," reasoned Dawn.

"That's Professor Hagrid and _Professor_ Wells to you missy," he said standing up as tall as he could manage and taking a great dignified sniff.

Dawn took in the third eye sporting from his cheek, the feelers growing straight out of his forehead and the still swelling boil on his nose that was filled with thick brown pus.

"More like a lab rat," she grunted to herself.

Andrew turned pink.

"Ten points from Slytherin," snapped Andrew.

"You can't do that," argued Dawn scandalised, forgetting completely how much of a hurry she was in.

Andrew rummaged in a pocket and took out a slip of parchment handing it to Dawn.

_Professor Andrew Wells may deduct house points._

_Professor McGonagall_

Dawn stared at him

"She said I showed reckless enthusiasm and the students seem to enjoy my instructional methodology."

Dawn knew all this meant was that the Huffelpuffs, Slytherins, Ravenclaws and Gryffindors enjoyed seeing Andrew tortured in some new way by Professor Moody each Defence Against the Dark Arts lesson, and that this slip of paper was most likely the result of his incessant questioning of the head of house about why he wasn't allowed to deduct house points. Somehow however it didn't really seem fair.

Andrew had insisted that Dawn could see Rubius – Andrew considered it an insult to call such a man by his last name – tomorrow and that she head back to the common room. He in fact walked back with her to the portrait hole so by the time she had safely gotten away she was already late.

Dawn burst into the night in a rush of hair and profanity. At the front gates her jacket caught on the iron frame and tore nearly completely in half. As she picked herself up off the ground it was to find she had landed in a significant puddle of brown-green muck. At the tracks by Hogsmead station her small heels caught in the sleepers and Dawn only just saved the shoe and herself by jumping into some nearby bushes as the express rocketed past. To top it off, as she rounded the corner near Wedran's Blacksmith she was knocked off her feet by a large black dog, as big as a bear, who licked excitedly at her face and dripped black water on her from its fur that smelled strongly of old garbage and rotten fish.

"Get off Sirius," she hissed, not wanting to draw attention to herself.

"Why?" he asked.

Dawn's eyes shot open as the fugitive lifted her to her feet.

"Change back you spaz, someone will see you."

She pushed the man hard in the chest. He simply gave a wolfish smile.

"Come and visit soon."

With that he fell back into the shaggy dog and trotted off into the darkness.

Dawn looked down at herself and cringed; the dirty torn clothing, the dishevelled, matted hair, the interesting smells coming from herself, and the now bucket loads of dog drool oozing between her fingers.

"Nice night," commented Wedran from his shop just as a sizable chunk glooped to the ground.

Dawn was more then mortified, she was sure to be fired.

At the steps of Ramsey's Rest and Relaxation Dawn ripped out her wand and swished it twice. The first movement cleaned her completely, the second put everything back in the right place, including the dignity she had lost somewhere around Hogwarts. Luckily for Dawn though, she herself did not realise she had left school without a single concealment spell in place.

She opened the door to the 3R's and before she could take anything in she felt a hand clasp around her wrist. Elizabeth guided Dawn into the kitchen with a few apologies to her patrons and turned to gaze at the girl once the door was closed.

"What happened?" she asked imploringly.

At that moment Dawn burst into uncontrollable tears. She sobbed her heart out, tears splashing everywhere, and fell into Liz's arms.

"Oh Dawny, I'm not mad with you dear, what's wrong?"

All Liz could decipher were words like 'Andrew', 'Veela', and 'Spaz'.

She patted Dawn's head in a motherly sort of way.

"Look Dawn,"

She drew Dawn back but not without a strand or two of snot clinging to her shoulder. She handed Dawn a tissue and continued.

"You're late, so what. I was late to eight of my thirteen annulments and I still took everything; including their mistresses' new brooms," she said with a mean yet satisfied glare.

Liz wiped the tears from Dawn's eyes.

"Let's get on with it hey? You'll be fine."

Dawn nodded gratefully and stopped herself from breaking down into unstoppable thankful tears by blowing her nose very loudly. Liz had gone to a platter of cakes and waved her wand over them so they were covered in thick, rich icing.

"Here," she said giving the tray to Dawn "Take these out then I'll show you the ropes."

Dawn headed back into the main room where there were about nine or ten witches. All of them Dawn could tell had a lot of money and a lot of power. One she immediately noticed as Rita Skeeter, the controversial and much hated reporter for the Daily Prophet. She was at the moment having her nails repainted – jet black – while sipping from a glass of imported Fire Whisky. Beside her, talking animatedly to the group at large was a short, round faced woman in a pink cardigan and matching bow in her short curly hair. Dawn handed her a scone without a returned thankyou as another witch answered her.

"Yes Delores," she said "Cornelius won't give into them by a long shot; wanting to come here payed for by us when they have that boat. HA! Karkaroff is mad."

Dawn had no idea what she was talking about but listened all the same.

"Olympe and I are old friends though, introduced Cornelius and I she did. Didn't take much to get him to agree to her flight plan."

She smiled at Dawn and took a piece of coconut fudge.

Dawn's eyes then fell on one of the most beautiful women she had ever seen. There was however something about her Dawn found agonisingly familiar. She had clear blue eyes and fresh white skin. She looked impeccable and almost goddess-like with her long blonde, almost white hair falling gracefully about her shoulders.

"Try the _higgough_ sponge Narcissa," called Rita from the other side of the room "It's delicious, has r-rum in it."

The woman called Narcissa bypassed the sponge and went for a small apricot torte.

"Thankyou," she said briskly to Dawn.

Dawn thought at least that was something.

Liz had by then come back out of the office and was showing Dawn around. The ladies were occupied with facials, trims and massages from Seth and Sebastian; Dawn even saw Skeeter push a few gold coins into the pockets of the shirtless 3R's workers – There was apparently also an abundance of French Elf-Made Wine at seventy galleons a bottle.

"Does she know they're not real?" asked Dawn as Rita then added some silver.

"Probably," smiled Liz "But she's not hurting. That's a few more galleons for us and it's always fun to get the gold out when I am putting them away."

Dawn grinned and wondered if that was in her job description too.

Two hours into her shift Dawn thought everything had gone exceedingly well. Despite being late the current atmosphere made up for everything. The women were laughing and chatting and even more customers had come in. She had already received twelve galleons and three sickles in tips and was now showing two of the patrons out the door.

"Night, Mrs Fudge, Mrs Umbridge."

"Goodnight dear," they both said.

"Thankyou," Mrs Fudge called back from the street before Apparating.

Dawn closed the door. Inside the women were talking about an article Rita Skeeter had just written; a story outwardly blaming everyone for the current political climate except Rita herself.

"So they still don't know?" asked one witch looking very nonplussed.

"No," shrugged Rita "No closer to finding them."

Dawn noticed the reporter looking very closely at Narcissa.

"You want something Rita?" she asked.

"No dear," smiled Skeeter not turning away "Nothing."

Dawn knew they were talking about the attacks on the Muggles at the Quidditch World Cup.

"They are okay now though aren't they?"

Twelve heads turned to look at Dawn, including that of Elizabeth Ramsey. All went quiet. They then turned back to their conversation.

"My House Elf has been shocking at the moment," commented one witch "And all the canings have done nothing."

There was a murmur of agreement.

"You cane your House Elf?" asked Dawn shocked.

"At least you have a servant Dot," said Narcissa ignoring the Slytherin.

She took a long look at Dawn.

"Although I may be better off without the help."

All the women giggled except Liz, and Rita who had passed out.

Dawn's stomach crashed into her feet and her throat was so painful she couldn't swallow. These women she didn't know, had no connection to, had openly humiliated her because she was concerned for people's lives. Dawn didn't know whether to cry or scream, to curse every one of them for being so horrible. She needed this job though. She took out her wand and pointed it at the store cupboard where a broom glided out and started to sweep the floor of its own accord. The forth year manoeuvred it into a back room and away from the crowd.

"Don't worry about them," assured Liz following and putting an arm around Dawn "Their just stuck in the old way of thinking. Most of them were in Slytherin like you. It's all about the pure blood for them. Muggle borns and House Elves rate pretty highly on their sneak-o-scopes."

Dawn sniffed and actually smiled.

"That's funny," she said "Because I'm Muggle born and in Slytherin, go figure."

"Is that so?"

Dawn and Liz turned. Standing behind them and holding an empty teacup was the woman Dawn knew as Narcissa. The blonde woman was sneering at both of them.

"I thought you hade more sense Elizabeth, hiring help like this. She must have hoodwinked the sorting hat to be in the house of Salazar."

"Now really Narcissa, I-,"

"Good evening Mrs Ramsey," concluded the patron handing her empty cup to Dawn without a look "I don't know when I will be in next."

Narcissa looked at Dawn as if to say 'I'll only be back when you fire this Kappa'.

Dawn and Liz hurried out after her but not before the well-to-do witch could mumble a few words to the small group. They all looked accusingly at the fifteen year old, then began to gather their things.

"Going are we ladies?" snorted Rita in her daze.

There was a general mumble of consent.

Liz farewelled them graciously out the door and as it snapped too the broom Dawn had bewitched clattered to the floor.

"Dawn-,"

"Don't."

Dawn was crying silent tears.

"Just don't say it Liz."

The Slytherin took her jacket from the coat stand and stepped into the night without a goodbye, or her severance pay.

CRACK-BOOM

Dawn walked into the street and looked up. Like on cue it started to pour.

"Nice," she commented as she slowly sloshed her way back towards the castle.

* * *

Dawn stepped into the dungeon common room, wet and frozen. The fire had almost died and the room was completely deserted. What would the girls say when they found out Dawn was fired on her first night of work? Dawn then wondered if the Double-Meat Palace was doing late year recruitment. All she wanted now though was to go and have a hot bath and hopefully drown in the process.

As she slopped her way across the panelled floor leaving drips everywhere something caught her eye. There was someone sitting in a chair by the fire. Dawn would have left them there but had an inkling she played a part in them being there.

Draco Malfoy was staring at the dying embers. In the low light Dawn caught his swollen lip and bruised cheek.

"_Incendio_."

The fire roared back to life and Dawn sat down tentatively.

"Draco-,"

"Don't."

Malfoy turned his head slowly towards her.

"Just don't say it Dawn."

He looked back at the flames then stood and left the common room for the boy's dorm without another word.

"I only hit him," said Dawn shaking her head.

She peeled her jacket from her back and squelched her way to bed.

* * *

"So what if you're Muggle born?" asked Kennedy as she crunched on a piece of toast at breakfast the next day "Andrew's got four arms and no one holds it against him."

Amanda, Kennedy and Dawn watched as Andrew walked past their table carrying a goblet, a tray, a plate and some serviettes, one in each of his newly sprouted hands. Dawn nodded but didn't answer, and the appearance of a small, red-headed girl had drawn the attention of the Gryffindor anyway.

"It will be fine," assured Amanda patting Dawn's hand from across the table "It will all blow over."

Dawn raised an eyebrow.

"Fine and blow over are words that are usually the prequel to something huge."

"We discussing Huffelpuff Seekers again?"

Beth and Pansy had just arrived at the Ravenclaw table and sat next to the other girls.

"No, no," answered Amanda "Everyone just found out Dawn was Mug-,"

Dawn's eyes flew open and luckily the Ravenclaw was quicker on the uptake then Xander ever was.

"Mug, muggy, she was muggy."

Dawn grimaced inwardly.

"All hot and kinda sweaty," finished Amanda with an apologetic look.

"It was freezing last night," questioned Pansy as she reached for the porridge.

"She was fired."

"KENNEDY!"

"What? You were."

Dawn slumped into her cornflakes. Luckily the near at hand and newly arrived Rona moved the bowl just in time.

"What's with her?"

"I don't want to talk about it,' Dawn mumbled from beneath her arms.

"She was fired," said Kennedy.

"What happened?" asked Beth.

She blanched.

"Liz didn't ask you to cook did she?"

Dawn was saved from answering by the flurry of owls that had just entered the Great Hall. Beth had gotten a letter from her older sister who worked for the Ministry of Magic in London and Dawn was surprised as a letter clattered onto her head. It was carried by a sleek looking screech owl.

"Its bad news," mumbled Dawn, again from beneath her arms "I'm all bad news'd out for today."

Amanda picked up the letter but Beth took it off her. In the top left corner was the insignia of the 3R's.

"It's from Liz," she told Dawn.

"It's probably the official termination papers," said Kennedy as she bit into another bit of toast.

"Not helping," grumbled the Slytherin who had not surfaced for the last ten minutes.

Beth opened the letter.

"Dear Dawn. I don't know what you thought I was going to say to you last night but it certainly wasn't going to be to fire you. I don't care that you're-,"

Beth stopped and lowered the pink parchment staring at Dawn with a strange look on her face.

"Read it," said Pansy.

"I don't care that you're, Muggle born, or even if your father was a Grindylow. I wanted Dawn Summers to work for me and that means every part of her. Those snotty witches can go to Puddifoot's for all I care. Well, maybe not there, but you understand what I mean. As such dear I expect you to be at work tonight, or I might have to consider firing you. Liz."

The table was quiet.

"You're Muggle born?" whispered Pansy "But Dawn, how are you in Slytherin?"

Dawn finally lifted her head. Her eyes were bloodshot and teary.

"I don't know, the hat just put me there. Does it matter?"

Dawn was so ready to be angry and resentful, so ready to ask Moody how to give people extra limbs.

"Of course not."

Dawn turned around in her seat to see Elsie, Gilrean and Paige.

"How could you think we wouldn't like you or be your best friends because you are Muggle born?"

Dawn was eyeing off Hermione who was at the other end of the table talking to the Weasley twins.

Elsie caught her eye.

"We don't like Granger because she is an insufferable know-it-all, not because she has non-magic parents."

"Really?" asked Dawn with an apprehensive smile.

"Really," said Elsie definitely "And hurry up and eat or we'll be late for class."

That night all six girls were huddled around the Slytherin fireplace. The events of the past two days seemed like nothing and there had been no more mention of Dawn's Muggle leanings. Dawn was passing her packet of Bertie Bot's Every Flavour Beans to Elsie while listening blandly to the Wireless Wizarding Network. She noticed Crabbe and Goyle floating around the centre of the room looking utterly lost without their white-headed leader. Since the night before there had been an apparent lack of Draco Malfoy in and around the Slytherin haunts. Dawn was trying her best not to blame herself for the situation but rather some type of bowel irritation.

"You're joking!"

Dawn broke out of her haze and tuned back into the gossip-esk conversation.

"Who's joking?" she asked spitting her hair flavoured bean into the fire, epitomising every aspect of the word 'lady'.

"No one," answered Pansy sitting up straighter and leaning in closer.

The girls were all looking expectantly at Paige for answers so Dawn thought she better join in.

"So who was it?" asked Beth.

"Well, I couldn't see them," answered Paige.

The girls gave a crestfallen groan.

"But they were tall and had a Ravenclaw tie. And the pair were looking mighty friendly if I do say so myself."

"What are we talking about?" asked Dawn shaking her head "I'm lost."

"Diggory!" shouted the girls.

"Honestly Dawn," said Gilrean "You miss all the juicy gossip."

"So he was making out with someone?"

"Cedric doesn't _make out_," said Pansy looking like Dawn had called her the pushy queen on slut town.

"Yeah," interjected Beth "He more, I don't know-,"

"Takes you into his eyes and holds you there with his hard and masculine arms," provided Elsie.

All the girls gave a dreamy sigh, all except Dawn. Even Gilrean and Paige were looking far away, and they weren't one for the timber.

Dawn looked at her watch.

"Well ladies, time to bite the bullet."

"Mmm?" they mused in unison.

Dawn rolled her eyes and went over to the portrait.

"Off somewhere are we Miss Summers?" asked Esmeralda "And this late at night?"

"Yeah," said Dawn shrugging "I have to go to work."

"Okay," chirped the dark-haired witch "Have fun, just watch the forth floor if you go up there later. I had a tip-off from Vi that that Wells fellow is still liquefied up there."

Twenty minutes later Dawn was opening the door to the 3R's. Before she got there her stomach had been swelling with guilt and a foreboding that might have found her being pelted with doxy eggs on entering the establishment. To her surprise and happiness though, a great wave of busy murmur and smell of Elf Wine met her as she stepped through the opening. Within seconds Liz had come over to Dawn and wrapped her up in her arms.

"Oh Dawn, I'm so glad you came!"

"Liz I have to talk to you."

"And to think that woman was so horrible to you. She sounded like one of my husband's new wives before I hexed their mouths shut."

"Liz-,"

"But that's all behind us now; I'll just go and get your first order."

"Liz!"

Liz stopped dead and looked at Dawn.

"Liz," said Dawn "I can't work here anymore."

"But why?" gasped Elizabeth holding her chest "If it was Narcissa we can always send her some cursed fudge."

"No," said Dawn but not without a grateful smile.

It meant a lot that Liz would poison someone for her.

"There are just too many issues and not enough time to work through them all."

Dawn sighed.

"Liz you are a great and beautiful woman who has done so much for me; and thankyou for that. But knowing what can be out there I just need to take my time to absorb it all."

Dawn then pulled a frame from her backpack that was a picture of Liz and the girls on Dawn's first visit over a month ago. Liz took one look at it and threw herself onto Dawn's shoulder in a fit of senseless sobs. After ten minutes however Dawn was able to prize Liz off her arm.

"Look Liz, I have to get back up to school."

"Fine, fine," sniffed Liz mopping her eyes on a green-silk handkerchief "You best be off then, don't want to get into trouble… For a third time."

Dawn gave a guilty grin and walked out the door into the night.

When she was on the street however a new idea hit her. The girls weren't expecting her back for hours and a certain black dog had asked her only two days ago for a long awaited visit. Dawn looked East and saw Hogwarts shining warmly in the distance, then South-West and the mountains climbing darkly in the night. It was an easy decision.

"Damn logs, _lumos_."

A beam of light sped from Dawn's wand and hit the bracken under Hogsmead woods. She had been walking – or more fumbling – in the dark for a good hour when her fifth stubbed toe made her take out her wand. There was all manner of squeaks and squawks around her but luckily none of them took the form of a Hogwarts teacher.

After a good hour and a half however Dawn had nearly reached the opening to Sirius' cave. She would have been there sooner but no moon and a ton of food on her back wasn't helping matters. With a bit of effort and many a curse-word Dawn found the cave opening and began to squeeze herself inside.

The walls were slimy from all the rain and she fancied she heard Buckbeak grunting loudly from inside the rock. As Dawn moved further in the grunting got louder and more erratic. Sirius was in trouble.

"Sirius, SIRIUS!" she yelled shimmying between the rocks.

Aurors had him, Dementors, the Ministry… Dawn burst into the cave which was completely dark.

"_Lumos Solem_!" she roared.

A brilliant orb of sunlight jetted from her wand and hovered in midair illuminating the cave as though it was twelve in the afternoon. The grunting had stopped and two heads popped up from behind the sleeping Hippogriff.

Dawn's eyes opened in shock. The first was the familiar shaggy head of the Azkaban fugitive, very red in the face and as shocked as the Slytherin. The other however Dawn had not expected at all.

"ANYA!"

"What?" said Anya reaching around on the floor.

Dawn looked around to see robes and shirts and underwear littering the ground.

"You're having sex!... With Sirius!"

"Hey," said Sirius joining in the clothes hunt "Is it that hard to believe?"

Dawn's jaw had dropped. She spun around, shut her eyes and clamped her hands over her ears.

"I'm not seeing this, I'm not hearing this."

Her stomach lurched.

"Oh god, I'm going to have to see a psychiatrist."

When the sounds of the hurried re-pantsing finished Dawn turned back around. Anya was walking past her with her head lowered.

"Dawn," she nodded.

"Ah Anya?"

Anya stopped.

Dawn bent down and picked up a bright pink bra.

"You forgot this."

Anya smiled weakly, took the underwear off the forth-year and hurried out of the cave.

Dawn rounded on Sirius. He was looking very pleased with himself. When Dawn scowled however he didn't look so cavalier.

"Anya?" questioned Dawn

"We had a thing," growled Sirius "Didn't last."

"Obviously," murmured Dawn rolling her eyes "When?"

"Bout twenty years ago," said Sirius "Just out of Hogwarts."

Dawn thought for a minute.

"She was still a demon then."

Sirius was buttoning his shirt and wearing that same self-satisfied grin.

"She was," he remembered "One of my Ravenclaw _friends_ summoned her to do me in after and extremely eventful date. But what can I say? When she met me she couldn't resist my boyish charm."

Dawn flung her backpack to the ground.

"This is way too gross; she's like 1028 years old."

"Yeah but-,"

"No, no, no, no, lah, lah, lah, enough," Dawn shivered "Hopefully there is enough food in here to shut you up."

The mention of food had Sirius and Buckbeak awake and completely distracted. Not only had she brought two hams, four chickens, twelve rolls, six cakes, and a gallon of pumpkin juice for the man, she had somehow managed to locate a healthy sized basket of dead ferrets for the hippogriff.

"Thanks Dawn," said Sirius thickly as he bit into his third piece of apple and hazelnut sponge "It's really hitting the spot."

He took a large gulp and spoke again.

"So how come you've come up here tonight? Don't you have a Hogsmead weekend soon? I thought Rona, Kennedy and Amanda might have come too."

Dawn explained about her job and why she had quit.

"Narcissa," said Sirius with his brow furrowed "Not Narcissa Malfoy?"

Something sparked deep in Dawn's mind; how could she have been so stupid not to see it? They were so alike it was scary.

"Narcissa is Draco Malfoy's mother."

Sirius shrugged.

"I think that's his name. She's also the wife of one of the highest ranking Death Eaters in Voldemort's legion."

Dawn's face fell.

"Are you okay Dawn?" asked Sirius with a huge swig of juice.

The Slytherins interest in the family connection suddenly turned to dread. How much would Narcissa tell her son in his monthly care package letter; especially if he had mentioned a new American female addition to the Slytherin ranks? Something just didn't feel right.

"Sirius I have to go."

"Okay," he shouted at Dawn as she bolted for the cave entrance.

Dawn ran all the way back to Hogwarts. As soon as the Malfoy family had been mentioned she had a terrible feeling in her stomach. Something bad had happened.

As she pushed open Esmeralda's portrait the whole of Slytherin common room turned to look at her. Some looked scared and others angry. There was however a strong lack of smiles and hello's. Dawn ran across the floor and up the stairs, though not nearly halfway up she crashed into a crowd of people.

"Move," said Dawn pushing past "I need to get through."

Some positively jumped aside while others turned their backs on her and walked away. At the entrance to the forth-year dorm room she met Beth and Elsie. Beth was in tears in Elsie's arms and Pansy was standing behind them, pale and sick-looking with her arms clinging across her chest.

"Its, its just happened."

Dawn couldn't see what they were looking at so took a few steps forward. Her stomach fell.

Paige and Gilrean were scavenging through the remains of the girl's dorm. Everything was destroyed. Beds were hacked at and most were in splinters, sheets and hangings slashed to nothing. Each of the girl's trunks had been turned out and even now Paige held the ashes of her grandmother's antique music box in her hands.

"What, what the hell?" uttered Dawn, too shocked for anything else.

She looked at her fellow forth-years but none of them spoke. Elsie simply pointed to the door. The cedar hanging was off its hinges and broken across the middle; someone had blown it apart with their wand. This was not what Elsie had meant though. Burnt across it in large letters were three words:

"FILTHY MUDBLOOD LOVERS"

Dawn's eyes narrowed. She ripped out her wand. He was going to pay.


	12. Try, Try Again

**Disclaimer**

**All names, places and concepts related to**

**Buffy the Vampire Slayer are the property of Joss**

**Whedon.**

**All names, places and concepts related to**

**Harry Potter are the property of JK Rowling.**

**This applies to the entire work.**

**I have given a rating of M due to**

**Adult themes and some violence.**

**This rating may be increased for later chapters.**

* * *

**AN:** Here it is finally. Hope you enjoy and forgiv

§- sonofgloin

* * *

Dawn shook where she was standing. Her jaw was rigid, her eyes ablaze.

"Where is he?" she growled.

No one moved.

"WHERE!"

She turned to Crabbe and Goyle who stood nearby, looking just as shocked as the other forth years. They didn't answer.

"Move," hissed Dawn pushing them both roughly aside.

"Dawn," called Elsie reviving a little "Where are you going?"

Dawn didn't hear her friend though; the Slytherin common room had melted away and all that was left was her grim determination and purpose.

She prowled down the dorm staircase and looked both ways. Then she saw it, saw him sitting in a chair by the fireside.

BOOM!

Leather seating exploded in a burning of ash and flame, with Draco thrown halfway across the room. People screamed and tried to get out of the way as Dawn raised her wand again.

Draco was on the floor struggling to get up; there was a large gash on his arm bleeding all over the floor.

"What are you doing?" he pleaded as Dawn headed toward him.

He struggled to stand but couldn't. Dawn swished her wand again muttering low words and Draco streaked through the air crashing into a table and sliding painfully to the floor. Several people were yelling at her but none of them were distinct enough to answer. She didn't care though; all that mattered was hurting him.

Draco wasn't moving as much this time; he rolled onto his side with a groan and coughed blood over the wooden panelling.

"AAAAAAHHHHHH!"

Then he screamed, he screamed so loud people covered their ears.

"DAWN, DAWN DON'T, PLEASE, AAAHHH!"

"Shut up!" yelled Dawn "YOU DON'T DESERVE TO BEG!"

She aimed her wand at Draco and he was hit with a jet of black light, and then fell quite still. He was breathing fast, turning in agony, covered in blood, but made no more attempts to reason with the Slytherin.

Somehow she managed to lift him to his feet and with surprising strength push him into a wall.

"Why did you do it?" she spat.

She hit him when he didn't answer.

"WHY!"

Her wand dug deep into his neck.

"Do what?" Draco screamed.

Dawn took a deadly furious breath and raised her and high over her head.

"_Expelliarmus_!"

Dawn's wand shot out of her hand and clattered down ten feet away. She turned and saw Elsie pointing her own wand at them.

Dawn let Draco go and he slumped to the floor, shaking with pain.

"What are you doing?" asked Dawn dumbstruck "This pig destroyed everything."

"Dawn, it wasn't him," shouted Beth.

Dawn refused to believe this.

"No, his mother knew about me, it was him."

"Dawn, he's been with us all night," cried Beth who was looking at Malfoy shaking on the floor.

Dawn's stomach fell.

"Then, then he told someone to do it," reasoned Dawn.

But the look on everyone's face told her the truth.

"He didn't do it," she whispered.

Dawn looked Dawn at Draco in his heap.

"Oh god."

* * *

Dawn sat in silence in the potions dungeon, two people either side of her.

"So what did you do this time?"

"Nothing," said George Weasley innocently.

Dawn looked to her left.

"I agree," said Fred Weasley "It was nothing."

All three then looked through the open door into the corridor to where there was still a healthy amount of canary cream flooding the hall.

"You?" asked Fred.

Dawn sighed.

"Nearly killed Draco Malfoy."

Fred whistled.

"And they still gave you detention?" asked George.

"It's not funny," said Dawn "I'm lucky I wasn't expelled."

It was now Saturday the 11th of October and the three of them sat awaiting their fate in Professor Snape's classroom.

When Dawn had been stopped from finishing off Draco, the girls with the help of Crabbe and Goyle rushed him to the hospital wing. When Madam Pomfrey, and subsequently Professors' Snape and Dumbledore had asked what happened the Slytherins could do little but tell the truth. As such, Dawn now found herself in detention again, with the Weasley twins… again.

"And Dumbledore didn't chuck you out?" asked George flabbergasted as Dawn told them how she hexed and jinxed Malfoy to within an inch of his life.

"Imagine what his mother will say now," added Fred "Now you've landed her precious in hospital."

For that was where Draco still was. Madam Pomfrey had insisted he stay there until classes on Monday.

"I don't want to think about it," groaned Dawn "I feel bad enough as it is."

"You could always feel worse," mumbled George under his breath looking at Professor Snape as he stormed into the room.

"You two nuisances are to go straight to Mr Filch in the girl's bathroom on the second floor," demanded Snape to Fred and George "Peeves has convinced that simpering ghost who lives in there to flood it once more. There are several deposits that need cleaning by hand."

Fred and George grimaced but got to their feet slowly and left nonetheless.

"A-and me?" asked Dawn.

Professor Snape looked at her and Dawn felt no one had ever looked more disappointed in her then he did at that moment.

"Follow me," he said simply.

Snape swept from the room and Dawn slumped out after him. She was sad to find no wooden furniture about when she thought this night couldn't get any worse.

One thing Dawn had learnt rather fast at Hogwarts was that no matter how bad things were, they could most certainly get worse. And to her dismay she found herself levelling out once more on the seventh floor and stopping in front of the familiar stone gargoyle.

"Acid pop," said Professor Snape and the statue jumped aside.

"After you Miss Summers."

Dawn stepped onto the revolving staircase and cringed inwardly at what was coming next. The door to Dumbledore's office opened and Dawn nearly fell over.

She had not expected this. Narcissa Malfoy and who Dawn suspected was her husband were seated at Dumbledore's desk.

Dawn and Professor Snape walked in and sat next to them. When Dawn took her seat Mr and Mrs Malfoy stared daggers at her.

They were all in silence for a while then Dumbledore spoke.

"Dawn, you have been called here tonight because Mr and Mrs Malfoy here," he indicated to them with a small nod "Wish to question my decision about not expelling you."

"There should have been no question Dumbledore," spat Mr Malfoy "She attacked our son!"

"Thankyou Lucius," said Dumbledore quite calmly "I am well aware of the situation."

Dumbledore pressed the tips of his fingers together and spoke again.

"I have explained the reasoning for my decision-,"

"Explained," hissed Lucius, "Explained why this deviant attacked our son and has had no punishment!"

Dumbledore cleared his throat.

"Dawn has received detention-,"

"Detention," interrupted Lucius for the second time "Detention is just punishment for vicious assault?"

The headmaster looked through his half-moon spectacles at Mr Malfoy then at Dawn. She lowered her eyes but wondered intently as Dumbledore reached into his robes.

The Slytherin was just as dumbstruck as Lucius as Dumbledore pushed a folded piece of crisp, white parchment across the table, while Narcissa, who had until now shown her disapproval through severe clickings of her tongue, had fallen quite silent.

"What's this?" asked Lucius indicating the letter "Some miraculous note that somehow justifies this girl's actions?"

Dumbledore smiled.

"Not quite Lucius, but perhaps you would like to read it all the same."

Dawn watched as Mr Malfoy took up the parchment and began to read. As his eyes scanned the page his face got progressively whiter – which amazed the forth year.

"I, I see," stumbled Lucius moving the letter towards his pocket "But that still-,"

It was Dumbledore's turn to interrupt.

"I was quite hoping Miss Summers could look at that first Lucius before it, ah, disappears."

Malfoy practically threw the parchment across the desk and Dawn tentatively picked it up. Narcissa had still made no sound and Dawn was flabbergasted to think that this note had somehow absolved her from expulsion.

It was written in deep emerald ink.

_Dear Draco,_

_I have recently heard that an American has come to Hogwarts and has been sorted into Slytherin. What is worse, and I assure you I do not know how it happened, this girl is a Mudblood. I was not the only one to hear this information and I am warning you now to stay away from Dawn Summers._

_You may also do well to tell your fellow classmates of this intrusion. They should be alerted to the kind of filth associating with them._

_I will say not more here except that any loyalty you may have had to this girl should be forgotten. Mudbloods and blood traitors will all meet the same end._

_Your Mother_

_P.S. Your Father says hi._

Dawn didn't know what to think. Narcissa had told Draco to spread the word that she, Dawn was Muggle born, and even if he had no physical hand in the destruction on the forth year girl's dorm, it certainly seemed that he had sparked the attack.

Thankfully Dumbledore spoke again.

"So you see, while I will never condone the behaviour of Miss Summers, she was not the only guilty party. Her actions were grievous and warranted expulsion, yet it seems they were not spontaneous, and further, fuelled by the anger of the attack on her and her friends. Therefore that is why she is still at Hogwarts and receiving a month of detention."

Mr Malfoy looked furious.

"And where did you find this letter?" he demanded.

"Oh," chuckled Dumbledore "It just seemed to turn up after the attack."

Dawn was sure she cause the word 'ridiculous' under Mrs Malfoy's breath.

Lucius stood up and so did his wife.

"Good evening Dumbledore."

"Lucius," nodded the headmaster "Narcissa, always so nice to see you."

The Malfoy's turned and stormed out of the office.

Dawn couldn't tell if she was thankful or ready to explode. She lowered the letter.

"Draco told people to do this?" she asked.

Dumbledore sighed.

"Mr Malfoy did in fact tell several students of your parentage yes, but I feel those responsible acted of their own will."

"How do you know?" asked Dawn rather impolitely "Sir, I mean."

"Well," said Dumbledore airily like he was discussing the weather over pumpkin juice "When this letter turned up several others found their way to my desk also, some I am afraid to say that were a lot more colourful then this."

He took the parchment off Dawn, stood, and went to the handsome fire by his far wall.

"The students responsible have been suspended. That kind of attack is unacceptable from any Hogwarts student."

He threw the parchment into the flames.

"And Malfoy?" asked Dawn despite herself.

Dumbledore smiled.

"Well," he said "I think you have punished him quite will enough don't you?"

Dawn suddenly felt rather guilty, as the headmaster warmed himself by the flames.

"And, and me?"

Dumbledore nodded towards Professor Snape.

"Severus will be responsible for your punishment. Off you go."

Both Snape and Dawn stood and left the office. He said nothing as they descended the stone spiral steps and moved out into the corridor.

"Sir?"

"I'll see you in my office Monday night Miss Summers."

And he walked off down the nearest staircase.

* * *

Draco opened his eyes and would have laughed if he wasn't in so much pain. Framing his sight was the biggest teddy bear he had ever seen – and he had been to Madam Puddifoot's on Valentines Day – slowly moving towards him making several grunting noises.

The bear stopped and flopped to the floor and Dawn popped out from behind it levitating a large breakfast tray with her wand and several bags of Liz Ramsey's best imported sweets.

"Morning,' said Dawn setting down the tray which held mounds of pancakes and eggs and bacon along with about a gallon of pumpkin juice.

"Hi," said Draco, groaning under the tray's weight but trying not to show it.

Dawn gave a nervous smile not really sure what to say. She had only three days ago nearly killed the boy lying in the hospital bed in front of her.

"I would have been to visit before now," reasoned Dawn "But Madam Pomfrey wouldn't let us in. I think she thought I'd come to finish you off or something."

Draco dropped his fork of eggs and looked at her rather alarmed.

"You haven't have you?"

"No!" said Dawn rather defiantly, to which Madam Pomfrey stuck her head out of her office.

"Miss Summers, do keep your voice down, other patients need their rest."

Dawn apologised and looked around the room.

Across from Draco was a first year Huffelpuff that had a carrot growing out of his left nostril, and next to him a third year Gryffindor that had his whole fist in his mouth. It looked as though someone had dared him to attempt the feat then for a joke had applied a permanent sticking charm and ran when they couldn't pull off the counter jinx.

"I guess you don't have it so bad," commented Dawn, but Draco didn't seem to share her sentiments.

Dawn stayed with Draco for about half an hour by which time he had only made the smallest of dents in the mountain of food. Between each mouthful she was telling Draco about all he had missed, but in a rather polite way.

"Granger cried again in potions because I got the top mark for our forgetfulness potion, then again in Arithmancy because Professor Vector gave Amanda the 'Award for Arithmetic and Grammatical Skill in Ancient Mathematical Computations'."

Draco stared blankly at her.

"I don't get it either," said Dawn "But Amanda seemed happy."

Draco suddenly smiled.

"What?" asked Dawn.

"Maybe Granger should take Magical Cookery. Then she could have a chance at beating the firestorm that is Dawn Summers."

He shrugged.

"Or contribute to the one she caused in the kitchens."

Dawn's eyes narrowed as Draco burst out laughing.

"You heard about that?"

"Of course,' said Draco, tears streaming out his eyes "Pansy came to visit about an hour ago."

Dawn flushed.

"So I left the oven door open. So it sparked a small yet containable fire-,"

"Which caught onto a few tapestries and a cleaning store cupboard," added Draco clutching painfully at his side.

Dawn pulled out her wand and swished it abruptly. All the food in front of Draco vanished and was replaced with a pile of school books. Dawn stood up.

"Come on Summers," pleaded Draco "It was only a joke."

Dawn gave a false laugh.

"Snape says since you have regained consciousness you can do your homework again."

She turned and walked towards the door.

"Dawn?"

"See you Malfoy."

Draco slumped into his pillows shaking his head and was unable to see the substantial smile lining Dawn's face as she walked down the hall back to Slytherin common room.

When Dawn stepped back into the long, low room there seemed a sudden abundance of free chairs. Where moments before she was convinced she saw a gaggle of green and black, when her eyes swept the space again there was nothing but a few stray bits of parchment or a half played game of Gobstones.

Dawn headed towards the stairs but was stopped by Millicent Bulstrode.

"Hey Millicent, have you noticed – ooph!"

Millicent pushed a hurriedly wrapped parcel into Dawn's chest.

"Hi," said Millicent "Um this is for you; I have to go now."

The fifth year hardly made eye contact and sped off again.

"What's going on?" Dawn asked herself.

Shaking her head she made her way up the staircase and met only retreating backs where before the Slytherins had been coming towards her.

She opened the dorm door confusedly and stopped on the threshold.

The room was full of commotion, not to mention house elves. After the attack the forth year girls had camped out in sleeping bags in the common room while investigations had been made. With all that had been going on that day Dawn had forgotten all about it, and the remodelling.

Sawdust and screws were flying through the air. Bedding was being resewn and a grizzled looking house elf was barking orders at another elf carving a new bed head with a flame wreathed saw.

"What is Miss doing here? Is she not seeing the note?'

"Yes but-," began Dawn.

"AAAHHH!"

The house elf with the saw caught sight of Dawn and sped off through the room, finally upending a bucket of water and hiding under it.

"Dobby get out of there!" yelled the old elf.

"NO!" screeched Dobby "Dobby is not coming out now, not with the Summers here."

CLANG

"Dobby is being-,"

CLANG

"Silly. Dobby must-,"

CLANG

"Winky stop it!"

Dawn now watched as another house elf banged waywardly on the bucket with a hammer while taking swigs of butterbeer and swaying dangerously.

The old house elf was trying not only to pry Dobby from the bucket but fend off the stonkered Winky and duck the now loose magical saw.

"Is there something Miss was wanting?" he yelled.

"Oh, um, n-no," said Dawn "I'll just go."

She slammed the door to hear a tremendous crash from inside the room and the cries of many scurrying house elves.

After a hurried and lonely search of the castle – If Dawn didn't know Apparating wasn't possible at Hogwarts she would have thought most of the students and half the staff were achieving the feat in front of her – she found the other forth year girls huddled in one of the last sunny alcoves in a busy courtyard.

Dawn watched as several students shifted their weight between feet and gave furtive glances to the only entrance to the courtyard that Dawn had just come through.

"Okay, what's going on?" asked Dawn as three Gryffindor second years backed slowly towards the exit.

Beth looked at the others then at Dawn.

"Threre frad oo."

"What?" said Dawn.

Beth unravelled the green and silver scarf that wrapped nearly her whole head and spoke again.

"They're afraid of you."

"What? Why?" asked Dawn, although she thought she may be repressing the knowledge of the fact.

"Draco," said Pansy "You nearly killed him."

Dawn thought she caught more then general disapproval in the girl's voice.

"And now people are scared of you."

"Terrified," added Gilrean.

"To the point of defecation," helped Beth.

Dawn shook her head.

"Well-,"

She paused.

"What ever happened to the enemy of my enemy is my friend, huh?"

"When said enemy one doesn't just decide to take on said enemy two, who by the way happens to be a member of one of the richest and most politically powerful families in the wizarding world, but knowingly hexes him nearly to death anyway-,"

Elsie took a breath.

"Awe and admiration soon turns to 'Oh my god, please don't point your wand at me'."

Dawn sat down and put her head in her hands.

Beth patted her shoulder.

"There is an upside."

"What?" asked Dawn.

"We're getting some of the fear flow-over," she smiled "Terry Boot in Ravenclaw gave me a whole box of sugar quills as a protection payment."

Beth rummaged in her bag then shoved the box under Dawn's nose.

"Want one?" she asked.

Dawn looked at the box then the girls.

"I suppose so," she said dismally, choosing a green and black one.

She sucked the liquorice-mint for a minute then spoke again.

"That still doesn't solve my Draco Problems."

"Don't worry,' said Paige pulling her jacket around her as the sun disappeared behind the battlements of North tower "When Draco gets out of the hospital and everyone sees he's okay they'll forget the Slytherin fear and go back to plain old Slytherin loathing."

"Yeah," added Elsie "Probably because they realised they would have been better off if you finished him off."

* * *

"They keep smiling and waving," hissed Dawn through gritted teeth.

"Just smile back and eat your breakfast,' advised Elsie who was hiding behind a large cereal box.

Dawn tried to smile but only managed a look of a painful wince.

Despite the fear and enmity from the school, Dawn found this last effect of the 'Draco Incident' – for that is what they now called it – most disturbing of all.

The Tragic Trio had overnight wanted to be her best friends.

The night after the incident happened Hermione Granger actually hugged Dawn as she left the girls bathroom on the third floor and since then had been waylaying her at every opportunity to talk potions and enchantments. At first Dawn thought she could escape back into the bathroom but it was no use; the Gryffindor stood outside the stall waiting for the Slytherin and hardly took a breath.

Ron Weasley was just as bad. Every time Dawn turned around she found the ginger forth year at her shoulder wanting to carry her books for her and laughing hysterically even when she told him quite forcefully to go away.

The worst however, thought Dawn, by far, was Potter. She was sure he had developed a crush on her, which was confirmed by all Slytherin forth year girls. It seemed each in turn had been asked, and Elsie twice, if Dawn was still going out with Cedric Diggory.

"What does he mean 'still'!" yelled Dawn when she heard the news "I never was!"

It was now Monday and Dawn didn't think she could take classes with the three of them wanting to sit next to her. Pansy came to the table and sat down.

"Thank goodness," sighed Dawn as the girl blocked her view of the Tragic Trio and their overwhelmingly inviting gestures.

She looked at Elsie.

"I can't take much more of this."

Elsie however was distracted by something.

"Don't worry Dawn, I assure you your troubles will be over in three, two, one…"

"DRACO!"

Pansy shrieked and ran from her chair as Malfoy came into the great hall, flanked again by Crabbe and Goyle.

Dawn's eyes moved from the entrance to where the Trio sat. Their faces turned from the now healed boy to her… Each wore thunderous contempt.

"See," whispered Elsie in her ear "What did I tell you."

Dawn smiled weakly as Hermione Granger briskly opened the Daily Prophet in front of her, and with a last sour look on their faces, Ron Weasley and Harry Potter joined her behind it.

"Feeling better are we Draco?" asked Elsie as Pansy helped him into a seat and piled sausages onto his plate.

"Yeah, I guess," said Draco not stopping the forth year Slytherin as she began to cut them up for him.

"Tremendous," said Elsie with little enthusiasm, then grabbed her bag and headed off to transfiguration with Dawn.

Dawn and Elsie took seats in the middle of the room as the rest of the class thundered in around them. Draco, Crabbe and Goyle strolled in five minutes later, and a flustered looking Pansy stumbled in after them, carrying not only her own bag and books, but the three boys' also.

"You know he really is a git," growled Dawn as Pansy fell face first into the transfiguration room's floor.

"I've been telling people that for years," sighed Elsie as they watched Pansy struggle to get up.

"Good morning class."

"Good morning Professor McGonagall," they echoed.

"Ah Miss Parkinson, do find a seat, we have a lot to get through today."

Pansy finally extricated herself from the tangle of luggage and took her seat next to Beth.

Thirty minutes into the lesson Dawn was the only person to have transfigured her pudding into a platypus. Elsie was having issues with hers where its beak was still made of chocolate frosting and Beth's kept leaking syrup. The best Crabbe had done was take a bite of his confection when no one was looking, and Draco's desert simply blinked up at him morosely.

The blonde haired boy's mood did not improve as Dawn moved onto soufflés into salamanders, tarts into tarantulas – half the class screaming in unison – and éclairs into echidnas, which she succeeded in transfiguring in quick succession.

"Well done Miss Summers," said McGonagall with a faint, and rarely Slytherin-directed, smile "Take ten points."

"Well that wasn't too bad was it?" said Dawn as they headed towards Defence Against the Dark Arts, propped up by her latest points acquisition.

Draco pushed past.

"Whatever you say Summers," he said bitterly, having not transfigured a thing "When will we need to turn cakes into cows or some rubbish like that anyway?"

The Tragic Trio walked past going the opposite direction, glaring poignantly between Malfoy and Dawn.

'I could think of somewhere' thought Dawn as Ron Weasley pushed several Bertie Botts Every Flavour Beans into his mouth.

"Settle down, settle down," called Andrew as the Slytherins clambered into the room.

It had little effect.

"SHUT UP!"

The class fell silent at once.

"Effective management technique Professor Jenkins," commented Gilrean smiling.

"Why thankyou little girl," called Anya "Now please, shut up."

Gilrean's face dropped.

"Don't worry," whispered Beth in her ear "I heard the sixth year Ravenclaws wouldn't be quiet the other day so she took her top off."

Dawn leaned over sniggering.

"Did it work?"

"Roger Davies is still smiling," answered Beth.

Professor Moody clunked into the room.

"Wands out everybody."

The class obliged and Andrew slumped into the nearest chair having been denied a wand yet again after his forty-eighth request.

Beth leant in again surrounded by the other girls.

"Esmeralda told me she overheard Professor Wells and McGonagall talking about it. Apparently," she went on knowledgably "McGonagall said if he asks her one more time, she'll give him a wand, but not particularly where he wants it stuck."

She paused for effect.

"But from what I've heard about him that might not necessarily be true."

Anya swept past and all three girls instantly had focused looks on their faces as though they had been listening intently for hours.

"Now!" boomed Moody "We've looked at the Unforgivable Curses, seen what some of the more nasty hexes can do to you-,"

Andrew rubbed his forehead unconsciously.

"But now you need to learn how to fight it."

"CONSTANT VIGILANCE!"

Everyone jumped.

"Ah, yes," growled Moody "Thankyou Professor Jenkins."

Anya smiled at her co-worker then glared at the class for quiet.

"So," began Moody again "The most basic way to repel an attacker is the shield charm. Can everyone stand."

All the Slytherins stood and Moody waved his wand. The tables flew to the sides of the room leaving a large space for them to practice.

"Now the charm is quite simple… Protego… but we can't make it too easy."

Beth moved nervously beside Dawn.

"You see shield charms are short lived so timing is important. It's no good trying to summon a barrier once you've been turned into a trout."

Moody nodded towards Anya and she ushered the class into a line.

"Now, I'm going to try and jinx each of you in turn and your job is to repel the attack."

More then just Beth looked nervous this time.

"You'll get a couple of goes at it," smiled Moody looking at the stricken faces "And I'm not going to get you with anything… too nasty. So don't worry!"

Moody cleared his throat.

"Miss Parkinson you first."

Pansy let out a small whimper but stepped up. Dawn and the others had formed a semi circle looking on at teacher and student.

"C'mon Pans," shouted Paige "You can-,"

THUD

Pansy hit the floor in a full body bind. Professor Moody stepped over her and addressed the class.

"You think a dark wizard will wait till you've stopped talking to your friend? I don't think so! Miss Matthews your turn."

Paige took Pansy's place, looking apologetic, as Moody removed the curse.

Dawn heard Malfoy snigger as Pansy got back in line, rubbing her backside. Paige had hardly settled into place when Moody struck.

"_Incarcerous_!"

But Paige barely got the first syllable out. She too hit the floor, struggling against the black cords holding her.

One by one each of the Slytherins were tested. Some managed to produce a shield, but most were not strong enough to deflect or repel the hex. Elsie succeeded against Moody's stunner but as she shouted excitedly that she'd done it, and the class had cheered, Moody hit her with another that sent her sliding across the floor.

"What was that word Professor Wells?"

"Constant vigilance," droned Andrew from the corner in a huffy sort of way.

Moody glared at him.

"Miss Summers, I believe you're next. Miss Cowan hurry up and get off the floor."

Beth and Gilrean helped Elsie up and Dawn stepped into position.

She stared at Moody. She would be ready. She gripped her wand tight and steadied her feet. She'd watched Buffy too long to not know when she would be attacked. It happened in an instant.

"_PROTEGO_!" she yelled.

The class screamed, Anya ducked, and everyone picked themselves up off the floor; Andrew struggled to pull his robes down off his head.

Dawn looked around sheepishly, though no one looked angry; more stunned then anything. The force of her charm had been enough not only to deflect Moody's leg locker, but to knock everyone off their feet.

Moody's magical eye was spinning very fast and he looked at Dawn quizzically.

"Constant vigilance," he sighed.

* * *

_Knock_, _Knock_

"Enter."

Dawn pushed open the door to Snape's office feeling extremely apprehensive. She had not spoken to her head of house since the meeting in Dumbledore's office with the Malfoys', and then he had been extremely disappointed in her.

"Professor?"

Snape was in his store cupboard placing a large jar of some yellow liquid back on its shelf.

"Sit down Miss Summers," said Snape looking at her for the briefest of moments "I'll be with you in a moment."

Dawn nodded and cringed inwardly. He had called her 'Miss Summers'. That couldn't be a good sign.

She sat at his desk and heard the latch to the store cupboard close. Professor Snape sat down opposite her and folded his arms across his chest.

"Sir I-,"

But Snape raised a hand to silence her.

"Last time we met under these circumstances something terrible happened."

Dawn's stomach plummeted. Here came the reprimand about Malfoy.

"I know, Draco, I'm, he," mumbled Dawn into her chest.

"You misunderstand me Dawn, I was not talking about the incident involving Mr Malfoy."

Dawn looked up frowning. One, he had called her Dawn; two, she could not now think what Snape was talking about.

"Last time this happened you ended up in St Mungo's."

Dawn didn't know what she was hearing.

"Professor?"

"Do you still wish to study Occlumency?" asked Snape firmly.

Dawn's eyes opened in shock.

"But, but, trouble, Malfoy, Professor Dumbledore."

Her thoughts sped from her mouth before she could make any sense or order.

Snape sighed.

"Do you deserve to be punished, perhaps. Do you wish to be punished, I don't think so. So we can spend this month of detentions wasting both of our times, or use it to accomplish something you begged me for help with over a month ago now."

Dawn shook her head trying to gain composure.

"But the attack," she reasoned "Surely Dumbledore would _want_ me to be punished."

"Professor Dumbledore," said Snape "Left your punishment to me. Some would say learning Occlumency would be worse then cleaning the hippogriff stalls or pickling eel liver."

He leant forward.

"Do you still wish to learn it?"

Dawn nodded.

"Of course."

"Then stand and take out your wand."

Both of them stood and moved around the desk to face each other.

"Last time I attempted to gain access to your thoughts the consequences were, terrible, for both of us."

Dawn nodded. Unlike Buffy, she did not fancy dieing more then once.

"I do now think," continued Snape "That I have solved that particular problem."

"What do I need to do sir?"

"Concentrate," said Snape "You may use your wand to block my attempts, but that will help you little when you are defenceless, alone, and cornered."

Dawn thought he was sounding very much like Professor Moody.

"Repel me with your mind Dawn. Block me out. Ready?"

Dawn sighed, steadied herself and nodded again.

"_Legilimens_!"

A hundred scenes flashed through Dawn's mind: Buffy, Willow, Xander, Giles, then her mother, Tara, Riley.

"No," muttered Dawn

The Master, Glory, Adam, Faith.

"NO!"

The room swum back into view as Snape reached out a hand to help Dawn to her feet.

"They were bad images?" asked Snape "Something you didn't want me to see?"

"Not really," answered Dawn "More things _I_ didn't want to see."

Snape moved back across the room.

"Again."

Dawn looked at him, preparing to fight.

"_Legilimens_."

She was tied to a tower, bleeding into nothingness; she was standing at the grave of her sister, her mother.

Again Dawn picked herself up off the floor.

"Why are they always bad memories that surface, sir?" asked Dawn shaking a little "Why not good things that have happened?"

Snape considered this for a moment.

"Occlumency is used most often to find those things that the mind wishes to hide, to not give up freely, like lies or heartache, something we push deep within ourselves and hope not to remember so easily."

He sat on his desk.

"We keep our happy memories on the surface, closest to us, and are only too willing to share them without the use of magic. Occlumency is a magic that runs much deeper then this. A dark wizard will not value laughter, or family, or marshmallows."

Dawn smiled

"Once more sir?"

"If you feel up to it," said Snape.

Dawn raised her wand again and cleared her mind.

"_Legilimens_!"

Once again images rushed through her head, but this time they were somehow shadowed, blurry, and out of sequence. Dawn even thought she could see Snape staring at her in the distance. Then suddenly everything came back into view.

"Good Dawn, you fought it," smiled Snape "Well done."

"Thanks," smiled Dawn back, swaying slightly, but feeling happy.

"That will do for tonight," said Snape "Go to bed now and clear your mind before you go to sleep."

Dawn nodded.

"Goodnight sir," said Dawn walking towards the door.

"Goodnight Dawn. See you here again next week."


End file.
